La Dama de los Chiba
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Puede el amor de los Chiba, darle la fuerza para superar la tragedia de su pasado? Cuando el oficial de policía Darien Chiba ve a la delicada y mal vestida belleza en la cola del comedor donde está sirviendo, sus entrañas se apretaron ante la idea de ella en las calles, sola y con frío. Más desconcertante es el instinto oscuro y posesivo, que le dice que ella le pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

¿Puede el amor de los Chiba, darle la fuerza para superar la tragedia de su pasado?

Cuando el oficial de policíaDarien Chiba ve a la delicada y mal vestida belleza en la cola del comedor donde está sirviendo, sus entrañas se apretaron ante la idea de ella en las calles, sola y con frío. Más desconcertante es el instinto oscuro y posesivo, que le dice que ella le pertenece.

Para SerenaTsukino, su hogar es un rincón aislado en un callejón trasero, hasta que Darien le ofrece un lugar donde quedarse. Ella desconfía de su ofrecimiento, pero hasta una noche fuera del frío es demasiada tentación para resistir.

Darien está convencido de que Serena es suya. El problema es, que cuando sus hermanos posan sus ojos en ella, el mismo instinto primitivo sale rugiendo a la superficie.

Los Chiba nunca imaginaron que seguirían el camino poco convencional de sus padres, pero no pueden ignorar su mutua necesidad de ofrecerle a Serena su protección, y su amor. Pero antes que Serena y los hermanos puedan forjar un futuro juntos, tienen que sanar las profundas heridas de su pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon y a que contiene Manage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**NOTA: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Naoko Takeushi.**

**ARGUMENTO**

¿Puede el amor de los Chiba, darle la fuerza para superar la tragedia de su

pasado?

Cuando el oficial de policía Darien Chiba ve a la delicada y mal vestida belleza

en la cola del comedor donde está sirviendo, sus entrañas se apretaron ante la

idea de ella en las calles, sola y con frío. Más desconcertante es el instinto

oscuro y posesivo, que le dice que ella le pertenece.

Para Serena Tsukino, su hogar es un rincón aislado en un callejón trasero, hasta

que Darien le ofrece un lugar donde quedarse. Ella desconfía de su ofrecimiento,

pero hasta una noche fuera del frío es demasiada tentación para resistir.

Darien está convencido de que Serena es suya. El problema es, que cuando sus

hermanos posan sus ojos en ella, el mismo instinto primitivo sale rugiendo a

la superficie. Los Chiba nunca imaginaron que seguirían el camino poco

convencional de sus padres, pero no pueden ignorar su mutua necesidad de

ofrecerle a Serena su protección, y su amor. Pero antes que Serena y los hermanos

puedan forjar un futuro juntos, tienen que sanar las profundas heridas de su

pasado.

**CAPITULO 1**

Darien Chiba caminó a la cocina y fue recibido con un coro de 'holas' por varios

de los oficiales de su distrito.

"Oye hombre, no pensé que lo fueras a lograr," dijo Artemis Moon.

Darien le sonrío, sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía al ver a los chicos con los

que había trabajado durante algunos años. "Dije que estaría aquí."

"¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Kelvin mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"Mejor," le hizo saber Darien, y por primera vez en semanas, se dio cuenta que

era cierto. En verdad se sentía mejor. Estuvo durmiendo mejor últimamente, y

sus sueños no estaban tan llenos con las imágenes de un hombre sin rostro,

sosteniendo un arma y el explosivo dolor de una bala metiéndosele en el

hombro.

"Oye, ¡eso es genial! Estarás de regreso antes de lo que piensas," dijo Artemis.

Darien asintió. Si, el estaría de regreso. Odiaba no estar trabajando. Odiaba

estar lejos de la camarería de sus compañeros policías. Al principio, se había

encerrado en su casa, negándose a recibir visitas. No quería su lástima.

Estaba muy resentido por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran trabajando y él

estuviera atrapado en su casa, tomando pastillas para el dolor y esperando

recuperar el uso de su brazo.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" preguntó Darien.

Artemis le arrojo un delantal. "Ponte detrás de la línea de servicio. Abrimos para

el almuerzo en 15 minutos. Y apúrate, Luna es muy estricta con sus normas."

"Escuché eso."

Darien dio la vuelta para ver a una pequeña señora de cabello gris, parade detrás de él, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de afecto.

"Hola Darien." Ella dio un paso adelante y le dio un abrazo. "Es tan bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Te estás cuidando bien?"

Ella le dio una palmada suave en la mejilla para asegurarse, y él sonrío

mientras la abrazaba.

"Estoy bien, Luna. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?"

"Oh, estoy igual que siempre. Ocupada. Tal como me gusta. Ahora deberías ir a tu puesto, antes de que abra las puertas. Parece que hoy tenemos mucha gente haciendo cola para comer."

"Si, señora." Dijo él sonriendo.

"¿Ves?" dijo Atemis. "Es una completa esclavista."

Sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en algún tiempo, Darien se puso su blanco delantal de cocinero y caminó por detrás del buffet para pararse detrás del pollo horneado.

"Huele bien, Luna. ¿A quien convenciste para traer la comida esta vez?" le

pregunto Darien.

Ella sonrió. "Pedí un favor… o dos."

El río. Luna Moon era una buena persona. Era una madre adoptiva para muchos, pero debajo de ese exterior 'bueno como el oro', yacía una mujer manipuladora que no lo pensaba dos veces antes de dirigir a otras personas para que ayudaran en sus causas. Su proyecto favorito era El Lugar de Plata. Un nombre simple, pero era apropiado. Cada día, con lluvia o con sol, ella abría sus puertas para las personas sin hogar y siempre tenía comida suficiente como para alimentar a cuantos pasaran por esas puertas. Nadie estaba completamente seguro de cómo lo lograba, pero siempre lo hacía.

La estación de policía en la que trabajaba a menudo era voluntaria, y ellos trabajaban por turnos. Darien y otros cinco policías venían una vez al mes para servir, aunque él no había venido en tres meses.

"Esta bien muchachos, estamos abriendo." Dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia las puertas.

Por las siguientes dos horas, un flujo constante de gente paso por la cola. Los trabajadores de la cocina sacaban más comida, a medida que las bandejas se vaciaban, y otros lavaban los trastes.

La cola había disminuido cuando Darien levanto la vista, y vio el más asombroso par de ojos azules que había visto en su vida. En el proceso de extender la pieza de pollo con las pinzas, se detuvo sorprendido, mirando a la mujer parada frente a él, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la bandeja de comida.

Había algo infinitamente frágil en ella, e igualmente llamativo. Su estomago se apretó, y por un momento se olvido de respirar. O tal vez era incapaz de hacerlo.

Vestida con un andrajoso y desgastado suéter, y un par de jeans tan gastados, que parecían casi blancos, la mujer lo miró, rizos rubios escapaban de la gorra que llevaba.

Era hermosa. Y cautivadora. Su mirada se veía herida y tenues manchas oscuras bordeaban sus ojos. Una fiera urgencia de protegerla brotó dentro de él, desconcertándolo.

Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de la bandeja, y ella empezó a caminar hacia delante, sin el pollo que él todavía sostenía en el aire como un idiota. El lo puso en su plato.

Luego ella sonrió, y eso le quitó el poco aliento que le quedaba y lo apretó, de manera dolorosa, desde sus pulmones. "Gracias," le dijo ella dulcemente.

Ella avanzo en la cola, mientras un hombre se movía hacia el lugar donde ella estuvo y miro a Darien expectante. Todavía mirando a la mujer, Darien puso bruscamente la siguiente pieza de pollo en la bandeja del hombre, preguntándose que demonios acababa de pasar.

Observó mientras ella se sentaba lejos de los demás, encontrando una esquina donde había solo dos sillas en una pequeña mesa que tenía vista a la ventana.

"¡Oye, Despierta!"

Darien giró para ver Artemis parado a su lado, con su delantal en la mano. "Luna nos ordenó descansar y tomar el almuerzo. Toma un plato y únete a nosotros. Ella puso a uno de los trabajadores de la cocina a cargo por si hay algún rezagado."

Sintiéndose de todo menos hambriento, Darien tomó un plato y siguió a sus amigos a una mesa en la parte más lejana de la habitación. No había mucha plática. La mayoría de las personas comía en silencio, aunque había algunas diálogos entre la gente que venía con regularidad y se conocía o los que pasaban ratos juntos en las calles.

El se sentó en un lugar en el que podía ver a la mujer y se desconectó de la conversación para poder observarla con detalle.

Ella comía delicadamente y nunca levantó la mirada o hizo contacto visual con alguna de las otras personas. Cuando no estaba mirando hacia su comida, miraba hacia la ventana, observando a la gente pasar por la congestionada calle. Había algo que lo intrigaba en su mirada, y otra vez, la urgencia de protegerla emergió con fuerza hacia el exterior.

"¿Quien es ella?" dijo de pronto.

"¿Quién es quién?" le preguntó Artemis.

Kelvin miró hacia arriba y siguió la mirada de Darien. "¿Te refieres a ella?"

"Si, no la he visto aquí antes, pero ya han pasado algunos meses. ¿Cuando empezó a venir?"

Artemis se encogió de hombros. "No la había visto antes. No estaba aquí el mes pasado. A lo mejor es nueva. Luna debe saberlo. Ella habla con todo el mundo".

Darien frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la mirada cansada en el rostro de la mujer. Era joven, quizá veinte o algo mayor, demasiado joven para estar en la calle.

La primavera en Denver era por lo general dura, con copiosas cantidades de nieve. Ella era tan menuda, y todo lo que llevaba era un suéter y el gorro. Se congelaría hasta morir.

"¿Que es lo que te molesta hombre?" le preguntó Kelvin.

Darien negó con la cabeza "Nada."

Se forzó a comer, pero siguió mirando a la mujer mientras las otras personas terminaban de almorzar y empezaban a salir. Ella se quedó, aun después de haber terminado de comer. Puso su plato a un lado y él frunció el ceño cuando vio que todavía había una buena parte de su comida en el plato. Ella descansó la barbilla en su mano y continúo mirando por la ventana.

Él maldijo cuando uno de los trabajadores de la cocina vino a recoger su plato, porque aunque el trabajador no le dijo nada a la mujer, la hizo apresurarse a levantarse. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor con mirada culpable, como si se hubiera quedado más de lo debido, y luego se apresuró hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Antes de darse cuenta, se puso de pie, apresurándose a seguirla. No era algo que pudiera explicar. Tenía que ir tras ella. Tenía que saber a donde iba, si estaba a salvo.

Ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Artemis y Kelvin, salió a la calle y miró hacia la derecha y la izquierda para ver en qué dirección se había ido. Viendo su silueta retirándose hacia la derecha, la siguió. Mantuvo su distancia, no queriendo asustarla. Se sentía como un maldito acosador, y a lo mejor eso es lo que era. No había un motivo razonable para seguirla. Y ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con sus instintos de policía. El reaccionaba ante ella como hombre, y había algo acerca de ella que llamaba, una parte de él que no había despertado antes.

La siguió por seis cuadras. Sus manos estaban en puños a sus costados. Ella no tenia sentido de auto-preservación. Nunca levantó la mirada, nunca miró atrás para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo perseguida. Caminaba tranquilamente con la abundante masa de cuerpos que pasaban, y el apresuró su paso para no perderla.

Camino más lentamente cuando ella dio vuelta en un callejón. Se acercó cautelosamente. Lo último que quería era caer en una maldita trampa. Giró en la esquina y miró detenidamente hacia abajo para verla oculta entre dos cajas de cartón. Ella desapareció de su vista, y él se quedó ahí por un momento, luchando contra el enojo y… no estaba seguro contra que más.

No había deseado que fuera una indigente. Había esperado que tuviera problemas monetarios y necesitara la comida gratis, pero que tuviera un lugar para quedarse, y protección del frio. Un refugio de las calles que se llevaban vidas todos los días.

¿Que tenía esta mujer que despertaba tal respuesta en él? En su trabajo, veía todo tipo de personas. Las hambrientas, las que no tenían hogar, las abusadas. Había muchas mujeres jóvenes con necesidades, pero ninguna de ellas había despertado en él esa emoción de ayudar y proteger.

Era presuntuoso por su parte. A lo mejor ella no lo necesitaba. Quizá estaba bien sola, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que ese no era el caso. Ella necesitaba a alguien, y el quería ser esa persona.

Era una locura. Se preguntó si aquella bala, de casualidad, le habría dado en la cabeza. Pero eso no detuvo sus pasos determinados hacia las cajas al final del callejón.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver sobre el borde de una de las cajas, vio que ella estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en lo que parecían ser viejas toallas, y estaba absorta en un destartalado libro. Después de leer cada página, quitaba una de sus manos del libro y la sostenía en su boca mientras soplaba para calentarla, y luego la regresaba al libro para cambiar otra página.

Su pecho se apretó y dio un paso adelante. Su pie chocó con un vaso plastic desechado y la cabeza de ella se levantó de repente. Hubo alarma en sus ojos cuando lo vio y se levanto en posición de pelea.

Con un rápido y ligero movimiento, él engancho su muñeca antes de que se fuera corriendo. Era cuidadoso en no lastimarla, solo prevenía que huyera.

Un pequeño llanto de miedo escapó de sus labios, mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y lo miraba fijamente.

"Lo siento. No tengas miedo. No te lastimaré, lo juro. ¿Me recuerdas del Lugar de Plata? Te serví comida allí hace una hora."

Aunque no se relajó, ella asintió y lo miró fijamente al rostro como juzgando la validez de su juramento de no lastimarla.

"Si te suelto, ¿prometes no correr?"

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

El levantó su otra mano en señal de rendición. "Déjame corregir eso. ¿Prometes no correr mientras yo no haga algo que te asuste?"

Lo estudió por un momento y luego, lentamente, asintió de nuevo. El relajó su agarre y lentamente retiró sus dedos, estudiando su lenguaje corporal en busca de cualquier signo de que tuviera intenciones de huir. No la podia culpar por no confiar en el, pero de repente, el que lo hiciera era la cosa mas importante, lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto ella secamente.

El sonido de su voz lo llenó. Era agradable. Una sensación eléctrica se generó en su cuello y bajó por su cuerpo como la corriente de un rio. Quería que hablara de nuevo. Que dijera su nombre.

"Yo…" ¿Que era lo que quería? ¿Y como decirlo? Rió suavemente y negó con la

cabeza. "Vas a creer que estoy loco."

Ella sonrió entonces, y eso la hizo ver tan hermosa que a él le dolió.

"A lo mejor ya creo que estas loco. Te quedaste mirándome de manera muy extraña en la cola. Me preocupé de que a lo mejor te hubiera hecho enojar."

"No. No claro que no," se apresuro a decir él. "Mira, ¿irías a otro lugar conmigo?" Ante su mirada de sorpresa se apresuro a continuar. "Hay una cafetería muy cerca. Es un ambiente cálido y allí podemos sentarnos y hablar."

Lo miró confundida y le dijo. "Pero acabo de comer. Y tu también."

El frunció el ceño porque ella no había comido mucho. "¿Te gusta el café? ¿El chocolate caliente?"

"Me encanta el chocolate caliente," dijo ella con añoranza.

El se aferró a eso, como un hombre moribundo luchando por la respiración. "Entonces ven conmigo a la cafetería. Podemos tomar chocolate caliente y puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Que dices?"

La perplejidad todavía era visible en sus ojos azules. Ella mordió su labio inferior claramente confundida, tratando de decidir si aceptar o negarse.

"Soy un oficial de policía," dijo él. Buscó en su bolsillo y saco su placa. "Estas completamente a salvo conmigo."

Ella miro su placa y él podía jurar que durante un instante, pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" le preguntó. "El mío es Darien. Darien Chiba."

"Serena," dijo ella suavemente. "Solo Serena."

Serena. Le sentaba bien. Delicado y hermoso como ella. "Bueno, Solo Serena. ¿Vendrás conmigo a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente?"

Ella respiró hondo. "Está bien."

El alivio corrió por sus venas hasta que el pensó que saldría por su piel. Tendió su mano hacia ella, no muy seguro de cómo tomaría el gesto. Solo sabía que tenía que tocarla.

Con una mirada extraña en su dirección, ella deslizó sus pequeños dedos dentro de su mano. El tomó su mano, dándole calor a sus fríos dedos, y luego la sacó del callejón.

**Continuara…. Bueno ya se conocieron Darien y Serena…. Nos emos en el siguiente capi****! ****Este Capi va dedicado a G-Adap Gracias amiga tu si que inspiras! Jajajaja. Y a Steph Cardozo Gracias ustedes me inspiran! Jaja.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**NOTA: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Naoko Takeushi.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena caminó junto a Darien hasta que encontraron la cafetería en la esquina de la siguiente calle. Incluso entonces, él no liberó su mano. Esta se sentía fuerte y reconfortante alrededor de la suya. Fuerte y macizo como el mismo Darien.

Ella estudió su perfil, tan discretamente como pudo, sin ser descubierta mirándolo. Él tenía la apariencia de un policía —ó la que ella asociaba con oficiales de policía. Su mirada estaba alerta y en constante movimiento para asimilar su entorno.

Era alto y de contextura sólida. No excesivamente musculoso como un culturista, pero estaba en buena condición física, y llevaba la fuerza en sus rasgos. Mandíbula dura, intensos ojos azules, y sin embargo, también había en él una tranquilidad y dulzura que la atraían. Quizás era la razón por la cual, inexplicablemente, estaba yendo con él a la cafetería.

La escoltó hacia una mesa junto a la ventana y liberó brevemente su mano para poder deslizarse al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella. Inmediatamente, volvió a tomar posesión de su mano.

Un aleteo divertido apareció en su estómago, mientras su pulgar acariciaba la curva de su mano y sus nudillos. Estaba desconcertada por este hombre y por qué la había seguido desde el comedor de beneficencia. ¿Qué quería, y por qué insistía en tocarla en todo momento?

Una camarera se acercó, y Darien ordenó dos tazas de chocolate caliente. La emoción y el deseo se enroscaron en el estómago de Serena ante la idea de ese rico y dulce brebaje. Era su bebida favorita en el mundo, y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fue capaz de disfrutarlo.

Cuando se marchó la camarera, Serena levantó la mirada hacia Darien y preguntó,

"¿Por qué me seguiste?"

Sus labios se retorcieron en una triste mueca. "Ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso, Sere. ¿Has sido alguna vez tan afectada por alguien sin saber por qué?¿Te has sentido alguna vez obligada a ver de nuevo a esa persona, aún sin saber nada de ella?"

Después de una cuidadosa consideración, ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaba diciendo que era así como se sentía después de verla en la cola? Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Él era un oficial de policía y ella no era nadie. Sin nombre y sin rostro. La gente pasaba junto a ella cada día sin verla. ¿Por qué razón Darien la vería?

"No puedo soportar la idea de que estés en las calles," admitió él. "Te seguí porque esperaba que tuvieras algún lugar adonde ir. Un refugio. Cualquier cosa menos un lugar entre cajas de cartón en un callejón desierto."

La pena apretó su garganta, y el pesar y la vergüenza antiguos burbujearon hacia la superficie. Bajó la mirada para que él no pudiera ver cuan afectada estaba por su compasión.

Él le apretó la mano. "No te estoy juzgando, Sere. Estaba preocupado. Es una gran diferencia. No quería que estuvieras en las calles porque yo trabajo las calles. Veo lo que hay allí afuera cada día. No te quiero allí."

Su tono la sorprendió. Para alguien quien acababa de conocerla, mostraba una desconcertante cantidad de preocupación.

Ella se encogió de hombros, en absoluto indiferente a la calidez de su mirada ó la sinceridad de sus ojos. "No todo el mundo tiene una opción."

Pero tú la tuviste y elegiste alejarte. El pensamiento se arraigó y le recordó las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Él no pareció muy contento con su respuesta, y en realidad, pareció querer discutir, pero la camarera regresó con sus tazas de chocolate caliente.

Ella tomó la taza con impaciencia y sopló suavemente sobre la superficie, inhalando todo el tiempo mientras el rico aroma a chocolate llenaba su nariz. Cerrando los ojos, sorbió, saboreando el primer delicioso sorbo, cuando alcanzó su lengua.

Suspirando, bajó la taza y levantó la mirada para encontrar a Darien observándola con atención.

"¿Vendrías a mi casa, Sere? Te prepararé todo el chocolate caliente que

quieras."

Estaba tan atónita por la directa pregunta, que la taza casi se le deslizó de los dedos. La apoyó en la mesa con un discordante ruido sordo, y una parte del líquido se derramó por encima del borde y sobre la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él cerró los ojos y exhaló. "Eso sonó mal. Realmente mal. No quise decirlo de la manera que lo dije."

"¿A qué te referías entonces?"

"Quiero que estés a salvo. No tienes razones para confiar en mí. No me conoces, pero maldita sea, yo siento como si te conociera. Cuando te vi en la cola, hubo algo, y no puedo ponerle nombre. Sólo sé que necesito saber que estás a salvo."

Nerviosa por la vehemencia en su voz, se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con la taza en sus manos como una barrera protectora. "No sé qué decir. Quiero decir, ¿qué responde alguien a eso? Por supuesto que no puedo ir."

"¿Por qué no?" rebatió él. "Sere, seamos honestos. Estás viviendo en una caja de cartón. Te estoy ofreciendo una cama cálida, una ducha tibia, comida y todo el chocolate caliente que pudieras desear."

Las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar. Era una locura que considerara decir que sí, incluso por medio minuto. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido cualquiera de esas cosas. Dolía pensar en la vida que había dejado atrás, la vida que la había dejado a ella detrás. No quería recordar. Dolía demasiado, la herida estaba todavía demasiado fresca.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó él con suavidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a volver atrás, aún por un momento.

"Quédate por una noche," dijo él. "Por lo menos dame eso. Déjame cuidarte esta noche. Hablaremos del mañana cuando llegue."

Una noche. ¿Cómo podía decir que sí? ¿Cómo podía decir que no? Darien agitaba emociones que no se había permitido sentir en mucho tiempo. No estaba completamente segura de querer darle la oportunidad de descongelar su helado corazón. Y él podría. Ella reconocía eso.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con impotencia. "No me conoces. No soy nadie para ti."

"Tú no eres nadie, Sere," dijo con voz gentil. "No se quién te convenció de que eres nadie, ó si eres tú misma quien ha perpetuado esa mentira, pero eso es lo que es. Una mentira."

Tomó otro largo trago del chocolate caliente y se imaginó sentada en su casa, bebiendo más, permitiéndose a sí misma olvidar el pasado. Olvidar su presente.

"Está bien," dijo ella antes de que pudiera convencerse de lo contrario. "Creo que debo estar loca. Esto simplemente no se hace. Sé que sientes lástima por mí, pero no deberías. No sabes…"

Él levantó su mano. "Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Eso es suficiente por ahora. Cuando confíes en mí, puedes contarme el resto."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero él se estiró a través de la mesa y tomó una de sus manos, acercándola para poder sostenerla una vez más.

"Confiarás en mí, Sere. Lo sé de la misma forma en que te reconozco. Vamos a ser algo el uno para el otro."

De nuevo, ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente. Pero él simplementese levantó y la puso de pie.

"Mi camioneta está estacionada el Lugar de Plata. Deberíamos regresar ahora, antes de que empiece a oscurecer."

Darien abrió la puerta de su casa y la sostuvo, mientras esperaba que Serena caminara delante de él. Ella estaba nerviosa y al límite, y él no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir más a gusto. Tomaría tiempo —tiempo que estaba dispuesto a invertir— para hacerla comprender que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.

Ella se quedó atrás, claramente incómoda de entrar en su casa. El pasó rápidamente junto a ella, permitiéndole quedarse entre él y la puerta. Quería que se sintiera a salvo y sin presiones.

"La habitación de huéspedes está bajando por el pasillo," dijo. "Y el cuarto de baño está justo al lado. Pensé que podrías instalarte y ponerte cómoda. Cocinaré una buena cena y después podemos descansar y ver una película. No comiste mucho en el almuerzo. Debes estar hambrienta."

Ella sonrió y las sombras se levantaron y huyeron de sus ojos.

"Y, por supuesto, habrá un montón de chocolate caliente," agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

"No puedo esperar," dijo ella con voz ronca.

Le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera por el pasillo hacia su habitación. "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte en el cuarto de baño principal. Sé que te señalé la habitación y el baño de huéspedes, pero pensé que podrías querer tomar un baño en la bañera del mío."

Cuando encendió la luz, vio su mirada nostálgica fija en la gran bañera en el rincón. Honestamente no era algo que él usara ó necesitara. Ni siquiera la había llenado de agua alguna vez. Siempre utilizaba la ducha. Pero podría ver a Serena en ella, hundida hasta la nariz en el agua caliente.

Su corazón latió un poco más fuerte y se le apretó la entrepierna porque de repente la vio desnuda en la tina. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose como un bastardo por el giro de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás seguro que no te importa?" preguntó ella con ansiedad.

Pero Darien pudo ver lo mucho que deseaba estar en esa bañera. Sonrió y la tocó suavemente en la mejilla. "Porqué no te bañas ahora y yo comenzaré a preparar la cena."

La dejó para que abriera el grifo de agua, y se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué podía hacer para la cena. Por suerte para él, había ido al supermercado el día anterior, por lo que tenía todos los ingredientes a mano para una comida decente.

Sus padres le habían enseñado a cocinar —habían enseñado a todos sus hermanos a cocinar— porque: A. su madre era inútil en la cocina y B. sus padres vivían por una verdad: las mujeres debían ser valoradas y protegidas, y no había una mujer más amada ó valorada que Selene Chiba.

Quizás de ahí venía el abrumador impulso protector que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a Serena.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, sentía una cierta obligación con cualquier mujer que lo necesitara, pero era diferente con Serena. Ella era suya. No podía explicarlo —la verdad estaba totalmente desconcertado por ello—, pero no luchaba en contra. Se sentía… correcto.

Después de dorar las chuletas de cerdo en la sartén, unió la cazuela y luego la metió en el horno. No era exactamente cordon blue, pero las chuletas de cerdo guisadas eran una gran reconfortante comida, y Serena lucía como si necesitara consuelo más que nada.

Puso el cronómetro y entonces su teléfono celular sonó. El tipo de repique señaló que era alguien de la familia Chiba. Probablemente su madre. Con una sonrisa, sacó su teléfono y dijo hola.

"Hola cariño."

La voz de su mamá, llena de calidez y amor, llegó por la línea. Se relajó. Era una reacción natural en torno a ella. No sabía de alguien que no hiciera lo mismo cuando ella les hablaba.

"Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Más interesada en saber cómo estás tú. No has llamado en un tiempo."

Había un suave reproche en su voz, que él no pasó por alto. La culpa lo hizo encogerse.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "No he tenido mucho que decir."

"¿Te estás sintiendo bien? ¿Todavía estás dolorido?" preguntó ella con ansiedad.

"Estoy bien, mamá. Lo juro. El hombro ya casi no me molesta. Tengo una evaluación psicológica la semana que viene, y mientras no eche espuma por la boca debería estar habilitado para trabajar."

"Deberías venir a visitarnos antes de regresar al trabajo, Darien. Ya no te vemos lo suficiente. Después de volver al trabajo, nunca lo harás."

"Veré que puedo hacer. Lo prometo. ¿Cómo están los papás?" Preguntó.

Ella suspiró pero le permitió cambiar de tema. "Están tan bien como siempre.

Armand está en la cuidad ayudando a tu hermano a hacer algunas reparaciones en el bar. Tuvieron problemas anoche."

Darien frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Está bien Diamante?"

"Oh, él está bien. Era simplemente un grupo de universitarios borrachos. Rompieron una ventana. Haruka los encerró y pasaron la noche en la cárcel."

Darien sonrió. La vida en Clyde. Nunca cambiaba.

"Alan y Ziocite están aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?"

Aunque fue expresado como una pregunta aparentemente inocente, era todo lo contrario. Era una orden, y una que no se atrevió a ignorar. Su mama estaba cerca de ser la mujer más dulce en la tierra, pero también era una tirana cuando se trataba de la familia.

"Claro, pon a uno de ellos."

Darien suspiró y esperó.

"Hijo, ¿cómo estás?"

La voz de Alan Chiba, tan áspera como siempre, llegó por la línea, y Darien sonrió. Maldita sea, era bueno escuchar sus voces. Su mamá estaba en lo correcto. Él no llamaba lo suficientemente seguido.

"Estoy bien, papá. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por allí? ¿Está bien mamá?"

Alan suspiró. "No es tu madre por la que necesitas preocuparte."

Darien se echó a reír. "¿Con qué los está poniendo de culo ahora?"

"Contigo," dijo Alan sin rodeos. "Ya sabes, si vinieras a verla, nuestra vida podría volver a ser pacífica."

"¿Es culpa mía que te hayas casado con una tirana?"

"No me hables irrespetuosamente chico," gruñó Alan. "Todavía puedo azotar tu culo."

Darien se rió de nuevo y sintió aligerarse la opresión en su pecho. Una opression que no se había dado cuenta que tenía últimamente.

"¿Cómo están todos los demás? ¿Cómo va la práctica de Malachite?"

"Bien. Realmente bien. Está más ocupado que un empapelador manco. Tu madre permanece tras él para que duerma lo suficiente. Armand,Ziocite y yo le seguimos diciendo que la única manera en que el chico tenga éxito en supráctica es si sale allí afuera donde están los animales. Conoces a tu madre, sin embargo. A ella sólo le preocupa que esté comiendo y descansando."

"Sip, te creo totalmente," dijo Darien divertido. "Mamá dijo que Taiki tuvo algunos problemas en su negocio."

Hubo silencio por un momento y Darien se tensó.

" Diamante no estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Estaba tu hermana. Tu madre no sabe esa parte, así que no lo menciones."

"¿Qué? ¿Rini regresó? ¿Cuándo ocurrió y por qué nadie me lo dijo?"

"¿No se detuvo a visitarte cuando aterrizó en Denver?"

Darien frunció el ceño. "No, es lo primero que escucho al respecto. Pensé que todavía estaba en Europa. Recibí un correo electrónico de ella hace un par de semanas y nada desde entonces."

"Tu madre está convencida de que algo le pasó. Rini tiene los labios sellados, no dice nada al respecto. Simplemente apareció hace unos días y le preguntó a Diamante si podía trabajar detrás de la barra en su bar."

"Maldita sea," murmuró Darien. Él y Rini eran cercanos. Todos sus hermanos lo eran, pero él siempre había compartido una relación más cercana con su hermana pequeña que con sus dos hermanos. Y ella no le había dicho ni una palabra acerca de regresar.

Ella siempre se dejaba caer por su casa cuando llegaba o salía de Denver. Fue ella con la que se había quedado después de ser dado de alta del hospital, y sólo se marchó a Europa cuando él le juró que estaba bien y que ya no necesitaba mimos.

El hecho de que no se hubiera detenido a verlo en su camino a casa sólo podia significar que estaba ocultando algo.

"Entonces dijiste que Rini estaba trabajando anoche y que Diamante no estaba cerca. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue herida?"

Alan se rió entre dientes. "Oh diablos, no. No nuestra niña. Cuando los idiotas intentaron empezar alguna mierda con ella, lanzó a uno de ellos por la ventana."

Había una nota de intenso orgullo en la voz de su papá que hizo sonreír a Darien. Eso era algo que Darien podía decir sobre Rini. Al crecer con tres papas y tres hermanos mayores, había aprendido tempranamente como patear culos y después tomar nombres. Ella no aguantaba mierda de nadie.

"Haruka está pensando en retirarse," dijo Alan abruptamente.

Darien giró los ojos. "Papá, ella ha estado pensando en retirarse por los últimos diez años. Nunca ocurrirá. Van a sacar su esqueleto fuera de la oficina del comisario a los noventa."

Karuka Tenou fue el comisario de Clyde por largo tiempo y además era la madrina de Darien. Mimaba a todos los niños Chiba, pero desde que tuvo edad suficiente, Darien la había seguido en todo, siempre interesado en los arrestos que hacía.

Ella estuvo más que complacida cuando él había ingresado a la academia de policía y tomado un trabajo como oficial de policía en Denver. Ninguno de sus hijos la había seguido en el servicio público, y le había dicho riendo a todo el mundo, que Darien era el hijo de su corazón.

"No, ella realmente lo dice en serio esta vez," dijo Alan con un suspiro. "Michiru no está bien de salud, Darien. Piensan que es cáncer. Están pensando en mudarse para que él pueda estar más cerca de mejores hospitales."

"Oh, maldita sea," murmuró Darien. "Eso es muy malo."

"Ella quiere que consideres mudarte a Clyde para que puedas ser nombrado y desempeñar su cargo por el resto del tiempo para el que fue elegida. Todavía quedan dos años. Tendrías garantizado el trabajo para cuando lleguen las elecciones."

"Oh Cristo, papá. Sabes que no quiero su trabajo."

"Tal vez deberías pensarlo. Estarías más cerca de casa y de la familia. Es un buen trabajo. Todo el mundo te conoce por aquí. Eres un maldito buen policía."

Darien reprimió un gruñido. Una vez que una idea se plantaba en las cabezas de su mamá y papás, era imposible persuadirlos. Lo fastidiarían y embaucarían hasta que rogara por clemencia.

"Es un buen momento para un cambio. Un nuevo comienzo después del tiroteo. Claro, las cosas serían más tranquilas aquí, pero sería tu ciudad."

"Lo pensaré, papá, ¿de acuerdo?"

Alan dio un refunfuño de incredulidad.

Un sonido en la cocina hizo que Darien se girara para ver a Serena sentada en la pequeña barra de desayuno. Ni siquiera la había oído entrar. Lo miraba tentativamente, como si le preocupara estar entrometiéndose.

Él le sonrió y luego levantó un dedo para señalar que sólo sería un minuto más.

"Mira papá, tengo que irme. Te llamaré mañana para comprobar las cosas. Dile a mamá que iré a verla antes de volver al trabajo."

"Si le digo eso, vas a venir aunque tenga que bajar a Denver y traerte yo mismo," advirtió Alan.

Su padre no estaba bromeando y Darien lo sabía bien. "Lo sé. Voy a ir."

"Está bien, hijo. Te llamaré más tarde. Te quiero."

"También te quiero, papá. Dale a mamá un beso de mi parte y dile a los otros papás que los veré pronto."

Alan se rió entre dientes y colgó.

Darien volvió a poner el teléfono en el bolsillo y giró su atención a Serena.

La nariz de ella se arrugaba con confusión. "¿Tienes más de un papá?"

"Uh, si. Tres."

"¿Padrastros? Debe ser lindo tener una relación cercana con ellos."

Había una nota nostálgica en su voz que le decía a Darien que ella pensaba que una cercana relación familiar en cualquier contexto era agradable.

"No exactamente. Tengo una familia poco común."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento como si fuera a decir más, pero entonces se sonrojó como si pensara que se estaba entrometiendo.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Puedes preguntar. Quiero mucho a mi familia. No cambiaría ni una sola cosa acerca ellos, pero mi crianza definitivamente no fue típica."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Tengo tres padres y una madre. Mi madre está en una relación con tres hombres."

La boca de Serena se abrió por la sorpresa. Pareció querer decir algo pero guardó silencio. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Los tres la querían más que a la vida y los amaba. Ella se casó con el mayor de los tres hermanos pero se ha comprometido con todos ellos. Tuvieron cuatro hijos. Yo soy el mayor. Tengo dos hermanos menores y mi hermana es la pequeña."

"Wow. Quiero decir… wow. ¿Y no sabes cuál es tu padre biológico?"

Él sonrió. "Nop. A ellos no les importa. A mí no me importa. Aunque hay muchas bromas ahora que somos adultos. Mamá jura que soy hijo de Armand. Lo que quiere decir, sin embargo, es que soy relajado y no un fenómeno como mis dos hermanos menores. Diamante es el más parecido a la personalidad de Alan, aunque tal vez no tan intenso. Y todos nosotros juramos que Malachite fue incubado porque nadie se atribuirá responsabilidad por él."

Serena se echó a reír. "Eso es tan bonito. Debes haber crecido con tanto amor."

Una vez más la nota nostálgica se arrastró dentro de su voz. A él le dolió la soledad que escuchó en sus palabras.

"Lo hice. Una cosa es segura, sin embargo. Mis hermanos y yo no nos libramos de nada mientras crecíamos. Era imposible con cuatro padres en la foto."

Ella se echó a reír nuevamente, y él sintió su risa todo el camino hasta su alma.

"Suenas muy orgulloso de ellos."

"Lo estoy. No los cambiaría por nada."

"¿Qué hacen tus hermanos y hermana?"

"Te diré qué. ¿Por qué no preparo una taza de chocolate caliente para nosotros? La cena no estará lista hasta al menos una hora. Podemos ir a la sala, ponernos cómodos, y te diré lo que quieras saber."

Ella le regaló una sonrisa beatífica. Era todo lo que él podía hacer para no estirarse y tocarla. Quería arrastrarla dentro de sus brazos y asegurarle que nada malo le volvería a pasar. Y luego quería probar esa boca que lo había tentado desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella en el Lugar de Plata.

La observó retirarse hacia la sala. Ella se acurrucó en el sofá, metiendo sus pies desnudos bajo ella. Cuando alcanzó la manta que yacía sobre el respaldo, él se maldijo por no haber prendido un fuego mientras ella estaba en el baño.

Unos minutos más tarde, llevó dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente a la sala y puso la suya sobre la mesa de café. Ella alcanzó la suya con ambas manos, acunándolas en torno a la cálida superficie, como capturando y reteniendo el calor tan cerca de ella como le fuera posible.

Sin una palabra, él se acercó a la chimenea de piedra y lanzó unos troncos, desde el bastidor, dentro de la hoguera. Unos momentos después, los primeros parpadeos de las llamas lamieron la madera seca.

Regresó al sofá, donde tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto al de ella. "¿Mejor?"

Ella sonrió. "Perfecto." Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Aun estoy desconcertada por todo esto, Darien. No debería estar aquí. Esto es… una locura."

Sus dedos se agitaron contra la taza, y tenía una mirada tan perpleja en el rostro, que él se apresuró hacia delante encima del sofá hasta que su rodilla se apoyó en la de ella.

Tocó su mejilla, dejando que sus dedos le rozaran el pómulo y luego descendieran a su mandíbula. Ella cerró los ojos y hociqueó dentro de su palma como si le hubieran negado por mucho tiempo los placeres de contacto de otra persona.

"Estoy teniendo mi propio conjunto de pensamientos de qué-demonios-estáocurriendo," dijo él con sinceridad. "Pero no voy a luchar contra lo que sea que pasa entre nosotros. Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que ibas a ser una parte de mí. Una gran parte de mí. No lo entiendo, pero no voy a luchar contra ello. No quiero luchar contra ello."

"Yo no quiero tampoco," susurró ella.

El triunfo ardió a través de él con salvaje intensidad. Era primitivo y oscuro, y no estaba del todo cómodo con ello, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar.

"Voy a besarte, Sere," murmuró.

Los labios de ella se separaron en un suspiro sin aliento, justo un momento antes de que él se acercara y presionara su boca contra la de ella en el más ligero de los toques.

Saboreó el primer contacto y la eléctrica sensación que se deslizó sobre él, aguijoneando cada terminal nerviosa de camino a su entrepierna. Acunó su barbilla y profundizó el beso, hundiendo su lengua para saborear el dulce chocolate en la de ella.

Ella era suya. Ese hecho golpeaba con ritmo constante a través de su cuerpo. Su sangre pulsaba por sus venas, susurrándole que la tomara, que llenara el vacío que no había sabido que existía dentro de el. Uno que ella podía llenar.

Mía. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no decirlo. Únicamente la idea de asustarla evitaba que la palabra brotara por su garganta.

No quería finalizar el beso. Quería hacerlo eterno. Quería llevarla a la cama donde la besaría y la probaría el resto de la noche.

Es demasiado pronto.

El pensamiento resonó en su mente tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Con un gruñido, se apartó. Ella parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada con nebulosos ojos confundidos. Sus labios temblaban y estaban húmedos por la lengua de él. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, y él supo que ella sintió lo que él le hizo. Los labios de él hormigueaban y se sentían vivos, como si fuera a morir si no la besaba de nuevo.

"Darien, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó ella.

Le tocó el rostro nuevamente, pasando la mano con trazos dulces. "No lo sé, Sere. Pero estoy seguro como el infierno que voy a seguir averiguándolo."

**Continuara….**

**AWW que tierno ya se dieron su primer beso! Veremos que pasa confome vaya avanzando la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage ****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**NOTA: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Naoko Takeushi.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Malachite Chiba se detuvo ante la casa de su hermano Darien y apagó el motor de su Jeep Cherokee. Apenas había pasado el amanecer, pero Darien no era de los que dormía hasta tarde. Probablemente ya estaba levantado con una taza de café.

Salió al aire frío de la mañana y ahogó un bostezo. Dejar Clyde a las tres de la mañana no fue propicio para una noche de sueño reparador, pero estaba despierto y probablemente no dormiría, así que no había esperado para hacer su viaje a Denver.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta principal, llamó una vez y se permitió entrar. Siempre lo hacía reír que Darien fuera un policía y nunca trabara la puerta. Demasiados años de vivir en una montaña con el clan Chiba. No mucha gente en su sano juicio intentaría irrumpir allí.

"¿Darien?" llamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Mientras entraba en la sala, Darien salía de la cocina, previsiblemente con una taza en su mano. Pero no olía a café. Malachite olfateó el aire. ¿Chocolate?

"¿Renunciando a las buenas cosas?" preguntó Malachite con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Malachite? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" exigió Darien.

Malachite arqueó una ceja mientras se abría camino hacia donde estaba de pie su hermano. "También me alegro de verte."

Darien apoyó su taza y luego agarró el brazo de Malachite y lo abrazó. "Sabes que estoy encantado de verte, idiota. Simplemente no te esperaba. Anoche hablé con mamá y papá. Ninguno dijo nada acerca de que vendrías."

"Eso es porque no les dije," dijo Malachite secamente. "No eres el único que no les informa sus movimientos a mamá y a los papás de forma regular."

Darien se echó a reír pero después se puso serio. "¿Qué sucede? Y no me digas que nada. No te hubieras arrastrado hasta aquí a esta hora sin llamar si algo no estuviera mal."

Malachite suspiró. "Simplemente me llamarás La reina del drama."

"No te he llamado La reina del drama desde que estabas en quinto grado," refutó Darien. "Escúpelo."

"¿Puedo tomar un poco de café ó has cambiado tu veneno? Por el aroma, me estoy preguntando si esa bala no te transformó en un mariquita."

Una peculiar mirada cruzó la cara de Darien, pero antes de que Malachite pudiera presionarlo, Darien se volvió hacia la cocina.

"Vamos, te prepararé una taza y luego tienes que hablar rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer."

Malachite parpadeó sorprendido. Darien no solía ser tan brusco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su culo esta mañana? "Siéntate y habla mientras preparo el café," dijo Darien, señalando la mesa.

"¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que tu hospitalidad apesta?" refunfuñó Malachite.

Darien le lanzó una mirada y Malachite levantó las manos. "Está bien, está bien.

Es Rini."

Ante la mención de Rini, Darien frunció el ceño mientras vertía agua en la cafetera.

"Papá dijo que estaba de regreso y que algo estaba pasando."

"Si," contestó Malachite. "Algo."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No lo sé. Me gustaría saberlo. Es la razón por la que vine. Esperaba que fueras a casa por unos días. Quizás hable contigo. Estoy… estoy preocupado por ella. Todos están preocupados por ella."

Darien exhaló y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando se volvió hacia Malachite, la preocupación había oscurecido sus ojos.

"¿Ella no habló con nadie? ¿Ni siquiera con Diamante?"

Malachite negó con la cabeza. "Nop. Está más callada que Armand."

"Te lo digo, hombre, Rini tiene que ser su hija biológica. No hay manera que pueda ser tan parecida a él y ser la hija de Alan o Ziocite."

Malachite se echó a reír. "A Armand le gusta pensar eso. Es bastante malditamente presumido al respecto. Ella luce y se comporta justo como él."

"Escalofriante," murmuró Darien. "¿Así que tampoco ha hablado con él?"

De nuevo, Malachite sacudió la cabeza. "No ha hablado con nadie, Darien. Está volviendo locos a mamá y a los papás." Regresó a casa luciendo como un animal herido. Durante varios días se encerró en la casa de mamá y papás y no dejó la montaña. Luego bajó y le pidió trabajo a Diamante. Ha estado trabajando detrás de la barra desde entonces."

"¿Y qué es eso de un problema la otra noche?" preguntó Darien.

"Bien, es sólo eso. Sabes que Diana no aguanta mierda de nadie, pero por lo general es tolerante. Se ríe de todo. Los chicos eran típicos universitarios, cabezas huecas. Habían bebido demasiado. Por lo que dijo Setsuna, uno de los testigos jura que todo lo que hizo el chico fue hablarle rudo a Rini. Inofensivo. Lo lanzó a través de la ventana."

Darien silbó. "Parece que nuestra chica tiene algo de ira sin resolver."

"¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?" preguntó Malachite con sequedad.

La mirada de Malachite fue atraída hacia la entrada de la cocina donde se sorprendió al ver una mujer parada en la puerta. Estaba vestida con lo que parecían ser un par de viejos pijamas de Rini. Sus ojos estaban amplios con… ¿miedo? Parecía ansiosa, y observaba a Malachite como si temiera que fuera a saltar y atacar.

Una sensación extraña se inició en su nuca y bajó por su columna, extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora. ¿Qué diablos? No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Tenía los ojos azules más asombrosos que hubiera visto alguna vez en una mujer. El cabello le caía sobre las orejas y hasta la barbilla en rizos suaves. Se veía… encantadora, como una delicada hada cobrando vida.

¿Y qué coño estaba haciendo él aquí soñando con malditas hadas? ¡Por Jesucristo!, parecía estar perdiendo su siempre amada mente.

Estaba comenzando a pensar cosas estúpidas, como que haría cualquier cosa para quitar ese miedo de su mirada. Quería protegerla.

Y ella estaba saliendo del dormitorio de su hermano. Ó por lo menos de esa zona en general.

"¿D-Darien?" preguntó ella con voz titubeante. Pero antes que Darien pudiera responder, dijo, "Debería irme. Tengo que marcharme."

Su voz era un suave susurro. Y antes de poder detenerse, Taiki estuvo de pie ¿para hacer qué? ¿Evitar que se fuera?

Se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse allí, mientras Darien se apresuraba hacia la

mujer.

"Sere, no," dijo Darien con voz suave y urgente mientras tomaba sus hombros con las manos.

Entonces su nombre era Sere. Malachite observó mientras Serena se deslizaba fuera del agarre de Darien, mirando hacia Taiki mientras lo hacía.

"Cariño, es sólo Malachite. Mi hermano Malachite. ¿Recuerdas?, te conté todo acerca de él anoche"

"El veterinario," dijo ella con voz ronca.

"Si, correcto. Acaba de comenzar su práctica en casa."

"Debería marcharme," dijo de nuevo, y Malachite la vio avanzar hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio.

"Quédate y desayuna. Te preparé una taza de chocolate caliente. Probablemente ya está frío, pero puedo ponerlo en el microondas para ti."

Ella vaciló, con su mirada yendo entre los dos hermanos.

"Necesito vestirme," dijo con voz débil.

"Está bien. Estaré aquí en la cocina. Prepararé el desayuno para que puedas comer cuando salgas."

Se había ido antes de que Darien pudiera decir otra palabra. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Malachite, había algo decididamente desesperado en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Una desesperación que por alguna razón, Malachite sentía en igual medida.

"¿Quién es ella?" carraspeó Malachite. Diablos, ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una roca.

Darien envió una impaciente mirada a su hermano. "Sere" dijo bruscamente.

"Sólo Sere."

"¿Quién es ella para ti?"

Darien se dio la vuelta, con los ojos ardiendo. "¿Por qué diablos quieres saber eso?"

"Quiero saber," dijo Malachite. "Necesito saber porque, diablos, acabo de tener la reacción más poderosa hacia una mujer, que he tenido en toda mi vida, y necesito saber si estoy cazando en el territorio de mi hermano."

Darien se quedó boquiabierto. "Mantente malditamente lejos de ella."

"Entonces es así," dijo Malachite con gravedad. "La has reclamado."

"¿Estás loco? Acabas de conocer a la mujer. ¿Qué planeas hacer, llevártela sobre el hombro?"

"Quizás," dijo Malachite con calma. "Probablemente."

"Sobre mi cadáver."

"¿Cuándo la conociste?" preguntó Malachite. Darien no había mencionado a una mujer. A nadie. Él se habría enterado. Los papás no habrían mantenido algo como eso en secreto. Habrían estado demasiado ocupados cayendo sobre él.

"Ayer," dijo Darien una voz áspera, cabreada.

"¿Ayer? ¿Ayer? ¿Y estás descargándote conmigo por que acabo de conocerla?"se rió Malachite. "Maldito hipócrita.

Y entonces llegó el pensamiento. Se atascó en su cabeza como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un martillo. Había entrado en la casa de su hermano y encontrado a una mujer a la que inmediata y absolutamente tenía que tener. No era solamente sexual. No, su reacción hacia ella ni siquiera fue sexual. Fue emocional. A un nivel que ni siquiera podía explicar.

La misma mujer por la que su hermano estaba teniendo un episodio sicótico de hombre de las cavernas.

"Oh no," susurró. "Oh, diablos no."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" exigió Darien.

"Maldita sea, pensé que eran tonterías. Pensé que eran tonterías malas que los papás inventaron para hacer que mamá se sintiera suave y sentimental."

Darien se le opuso, cara a cara, respirando fuego por lo cabreado que estaba.

"De. Qué. Mierda. Estás. Hablando."

Malachite cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una risita de impotencia. "Es algún jodido gen Chiba. Tiene que serlo. No hay otra explicación."

Darien lanzó las manos hacia arriba. "Juro por Dios que si no empiezas a hablar con algún maldito sentido, voy a sacarte la mierda a golpes."

"Piénsalo, Darien. Cuántas veces hemos escuchado la historia a lo largo de los años. Los papás conocieron a mamá y supieron inmediatamente y con absoluta certeza que ella era la única. La única. Dijeron que fue instantáneo y tan poderoso que no tuvieron ni una opción de lucha. Querían amarla y protegerla, envolverla en algodón y encerrarla lejos del mundo por un centenar de años. Ahora dime. ¿Es eso lo que sientes cuando miras a Sere? Porque seguro como el infierno que para mí es así, y es peor para mí, porque yo ni siquiera conozco a la maldita mujer."

Darien se veía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado entre los ojos con un bate. Por un momento, Malachite pensó que Darien iba a golpear algo, a él.

"Eso es una locura," dijo finalmente Darien. "Ella es una mujer hermosa. Por supuesto que tienes una reacción fuerte hacia ella. Probablemente no te has echado un polvo en un año."

"No hay necesidad de volverse ofensivo," Malachite arrastró las palabras.

"Probablemente he tenido suerte por lo menos dos veces desde la última vez que te despojaste del traje de monje. Y claro, ella es hermosa, pero da un paso atrás por un momento, Darien. Realmente mírala objetivamente. No es la mujer más hermosa que tú ó yo hayamos visto."

El labio de Darien se levantó en un gruñido y Malachite levantó la mano. "Déjame terminar. Hemos visto un ilimitado número de mujeres que eran hermosas hasta el infarto, pero dime. ¿Te sentiste de esta manera con ellas? Tú la miras y ves algo más allá de la belleza. Lo sé porque yo vi la misma maldita cosa."

Darien negó con la cabeza. "No estoy escuchando esto. Esto es una locura. Nuestros papás pueden haberse enamorado de la misma mujer, pero no puedes decirme que nosotros haremos lo mismo."

"Te estás olvidando de los abuelos. Explica eso, Darien. Si no hay alguna mierda equivocada en la piscina de genes, entonces, ¿por qué tu y yo estamos a punto de llegar a los puños porque ambos estamos determinados a acercarnos a Serena?"

Los ojos de Darien parecían embrujados mientras asumía todo esto. "Maldita sea, Malachite, esto no es lo que quería. No puede ser posible. Tiene que ser alguna estúpida coincidencia."

"Sip, bien, créeme, compartir una mujer con mis dos tontos hermanos no es exactamente de mi agrado tampoco, pero a menos que uno de nosotros sufra un rápido cambio de sentimientos, ó vamos a tener que hacer algunos serios compromisos, ó uno de nosotros va a ir a casa, con mamá, en una caja de pino."

"No voy a tener esta conversación contigo en este momento," escupió Darien.

"Hay cosas sobre Sere que no sabes. No puedo ni siquiera convencerla de bajar la guardia a mí alrededor. Ella entró aquí, te vio, y ahora está lista para fugarse."

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?" preguntó Malachite, ahora completamente serio.

Darien bajó la mirada a la taza de chocolate caliente, maldijo y luego la metió en el microondas. Entonces, como dándose cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que Serena se había ido a vestir, miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

"Se ha ido por demasiado tiempo," murmuró.

Malachite observó a Darien dando fuertes pisotones por el pasillo. Unos segundos después oyó, "¡Hijo de puta!" Y después, el inconfundible sonido de un puño golpeando la pared.

Malachite se puso de pie, con la adrenalina corriendo fuertemente por sus venas. Darien salió disparado hacia el pasillo y se metió en el comedor. Luego salió, con la cara grabada en piedra.

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?" exigió Malachite.

"Mientras tú y yo estábamos aquí discutiendo por Sere, ella se levantó las cejas ante la urgencia en la voz de Darein. "¿No regresará?"

"No, maldita sea. Ella no tiene hogar, Malachite. No tiene un lugar donde quedarse. La encontré entre dos cajas de cartón en la maldita calle. Está asustada y sola, y no tiene donde ir. Me tomó una eternidad convencerla de venir aquí, y ahora ha corrido asustada."

El estómago de Malachite tocó fondo con un ruido sordo. "¿Sin hogar? ¿Qué demonios?"

Darien dio vueltas como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer primero. Tomó sus llaves y después metió los pies en sus zapatos.

"Si, sin hogar. Le serví en el comedor de beneficencia ayer. Soy voluntario allí una vez al mes. Ella entró y bam. Quiero decir, aun no sé lo que ocurrió.

Cuando se marchó la seguí porque no podía soportar la idea de que no tuviera un lugar a donde ir. La encontré en un callejón, con frío y sola."

"Hijo de puta," murmuró Malachite.

Darien lo señaló con el dedo. "Ahora mismo no me importa una mierda lo que sientes por ella ó lo que piensas que sientes. Me importa una mierda el jodido gen Chiba que crees que obtuvimos de los papás. Todo lo que me importa es conseguir que ella regrese. Aquí. Donde pertenece. Saca tu culo hasta tu Jeep para que puedas ayudarme a buscar. Todo lo demás simplemente va a tener que malditamente esperar."

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Dos de los hermanos ya pelean por Sere! Seguirán el mismo estilo de vida que sus padres? _ **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Haré lo possible por poner otro capi mañana Miércoles. **

**N/A: Para quienes quieran saber de las actualizaciones me pueden buscar en Facebook como usakodiserenity**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**N/A: Adaptación dedicada a G-Adap y Steph Cardozo Gracias Chicas ustedes me Inspiran jajaja… **

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien pulso el número del móvil de Malachite mientras salía a la calle. Malachite contestó al primer tono.

"Ella no puede haber ido lejos, Malachite. Recorreremos el perímetro de la casa y haremos el camino desde la casa hasta el centro. Probablemente se dirige al único lugar que conoce."

"Mantendré los ojos abiertos."

Darien colgó y centro su atención en las calles. En cada intersección, avanzaba lentamente, mirando a cada lado buscando cualquier signo de ella.

Durante una hora recorrió las calles que circundan su vecindario, gradualmente dirigiéndose hacia el paisaje urbano del centro Denver. Ella podría haber cogido un autobús. Podría haber caminado todo el camino. O podría estar en cualquier punto entre medio. Con frío. Sola.

Una lluvia suave comenzó a caer, casi seguro como precursora del aguanieve y la posterior nieve. Darien maldijo mientras encendía los limpiaparabrisas. Esto no sólo hacía casi imposible verla, sino que ahora ella tendría frío y estaría mojada sin ninguna protección contra los elementos.

"¿Dónde estás, Sere?" murmuró mientras bajaba por una estrecha calle a solamente unas manzanas del café donde él y Serena tomaron chocolate caliente.

"¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿De qué huyes? "

Al final de la calle, pisó de golpe los frenos, cuando se encontró con un mar de luces azules frente a el. Los coches patrulla estaban por todas partes. Dos furgonetas de los SWAT bloqueaban el tráfico sobre dos calles. Varios coches camuflados se mezclaban con las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos.

Parecía como si el mundo entero a su alrededor se hubiese ido al infierno. Reconociendo a su teniente, Darien redujo la velocidad para aparcar y luego se bajo de la camioneta, capeando la lluvia mientras esta se deslizaba por su cuello.

"¡Teniente!" llamó mientras corría.

El teniente Jedite se giró, con expresión sorprendida cuando vio a Darien. Entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Chiba?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Darien.

Jedite, irritado, pasó una mano por su pelo. "Los jodidos traficantes de droga están en guerra por el territorio. Solo deseo que los cabrones se maten unos a otros y terminemos con esto, pero insisten en tomar la vida de civiles inocentes. Tengo cuerpos en ocho cuadras. La mayor parte de ellos los estúpidos en cuestión, pero tengo al menos tres espectadores en bolsas de cadáver y dos más de camino al hospital."

El estómago de Darien se apretó con un nudo. "Mierda".

El teniente alzó la vista. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Busco a alguien. Su nombre es Serena. Baja. Tal vez 1,55 cm. Pelo rubio corto y rizado. Vívidos ojos azules. Si la hubiese visto, la recordaría."

Jedite frunció el ceño. "No la recuerdo, pero hoy he visto un montón de malditas caras. Compruébalo con Houston ahí. Él tiene una lista de la gente que tenemos identificado."

"Gracias, teniente."

Darien se apresuró hacia donde estaba Zafiro Black dando órdenes por su radio.

"¡Oye, hombre!," dijo Darien mientras Zafiro se volvía. "El teniente dijo que tienes una lista de víctimas."

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

"Sí. Una joven llamada Serena. Sin apellido."

Zafiro recogió un portapapeles y hojeó las páginas. "Tenemos dos mujeres hasta ahora. Una no está identificada. Es mayor. El cuerpo de la señora se encontró en un callejón. La pilló el fuego cruzado. La otra es una prostituta llamada Star."

El alivio lo aplastó. "Bien, gracias, Zafiro."

Darien se dio la vuelta para alejarse, y Zafiro lo llamó. "¡Eh!, ¿qué estás hacienda aquí de todos modos?"

Darien lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Mostró su placa al grupo de oficiales que habían acordonado la calle y pasó la cinta para regresar a su camioneta.

Marcó el número de Malachite, esperando como el infierno que su hermano tuviese mejor suerte que él.

Malachite ignoró los enfurecidos truenos mientras iba más despacio hacia una señal de Stop para mirar por la intersección. Las sirenas en la distancia le decían que algo grande estaba pasando. Probablemente un choque múltiple en el centro. Se estremeció mientras aceleraba hacia la siguiente manzana. Odiaba la ciudad. Odiaba el tráfico. Odiaba la gente. La mayoría de la gente en cualquier caso. Los animales eran una mucho mejor compañía.

Encontró un lugar para aparcar al borde de la acera y salió, tirando de su chaqueta sobre sus orejas. No vería nada desde la camioneta con este tiempo, y podría mirar en todos los rincones a pie.

Su teléfono sonó, y él lo sacó de su bolsillo.

"¿Has tenido suerte?" preguntó Darien.

"No. Acabo de salir para buscarla a pie. La lluvia hace difícil ver cualquier

cosa."

"Ten cuidado. Unos cabrones traficantes de droga tienen una pelea por el territorio. Va a ser mucho más difícil encontrar a Serena con todo este caos."

"Te llamaré si la encuentro" dijo Malachite antes de la pulsar el botón de colgar.

Frunció el ceño cuando bajó por otra calle transversal y tembló mientras la lluvia se deslizaba por su cuello. Estaba loco por ir al centro Denver a buscar a una mujer con la que solo había pasado unos minutos. Aún más loco por que su corazón estuviese a punto salirse de su pecho solo por pensar en no encontrarla.

Después de una hora, apretaba sus dientes por la frustración. Caminaba por un callejón entre dos calles principales y casi la pasó por alto.

Captó un movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo y se detuvo de inmediato, su mirada se fijó en la pequeña mujer que agazapada al lado de un basurero, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Los vellos de su nuca se pusieron de punta ante el repentino reconocimiento. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. Vestía un desgastado gorro tejido, pero su pelo se veía liso por la lluvia saliendo por los bordes.

Se hizo un ovillo, lo más pequeño posible, y por poco no la ve. Él podría haber pasado junto a ella, y muchos otros probablemente lo hicieron, y no la habían visto, y si lo hicieron no les importó.

"¿Sere?"

Ella reaccionó violentamente al escuchar su nombre. Su cabeza se levantó, y sus ojos se abrieron asustados encontrando los suyos. Automáticamente, ella se levantó como si quisiera escapar.

"Sere, soy yo, Malachite. El hermano de Darien. ¿Recuerdas? No voy a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. "

Lentamente ella se deslizó hacia atrás hasta la pared, con una mano sobre el pavimento agrietado. El otro brazo lo sostuvo apretado contra su pecho en un gesto de autodefensa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Él se agachó para poder mirarla a los ojo. "Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Sere. Darien está preocupado. Yo estoy preocupado. No tienes la necesidad de estar aquí fuera. Hace frío y llueve. Te vas a enfermar."

Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos nublados por la confusión. "Estoy acostumbrada."

"Pero no tienes por qué."

"Fue sólo por una noche," susurró ella.

"No tiene por qué ser así."

Ella levantó la cabeza, la inquietud se mostraba en su cara. Él deslizó sus dedos, suavemente, sobre su pómulo. De manera consciente o no, ella acarició su palma con la nariz y cerró los ojos.

El gesto le dijo mucho. Él supo el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de su desliz. Se puso rígida y se alejó, pero no antes de que él viera el anhelo en su mirada.

Ella le recordaba, de muchas maneras, a los animales amaba que tanto. Cautelosa. Pero hambrienta de amor y afecto. Ambos necesitaban una mano sumamente gentil.

Intentó una táctica diferente. "Sere, cariño, hace frío y está lloviendo. Darien está recorriendo el centro, congelándose el culo, y está enfermo de preocupación por ti. Ven conmigo para que todos podamos refugiarnos de este clima. Haré chocolate caliente y te conseguiremos algo de ropa seca. Mi chocolate caliente es mejor que el de Darien de todos modos."

Ella frunció el ceño y cambió ligeramente de posición, haciendo muecas. Su frente se frunció mientras la miraba fijamente de manera interrogante.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No. No, estoy bien."

Él le ofreció su mano, esperando que la tomara, que accediera a venir con él. Él no había exagerado el hecho que hacía un maldito frío.

En lugar de deslizar su mano en la de él, ella se empujó para levantarse con la mano apoyada sobre la tierra, pero mantuvo el otro brazo apretado contra su pecho. Su postura era extraña, y el fruncimiento de su ceño se profundizó cuando ella se tambaleó al ponerse de pie.

Por un momento ella estuvo de pie, con la mano contra la pared del callejón, y ella se apoyó, con la cabeza inclinada como si tomara aire.

Él esperó, sin querer presionarla, pero contuvo su aliento mientras esperaba para ver si accedía a irse con él. Ella dio un paso para alejarse de la pared y casi cayó al piso.

Malachite se abalanzó hacia adelante y la sostuvo antes de que sus rodillas cediesen completamente. Ella se sentía ligera e infinitamente frágil contra su pecho. Ella se estremeció y tembló, y su respiración se hizo rápida.

Durante un largo momento, él simplemente la sostuvo, disfrutando de la sensación de ella acurrucada en sus brazos. Quería que se sintiera segura, por lo tanto no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Solamente dejó que se acostumbrase a tenerlo tan cerca.

"Estoy bien" susurró ella. "Puedes soltarme."

De mala gana él se alejó, pero procuró mantener sus manos sobre sus hombros. Su ropa estaba húmeda, y él estaba más determinado que nunca a llevarla a la casa de Darien, y entonces, ellos podrían conseguirle ropa seca y calentarla. ¿Después de eso? ¿Quién demonios sabía? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Reclamar a la mujer que su hermano claramente ya había reclamado?

Sus labios dibujaron una severa línea, la atrajo protectoramente a su lado, para poder protegerla del clima tanto como fuera posible. Caminaron por el callejón, y al final, ella miró aprensivamente hacia la calle.

"No estoy lejos" murmuró Malachite. "Voy a llevarte dentro donde está caliente y llamaré a Darien. Él te está buscando."

Ella tembló y frunció el ceño cuando la condujo hacia delante.

"No debería hacerlo."

Malachite se giró con sorpresa. "¿No debería estar buscándote? ¿No debería haberse preocupado?"

"Ninguno de los dos."

Él quería discutirlo, pero no lo hizo. Darien podía librar sus propias batallas. Malachite tenía que imaginar cómo diablos pasaría él mismo las defensas de Serena.

Cuando su Cherokee estuvo a la vista, Malachite aceleró su paso y casi arrastró a Serena con él. El interior estaba todavía caliente cuando él abrió la puerta de pasajeros. La ayudó a subir, cerrando la puerta tras ella y se apresuró para ir al lado del conductor.

Entró, encendió el motor y puso la calefacción al máximo antes de sacar su teléfono móvil. Serena se acomodó en el asiento y se inclinó lejos de él, de modo que su hombro derecho descansara contra la ventana.

Su expresión era cautelosa, pero ahora parecía más cansada que otra cosa. Y preocupada.

"Darien, la encontré. Nos dirigimos a tu casa."

"Gracias a Dios," respiró Darien. "Los veré allí."

Malachite puso el Jeep en marcha y comenzó a moverse, frunciendo el ceño cuando los limpiaparabrisas solamente hicieron un lío más grande en el cristal. Él tenía a la chica. Pero ahora, ¿qué haría con ella?

Le echó un vistazo de reojo cuando se paró en un semáforo y estudió sus delicados rasgos. Entonces sacudió la cabeza. Jodidos genes Chiba. No había otra explicación. Tenía que devolvérsela a Darien y correr como el infierno. Pero sabía que no podía. Estaba bien metido en esta extraña situación e iba a sobrellevarlo. Darien podría retirarse.

A mitad de camino a la casa de Darien, los ojos de Serena se cerraron. Pasaron sobre un bache en el camino, y ella no se movió. Parecía agotada.

Cuando vieron en el camino de entrada de Darien, este no había llegado aún. Malachite aparcó y se inclinó para sacudir con cuidado a Serena y despertarla.

"Sere" dijo en voz baja. "Despiértate, cariño. Estamos en la casa Darien."

Él deslizó su mano más hacia arriba en su brazo y curvó sus dedos sobre el material húmedo, mientras la sacudía un poco más fuerte.

Un destello rojo atrajo su atención, mientras su mano se movía hacia arriba. Giró su palma y miró fijamente, con aturdimiento, la capa de sangre roja y pegajosa sobre su piel.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a su cara, y su palidez tomó un significado más siniestro. Tocó su suéter otra vez, y tiró del material. El rojo se distinguía bien sobre el material negro, pero una vez más, sus dedos se separaron brillando por sangre fresca.

Su pulso se aceleró y su pecho se estrujó hasta que cada respiración pasaba

dolorosamente a través de sus labios. Esto no estaba bien. No era nada bueno en absoluto.

"Ah, Sere" susurró. "¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido ahí fuera?"

**Continuara… **

**Qué le habrá pasado a Sere? Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi! Listo Chicas quedó corregido el error del nombre del hermano De Darien**

**Para quienes estan batallando en contrarme en Facebook aquí les pongo el link: . 2 **


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena se revolvió, y durante un momento no tuvo ninguna conciencia de su entorno. ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeo y luego oyó una voz baja a su izquierda acompañada de una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella trató de volverse, pero el dolor astillaba bajo su brazo.

"Tranquila, no te muevas demasiado rápido. "

Malachite. El hermano de Darien. Él había ido por ella. Ella estaba en su camioneta. Miró el parabrisas para ver donde estaban aparcados.

Delante de la casa de Darien.

De nuevo ella trató de escaparse, pero Taiki la contuvo con una apacible mano. Cuando la separó, ella estaba atontada al ver su palma roja con sangre. Ella miró fijamente el aturdimiento y la preocupación en sus ojos y luego miró abajo, a su brazo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Esperaba que tu pudieras decírmelo, " dijo Malachite con voz severa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé. No me había dado cuenta… Estaba todo tan borroso."

"Tengo que meterte dentro entonces podré mirar tu brazo y ver que todo está bien. Quizá debamos llevarte al hospital. "

Inmediatamente, náuseas llegaron a raudales por su estómago. El olor del hospital vibraba en su nariz. La visión. Los sonidos. Ella no podía volver allí. Nunca podría volver allí. Los llantos distantes. Negaciones gritadas. Conmoción. Su mundo que estrellándose a su alrededor.

Ella se estremeció y deliberadamente cerró su mente, rechazando volver a aquel lugar.

"Ningún hospital. "

Las palabras sonaron ásperas sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Malachite llamearon por la sorpresa, y la estudió pensativamente.

"Quizá no tengamos otra opción, Sere. "

Ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez, no haciendo caso del dolor que la impetuosa acción le causó.

Malachite suspiró y abrió su puerta. Camino alrededor, hasta su lado y abrió su puerta. Durante un momento él estuvo de pie allí como si estudiara el mejor modo de manejarla. Ella fue sacudida por las diferencias entre él y Darien. Aunque Darien fuera el policía, Malachite… parecía más intenso. Un poder sutil emanaba de él en ondas. Había confianza en sus movimientos, y su actitud sugería que él estaba acostumbrado a las responsabilidades y hacer que la gente siguiese sus indicaciones.

Su pelo era más largo. Sujeto sobre sus hombros, pero estaba apartado detrás de sus orejas como si impacientemente lo metiera allí a menudo. La única semejanza que ella podría encontrar con Darien era el color de su pelo y ojos. Los dos tenían hermosos ojos azules, aunque los de Darien fueran más claros. Y su cabello era una sombra más oscura de negro.

"Te diré que." dijo él finalmente como si tomará una decisión. "Por ahora, iremos dentro entonces podré echar una mirada. Hasta que sepa con qué tratamos, no tiene sentido tener esta discusión. "

La alcanzó, para ayudarla, pero ella empujó sus manos.

"Puedo andar. Estoy bien. "

Su boca formó una mueca de desaprobación, pero no presiono. Él simplemente dio un paso atrás y la esperó para salir.

Ella balanceó sus piernas hacia fuera y trató de bajar demasiado rápido. Sus pies golpean el suelo, y un gemido escapo por la acción de sacudir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Malachite maldijo, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la atrajo a su lado, soportando su peso cuando comenzaron a ir hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, el calor fluyo sobre ella, deshelando un poco el entumecimiento de sus miembros. Podría parecer el paraíso pero rápidamente se convirtió en infierno cuanto más fluía en sus brazos.

Malachite la sentó sobre el canapé y se arrodilló delante de ella, su mirada fija e intensa se encontró con la suya. "Voy fuera a la camioneta a coger la bolsa. No quiero que te muevas. "

Ella trató de reír pero sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo. "Pensé que eras veterinario. "

Sus ojos brillaron y él rió. "Lo soy. Pero gente… animales… ¿Que diferencia

hay? "

Ella se rió de su broma, pero puntualmente calló cuando el movimiento demostró ser demasiado.

Él se levantó y se apresuró hacia fuera y otra vez ella se encontró mirando fijamente alrededor de la casa de Darien, recogiendo los olores y la atmósfera de la casa

Carecía del toque femenino, pero no había visto ninguna prueba de que Darien estuviera implicado con alguien. La besó. Actuando como si le importara, aunque ella no podía tentarse a creer eso. Ella no hizo nada para estimular su atención - no debería. Había gastado demasiado tiempo tratando de hacerse invisible.

La vida era para que otros la vivieran. Para ella era sobrevivir.

Malachite volvió poco después llevando una gran bolsa de lona, que puso en el suelo delante del canapé. Se arrodilló frente a ella y cogió su mano, con sus dedos moviéndose cuidadosamente sobre los suyos de una manera tranquilizadora.

"Tenemos que quitarte el suéter, pero no quiero sacártelo por la cabeza por lo tanto voy a cortarlo sobre tu brazo entonces podré ver de dónde viene la sangre."

Ella echó un vistazo entre su brazo, él y luego asintió. Él pareció aliviado por su aceptación y abrió su bolsa para sacar las tijeras.

Él comenzó por su muñeca donde el puño andrajoso de su suéter casi engullía su mano. Él trabajó metódicamente hacia arriba hasta que la manga se deshizo en dos pedazos distintos. Ella exhaló un aliento cuando vio la sangre rezumar bajo el interior de su brazo.

"¿Tienes algo bajo el suéter? " preguntó él con cuidado.

"Una camiseta, " dijo ella con voz ronca.

"Bien. Voy a cortar el suéter. No es recuperable de todos modos. "

En unos segundos más, él tenía el suéter completamente abierto y ella se arriesgó a echar otro vistazo a su brazo. La sangre salpicaba completamente sobre la parte superior. Ella parpadeó, tratando de ver que estaba mal, que había pasado, pero el mundo parecía más vertiginoso que hacia un momento.

"Inhala profundamente" dijo Malachite. "Y mira lejos. Céntrate en otra cosa."

En otra cosa. ¿En qué? Él tocó su brazo, y ella se estremeció aunque esto no doliera.

"Lo siento", murmuró él "Tengo que conseguir limpiar esto. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera, Sere? ¿Qué puedes decirme? "

"No sé. Era todo tan confuso. Todo el mundo gritaba y corría. Había tantos disparos. No sabía a dónde ir, así que solamente corrí. "

"Parece que te dio una bala perdida, " dijo él con gravedad.

Su cabeza se mecía hacia atrás para mirarlo fijamente, en shock. "¿Tiro? ¿Fui disparada? Pero no me acuerdo. Significa, que no sentí nada. Mi brazo no comenzó a dolerme hasta que yo me oculte en el callejón, pero… "

"La adrenalina hace esto a veces. Tú estabas en el modo de lucha. El dolor no te golpeó hasta que tú caíste de aquel ajetreo. "

"¿Es eso… está mal?"

Él paso rozando un dedo bajo la línea de su mandíbula y se demoro en la pendiente en su barbilla. "No es muy malo. Parece un roce. Realmente pienso que yo debería llevarte al hospital. ¿Si es el dinero lo que te preocupa…? "

Ella sacudió su cabeza antes de que él pudiera seguir. "No es eso. No significa, que tenga seguro medico o un modo de pagar, es que odio los hospitales. No voy a volver allí." Ella tembló y miró lejos, haciendo caer su mano. "Nunca".

Él contuvo un soplido. "No puedo obligarte a ir, Sere, incluso si es lo que pienso que deberías hacer. Puedo parar la hemorragia - la herida no es muy profunda - pero la infección es mi primera preocupación. Te daré una pomade tópica pero realmente creo que te han disparado. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última vacuna contra el tétanos? "

Ella casi se rió. Esto era una conversación tan común. Una que ella podría tener con su médico de cabecera. Las cosas no fueron tan normales en mucho tiempo.

"Estaré bien. "

La puerta de la calle se abrió con una explosión y Darien voló dentro, su mirada inmediatamente se fijo en Serena. Su frente fruncida, y una mezcla de preocupación y confusión cruzaron su cara.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Él se precipitó y se agachó al lado de Malachite. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? "

Ella miró fijamente a los dos hermanos, desconcertados por su preocupación y su cuidado. Ella no era nadie para ellos y aún así la hacían creer que si lo era.

"Ella recibió una bala, " dijo Malachite.

"¿Qué?" Darien miró fijamente la sangre de su brazo y luego atrás a Malachite.

"¿Estás loco? Ella debería estar en el hospital. ¿Por qué no la has llevado? "

Serena se puso rígida y comenzó a sentarse hacia delante, su objeción se poso en sus labios. Malachite con cuidado empujó su espalda.

"Ella no va a ir al hospital. Está bien. Puedo cuidar de ella. "

"Estás loco " Darien dijo entre dientes. " Ella todavía sangra, por Dios. "

La miró, muy preocupado de que se alejase de él, y no pudiera tocarla para tranquilizarla.

"Ella no quiere ir, Darien. Ya lo he intentado. Ahora déjeme limpiar esto de encima y conseguir vendarlo para parar la hemorragia. No es grave." Darien pasó una mano por su pelo y se echó atrás. Él se levantó y se paró un momento, pendiente de Malachite y ella, luego él se movió para sentarse a su lado sobre el canapé, mirando como Malachite seguía su cuidadoso tratamiento sobre la herida.

"Has debido estar muerta de miedo" dijo Darien. "¿Por qué te fuiste, Sere? Podrías haberte quedado aquí, no en el centro, en medio de una guerra de bandas. "

La frustración - y la sinceridad - de su voz la asustaron. Había un tono posesivo que la cautivo y la asustó todo al mismo tiempo.

"Solamente pensé que debía irme" dijo ella, no sabiendo que más decir. Ella quiso apaciguarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, esto la frustró ya que la situación entera la confundía.

Malachite hizo una pausa mientras colocaba una venda sobre su herida. "¿Te asustó mi aparición?"

¿Asustada? Era probablemente la palabra incorrecta. Inestable. Su aparición hizo reventar la burbuja de ficción que había existido la noche anterior.

"No, no me asustó" dijo ella.

"No te quiero de vuelta en las calles, Sere, " dijo Darien con ferocidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró, arriba. "¿Dónde me quieres entonces?"

"Aquí. Conmigo. "

**Continuara… ya Darien la quiere con El y obvio Malachite también, y quién más? Jajaja.. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi! Mañana Jueves en la noche les pongo nuevos capis, si me da tiempo **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**NOTA: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Naoko Takeushi.**

**CAPITULO 6**

A pesar de su determinación de no permitirse el lujo que la fantasía Darien le ofrecía, no pudo detener el anhelo, el deseo de contacto humano. Afecto. Conversaciones casuales. Ella se había condenado a una vida solitaria, pero no quería estar sola. No estaba destinada a estar sola.

Su cerebro sabía que ya era hora de dejar de castigarse a sí misma, que era el momento de perdonarse y seguir adelante, pero su corazón estaba completamente roto. ¿Y cómo repararía algo así? ¿Cómo podía liberarse de algo tan terrible, algo que podría haber evitado?

Era estúpido y melodramático hasta la médula. Lo sabía. Pero no detuvo la avalancha de dolor, a veces tan fuerte que se preguntaba si la vida no era el peor castigo de todos.

Esperaba—todos los días esperaba a que el dolor parara. Todo el mundo decía que el tiempo curaba las heridas— perdonaba todos los pecados.

"Sere", preguntó Malachite con voz suave.

Ella parpadeó y miró hacia abajo. Había terminado de vendarle el brazo. La gasa era gruesa y voluminosa y previniendo que su brazo yaciera totalmente en contra de su lado. Le dolía ferozmente pero lo acogió con beneplácito. De algún modo era mejor que la insensibilidad que parecía apoderarse más con cada día que pasa.

"Voy a tener que hacerte un cabestrillo. Prefiero que no muevas mucho el brazo hasta que sane la herida."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que llevarlo?"

"Pocos días. No mucho."

Se volvió a Darien. "¿Tienes algún ibuprofeno?"

"Ella necesita algo más fuerte que eso" gruñó Darien.

"Estoy bien" dijo ella rápidamente. "En serio."

Darien le lanzó una mirada incrédula, pero fue a buscar el medicamento.

"Tiene razón, sabes," dijo Malachite después de que Darien se había ido. "No necesitas estar fuera en las calles. No antes. No ahora. Ni nunca."

Apartó la mirada, desconcertada por la intensidad en la suya. "No tengo ningún lugar adonde ir."

"Mírame, Sere."

A regañadientes, ella se volvió hacia él. de nuevo.

"Tienes un lugar. Te estamos ofreciendo uno."

"¿Estamos?"

Malachite apretó los labios por un momento. "Sí, nosotros. No sé lo que está pasando aquí, Sere. No puedo explicarlo, pero vamos a solucionarlo."

Sus labios se separaron cuando su boca se abrió. Darien volvió entonces y le tomó la mano. Dejó caer dos píldoras en su palma y luego le tendió un vaso de agua. Se las tragó y luego se recostó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Labios firmes apretaron contra su frente, y abrió los ojos para ver que Darien se inclinaba, con su beso cálido y dulce en su piel.

"¿Quieres estar aquí o en la cama que dormiste anoche?"

La idea de tener que moverse era insoportable. "Aquí".

Darien se enderezó. "Voy a buscar una manta y algunas almohadas para que estés cómoda."

Cuando lo vio alejarse, parecía que no había considerado siquiera marcharse.

Todavía no. La idea de volver a su mundo la atemorizaba a muerte. Podría quedarse aquí. Sólo por poco tiempo.

Darien miró a Serena que había caído en un sueño intranquilo. Se movía con frecuencia, el ceño fruncido estropeaba las líneas delicadas de su rostro. Luego miró a su hermano que miraba a Serena con absoluta fascinación.

Esto era una locura. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo abordar el tema. Y ¿qué diría

de todos modos? ¿Váyanse a la mierda? ¿Ella es mía? O bien, ¿cómo te sientes

acerca de compartir?

Como si sintiera su agitación, Malachite se volvió y cogió la mirada de Darien.

"Creo que deberíamos darle un hogar."

Darien frunció el ceño y le indicó a Malachite que lo siguiera a la cocina.

"¿Hogar?", le preguntó después de que estuvieron fuera del alcance de su oído.

"Yo vivo aquí. "

"Esto no es un Hogar," sostuvo Malachite. "Tenemos que llevarla a la montaña.

Esta inquieta aquí, y tendrías que preocuparte en todo momento si se va de nuevo. Ahí... ahí podría descansar. Comer buena comida y tener un techo sobre su cabeza."

"¿Estás sugiriendo que la llevemos donde mamá?", Preguntó con incredulidad Darien.

Malachite vaciló. "No. A mi casa."

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon. "Hablas en serio, acerca de ella. No vas a parar con eso."

"¿Lo harías tú?", Preguntó Malachite.

"Por supuesto que no."

"Ella nos necesita. Necesita un hogar, un lugar donde se sienta segura. Nos necesitas en el hogar, Darien. Rini te necesita. Mamá y los papás te quieren allí. Simplemente tiene sentido que llevemos a Sere de regreso a Clyde."

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había olvidado por completo a Rini. Había olvidado todo desde que Serena había desaparecido.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Malachite? ¿Estamos realmente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación tienen nuestros papás con mamá?"

"No veo que tengamos una opción", dijo Malachite en voz baja.

"Cristo. ¿Qué hay de Diamante? ¿Vamos a tener que poner a Serena ante él. para ver si él pierde la cabeza también?"

Malachite sonrió levemente. "¿Me estás preguntando si yo creo que es possible que vaya a reaccionar como nosotros?"

Darien asintió.

Malachite exhaló un suspiro. "Sí, estoy pensando que es posible. Voy a ir a meter a Serena bajo su nariz y decir ¿hey, te gusta? Uh, no. Pero infiernos puedes estar seguro voy a estar observando para ver cómo reacciona cuando se la presente."

"Jesús, esto es raro. Más que raro. He sido testigo de este tipo de cosas toda mi vida, pero nunca pensé por un minuto que me gustaría compartir una mujer con mis hermanos."

"No eres el único que lucha, Darien. Esto no es exactamente como yo imaginaba mi vida tampoco."

"Sí, lo entiendo." Miró en dirección a la sala de estar de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a convencerla de que vaya a casa con nosotros?"

"Podemos secuestrarla", dijo Taiki con un encogimiento de hombros.

Darien lo miró como si estuviera loco. Tal vez lo estaba.

"Soy un policía, ¿recuerdas?"

"Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que la llevemos a dar un paseo. Un largo viaje. Y si acabamos en Clyde, mucho mejor. Si realmente se asusta, siempre la podremos traer de regreso, pero no creo ni por un minuto que cualquiera de nosotros vaya a permanecer de brazos cruzados y mirarla de nuevo ir a las calles."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Así que la llevaremos a Clyde a mi casa. No quiero abrumar a mamá y a nuestros papás de inmediato o se sentirá como una emboscada. Creo que deberíamos facilitarle las cosas allí, acogiéndola en nuestra familia."

"Asumes demasiado, Malachite. ¿Y si ella no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros? Está huyendo de algo o alguien. Podría estar en un montón de problemas."

"Para citar a uno de nuestros padres, cuando pusieron los ojos en mamá, alejarse simplemente no era una opción. Estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que tenían que hacer para que se quedara. Si no recuerdo mal, había mucho de cocinar, cuidado del cuerpo y adoración."

Darien rodó los ojos. "Depende de a quién le preguntes. Por supuesto, mama dirá que es una tontería."

Malachite negó con la cabeza. "No, eso vino directamente de la boca de Ziocite .Infiernos, Darien, ves que siguen estando a su alrededor por más de treinta años."

"Esa es la manera en que debe ser", murmuró Darien.

"Pero, ¿será así para nosotros?"

"No lo sé", dijo Darien con frustración. "¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido de esta conversación? No podemos hacer que nos quiera a cambio."

"No, pero puedes estar malditamente seguro que le mostraremos nuestra solidaridad y, finalmente, nuestro amor."

"Sí, tienes razón. Muy bien, así que secuestrémosla. Cristo, no puedo creer que voy hacer esto."

Malachite rió entre dientes. "No es como si fuera un secuestro real, y míralo de esta manera. Ella será la más mimada en cautiverio de la existencia."

"Tengo que empacar una maleta. Probablemente deberíamos salir antes de que oscurezca. El tiempo ya es muy desagradable."

"Ve, pues. Voy a velar por Serena mientras consigues juntar tus cosas."

**Continuara….**

**OMG! Creo que las cosas se van a empezar a poner intéresantes… usedes que dicen?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**NOTA: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Naoko Takeushi.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena se despertó con ligeras caricias en la curva de su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para ver a Darien arrodillado frente al sofá, la cara pegada a la suya. Trató de incorporarse, pero la empujó suavemente hacia abajo.

"¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

En lugar de contestar se inclinó y le rozó los labios. Sólo un simple, delicado susurro en la boca, que se fue casi antes de que estuviera allí.

"No hay nada malo. Vamos a secuestrarte. Pero prefiero que me digas que quieres ir con nosotros."

Había un humor ligero en sus palabras que le hizo preguntarse si hablaba en serio en ese asunto. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego miró detrás de él para ver a Malachite en la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar moviendo la cabeza.

"¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era la pregunta. Se sonrojó, pero Darien solo sonrió.

"Te vas a casa con nosotros", dijo Malachite desde la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera expresar su confusión acerca de esa declaración, Darien habló.

"A casa en Clyde. No te quiero en las calles, Sere, pero no voy a llevarte allí contra de tu voluntad, tampoco. Quiero que vengas con nosotros. Necesito que vengas con nosotros." El trazó de la línea de sus labios, y el fuego brillaba en sus ojos. "Vamos a ver donde nos lleva esto, cariño. Vamos a cuidarte."

Su mente se borro por un momento, y quedó entre los dos hermanos. El dolor era un latido sordo en su brazo, olvidado en el aliento de anticipación. Darien estaba cerca, tan cerca, y se dio cuenta que quería que la besara. Peor aún, la misma extraña añoranza llenaba la idea de que Malachite hiciera lo mismo. De tocarla y dejar que su cálida voz tierna fluyera sobre ella.

Era porque había vivido demasiado tiempo en el vacío. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo acerca de los animales hambrientos de afecto? ¿Temían permitir que alguien la tomara de mascota? Eso era lo que ella sentía. Sentimentalmente privada. Carente de las comodidades humanas básicas, como el amor y la aceptación. No los merecía. Pero Dios, que los deseaba.

"¿Sere?" Darien pronuncio.

Poco a poco, ella asintió.

Esperaba el triunfo en los ojos de Darien, pero lo que vio fue de alivio. Que abrigó un poco el frío que encerraba su alma, eso de que se preocupara por ella. Que le importara.

"Ahora, hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de irnos", continuó Darien. "Y necesito que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Estás en algún tipo de problema? Porque si es así, puedo ayudar. "

Ella negó con la cabeza. No era del tipo de problemas al cual él se refería. El policía en él probablemente pensaba que era una fugitiva escondiéndose.

"Está bien, ¿estás huyendo de alguien?" Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando lo pregunto, y su mandíbula se apretó. "¿Hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño? No quiero poner en peligro a mi familia por traerte a casa si hay alguna amenaza que necesito saber. Si la hay, tienes que decirme sobre ella para que pueda eliminarla. "

Una vez más negó con la cabeza, y vio la frustración reflejada en las miradas de ambos. De Darien y Malachite.

"No hay nada de eso", dijo ella en voz baja. "No tienes ninguna razón para creerme, pero nunca podría ponerte en peligro o a tu familia. Comprendo si ya no quieres... hacer esto.

" Algunos pecados no son tan blancos y negros. No, no había nadie persiguiéndola. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera hecho algo terrible. El tiempo no había atenuado la culpa o el dolor, pero se la hizo más capaz de bloquearlos.

"Podemos aceptar eso. Por ahora." Advirtió por el tono de Malachite que no continuamente le permitirían evadir el problema para siempre. Y tal vez "por ahora" era lo que necesitaba. Sólo un poco de tiempo para ser alguien más. Para vivir la vida de alguien y escapar de la propia.

Darien parecía que quería presionarla, pero sacó una camisa de franela y un par de jeans que se veían como de su tamaño.

"Sé que tu brazo duele, pero tenemos que conseguirte algo de ropa decente antes de irnos. La camiseta que está abajo no te protegerá si se abre. Me di cuenta de que hay algunos agujeros en tus jeans, y mi hermana dejo unos cuantos aquí que puedes probarte."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Darien empujó los cobertores lejos y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Luego cuidadosamente le puso la camisa de franela sobre los hombros. Metió su brazo sano a través de la manga y luego enderezó lentamente su brazo herido para que pudiera caber a través de la otra manga.

Le abotonó la camisa, sus persistentes dedos unieron cada uno mientas iba bajando por su pecho. Sus senos se tensaron y latieron, y la avergonzaron sus pezones que empujaban contra la suavidad del material. La camisa era lo suficientemente grande así que tal vez no podía notarlo, pero era muy consciente de cada toque.

El saberlo la sobresaltó, pero era agradable. No, no agradable. Esa palabra era demasiado suave para describir el placer que zumbaban por sus venas como la miel dulce. Era cálido y eléctrico y la trajo a la vida como estar al sol después de tanto tiempo en el frío.

Para su sorpresa, él no perdió el tiempo para desvestirla de sus jeans. Le desabrochó el botón y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego bajó el material al suelto sobre sus caderas hasta que se quedó sólo en bragas y la camisa de franela demasiado grande colgando sobre sus rodillas.

Ella echó una mirada a Malachite, con las mejillas encendidas, pero la miró discretamente a lo lejos.

"Agárrate de mi hombro", dirigió Darien mientras sostenía los pantalones vaqueros abiertos a sus pies.

Se preparo a sí misma, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la buena musculaturade su cuello hasta que se apoderó de su hombro. Luego se metió en los pantalones y le permitió subírselos por su cuerpo y abrochárselos en la cintura.

Le quedaban bien con sólo una o dos pulgadas de sobra en la cintura. Sus caderas eran más delgadas, pero no siempre lo fueron. Hubo un momento en que sus curvas eran más exuberantes y más redondeadas. Vivir en la calle hacía a una persona ágil y eficiente.

Un pensamiento súbito se le ocurrió. Fue rápido y doloroso y le cortó hasta la médula. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendían que se quedara con ellos? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Cuánto más difícil sería volver a la vida que había forjado para sí misma después de tener unos días al sol?

Malachite atrapó su mirada y debió haber visto la desolación que sentía. Cruzó la sala, los labios estirados. Darien apenas había retrocedido cuando de repente Malachite estaba allí, tan cerca que podía sentir las vibraciones de su ía olerlo. Su calidez la envolvía y la atrajo más cerca.

Le alisó la mano por su pelo, sus dedos se arrastraron a través de los mechones y luego descansaron en su nuca. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

No se le ocurrió nada más que ser honesta. "Me imaginaba lo difícil que sera volver a mi vida después de..." No se atrevió a decir nada más. A veces la verdad era más dolorosa al ser dicha.

Malachite maldijo bajo y fuerte, y luego le tomó la mandíbula en su mano e inclinó su cabeza mientras sus labios bajaron sobre los de ella. Fue una sorpresa para sus sentidos. Una sacudida que meció su columna vertebral y le envió ondas de hormigueo a la conmoción de su cuerpo.

No fue tan dulce y suave como el beso de Darien. La dolorosa percepción que sentía con Darien era más como bomba que explotaba mientras Malachite alimentaba sus labios. Oh Dios, ¿qué debería estar pensando Darien?

Empujó a Malachite con la mano buena, y dio un paso atrás de inmediato. Su respiración se hizo irregular, vaciló y dio un paso al lado, alejándose de Malachite mientras buscaba la reacción de Darien.

Él estaba allí. A su lado, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de su cintura para darle apoyo. Sus labios presionados en la parte superior de su cabeza en un gesto de consuelo y ¿tranquilidad?

Miró hacia arriba, buscando en su mirada alguna señal de que estaba enojado, pero vio algo completamente distinto. Vio preocupación por ella. Y algo que se parecía notablemente a la aceptación.

Malachite le cogió la mano y le frotó el pulgar sobre la parte superior de sus nudillos. "Esto va a parecerte una locura, Sere, pero no queremos que te vayas. Nosotros no vamos a mantenerte por algunos días y luego echarte. No espero que lo creas todavía- pero no quiero que te preocupes. "

Darien la apretó contra él y murmuró bajo a su oído: "Queremos que te quedes, cariño. Confía en eso nada más."

Ella respiró hondo y se preparó para dar el paso. Estaba un poco mareada, y al mismo tiempo el aumento de anticipación... corría por sus venas. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se sintió viva, como si tuviera algo por qué vivir.

Había una palabra para eso, una emoción tan ajena a ella que le tomó un momento para comprenderla. Allí, brillante como un faro al final de un larguísimo túnel oscuro había... esperanza.

**Continuara…**

**Y se pondrá interesante y ahora qué pasara cuándo lleguen a la montaña? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**Chicas ya he adaptado los primeros 7 capis de esta historia, mañana viernes adaptare otro tanto de capis y subire unos cuantos después hare una pausa para adaptar mas y poder subirselos denme tiempo no se desesperen.. jajaja **


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena durmió casi todo el camino a Clyde. Malachite había arreglado unas cuantas almohadas en el asiento trasero de su jeep y la cubrió con una manta para que estuviera cómoda. Darien los siguió en su camioneta.

El viaje duró una hora más, debido al clima y al hecho de que Malachite no quería empujar a Serena una vez que salieron de la interestatal y entraron a los caminos del condado.

Para el momento en que se detuvo junto a su cabaña, ya era de noche. Serena se movió y levantó la cabeza, la manta se le deslizó desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Darien asomó la cabeza. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Serena asintió, pero Malachite pudo ver la cautela en sus ojos. Salió y esperó a que Darien ayudara a Serena a salir del asiento trasero. Después de envolverla fuertemente en la manta, Darien la llevó con prisa hacia la puerta, pero ella se detuvo y levantó la cara al cielo para atrapar los copos de mullida nieve que caían en espiral.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando uno se pegó a sus pestañas, y luego todo el rostro se iluminó con su sonrisa. Malachite estaba encantado. Se quedó estupefacto ante lo hermosa que se veía bañada en la suave luz de la luna mientras los copos de nieve bailaban a su alrededor.

Luego ella abrió los ojos y empezó a avanzar de nuevo ante la urgencia de Darien. Cuando llegó al porche, se detuvo de nuevo, su mirada abarcando la entrada.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" le preguntó a Malachite.

Él estaba desconcertado por su escrutinio. Lo irritaba sentirse de repente tímido, en lo referente una casa de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Estaba clavada en la base de la montaña en la cual vivían sus padres, intencionalmente rural y rodeada por ponderosos pinos enormes. Estaba a sólo unos minutos de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente lejos para permitirle la privacidad que ansiaba y el aislamiento que lo motivaba. Pero ahora le preocupaba que le desagradara a Serena. ¿Y si no quería quedarse?

"Sí," dijo. "Es mío."

La sonrisa de ella era brillante. "Me gusta. Es exactamente como algo que hubiera elegido yo."

El anhelo en su voz le provocó dolor. La aprobación lo alivió.

"Me alegro que te guste," dijo con voz ronca.

"Hace frío. Tenemos que entrar," le dijo Darien a Serena. Caminaron dentro de la casa, y Malachite encendió la calefacción. Él mantenía la casa bastante fría cuando estaba sólo, pero no quería que Serena se muriera de frío.

Mientras Serena echaba un vistazo por la sala, a Malachite se le ocurrió que ella hoy no había comido ni una maldita cosa. Infiernos, tampoco él, pero era probable que Serena se hubiera perdido muchas más comidas que él.

"Tengo restos de chile en la nevera. ¿Están interesados?"

Darien se frotó el estómago y contrajo la cara. "Sí, me muero de hambre."

Serena frunció el ceño un momento, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que se había perdido alguna comida. A Malachite le molestó inmensamente que esto fuera normal en su mundo.

"Sí, yo también tengo hambre. Chile suena maravilloso. ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?"

Malachite asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. "¿Tanto tú como Darien cocinan? Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de que hayan aprendido las habilidades."

La risa retumbó en el pecho de Malachite y Darien también dio grititos. Serena los miró confusa.

"Lo siento," dijo Malachite. "Nuestra madre no puede cocinar ni para salvar su vida... Nuestros padres se morirían de risa ante la idea de que hubiéramos aprendido a cocinar de ella."

"Oh, ¿así que ellos cocinan?"

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es genial," dijo Serena "¿No les molesta?"

Malachite sonrió. "No, en absoluto. En la mayor parte del tiempo, nuestra madre no tiene que mover un dedo. Está irremediablemente malcriada y esa es la manera que le gusta a nuestros padres."

"Ellos la aman mucho," dijo Serena con tono melancólico.

"Sí, lo hacen," respondió Darien.

"Siéntate y ponte cómoda," instó Malachite. "Darien puede encender el fuego y comeremos en la sala. Después voy a ver tu brazo. Quiero mantenerlo vigilado de cerca para asegurarme que no se forme infección"

"Cualquier cosa que me mantenga fuera del hospital," dijo Serena a la ligera.

Ella había perdido algunas reservas en torno a ellos. Malachite se sentía alentado por su capacidad de bromear con ellos y disfrutar de una conversación casual. Él y Darien se miraron, y la expresión de Darien reflejó la misma satisfacción.

"Si en algún momento Malachite piensa que necesitas un médico de verdad, vas a ir", dijo Darien.

"¿Médico de verdad?" preguntó Malachite con fingida incredulidad. "Me hieres, hermano. Pasé muchos años en la escuela de medicina, muchas gracias."

"Los veterinarios son los médicos de verdad," lo defendió Serena.

Su vehemencia hizo sonreír a Malachite. Al parecer ella había cobrado vida, el color le inundaba las mejillas y le hacía chispear los ojos con emoción.

"Simplemente no quiero que te enfermes," dijo Darien con brusquedad.

Ella le sonrió y luego levantó el brazo y lo golpeó con cuidado. "No me duele mucho. Quiero decir, me hubiera imaginado que algo que suena tan dramatico como herida de bala que me tendría tumbada en el suelo del dolor."

Darien rotó su brazo y se lo frotó distraídamente ante las palabras de ella.

"Darien lo sabe," dijo Malachite. "Estuvo tirado por un tiempo después de ser alcanzado por una bala."

Serena se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Fuiste tiroteado? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Estás bien ahora?"

Darien parecía sorprendido por su reacción, pero Malachite ya se imaginaba que ella era leal y protectora.

"Estoy bien," aseguró Darien. "Voy a volver a trabajar pronto."

Ella miró con preocupación. "Eres un policía. Lo recuerdo. ¿Deberías regresar tan pronto?"

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Sí. A menos que quiera quedarme sin empleo."

"¿Dónde te dispararon?"

Se tocó el hombro y la mirada de Serena siguió su mano. "¿Fue malo?"

"Bastante malo", respondió Darien.

A regañadientes, Malachite los dejó a ambos solos para ir a la cocina a calendar el chile. Cuando regresó unos minutos después para poner las bandejas de televisión, un fuego crepitaba en el hogar y Serena estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, Darien en el otro extremo.

Todo parecía totalmente doméstico. Curiosamente doméstico. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ver una escena así en la casa de sus padres, ¿pero en su cabaña? A pesar de la familia en la que había crecido, nunca había esperado tener el mismo tipo de relación que sus padres. Si le hubieran preguntado, se habría reído. Para él, sus padres eran únicos.

Ahora parecía que se estaba dirigiendo por el mismo camino. Ahora comprendía por qué sus padres no fueron capaces de alejarse de su madre, porque seguro como el infierno que él no podría alejarse de Serena.

Puso las bandejas y regresó a la cocina para comprobar la cazuela de chile que había dejado calentando. Después revolverlo rápidamente, lo repartió entre tres cuencos y los llevó de nuevo en la sala de estar.

Los tres se sentaron a comer juntos con una facilidad que lo sorprendió, dado la compleja situación. Todavía había tanto que no sabían de Serena. Sin embargo, él estaba contento, de contestar sus preguntas, acerca de su práctica, de Clyde y de cualquier otra cosa que se imaginara. Él y Darien se turnaban en responder a sus preguntas, pero Malachite se dio cuenta de lo cuidadosa que era para no divulgar ninguna información sobre sí misma.

Para el momento en que Malachite había terminado de comer, Serena estaba inclinada de costado, con los ojos casi cerrados. Darien alargó la mano, cogió suavemente la cuchara de su mano y la puso en su bandeja de televisión.

"¿Está preparado tu cuarto de invitados?" le preguntó Darien a Malachite en voz baja.

Malachite asintió con la cabeza.

"Me quedaré en el sofá y Serena puede tener la cama de invitados."

Serena se movió y giró los ojos desenfocados a los dos hombres. "No, tú deberías tomar la cama, Darien. El sofá está bien para mí."

Darien le frotó el pómulo con los nudillos y sacudió la cabeza. "No es una opción, cariño. No te molestes en discutir, porque ganaré."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?"

"No, pero seguro como el infierno que espero obtener lo que quiero ahora mismo."

Ella no le preguntó qué quería. Tampoco lo hizo Malachite, porque sabía que su hermano quería lo mismo que él.

A Serena.

**Continuara… **


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 9**

El nerviosismo revoloteaba en el pecho de Serena mientras Darien conducía el sinuoso camino hacia la ciudad. Malachite había cumplido con su deseo de hacerle un cabestrillo, aunque ella se hubiera esforzado por convencerlo de que no era necesario.

Ahora su brazo estaba asegurado a su lado y vestido con un vendaje nuevo gracias a la cuidadosa atención de Malachite.

Después del desayuno, Darien le había pedido ir a la ciudad con él. Sorprendida, no había sabido qué responder. Acceder a las actividades normales... parecía tan normal. Doméstico.

Cuando aparcaron en el pequeño pueblo de Clyde, miró con curiosidad los edificios a su alrededor, los pequeños comercios y el encanto rústico. Darien estacionó frente a un bar en una esquina que abarcaba un tercio de la manzana. Ella alzó la vista hacia al letrero sobre la entrada y vio las palabras Mountain Pass en neón azul.

Miró hacia el costado y vio que el aparcamiento estaba vacío y luego vio laseñal de cerrado contra el cristal de la puerta principal. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Darien mientras él apagaba el motor.

"Sólo será un minuto. Hay alguien aquí con quien tengo que hablar," dijo.

"Luego vamos a comprarte algo de ropa."

El calor le cubrió las mejillas, pero antes de poder argumentar, él salió y caminó hasta su lado. Le tomó la mano libre, la ayudó a descender del camión y luego la llevó dentro del pub.

El suelo estaba lleno de cáscaras de cacahuetes; y el olor a cedro junto al persistente aroma de los alimentos cocinados se cernía en el aire.

"¿Rini?" Llamó Darien.

El silencio le dio la bienvenida. Llevó a Serena hacia la barra y la ayudó a subir a uno de los taburetes.

"Ya vuelvo. Simplemente ponte cómoda. Rini debe estar en la parte de atrás."

Serena metió los pies debajo del peldaño del taburete y apoyó el brazo libre en la rugosa madera. Darien le pasó la mano por encima del hombro.

"No tardaré ni un minuto."

Serena hizo un gesto afirmativo. "Voy a estar bien. Ve a hablar con tu hermana."

Él se inclinó y le besó la sien, demorándose un minuto con los labios antes de alejarse y caminar detrás del mostrador hacia la puerta al otro lado.

Malachite se detuvo en la cabaña de sus padres y echó un vistazo para ver qué camionetas estaban en el camino de entrada. Los padres se habían ido ó estaban fuera en el terreno porque sólo la SUV de su madre estaba allí.

Salió y caminó hacia la puerta, sin molestarse en llamar. Irritaba a su madre que sus hijos actuaran como invitados.

"¿Mamá?"

Cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando entró en la sala de estar.

"¿Malachite?"

Selene Chiba se apresuró por la esquina, con su sonrisa cálida y acogedora. La encontró a mitad de camino y la dejó ponerse de puntillas para abrazarlo hasta que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Sonrió cuando lo apretó muy duro y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla mientras se alejaba.

"¿Dónde has estado? Alan pasó por allá para verte ayer, pero no pudo encontrarte en ningún lugar, y no estuviste contestando el teléfono celular."

"Fui a ver a Darien."

En ese momento, su madre abrió ampliamente sus ojos, y se cogió el pecho con ambas manos. "¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?"

Malachite sonrió. "Él regresó conmigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí ahora?" exigió.

Él levantó las manos. Su madre podía ser feroz cuando sus polluelos estaban involucrados. "Está en la ciudad comprobando a Rini."

"Oh." El rostro de su madre se vino abajo y la preocupación le arrugó la frente. "Es bueno que esté hablando con ella. Tal vez le dirá lo que anda mal."

Malachite no le contó sobre Serena. No estaba seguro de qué decir, de todos modos. Necesitaba hablar con los papás.

"¿Están aquí los papás?"

"Ziocite y Alan están en el prado de Rini, y Armand está afuera, en el establo con los caballos."

Malachite se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre. "Muy bien, gracias. Iré afuera. Necesito hablar con él."

"¿Malachite?" llamó ella, deteniéndolo mientras se abría camino hacia la cocina.

Se volvió para mirarla.

"¿Está todo bien? ¿Contigo quiero decir?"

Sonrió. "Sí, mamá. Bien. Vendré a verte antes de irme."

"Y trae a tu hermano a cenar esta noche", le ordenó.

"Sí, señora."

Malachite salió por la puerta de atrás y tomó el gastado y familiar camino hacia el establo. Armand estaba dentro, hablándole en voz baja a un caballo que acariciaba cariñosamente en el pecho.

"Oye, papá, ¿tienes un minuto?"

Armand levantó la vista y dejó caer la mano del cuello del caballo. "Malachite, ¿dónde demonios has estado? Tenías a tu madre totalmente preocupada, y el Señor sabe que está lo suficientemente preocupada por sus otros hijos."

Malachite se rió entre dientes. "¿Me he metido alguna vez en problemas?"

Armand soltó un bufido. "Tú y Diamante. Es un milagro que sobreviviera a sus infancias. Torturaron al pobre Darien sin cesar y nos volvieron locos a todos en el proceso."

Él caminó hacia Malachite y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. "¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

Malachite le permitió a Armand llevarlo fuera hacia la luz del brillante sol. Tan desagradable como fue el día anterior, la primavera había ganado la batalla una vez más, y estaba ligeramente más cálido.

Caminaron hasta el extremo de la zona de vallado que daba a la pendiente de

la pradera de Rini. Armand se apoyó en la cerca de madera recién sustituida miró de reojo a Malachite.

No dijo nada, pero Armand nunca fue particularmente copioso de palabras. Él simplemente esperó a que Malachite dijera lo que tenía en mente.

"He conocido a una mujer", dijo Malachite, sorprendido por lo nervioso que estaba de tener esta conversación con su padre. De treinta años y todavía se sentía como un adolescente que se enamora de su compañera de clases.

Armand levantó una ceja en dirección a Malachite. "Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."

Malachite se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar el aliento. "Es complicado."

Armand se rió entre dientes. "Conocer a una mujer siempre es complicado. Así que, cuéntame sobre ella. ¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para conocer a una mujer cuando pasas más tiempo con tus animales de lo que lo haces con la gente?"

Malachite metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones. "La conocí cuando fui a casa de Darien ayer."

Armand frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"No. Quería hablar con él de Rini. Convencerlo de venir para que quizás descubriera lo que está pasando con ella."

"¿Y lo hizo?"

"Sí, él está ahora en la ciudad."

"Tu mamá está preocupada por ella." Los ojos de Armand parpadearon, y enfocó la mirada en el distante pedazo de tierra de igual nombre 'Rini'. "Estoy preocupado por ella."

Armand se volvió hacia Malachite. "Entonces, ¿dónde conociste a esta mujer? Ella debe haberte dado una primera impresión infernal si la acabas de conocer y ya te tiene atado con nudos."

"No hay manera fácil de preguntar esto", murmuró Malachite. "Quería saber acerca de ti y los papás. Y mamá."

Armand le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero no lo interrumpió.

"Conocí a Serena en casa de Darien."

Miró a Armand, esperando que su padre hiciera la conexión.

Los labios de Armand se unieron y dibujaron el entendimiento. "Ah. Maldita sea. Entiendo que esta mujer es importante para Darien."

"La acaba de conocer también", dijo Malachite con frustración. "El día antes que yo. Cristo, esto es complicado, papá. Tú tienes que saber que ninguno de nosotros se ha inmutado nunca acerca de la manera en que crecimos. Pero ninguno de nosotros tampoco imaginó nunca seguir el mismo camino.

Quiero decir, parece una locura. Hace un par de días, me habría reído en tu cara y no sólo hubiera dicho que no pasaría sino que nunca funcionaría. Y entonces conocí a Serena, vi la manera en que Darien estaba con Serena, y supe que ninguno de nosotros va a retroceder ni un centímetro."

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si funciona? ¿Si nos amenazamos mutuamente con matarnos al principio? ¿Qué?"

"Quiero saber qué tipo de gen de mierda les trasmitieron a sus hijos," se quejó Malachite.

Armand tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Suspiró, palmeó el hombro de Malachite y luego lo apretó.

"No es gracioso. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?"

"La cuestión no es tanto lo que vas a hacer sino más bien acerca de cómo lo está manejando Darien."

Malachite lanzó un suspiro. "No es más feliz que yo al respecto."

"Parece que tienes un problema entonces."

"¿Te dijo alguien alguna vez que tienes un don para el entendimiento, papá?"

Armand se rió entre dientes. "Tu madre me habría acusado de no ser demasiado útil para el departamento de diálogo."

"¿Tu y los papás tuvieron… problemas? ¿Al principio? Cuando conocieron a mamá, quiero decir."

Armand sacudió la cabeza. "Ya sabíamos, me refiero a que antes de conocer a tu mamá, ya sabíamos que tendríamos la misma esposa. No puedo hablar por Ziocite y Alan, pero bueno, simplemente lo sabíamos. Realmente no puedo explicarlo. Suena bastante estúpido ahora que cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes, creamos nuestro negocio, y vivíamos juntos. Es el tipo de situación en la que crecimos, por lo que sólo parecía inevitable. Eso y que en realidad no tomamos ningún fuerte interés por una mujer, mucho más allá del sexo. Mierda, no estoy teniendo esta conversación con mi hijo," murmuró Armand.

Malachite hizo una mueca. "Dios no, no quiero oír hablar de sus vidas sexuales antes o después de mamá."

"Mira, entiendo que no esperaras y ni siquiera quisieras esto. Pero lo que tienes que preguntarte es si esta mujer vale la pena. Si ni tú ni Darien van a ceder, entonces, o bien tiene ella que tomar una decisión o lo tienes que hacer tú."

"Haces que parezca tan simple."

"Lo es. La decisión es la parte fácil. Hacer que funcione es la parte difícil."

"Siempre recuerdo que tú y los papás y mamá están tan… enamorados ¿Tuvieron problemas al principio?"

"¿Más allá de que tu obstinada madre decidió que necesitaba dejarnos para protegernos?"

El ceño oscureció la cara de Armand. Malachite sonrió. Incluso después de tantos años, hablar del pasado garantizaba cabrear a sus padres.

"Entramos en la situación con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabíamos qué esperar. También sabíamos que teníamos que hacer más trabajo incluso que tu madre, porque mientras que nosotros sólo teníamos una cónyuge para complacer, ella tenía que enfrentarse a tres personalidades muy distintas, y no queríamos abrumarla. Se requirió algo de paciencia, un poco de morderse la lengua, pero sobre todo se requirió compromiso de todos nosotros. Todos queríamos tiempo con tu madre a pesar de nuestro inusual arreglo por lo que cada uno de nosotros tuvo que ser sensible a eso y no ser un idiota cuando uno de los otros quería tiempo con tu madre a solas."

"Usted sabías que ella era la elegida. Quiero decir, en el momento en que la viste."

"Sí. Una especie de cruce entre "estoy jodido" y ser golpeado por un rayo."

Los labios de Malachite se retorcieron en una sonrisa triste. "Sí, eso lo describe bastante."

"Entonces, ¿cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a esta mujer?"

Preguntó Armand de manera casual.

"Es complicado."

"Ya has dicho eso. ¿Algo que deba saber?"

"Ella no tiene hogar."

La cara de Armand se ensombreció. "¿Qué?"

"Ella no tiene un hogar. Darien le sirvió en el comedor donde es voluntario. Casi pierde la cabeza ante la idea de que estuviera en la calle. La llevó a su casa con él y luego me presenté a la mañana siguiente. Ella desapareció. Fuimos a buscarla, y recibió un balazo en una pelea entre distribuidores de drogas en el centro de la ciudad."

"Bueno, diablos", murmuró Armand. "Así que ustedes dos no saben nada acerca de esta mujer."

"Casi lo mismo que sabían ustedes de mamá cuando la sacaron de la nieve," dijo Malachite beligerante.

Armand levantó las manos. "Entendido. Sólo pienso que deberían tener cuidado."

"Eso está bien y fácil de decir, pero ya estoy totalmente envuelto en esto, papá. Es una locura, pero desde el momento en que la vi, la reconocí. Ella es mía. No puedo escapar."

"No es una locura," dijo Armand. "Sé exactamente de dónde vienes."

"Diablos, sólo espero saber hacia dónde voy" murmuró Malachite.

Darien asomó la cabeza en la pequeña oficina para ver a Rini con la cabeza

inclinada sobre una pila de papeles.

"Oye, pequeña."

Levantó de golpe la cabeza y la alegría le iluminó las sombras bajo los ojos.

"¡Darien!"

Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a través de la habitación hacia él. La agarró y se tambaleó hacia atrás, riéndose de su exuberancia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu hombro?"

"Whoa, una pregunta a la vez. Y yo haré las preguntas, señorita."

Ella frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás. "¿Quién me delató?"

"Elige tú," dijo Darien. "Todos están preocupados por ti, Rini. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y qué haces al pasar por Denver sin detenerte? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas en casa hasta que uno de los papás me lo dijo."

Ella suspiró y se pasó una mano por el largo pelo castaño oscuro. "Estoy bien. En serio."

Darien la clavó con la mirada.

"Darien, no lo hagas. ¿Está bien?"

"No me mientas, Rini. A mi no. Te conozco mejor que eso."

El dolor cruzó por los ojos de ella, y a él, el pánico le serpenteó por la espina dorsal.

"¿Qué te pasó, pequeña?"

Las lágrimas brillaron por un brevísimo momento antes de que parpadeara, y la vulnerabilidad se hubiera ido, sustituida por una dura coraza.

"Voy a estar bien. Sólo necesitaba... sólo necesitaba estar en casa."

Lo entiendo, y me alegro de que estés aquí. Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea."

Ella sonrió. "Lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás en casa por un tiempo?"

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Serena, sentada sola en el bar. Miró a su hermanita, y lo que sea que ella vio en su expresión, la hizo llevarse las manos al pecho.

"Dime", exigió.

"¿Me ocultas cosas y luego esperas que yo desembuche?"

Ella revoloteó los ojos. "Estoy deprimida, Darien. No acabada. Tengo que superarlo antes de poder hablar de ello. Ahora, ¿qué hay de ti?"

Él suspiró, sabiendo que Rini lo descubriría en pocos minutos de todos modos. Ahora mejor prepararla.

"He conocido a alguien", comenzó. "Su nombre es Serena."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Mamá estará encantada. Casi puedo oírla suspirando la palabra nieto."

"Sí, bueno, hay un pequeño problema."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Eh?"

"Sí. Malachite la conoció también."

Por un momento se le quedaron los ojos en blanco y luego brilló la comprensión y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

"Oh, mierda", susurró ella.

**Continuara… **

**Apartir de aqui se pone interesante… es todo lo que voy a decir… jajajajajaja.. Hasta el próximo capi! **


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serena se movió en su taburete y se inclinó hacia adelante en la barra, manteniendo el brazo en cabestrillo apuntando en dirección opuesta. En realidad le molestaba, más hoy, que cuando había recibido el disparo. Tendría que haber pedido más ibuprofeno antes que ella y Darien hubieran dejado la casa de Malachite, pero estuvo demasiado nerviosa y curiosa acerca de dónde la llevaban.

Había escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación entre Darien y Malachite el para saber que Rini era su hermana, que había regresado recientemente de Europa y que toda la familia estaba preocupada por ella.

Malachite y Darien eran probablemente los mejores hermanos mayores del planeta. Lo que había visto en ellos sólo cimentó su opinión de que eran generosos en extremo y muy cuidadosos.

La puerta del bar se abrió, y ella giró su mirada en esa dirección, sorprendida cuando un hombre alto, musculoso, con los brazos tatuados, una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y un pendiente colgando de la oreja pasó al interior.

Ella no sabía si sentir miedo o fascinación, pero todavía él no la había visto, por lo que se contrajo en el mostrador, contenta de verlo desde la distancia.

Era un hombre grande. Caderas angostas, pero amplio de hombros. Su apretada camiseta mostró un sólido muro de músculos en su pecho y las mangas cortadas cortas marcaban los abultados brazos.

Un complejo entramado de tatuajes serpenteaba por ambos brazos y se envolvía alrededor de sus muñecas. Además del pendiente, no llevaba joyas ni adornos, y su pelo, que pensaba podría ser largo, era apenas visible debajo de su gorra.

Era delicioso... Esa fue la palabra que le vino a la cabeza antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo absurdo de la observación. Delicioso y fascinante, con vivos ojos verde pálido rodeados de pestañas que harían a una mujer adulta llorar de envidia.

Luego se volvió y la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron, y sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa - de que, no estaba segura. Se sintió ansiosa de inmediato, a pesar de no temer al hombre. Tal vez debería, pero Darien estaba a un grito de distancia.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y la observó con atención mientras lo estudiaba. Luego sonrió, y ella quedó fascinada por los hoyuelos a ambos lados de su boca. Perfecto, dientes rectos, blancos que brillaban y le guiñó un ojo.

"Hola, dulzura", dijo mientras se acercó a la barra.

Entonces vio el cabestrillo y frunció el ceño ferozmente.

"¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Estás bien? "

Ella miró su brazo, después de haber olvidado por completo de que estaba herida. "Me dispararon."

"¡Oh dios! ¿Hablas en serio? "

Él se dejó caer sobre un taburete a su lado, su cuerpo grande ocupando mucho más espacio que ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? "

"No, a menos que tengas algún ibuprofeno", dijo con tristeza y levantó el brazo como referencia.

Él frunció el ceño. "Seguro como el infierno. Déjame conseguirte algo. ¿Qué tal unos OJ? "

Ella parpadeó con confusión. "¿Tú trabajas aquí o algo así?"

"O algo", dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. "En realidad, es mío. O solía pensar eso, hasta que mi hermana irrumpió en el bar y se hizo cargo. La estoy dejando"

Lily abrió los ojos. "Debes ser Diamante", exclamó.

Se medio paro. "Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres una amiga de Rini? "

"No he conocido a Rini."

Empujó el vaso de jugo de naranja por encima del mostrador y luego sacudió varios ibuprofenos en su palma. "Aquí, tienes, toma estos para que te sientas mejor."

A medida que se las tragó, él se inclinó hacia delante en el mostrador hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca. La miró como si pudiera ver, detrás de sus capas y murallas defensivas, directamente a su corazón.

Ella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, pero se encontró que estaba fascinada. Él era tan malditamente guapo.

"Me tienes en una situación de desventaja, dulzura. Sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo."

Tragó saliva. "Serena".

"Muy bonito," murmuró. "Ahora, Serena. ¿Dime, que estás haciendo aquí? Una mujer hermosa como tú no debería estar sentada sola en un bar vacío. Alguien debería cuidar de ti y de tu brazo. "

"Llegué con Darien. Está hablando con Rini. Creo. "

Diamante frunció el ceño y se enderezó, dejó las palmas de sus manos descansando en la curva de la barra. "¿Darien está aquí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué soy siempre el último en enterarse de estas cosas?", preguntó Diamante en un tono exasperado. Luego descansó su mirada de nuevo en ella, acariciando por encima de su piel como un pincel mojado en el fuego.

"¿Sí eres de Darien? Y si es así, ¿por qué diablos no supo cuidar mejor de ti? "

Ella se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su pelo, pero se sintió obligada a disipar su creencia y también defender a Darien.

"Yo no soy de nadie. ¡Qué manera tan absurda de decirlo! La gente no es una pertenencia. Y Darien ha cuidado muy bien a mí. Tengo mucho que agradecerle".

Un destello parpadeó entre los ojos de Diamante. Su mirada carnal y depredadora.

Ella contuvo el aliento y cambió de nuevo su postura en el taburete para no perder el equilibrio.

La mano de Diamante salió disparada, y la agarró del brazo ileso para estabilizarla. Por un momento la tenía en el mostrador, y luego disminuyó la distancia, su mirada nunca la dejó.

"Así que no eres de Darien."

"¡Yo no he dicho que lo sea!"

Lo miró, sus mejillas calientes por el esfuerzo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, fusionando su exasperación con la calidez de su mirada.

"Vamos, Serena, dime algo. ¿Estás comprometida? ¿Implicada de alguna forma? Me fascinas. ¿Cómo es que te dispararon? Y si no está con Darien, ¿acaso mi hermano perdió la polla cuando le pegaron un tiro?"

Su boca se abrió, y luego se echó a reír. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego se rió más fuerte.

"Eres un seductor terrible", acusó a ella.

Pero aún cuando le reprochó, la constatación de que ella no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo zumbaba a través de su conciencia. Y también lo hizo la culpa por la manera despreocupada que ella se rió y disfrutó del breve momento.

Ella miró hacia abajo y luego se retiró, odiando la impotencia que sentía en su interior. Estaba cansada de sentir que nunca sería feliz de nuevo. ¿Cuánto sería suficiente...? ¿Cuánto?

Una mano firme la agarró por la barbilla y la giró. Diamante se había movido en torno a la mesa y ahora estaba a un soplo de distancia, su cuerpo ocupó casi su espacio, llenándolo de calor.

"¿Estás mal?", Preguntó sin rodeos. "¿Te duele?"

"Cuando venga Darien. Estoy lista para irme. "

"Yo no estoy listo para que te vayas."

Su mirada se giró hacia arriba, y ella tuvo la loca idea de que quería besarla. ¿Todos los hombres Chiba iban besando a mujeres que apenas conocían? La verdadera pregunta era ¿por qué lo hacía?

"¿Sere?"

"Sí", respondió con voz ronca.

"Quiero darte un beso. Debo advertirte que suelo hacer las cosas que quiero. Te estoy echando a perder de esta manera. Así que mientras te estoy diciendo que quiero darte un beso, la cosa es, que vas a hacer."

"¿Lo harás?"

Trató de alejarse pero le cogió la nuca y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras su boca se cernía sobre ella tentadora.

"Si. Mírame. Te lo advertí".

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, los labios de ellos se encontraron. El beso fue tan agresivo y eléctrico como era él, también juguetón. Bailó en las comisuras de su boca, tiró de su labio inferior entre los dientes mordisqueando, antes de calmar la piel suave con la lengua.

"Sabes igual de dulce que tu aspecto", murmuró en su boca. "Bésame de nuevo, Sere. Pruébame. Muéstrame que no soy el único que se está volviendo loco aquí."

"Esto es una locura", susurró. "Diamante, no podemos. Acabo de conocerte. Tú no me conoces. Estoy aquí con tu hermano... y Malachite."

Diamante frunció el ceño. "¿Malachite? ¿Qué es lo que Malachite tiene que ver con esto? "

"Él me besó también", murmuró ella, con la esperanza de que Diamante se dejara

intimidar por esta información. En su lugar, se echó hacia atrás y se sentó en el taburete junto a ella, la intriga parpadeó en sus ojos.

"Besaste a Malachite, pero no a Darien, ¿quién es el qué está cuidando de ti?" Ella se sonrojó hasta que su cara parecía quemada, por la vergüenza. "Darien me besó."

"Estoy escuchando un montón de que ellos te besaron, pero nada de que les devolvieras esos besos."

"Esta conversación es ridícula", protestó ella. "Me dieron un beso. Les dí un beso. Todo es una locura. Ellos querían traerme aquí." Hizo un gesto mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad mientras hablaba. "Nos quedamos en lo Malachite la última noche. Dicen cosas locas como que quieren que me quede, pero no nos conocemos. No debería haber dejado que ninguno de ellos me besara, y maldita sea que no debería haberles devuelto el beso".

"Si ellos sentían la mitad de la locura que estoy experimentando ahora, no hay una maldita cosa que podrías haber hecho para evitar que te besaran."

Ella contuvo el aliento hasta que sintió que la sala flotaba a su alrededor.

"Sí, Lily, esto significa que voy a besarte otra vez. Y espero como el infierno que me devuelvas el beso. "

Colocó las palmas en sus mejillas, intercalando su rostro entre las manos. Luego bajó su boca y la devoró. Con un hambre tan sensual que su pulso se puso fuera de control.

Él recorrió el interior de sus labios con su lengua y luego empujó hacia su interior, cálido y dulce, acariciando con su lengua hasta el techo de su boca.

Se balanceó en la silla y extendió su mano para agarrar su pecho como apoyo. Fue como reunirse con un muro de ladrillos. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus músculos, y se encontró siguiendo sus bordes y acariciando sus bultos.

Cuando él se alejó, le puso ambas manos en la cintura para sostenerla en su lugar. Su respiración se produjo en ráfagas irregulares, y tenía los ojos verdes de cristal iluminados con brillantes chispas de conciencia.

"Tú no puedes pertenecer a Darien pero puedes estar segura como el infierno que vas a pertenecerme a mí, cariño. A partir de ahora, voy a ser el único hombre que te va a besar y maldito, al único que vas a devolverle el beso".

Ella se bajó del taburete y dio un paso atrás, dispuesta o bien a irse a encontrar a Darien, o simplemente salir a la calle.

Ir a cualquier lugar, pero no quedarse aquí con este magnífico hombre, juguetón con el que le daba ganas de hacer cosas locas como reír. Y darle un beso de nuevo hasta que él pidiera aire.

Estuvo demasiado tiempo sin un hombre. Era la única explicación de su reacción a los hermanos Chiba. O tal vez habría reaccionado de esta manera a cualquier grupo de hombres que de repente la llenaran de calidez, afecto y pasión...

"Toma el resto de tu OJ", dijo Diamante suavemente. "No te quise asustar. Quiero que te quedes. Ponte cómoda. "

"Me voy a dar una puñalada ahora," dijo una mujer desde el otro lado de la barra.

Serena giró la cabeza hacia arriba para ver de pie junto a Darien a una pequeña morena con ojos brillantes de color azul.

"A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de mi estúpido hermano, yo diría que ya no es sólo por Malachite de lo único que tienes que preocuparte cuando se trata de tu mujer."

El rojo envolvió a Serena. Ella, literalmente, pudo sentir el rubor, que se arrastró por su rostro. Ella se sentía más que mortificada. Se llevó las palmas hacia abajo y se apartó de la lucha, con la intención de escapar de la torpeza de la escena.

Diamante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella trataba de maniobrar y suavemente la llevó en su contra bajo el amparo de su brazo.

"Rini, pequeña, tú sabes, te quiero mucho, pero en serio vas a tener que trabajar en esa boca tuya antes de que te metas hasta el culo en problemas."

Su hermana sonrió a Diamante como si realmente no le importara un bledo lo que le decía.

"Veo que ya has conocido a mi hermano menor, Serena," dijo Darien. "Esta es mi hermana, Rini. El bebé de la familia Chiba. "

Serena asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Rini, insegura de si la otra mujer estaba en realidad de broma o si estaba lista para arrancarle una tira de piel. Rini sonrió sin embargo, y cruzó la habitación para tomar a Lily por su mano buena. "Estoy muy contenta de conocerte, me estaba contando de ti. Me alegro de que estés aquí."

Serena sintió la agitación en la voz de Rini, por lo que se preguntó cuánto Darien le había contado a su hermana. Serena podía oír la pena en la voz de Rini y su desconcierto.

"Gracias," dijo ella porque no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

Aún ubicada en el firme control de Diamante, Serena trató de de distanciarse, mirando a Darien. Pero Darien no parecía molesto o celoso. Miraba intensamente, enfocando a Diamante, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta sus expresiones faciales.

Diamante la apretaba contra sí, no permitiendo que se escapara, al tiempo que mantenía una conversación con sus hermanos, mientas Serena incordió la charla tratando de escapar.

"Tenemos que hablar, Diamante," le dijo Darien en voz baja.

Diamante gruñó, beligerante. "Sí, así lo parece."

"Y Malachite. También él está involucrado. "

Rini arrugó la nariz y luego procedió a hacer palanca para alejar a Serena del lado de Diamante. "Yo propongo llevarme a Serena a casa. A mamá le encantará tener a otra chica para cacarear, y puedo conseguir que nos cocinen el almuerzo. De esta manera, no vamos a estar nadando en testosterona, mientas sus cabezotas mantienen su pequeña charla."

"Creo que es una excelente idea, Rini", dijo Diamante. "Que Alan mire su brazo mientras están allí. Todavía me estoy muriendo por saber cómo infiernos ella recibió un disparo, pero estoy seguro de Darien me lo explicara todo, ¿no, Darien?"

Darien frunció el ceño. "Serena se queda conmigo. Ella no se va a ninguna parte. "

"Oh, vamos, Darien. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que esté presente cuando los tres se empiecen a quejar y lamentar y tengan su concurso de mear? No la culparía si sale corriendo y gritando todo el camino de regreso a Denver."

"Te hago cargo de ella, Rini. Te estoy encargando su seguridad. Asegúrate que se queda contigo. "

"Tendría que haber estado contigo." Le dijo Diamante mientras miraba hacia Darien con los ojos brillando. "No putees a Rini, cuando tú la dejaste aquí en el bar sola. Ella está herida, y cualquiera podría haber entrado aquí. "

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon con el insulto.

Rini ladeó la cabeza. "Por el amor de Dios, los dos. Ella es una mujer adulta. No necesita una niñera. "

"Hazlo por mí y mi tranquilidad", insistió Darien. "¿Puede ser? Necesito saber que está bien y lo más importante que no se va por su cuenta a ninguna parte."

Diamante resopló de nuevo, y Darien le lanzó una mirada asesina que decía que no iba a aguantar mucho más de su hermano menor.

Rini se encogió de hombros: "Bueno, está bien. Voy a tratar de no forzar mi lucha por esta cosita diminuta y con un brazo atado a la cintura. Quiero decir, no me gustaría hacerme daño. "

"Pequeña, eres un poco sarcástica," murmuró Diamante. "¿No es de extrañar que te quiera tanto?"

Rini tomó la mano de Serena y la apretó tranquilizadoramente. "Vamos. Te llevaré a la casa. Te garantizo que no vas a querer estar cerca de estos. Las cosas se van a poner un poco turbias. Cuando los hombres hablan de sus sentimientos nunca son un espectáculo agradable. "

Serena ahogó la risa ante la irreverencia de Rini, pero le preocupaba lo que podría suceder en su ausencia. Ella no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que estaba involucrada, y lo último que quería era ser un problema entre los hermanos.

"¿Te voy a recoger más tarde, cariño?", dijo Darien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero mientras se alejaba, miró a los hombres y sintió un extraño aleteo el fondo de su pecho.

**Continuara..  
Ahora es cuándo se pone intéresante! Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Tratare de actualizar mañana Sábado y El domingo con un capi si me da tiempo ya qué vendrán de visita unos familiares y me ocupare.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 11**

La conducción fue tranquila, Serena estaba agradecida de que Rini no fuera una de esas personas que tuvieran que llenar el silencio con cháchara sin sentido o que le hiciera un centenar de preguntas.

El mini SUV de Rini con facilidad subió en zigzag la montaña, aunque Serena todavía estaba nerviosa por la proximidad.

Sin embargo, la vista era espectacular, y Serena no podía dejar de dar profundos suspiros de satisfacción, ya que subieron más alto.

Cuando se acercaron a la enorme casa, Serena jadeó con deleite.

"¿Aquí es donde vive tu familia?"

Rini sonrió. "Impresionante ¿no?"

"Eres muy afortunada," dijo Serena con nostalgia. "Este es un lugar hermoso. Y privado".

Rini se detuvo, cuando abrió la puerta. Luego miró a Serena. "Uhm, ¿Darien te ha hablado de nuestra familia? ¿Acerca de nuestros padres? "

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Él dice que tiene tres padres."

Rini pareció aliviada. "Está bien. No quería que entraras y te preguntaras qué diablos estaba pasando. O que tal vez pensaras que estabas siendo secuestrada por alguna secta."

Serena se echó a reír y bajó fácilmente por su lado del coche. Esperó a Rini para que liderara el camino, ya que a medida que se acercaban a la puerta principal, las burbujas de nervios subían arriba y abajo por su garganta.

Rini abrió la puerta. "¿Mamá? ¿Papás? ¿Hay alguien en casa? "

Hizo un gesto para que entrara a Serena, y Serena entró en la sala de estar que le recordó en muchos aspectos a la casa de Malachite. Emanaba la misma sensación hogareña, pero a mayor escala. Los muebles eran ricos y masculinos, pero buscando, Serena pudo ver los detalles de la femineidad en las cortinas y en los cojines de colores dispuestos en los sofás. Imágenes de la familia colgaban de las paredes y cubrían toda la superficie disponible de la mesa del centro y las mesas laterales.

Sobre la chimenea había un retrato grande de toda la familia, y Serena obtuvo su primer vistazo de los "papás".

Allí, en medio de todos los hombres estaban Rini y su mamá. Todos parecían tan felices, el amor emanaba y Serena sintió que la envolvía como en un cálido abrazo.

Este era un lugar que gritaba hogar. Los bebés y los niños. La risa y los buenos tiempos. El nudo en la garganta de Serena creció hasta que cada respiración era una agonía.

"Rini, que pronto volviste a casa. No te esperaba hasta tarde esta noche."

Serena se volvió para ver a quien tomó por uno de los padres a pocos metros.

"Oye papá, traje a Serena a casa. Espero que puedas darnos algo de comer"

Serena sonrió al escuchar el tono zalamero en la voz de Rini

Rini se volvió a Serena a continuación. "Serena, este es mi padre, Ziocite. Papá, esta es Serena. Es una amiga de... de Darien."

Ziocite se acercó a Serena con la mano extendida. Sus ojos eran cálidos y acogedores, llevaba una sonrisa amable.

"Hola, Serena. Es muy agradable conocerte."

Su mirada se dejó caer en el brazo atado, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Están mis otros padres por aquí?" Rini le preguntó. "Pensé que Alan podia echarle un vistazo a su brazo. ¿Y dónde está mamá?"

Ziocite rió entre dientes. "Estaré encantado de conseguir a las señoras algo de comer. ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodas? Voy a llamar a Alan y a tu madre. Están con Armand. Creo que acaba de regresar de montar a caballo."

"Yo te ayudaré", dijo Rini en un apuro. "Serena, toma asiento. No quiero que exageres."

Rini siguió a su padre a la cocina, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Ziocite le dio una mirada divertida.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa? Nunca te ofreces para ayudar en la cocina. ¿Estás enferma?"

Rini hizo una mueca. "Necesitaba hablar contigo y los demás papás, lejos de Serena. No sé que es lo que les han dicho, pero no quiero que se sienta incómoda.

Creo que mis hermanos idiotas están haciendo suficiente por su propia cuenta. "

Ambos miraron cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y su mamá entró seguida por Alan y Armand.

"¡Rini!", Exclamó su madre, y antes de que Rini pudiera responder, fue atrapada en los brazos de su madre que la apretó casi hasta la muerte.

"Ughhh, mamá, sólo me viste hace unas horas", se quejó Rini.

"Pero no esperaba verte por varias más", dijo Selene con una sonrisa. "Así que es una grata sorpresa."

Alan revolvió el pelo Rini y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Tomando hoy las cosas fáciles?"

"Casi", murmuró Rini. "Mira, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo a una herida por arma de fuego?"

Armand y Alan fruncieron el ceño, y antes de que pudieran explotar, Rini also las manos. "Obviamente, no es a mi. Serena está aquí. En la sala de estar. Darien me pidió si la podías revisar. Malachite le hizo un arreglo en su casa cuando pasó.

La ceja de Armand subió. "¿Malachite con Serena?"

Sus padres intercambiaron unas miradas mientras que su madre miró a su alrededor con desconcierto.

"Bueno, creo que podría ser más de Darien", dijo Rini con cuidado. "Pero están en la ciudad intentando arreglarlo."

"¿Podría alguien decirme qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién es Serena?" exigió Selene.

"Llévame a la sala", dijo Alan. "Me gustaría conocerla. Voy a echarle un vistazo a la herida también mientras estoy allí. "

"Ella es bonita", ofreció Ziocite. "Y tranquila. Parece muy reservada".

"Me gustaría conocerla también", dijo Armand con el ceño fruncido.

"Sólo si me prometes no asustarla a muerte," dijo Rini.

Armand alzó las cejas. "¿Qué?"

"Si la haces salir corriendo, Darien me va a patear el culo", señaló Rini.

"Prefiero mantener la paz en la familia."

"¿Podría decirme alguien qué está pasando?" Selene casi gritó.

Armand le poso una mano sobre el hombro a Selene, y se calmó. Siempre sorprendía a Rini cuánto podría lograr con un simple toque. A ella le encantaría decir que sus padres eran cursis y brutos, pero el hecho era, que sus padres estaban tan enamorados de su madre que cada vez que Rini los miraba juntos, era presa de un deseo tan intenso que dolía.

"Malachite y Darien han encontrado a una mujer -la misma mujer", le dijo Arman a su esposa. "Serena".

Selene parpadeó por un momento mientras miraba entre sus maridos.

"Creo que se puede añadir a esa lista a Diamante," dijo Rini. "La conoció en la ciudad hace un rato y hay algo de química entre ellos."

"Bueno, mierda, "sopló a Alan. "Esto podría complicarse."

Armand se encogió de hombros. "No es más complicado de lo que fue para nosotros al principio."

"¿Quieres decir qué...?" Selene se interrumpió y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Sí, eso es lo que queremos decir", contestó Armand.

"¡Dios mío!", dijo Selene, la preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos.

"Armand dice que está sin hogar," dijo Ziocite en voz baja.

"Ella es diferente", ofreció Rini. "No sé su historia, pero hay algo en ella. Ella está... triste. "

"Vamos a involucrarnos nosotros", dice Selene, tirando de la mano de Rini.

"Quiero conocer a la chica en la que mis hijos están interesados"

Rini pensó en que toda la familia fuera a la sala de estar, haría probablemente a Serena correr derecha a la puerta principal, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

"Sólo háganselo... fácil", advirtió. "Serena luce tan frágil."

"Herida por arma de fuego lo estarías tu también," dijo Alan secamente.

Rini disparó a su padre una mirada y luego caminó por delante de sus padres a la sala de estar. Serena estaba sentada en el sofá, sentada en el borde como si fuera a huir en cualquier momento. Ella levantó la vista cuando todos ellos entraron y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Serena, quiero que conozcas al resto del clan", dijo Rini en un tono alegre.

"Esta es mi madre, Selene Chiba, y estos son mis otros dos padres, Alan y Ziocite."

Serena miró con cautela a la gente de pie junto a Rini. Alan y Ziocite la miraron como si estuvieran tratando de conocer todos los secretos que había en su cabeza. Selene, por otra parte, se apresuró y de inmediato envolvió a Serena en sus brazos.

"Oh, pobrecita. ¿Es tu brazo herido?" Se volvió hacia los demás. "Alan, ven a ver su brazo, Armand puedes darle algo para el dolor. Ella está temblando."

"Ella probablemente tiene miedo de ti," dijo Armand arrastrando las palabras.

Selene le frunció el ceño ferozmente.

"Me tomé algunos ibuprofenos," dijo Serena en voz baja. "Diamante me los dio en el pub".

"Oh, bueno, bueno, entonces. ¿Todavía duele? "

Selene se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto a Alan para que se acercara.

"Estoy bien. En serio. No quiero ser una molestia."

Selene hizo un sonido desdeñoso mientras Alan cayó sobre una rodilla delante de Serena.

"¿Qué pasó?" Alan preguntó en voz baja.

"Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado", dijo Serena.

"Parece que Malachite te arregló bien. ¿Te importa si miro?"

Alan miró sintiéndose furioso, pero tuvo el cuidado de tratarla con suavidad, casi como si tuviera miedo de asustarla a muerte.

Se relajó y asintió con la cabeza y vio a Armand por el rabillo del ojo.

Él también la miraba. Podía sentir las preguntas que estaban en el aire. Ellos sentían curiosidad por ella, pero hasta ahora se habían mordido la lengua.

Aland abrió el cabestrillo y luego la gasa alrededor de su brazo. El vendaje estaba pegado con la sangre seca, y con cuidado lo quitó. Ella hizo una mueca cuando le quedó el brazo libre y resistió la tentación de frotarse el dolor.

"Lo siento", murmuró Alan.

"¿Cómo se ve?", Preguntó ella con ansiedad. "Malachite dijo que si se infectaba me haría ir al hospital."

Alan se rió entre dientes. "Parece que ella comparte tu punto de vista sobre los hospitales, Armand. Y se ve bien. Un poco rojo alrededor de la herida pero por lo demás se ve muy limpio. Voy a poner un poco de pomada antibiótica y un vendaje para mayor seguridad. "

Sus hombros se cayeron. "Gracias. Es usted muy amable."

Ziocite entró dando vueltas a la sala de estar, metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"El almuerzo está listo. Espero que BLTs esté bien. "

"¿Tocino extra?" Serena preguntó esperanzada. Luego se sonrojó porque sonaba ingrata.

Ziocite sonrió. "Ya había pensado en hacer algunos extra. No va a ser ningún problema agregar algunas piezas más en tu sándwich. "

Serena sonrió entonces, y los otros miraron con fascinación como la joven delante de ellos pasó de ser simplemente bonita a absolutamente impresionante.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 12**

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Serena?", preguntó Diamante.

Darien se apoyó en el mostrador y escudriñó a su hermano menor. Esto era un infierno de una nota. "Malachite estará aquí en cualquier momento. Vamos a esperar por él para que no haya repetición."

"Hábleme de ella, entonces."

Darien vio la tensión en Diamante, cómo se acurrucó con los dedos flexionados y hacia adentro y hacia fuera a sus lados. Diamante… Diamante era por lo general tranquilo y tenía una actitud completa de me-importa-un-bledo sobre la vida en general. Darien nunca lo había visto tan enredado por una mujer.

Hasta ahora. "Ella está en problemas", comenzó Darien.

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?" Exigió Diamante.

"No estoy del todo seguro".

"¿Alguien anda detrás de ella?"

En la expresión de Diamante había crecido una tormenta, y parecía que el mundo como él quería patear el culo de alguien.

"No, no lo creo, de todos modos. Caray, no lo sé."

"¿Qué sabes, entonces?" preguntó con impaciencia Diamante.

"Yo le serví en un comedor de beneficencia hace dos días. Ella está sin hogar."

El ceño de Diamante se oscureció. Los músculos de sus brazos ondularon y apretó su mandíbula. "¿Ella está qué?"

"Ella vivía en la calle. Yo le hablé de ir a casa conmigo. Malachite llegó a la mañana siguiente. No sé si la asustó o qué, pero ella se fue. Malachite la encontró en un callejón, y cuando llegó de vuelta a mi casa, descubrió que había recibido un disparo durante una pelea cubierta en el territorio del centro. La trajimos aquí. La idea fue de Malachite. Dijo que todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Rini, y bueno, yo quería a Serena en algún lugar donde no tuviera que preocuparme de ella escapando hacia la ciudad".

La puerta de entrada produjo un ruido discordante y Malachite entró. Él miró a sus dos hermanos y sus labios se retorcieron como si supiera muy bien lo que había sucedido. Infierno, él probablemente lo esperaba.

"Supongo que conoció a Serena", dijo Malachite.

"Sí, la conocí. La quiero", dijo Diamante sin rodeos. Pero entonces dejó a Diamante ser un hombre de las cavernas cuando se trata de estos asuntos. Para él todo era en blanco y negro. Nada en el medio. Y cuando quería algo, él nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"Sí, bueno, hay un problema con eso", dijo Malachite sorprendiendo a Darien.

"Me dijo que ustedes dos la besaron", dijo Diamante casualmente.

Darien miró bruscamente hacia él. "¿Por qué nos discutes por besarla?"

"Debido a que la besé también. Creo que ella me estaba advirtiendo", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros que claramente expresó que le daba lo mismo, ya sea que lo estuviera advirtiendo o no.

"No seas cabrón, Diamante", advirtió Malachite. "Aún tú no puedes ser tan obtuso.

Piensa en ello. ¿Los tres la conocemos y tenemos esta desconcertante, reacción de locos por ella?"

Diamante se apoderó de la parte posterior de su cuello y miró hacia Malachite como si fuera un insecto que estaba a punto de aplastar. "No me estás convenciendo de que los tres estamos destinados a tener el mismo tipo de relación con Serena que nuestros padres han tenido con mamá. Eso es una locura".

A pesar de que Darien se encontraba bastante loco por sí mismo, se sintió obligado a hablar. "¿Por qué es tan loco? Quiero decir, obviamente, ha sucedido en el pasado".

Diamante sacudió la cabeza. "Has perdido la cabeza de mierda. Piensa en lo que estás diciendo. ¿Desde cuándo se ha previsto algo como esto? Quiero decir, sí, pensé en ello cuando tenía doce años y me pregunté si estábamos dirigidos hacia el mismo camino que los papás, pero luego crecí".

"Mira, yo no pensaba en esto tampoco", gruñó Malachite. "Pero que me condenen si me aparto y permitir que tú o Darien se alejen con Serena. Si quieres apartarte, está bien, di la palabra".

"Cristo", murmuró Darien. "Estamos tomando mucho por sentado aquí. Estamos sentados en torno decidiendo el destino de Serena y ninguno de nosotros le ha preguntado lo que quiere. No sabemos nada de su pasado".

"No recuerdo a los papás haciendo muchas preguntas idiotas sobre las cuestiones delicadas cuando mamá golpeó su radar", gruñó Diamante.

"Pensé que no estabas considerando una relación como la que han tenido" Malachite contestó bruscamente.

"Estoy diciendo que su método ha funcionado muy bien".

Darien miró fijamente a Diamante. "Sí, bueno, son afortunados de que no les patee las bolas. El acto cavernícola podría funcionar para ti, pero no es lo que estoy haciendo con Serena".

"¿Ustedes dos están en realidad teniendo en cuenta compartir a esta mujer?", preguntó con incredulidad Diamante.

La respiración de Darien fue contenida. Se ha insinuado. Él y Malachite habían bailado en torno al tema, pero aquí estaba en blanco y negro.

"Déjenme preguntarles esto", dijo Malachite. "Si la hacemos elegir. Si ella incluso ha escogido uno de nosotros, ¿los otros dos van a estar contentos alguna vez de ver a su hermano tener una vida con ella? Esto no es una atracción pasajera —al menos no para mí. ¿Qué va a hacer nuestra familia para que ella esté con uno de nosotros o ninguno de nosotros? ¿Puede alguno de ustedes realmente apartarse?"

Darien apretó los labios y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Luego miró a Diamante.

"Esto es una locura", murmuró Diamante. "La gente no se enamora a primera vista. Y definitivamente no de la misma mujer".

"Que se lo digan a los papás", dijo Malachite. "Dítelo a ti mismo."

"Quieres que decida. Aquí y ahora. Me he pasado diez minutos con ella, ¿y quieres que me comprometa a compartirla con mis hermanos?", preguntó con incredulidad Diamante.

"No," dijo Darien en breve. "Pero si nosotros no manejamos esto bien, no habrá que tomar una decisión. Ella ya ha huido una vez. No la quiero por ahí sola. Fría y asustada. El infierno, ella podría haber muerto".

Malachite asintió con la cabeza.

"Jesús," Diamante incitó.

"Voy a ir a casa", dijo Darien.

"Vosotros hacer lo que queráis".

Pasó junto a sus hermanos y por la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Treinta minutos después, Darien se deslizó a la entrada de la casa de sus padres. La anticipación apresuró su paso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo en casa. Allí era donde estaba más cómodo. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y su madre se arrojó sobre él, envolviéndole en su abrazo. Él se prepare y rió.

"Para una mujer tan pequeña, asestas un fuerte golpe, mamá".

"Te he echado de menos" dijo con fiereza. "Esperaste demasiado tiempo para volver a casa."

Dio un respingo por su amonestación. "Sí, lo sé. Pero estoy aquí ahora".

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. "Sí, lo estás. Entra. Tus padres estarán encantados de verte".

Metió su brazo con el suyo y lo acorraló hacia el interior. Sus papás estaban tendidos en la sala de estar, y la televisión estaba encendida. Alan pulsó el botón de silencio en el control remoto y lo arrojó a un lado mientras Ziocite y Armand se pusieron de pie.

"Ya era hora, maldita sea", dijo Armand mientras caminaba hacia Darien, con los brazos extendidos.

Armand lo abrazó y luego restregó la mano sobre la cabeza de Darien. "¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Cómo está el hombro?"

"Bien. Estoy bien. Volveré al trabajo pronto".

Ziocite lo envolvió y lo agarró al lado en una llave. Darien se rió y se dejó conducir hasta el sofá. Aland estaba de pie y cerró los brazos con Darien antes de jalarlo con fuerza en un abrazo.

"Es malditamente bueno tenerte en casa", dijo Alan con brusquedad.

Darien se hizo hacia atrás y frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. "¿Dónde está Serena?", exigió.

"Rini la llevó a montar", dijo Alan.

La boca de Darien se abrió. "¿Han perdido sus cabezas? ¿Dejaron a Serena ir a montar? ¡Infierno, a ella le han pegado un tiro!"

"Cálmate", dijo Armand. "Rini no es estúpida. Ella le puso en una Buena montura. Alan atendió su brazo".

Darien agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y sacudió la cabeza. "Todos ustedes están locos. ¿Dejarían a mamá en un caballo después de que ella recibiera un disparo?"

Ziocite frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que no."

Selene giró los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón para que dejaran montar a Serena?"

"Relájate", dijo Alan. "La subí en el caballo. Ella tiene la montura más suave que tenemos, la que reservamos para los niños cuando vienen con sus padres de caza. Puede llevar las riendas con una mano y el caballo de Rini conducirá. Sólo bajarán a la pradera y regresaran. Serena estaba tan malditamente entusiasmada con la posibilidad de montar a caballo, no podia decirle que no."

Darien suspiró. "¿Cómo se tomó a la familia? ¿Estaba abrumada?"

Ziocite se rió entre dientes. "Un poco nerviosa, tal vez, pero no abrumada". Se detuvo un momento y luego miró a Darien. "Me gusta, hijo. Armand nos contó acerca de su situación".

"Sí, es una mierda. No la quiero por ahí. La quiero conmigo".

Alan levantó una ceja. "Como lo hace Malachite, al parecer."

"Y Diamante," murmuró Darien. "Es tan loco, ni siquiera puedo envolver mi cerebro alrededor de ello. Dejé a Diamante y a Malachite en la ciudad porque nos llegábamos a ninguna parte. Me siento tan enojado con ellos porque recién la conocieron, así que ¿cómo diablos pueden estar tan convencidos? Pero entonces tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que yo sólo la conocí hace dos días."

Su madre lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos. "Ella ya significa mucho para ti."

"Sí, lo hace." Él se movió hacia su madre y luego se hundió en el sofá delante de ella. "Dime una cosa, mamá. Todos hemos escuchado la versión de los papás con los años. Sabemos que sabían que eras la indicada y que tomaron el control, se hicieron cargo, de todas las cosas que no son políticamente correctas que hagan los hombres. ¿Te asustaron? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en alejarte? Tengo miedo a muerte de que empujemos demasiado duro a Serena, y sin embargo no puedo sólo dejarla volver a su vida sin mostrarle lo que su vida podría cambiar conmigo-nosotros".

Ella se sentó a su lado y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. "No sé de qué me asusté. Nunca tuve la idea de que tus padres me harían daño. Todo lo contrario. Me sentí muy segura con ellos. Ellos se aseguraron de que mesintiera segura. Estaba nerviosa y confundida, sin embargo. No entendía lo que querían de mí, y cuando lo hice, no sabía cómo podría funcionar."

"Entonces, ¿cómo pasaste a través de todo eso?"

"Se redujo a la confianza. Y simplemente me pidieron que les y nos diera una oportunidad. Suena tan básico, pero cuando se ponen así, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir, aparte de sí? Ellos no estaban haciendo demandas de mí. No me obligaban a tomar decisiones que no quería hacer. Sólo querían cuidar de mí y para mí para dar a nuestra relación una oportunidad. Y así lo hice."

"Haces que suene simple, como que he pensado mil veces sobre cada aspect de esto", dijo Darien con tristeza. "Tal vez eso es lo único que se puede hacer, pedir una oportunidad."

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz", dijo su madre con su voz suave, dulce. "Quiero que todos mis hijos sean felices, no importa cómo tiene que suceder. No dudo por un momento que ustedes tres podrían hacer feliz a Lily. Pero quiero que se aseguren de que ustedes serán felices con este tipo de acuerdo".

Él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. "Te quiero, mamá. Y gracias. Ayuda obtener tu punto de vista".

"¿Dónde están tus hermanos ahora?" Preguntó Alan.

"Probablemente, justo detrás de mí. Malachite está cabreado. Diamante no está mucho mejor. La cena de esta noche debe ser interesante."

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Cómo si ustedes tres peleando y llevándolo a la mesa, a cena fuera algo nuevo?"

"Yo era tu niño bueno", Darien le recordó. "Malachite y Diamante eran los engendros del demonio."

"No podemos ni siquiera discutir ese punto", dijo Armand cansado. "Esos dos. Espero como el infierno que Serena sepa en lo que está metiendo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado a caballo?", preguntó Darien. Trató de no estar ansioso, pero lo estaba, por verla de nuevo y ver por sí mismo que se encontraba bien.

"Camina conmigo al granero y vamos a esperar por ellas", dijo Alan. "Necesito hablar contigo de todos modos."

Darien siguió a su padre, atrás y se apoyaron en la cerca para que pudieran ver la ruta de acceso de las chicas tendrían que tomar de vuelta de la pradera.

"¿Has pensado un poco más en tomar la plaza de sheriff durante la baja de Haruka?"

"El infierno", murmuró Darien. "No he pensado en ello en absoluto. Esta cosa con Serena ocurrió muy rápido. Quiero decir que un día, esperaba la siguiente semana, consiguiendo hacer mi evaluación física e ir de vuelta al trabajo. Lo siguiente que supe, estoy impresionado por una mujer que está en la peor de las circunstancias, y peor, no sé nada al respecto. Y, sin embargo, ella es mía. Y si eso no es una locura, no sé lo que es. Así que no, no he pensado en el trabajo de Haruka".

"Bueno, me parece que podría ser un regalo del cielo y cayó en tu regazo en el momento justo."

La frente de Darien se estrecho mientras miraba de nuevo a su padre.

"Piensa en ello. Diamante y Malachite están aquí. Los dos tienen negocios aquí. Estás a tres horas de distancia en Denver. ¿Cómo demonios es que va a funcionar si están tratando de resolver las cosas con Serena? Sé lo suficiente acerca de tus hermanos para saber que ellos son tenaces como el infierno. De ninguna manera dejarán que Serena vuelva contigo. Ellos la quieren aquí con ellos. Tu única opción podría consistir en un compromiso."

Darien juró por lo bajo largo y duro. "Tienes razón. Quiero decir, sé que tienes razón. Pero ¿sheriff? Ese siempre ha sido el trabajo de Haruka. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que ella no esté. Es muy querida y respetada aquí. Ella tiene zapatos difíciles de llenar."

"Si alguien puede, serías tú. La gente de por aquí necesita un rostro familiar y amistoso. Se ponen nerviosos cuando los forasteros vienen y se hacen cargo de la tarea de proteger sus intereses. Has vivido aquí toda tu vida. Creciste con estas personas. Tienen confianza en ti."

Darien estableció los codos en la barandilla de madera y meditó la sugerencia de su padre. ¿Dejar su trabajo en la policía? Incluso después de recibir el disparo, no había considerado dejarlo, ni por un momento. Parecía cobarde abandonar a la primera señal de adversidad y volver a casa a tomar el trabajo de un alguacil que en su mayor parte no participa en nada más grave que las disputas ganaderas o la alteración del orden público ocasional.

"Déjame preguntarte algo", dijo Alan. "¿Qué te haría feliz? ¿Quedarte en Denver, en tu trabajo actual, o volver a casa donde vive tu familia, donde has vivido toda tu vida?"

Puesto así, era casi una obviedad. Este era su hogar sin importar los años que había pasado fuera. Esta era su vida. Su familia. La gente que amaba. Y ahora Serena. No la quería de vuelta en Denver. Ella podría tener un nuevo comienzo aquí. Con él. Con sus hermanos si ella así lo decidía.

"Piensa en ello y ve a hablar con Haruka mañana. Ella va a estar molesta cuando descubra que estabas en la ciudad y no te detuviste a verla."

Darien sonrió. "Sí, pero me va a perdonar."

"Aquí vienen ya", dijo Alan, señalando el camino.

Rini apareció primero, manteniendo a su caballo a un ritmo tranquilo, mientras que Serena se balanceaba a la vista unos instantes más tarde, una ridícula sonrisa pegada en su cara.

Esto golpeó derecho a Darien en el estómago, y por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

"Ahora ya sabes por qué no podía decirle que no" murmuró Alan. "Ella es hermosa, hijo. Pero asustadiza como un potro recién nacido. Vas a tener que transitar un camino muy cuidadoso con ella."

Darien asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, papá. Créeme, lo sé."

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicas hoy solo tuve tiempo para dos capis.. pués estare algo ocupda en estos días si llego a tener tiempo actualizaré no se desesperen que encuanto pueda pondré nuevos capis. X el momento tienen mucho material jajaja…**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Cuando Serena y Rini alcanzaron la parte superior de la pista que terminaba en el establo Chiba, Serena los vio a ambos Alan y Darien de pie junto a la valla esperando.

"Uh oh, estás jodida", murmuró Rini. "Darien parece que se tragó un limón."

Cuando se acercaron, la mirada de Darien encontró a Serena, y sus labios se retorcieron en una leve mueca. Su caballo se detuvo detrás del de Rini y Rini se deslizó fácilmente de la silla. Darien se acercó y puso sus manos en la cintura de Lily.

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó. "No quiero hacerte daño".

Ella sonrió y se inclinó por los hombros mientras él se apoderó de sus caderas. Ella aterrizó frente a él, casi tragada por su cuerpo mucho más grande.

"¿Dónde diablos está el cabestrillo?", exigió.

"Le pedí a tu padre que me lo quitara", dijo. "No lo necesitaba, y quería ser capaz de mover mi brazo."

Darien le tomó los hombros y miró fijamente hacia ella. "Cariño, te dispararon. Necesitas el cabestrillo y no necesitas estar fuera montando un caballo. Debes estar dentro en el sofá."

Arrugó la nariz y entornó los ojos hacia él. "Es un corte. Si me hubiera herido con una rama de un árbol, o tal vez un trozo de vidrio, no estarías volviéndote loco por esta herida menor. Pero porque era una bala, es más dramática. El resultado final es el mismo. Estoy bien. No necesito un cabestrillo. En realidad, me siento mejor cuando puedo moverlo".

"Malachite va a enfadarse", murmuró Darien.

Ella sonrió. "No, no es así".

Darien enmarcó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, los pulgares acariciando sus pómulos. Ella tuvo la loca idea de que él iba a besarla, aquí mismo, ahora mismo, con su hermana y su padre mirando.

Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto.

Esta vez ella le devolvió el beso. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de ella, ligero como una pluma, y luego se volvió, más duro esta vez, su lengua sondeando para abrir su boca.

Ella suspiró y dejó sus labios separarse. Su gusto inundó su lengua al igual que su calor se filtraba de forma nítida a sus huesos. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la tiró tan cerca de su cuerpo que se sentía absorbida por él.

Una mano extendida sobre la espalda, sosteniéndola en su contra, mientras que la otra se curvó al lado de su cuello y la mandíbula mientras él inclinó la cabeza para un mejor acceso.

Donde antes le había dado besos suaves, casi bromeando, o con contención, incluso, ahora poseía su boca. No había otra palabra para ello.

Escalofríos corrieron por su columna vertebral y de nuevo la espalda, extendiéndose por sus hombros y hacia abajo hasta que sus pezones estuvieron tensos y se presionaban en su pecho.

El deseo era un emocionante viaje en el que ella no estuvo en mucho tiempo. Había olvidado la alegría de un solo beso o el tacto, o cómo su piel reaccionaba a la suave persuasión de un hombre. Cómo sus pechos se hinchaban y apretaban, y lo mucho que le gustaba ser tocada allí.

O lo mucho que le gustaba ser besada. Y se alegró. Algunas alegrías nunca se olvidan, no importa cuánto tiempo le fueran negadas.

"Sabes tan malditamente dulce", murmuró Darien contra sus labios. "Te deseo

tanto, Sere." La alejó y después apoyó su frente contra la suya. Pasó la punta de su dedo sobre la línea de su mandíbula y permitió que siguiera así por los labios.

Habían olvidado a su padre y su hermana, aunque cuando ella miró de reojo vio que habían llevado los caballos hacia el granero, dejándola a ella y a Darien solos.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Dariein, con sus pensamientos confuses por los acontecimientos de la mañana.

"Darien, Diamante me besó antes. No entiendo por qué. Quiero decir, que solo acababa de conocerme. Pero también le di un beso. No sé lo que está pasando. Estoy confundida... por todo esto. Pero pensé que debes saber, que tenías el derecho a saber."

Darien separó los ojos con molestias. Pero no vio la ira. O los celos.

"Ven a caminar conmigo, Sere. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar."

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la condujo fuera de la granja por un camino de piedra que conducía a través de un grupo de álamos. Había un banco en un pequeño claro, y la sentó en él, pero él se quedó de pie, con su lenguaje corporal tenso e inestable.

"Probablemente crees que estamos todos locos", dijo. "Mi familia. Mis hermanos. Cómo son las cosas con mis padres."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No es una locura. Sólo diferente. Es obvio que tus padres aman mucho a tu madre. Funciona para ellos".

"Quiero que funcione para nosotros", dijo sin rodeos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, segura de que no había entendido. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar el aliento.

"Algo pasó cuando te conocí, Sere. Algo poderoso que estoy perdido en tartar explicarlo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que yo sabía que estabas destinada a ser mía. El problema es que lo mismo pasó con Malachite y Diamante".

Ella miró hacia abajo, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Qué debía decir alguien en una situación como ésta?

"Tú también lo sentiste, Sere. Te vi con mis hermanos. Respondiste a ellos como me respondes a mí."

"No sé qué decir", murmuró.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Voy a pedirte las mismas dos cosas que mis padres le pidieron a mi madre cuando la conocieron. Tu confianza y una oportunidad."

Ella encontró su mirada, su corazón latía tan fuerte, que hizo que se aturdiera.

"Hay cosas que no sabes."

"Y vamos a llegar a ellas. Con el tiempo", dijo él en voz baja. "Quiero que seas capaz de confiar en nosotros, y más que eso, quiero una oportunidad. Danos la oportunidad de hacer que funcione."

El pasado aún la tenía firmemente en sus garras, pero ¿y si esta era la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro? No podía cambiar lo que se hizo, pero no podía pasar el resto de su vida pagando por sus errores una y otra vez.

Pero ¿y si cuando supieran la verdad ya no la querían? Era natural que quisieran una familia. Habían crecido en una familia numerosa. Eso era lo único que ella no podía darles. ¿Podrían aceptar eso?

Y luego se hundió. Ella estaba sentada aquí tranquila teniendo en consideración una relación con tres hombres. Tres hombres que apenas conocía. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta que le dolía la cabeza.

"Sé que estás abrumada", dijo Darien. "El infierno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Pero aquí es donde la confianza y la oportunidad entran, Sere. Tenemos mucho que trabajar, y no será fácil. Pero podemos hacerlo".

"¿Podemos?"

Él le acarició un lado de la cabeza, los rizos saltaron hacia atrás después de que los aplanara.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Sere. Me siento estúpido incluso diciendo esto, pero no altera lo inevitable."

Su aliento tartamudeó e hipó hasta que ella pensó que se ahogaba. ¿Amor? A pesar de que ella negó con la cabeza en silencio, él asentía, reafirmando sus palabras.

Sus ojos eran tan graves. Un azul intenso que parecía chamuscar directamente su alma.

¿Cómo podía amarla, o pensar que la amaba?

"Darien, oh Dios. No lo sabes. Simplemente no lo sabes."

"Entonces dime," dijo él suavemente. "Cuando estés lista, voy a escuchar, y nosotros lo enfrentaremos juntos."

"Algo me dice que si estoy de acuerdo con... probar... sería tomar el camino más fácil."

"¿Fácil?" Rió él. "No espero que ninguna parte de esto sea fácil. Fácil sería alejarse. Duro va a ser quedarse y hacer que funcione."

Alejarse. ¿Podría hacerlo? Era lo que hizo antes y no fue fácil. Pero tal vez hubiera sido más fácil que hacer frente a su realidad. Fue una cobarde por mucho tiempo. Tal vez era tiempo de estirar la columna y comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Tal vez no sería con estos hombres, pero ¿cómo iba a saber si no lo intentaba?

Ella frunció el ceño entonces, porque Malachite y Diamante no le habían dicho nada a ella de esto.

"¿Estás hablando por Malachite y Diamante?", Preguntó ella con vacilación.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y luego se levantó. "No. Estoy hablando por mí. No puedo y no tomaré decisiones por ellos. No me saqué esto de mi culo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Ellos son conscientes de lo que siento. Malachite... él fue el primero en traer esto a flote. Voy a ser honesto, he luchado. Yo te quería. Todavía te quiero. Pero dependerá de ellos decir lo que piensan y hasta aceptar o rechazar lo que te estamos ofreciendo".

"Oh."

Él le tomó la mano de nuevo y tiró de ella a sus pies. "Te he dado mucho que pensar. No quiero sobrecargarte. Por ahora, sólo quiero que me prometas que te quedarás. No más huidas. Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella respiró hondo y enroscó los dedos con fuerza alrededor de los de él. La anticipación y el miedo anidaron en su pecho y revoloteaban alrededor de su estómago como un loco paseo por el parque de atracciones.

Luego se encontró con su mirada y vio la esperanza reflejada y el mismo miedo reflejados. Dejó escapar el aliento en una larga exhalación y dijo, "Está bien."

**Continuara.. **

**OMG! Ya se empieza a poner más interesante! Jajaja…nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Serena estaba un poco aturdida cuando ella y Darien regresaron a la casa. No habían decidido nada. Sí, le dijo que había que intentarlo. Pero, ¿cuán inocuo sonaba eso? Era como si ella le hubiera dicho que iba a intentar algún plato nuevo. Pero lo que había acordado era una relación —una relación— con tres hombres.

Risitas nerviosas burbujeaban y cosquilleaban en su garganta como un refresco agitado. Estaba loca. Ella no tenía por qué entrar en una relación con un hombre, y mucho menos tres. Y mientras que tenía por lo menos una imagen de Darien y Malachite, no sabía nada de Diamante. Había pasado sólo media hora en su presencia. El beso fue peligroso, pero un beso no hace una relación.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras entraban en la cocina por la puerta trasera. No había accedido a una relación. Ella accedió a darle una oportunidad, y había acordado no abandonar.

La mayoría de las mujeres en su posición aprovecharía la oportunidad de dejar una vida en las calles y permitir que un hombre cariñoso y tierno se encargara de ella.

Ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres.

La mano de Darien estaba instalada posesivamente en su cadera mientras caminaban por la cocina hacia la sala de estar. Para su sorpresa, Diamante estaba junto a la chimenea, una pierna levantada y su zapato plantado contra la pared mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

Ella fue golpeada de nuevo por su presencia. En una familia de tradicional vestimenta... vaqueros —estaba convencida de que todos parecían del típico oeste, una familia de las montañas— Diamante sobresalía como una hoja de acero entre cuchillos de plástico.

Gruesos brazos musculosos con tatuajes complejos. Ella se moría de ganas de estudiar los patrones, por trazar con los dedos y ver hasta qué punto del cuerpo recorrían. ¿Se extenderían a su pecho? ¿Su espalda?

Le fascinaba. Él irradiaba confianza y la autosatisfacción, como si estuviera justo donde quería estar en la vida y no le importara si alguien más lo encontraba en falta.

Ella miró a su alrededor, en busca de Malachite, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte en la sala de estar, a pesar de que estaba bastante llena con el resto de la familia Chiba. Todos estaban mirándola, unos un poco más sutil que otros, pero ella sentía el peso de sus miradas midiendo la situación.

La tensión de punta, espesaba el aire. La mano de Darien fue una marca en su cadera, mientras que la mirada de Diamante ardía en intensidad.

Ella se apartó de Darien, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. Ya había tanta atención en ella, y toda la familia parecía estar viendo y aguantando la respiración para ver lo que sucedería entre Diamante y Darien.

Ya se arrepentía de haber dado su promesa a toda prisa. Esta era una familia muy unida, y ella no era nadie. Ya era incómodo, y no había intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras con Diamante. Lo último que quería era ser la manzana de la discordia.

Su garganta se estrechó y el aire se sintió demasiado caliente, apretando a través de su tráquea. Su instinto era huir, y sólo luchó contra la compulsion unos segundos antes de que murmurar una débil excusa y volver hacia la cocina.

Ella había dicho que necesitaba algo de beber, pero ni siquiera hizo una pausa. Abrió la puerta trasera y salió al fresco aire de montaña. Respiró profundamente, saboreando el olor a madera de pino y el alivio del aire fresco, mientras fluía fácilmente a sus pulmones.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en un ratón? Esta persona nerviosa y vacilante era una extraña para ella. Se había convertido en alguien que ya no reconocía. Un sombra de la joven que había sostenido una vez el mundo en sus manos.

La verdad del asunto era que estaba enojada. Enojada consigo misma. En el instante en que ella entró en la sala de estar y se enfrentó a la familia Chiba, vio Diamante mirándola con tanta atención y el saber de la conversación que había tenido asolas con Darien, se había sentido inmediatamente indigna.

Indigna.

¿Y por qué?

"Te mereces ser feliz, Lily" susurró. "Sal tú misma del castigo por los pecados del pasado".

"Muy buen consejo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza para ver a Diamante, de pie justo tras ella. Ella no lo había oído venir por la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, ella avanzó pausadamente hacia un lado, su mirada nunca lo dejó.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con pesar, y él se pasó una mano por el pelo corto y puntiagudo. "No fue mi intención asustarte, Serena".

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, no estaba segura de cómo tomar sus disculpas.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. "En todo momento. Antes en el bar, y ahora. Te he hecho sentir incómoda, y eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Darien está listo para patear mi culo, y en verdad, me lo merezco."

"Darien dijo..."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo un montón de cosas. Sobre él, tú y Malachite. Acerca de su familia. Acerca de sus... sentimientos... hacia mí."

El Club de las Excomulgadas

Diamante metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones. A continuación, un brillo ligero apareció en sus ojos, y miró hacia la casa. "¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? ¿En mi moto?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Tu moto?"

"Sí, conduzco una Harley. Bueno, tengo un camión también, pero la moto es un infierno mucho más divertido para viajar cuando el clima es bueno."

Ella dudó. Esto se hacía más surrealista a cada minuto. Esperaba que en cualquier momento despertara de un sueño. Todo parecía tan al azar. Algo diferente en cada vuelta.

_Abrázalo, Sere. Vive, por el amor de Dios. Hace dos días que vivías sola en un callejón con el conocimiento de que siempre estarías sola. Ahora no tienes que estarlo. Aunque sea sólo por un tiempo, saboréalo._

"Quiero pasar algún tiempo contigo, Serena. Sólo tú y yo. No Darien. No Malachite. Nada para confundir la cuestión. No quiero saber lo que Darien dijo sobre mí o mis sentimientos. No me importa. Lo que me importa es la exploración de este asunto entre tú y yo. Debido a que mis sentimientos —cualesquiera que sean— serán explicados por mí. No por mi hermano."

"¿Y a nadie le importará si simplemente… desaparecemos?"

Él sonrió —una arrogante, segura de sí misma sonrisa — que hizo que se alegrara en su interior. En ese momento ella alcanzó a ver el travieso rebelled que era parte integral de su imagen.

"¿Necesitamos su permiso?"

Ella sonrió. "No, supongo que no. Aunque no quiero que Darien se preocupe. No estaba contento de que me fuera a cabalgar con Rini por mi brazo."

Los ojos de Diamante se ensombrecieron mientras su mirada bajó a su hombro y luego frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está el cabestrillo?"

Ella giró los ojos. "Me lo quité. No lo necesito."

"Voy a tener cuidado contigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarte fuerte a mí y mantener tu hombro contra mi espalda."

La idea de estar tan íntimamente presionada contra él le envió un aleteo de concienciación a través de sus venas. Su vientre apretado y la adrenalina en picos, enviando un rubor sobre su piel más profundamente hasta que ella estaba al tanto del golpe lento de su pulso.

Diamante inclinó la cabeza en la dirección de la casa. "Están acostumbrados a mis locuras. Ni siquiera parpadean. Darien podría ponerse nervioso, pero él ya te ha tenido para sí mismo. Si él está tan interesado en que esto funcione, va a tener que lidiar con esto."

Le tendió la mano, y por un momento ella la miró, estudiando los largos dedos y la aspereza de su mano. Con cuidado, deslizó su mano sobre la suya, absorbiendo la sensación de las chispas que saltaron entre ellos.

Él cerró el pulgar sobre la parte superior de su mano ella y frotó de arriba abajo antes de apretar los dedos alrededor suyo.

"Ven conmigo, Sere".

Su voz fue baja, con un incentivo sensual en la simple petición.

"Sólo si vas a dejar que Darien sepa hacia dónde vamos", dijo a modo de acuerdo.

Una vez más una arrogante sonrisa brilló y él tiró de su mano. "Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a enfrentarlos juntos. ¿Los papás te alimentaron?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces voy a llevarte a cena después. Soy un buen cocinero y no sólo con comida de bar que sirven en la taberna. Le prometeré a Darien llevarte a casa a una hora decente."

Él sonrió cuando dijo lo último, y ella sonrió a cambio por la alegría de su voz.

La guió hacia dentro, apenas tocándola, excepto por su agarre en la mano, pero el calor de su cuerpo flotaba invadiéndola hasta que se inclinó hacia su lado, queriendo esa maravillosa sacudida de nuevo conocimiento.

La conversación se detuvo cuando ella y Diamante volvieron a entrar en la sala de estar, y una vez más había una especulación abierta en los rostros de los Chiba.

La mirada de Darien cayó a las manos unidas entre ella y Diamante. Su expression se mantuvo neutral, pero sus ojos le dijeron una historia diferente. Había incertidumbre ahí, y olvidando que Diamante le iba a informar de que iban a dar un paseo juntos, dejó caer la mano de Diamante y fue directa a Darien.

Ella flotaba cerca, con ganas de tocarlo, con ganas de ir a sus brazos, pero no sabía cómo manejar situaciones como esta. Deseaba que los demás no estuvieran allí porque se sentía como una actriz en una escena extraña. Como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando a ver la gran revelación.

"¿Puedes venir afuera?" susurró a Darien. "¿Conmigo y Diamante?" Miró de nuevo a Diamante mientras hablaba, preocupada de que él pensara que estaba pidiendo el permiso sobre el que habían bromeado. No se trataba de permiso. Se trataba del respeto, y a su manera quería tranquilizar a Darien.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y le tocó el brazo mientras se giraba en la dirección de la puerta principal.

"Nos vemos más tarde chicos", anunció Diamante mientras seguía a Darien y a Serena fuera. Se detuvo a enredar el pelo de Rini. "No llegues tarde al trabajo esta noche, pequeña. Y trata de no hacer daño a mis clientes."

Hubo despedidas murmuradas, y Serena ya estaba fuera de la puerta principal, pero luego se dio la vuelta, no queriendo que los Chiba pensaran que tenía mala educación. Cogió el marco de la puerta y sonrió a los padres de Darien y Diamante.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad. Fueron muy amables". Luego miró a Rini. "Me gustó el paseo mucho. Gracias por llevarme."

Los Chiba parecían un poco aturdidos, y ¿quién podría culparlos? Serena había irrumpido en sus bien ordenadas vidas y volvió las cosas al revés en cuestión de horas.

Se mordió el labio y oró porque no hubiera tomado una decisión que fuera a dañar lo que evidentemente era una relación familiar muy estrecha.

Como si sintiera su preocupación, Selene sonrió y cruzó la sala de estar, ante Serena momentos antes de envolverla suavemente en su abrazo.

"Eres muy bienvenida, Serena. Fue maravilloso conocerte. Eres bienvenida aquí en cualquier momento. Espero que te veamos más pronto."

Sus ojos brillaban cuando se apartó, y Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Diamante se detuvo a plantar un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de su madre antes que empujara a Serena hacia la puerta.

"Voy a llevar Serena a dar un paseo y cenaremos más tarde", anunció Diamante cuando se acercaban a los vehículos estacionados en el frente.

La única reacción de Darien fue el pequeño giro de sus labios, pero miró a Serena.

"¿Estás bien para eso? No debes estar corriendo por todo el maldito lugar con el brazo herido."

Hubo una nota acusadora en su voz, casi como si estuviera criticando a Diamante por no tener más cuidado con ella.

Ella puso su mano sobre el pecho de Darien y la dejó allí mientras ñp miraba.

"Estoy bien, Darien. Un paseo suena bien. Y... bueno... si lo que dijiste es verdad, entonces lo que necesito..." Luchó para decir las palabras, pero tenía que ser lo más honesta y directa con ellos, ya que estaban con ella, y si eso significaba expresar sus necesidades, entonces tenía que hacerlo. "Acabo de conocer a Diamante. Hay una obvia atracción allí, pero tengo que saber. Él tiene que saber. Todos tenemos que saber", añadió para dar énfasis. "Me pediste una oportunidad, y estuve de acuerdo en darles esa oportunidad, pero todos tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto es justo."

Darien la tomó en sus brazos, una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "Una manera de reiterarme mis palabras. Sólo me preocupo. Te quiero a salvo." Miró de reojo a su hermano, pero no había fuego en su mirada. "Diamante es un loco. No quiero que te mate."

Diamante sonrió y giró los ojos. "Vamos, hermano mayor. Déjala ir. Fuiste el que estaba predicando tiempo y paciencia y cómo tenemos que hacer esto y aquello. Es hora de predicar con el ejemplo."

Darien la besó, pero renunció a ella sin más argumentos. "Te veré más tarde en la casa de Malachite, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió y sonrió. Diamante la miró y luego hizo un gesto hacia su camioneta.

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia llamativa camioneta roja Dodge de Diamante.

Ella miró a Darien y sus miradas conectaron por un último momento antes de que se deslizara en el asiento del pasajero del vehículo de Diamante.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Serena lanzó miradas de reojo a Diamante, cuando se dirigían a la ciudad, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

Estaba tan nerviosa, inquieta como las personas que sale en una primera cita, y suponía que para todos los propósitos prácticos, así era.

Siguió esperando que él iniciara la conversación. Pensaba que tenía muchas preguntas sobre ella. Sus hermanos tuvieron que ponerlo al día de cómo la habían conocido y las circunstancias de su vida. Pero él nunca dijo una palabra. No sabía si estaba agradecida o si le molestaba no sintiera más curiosidad por ella.

Entonces se tuvo que aguantar la risa. No, no estaba dispuesta a divulgar las razones por las que estuvo sin hogar, y debería estar agradecida de que parecían dispuestos a esperar. No presionaban, y tal vez por eso estaba dispuesta a aventurarse por este camino poco convencional con ellos.

Se había tranquilizado tras reunirse con la familia Chiba. Estuvo salvajemente curiosa y aprensiva, al conocer la dinámica de su relación con antelación. Lo hacían parecer tan normal. Tan aceptable. Era obvio que los mayores hombres Chiba adoraban a Selene y que estaban a gusto con su relación.

Tal vez había esperado tensión. Celos. Alguna señal visible de incertidumbre con el arreglo. En cambio, había entrado en una casa muy normal y estuvo rodeada por una sensación de calidez y amor. Y felicidad. Verdadera satisfacción, y tal vez esa era la mayor atracción de todas para ella.

Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. Alejar la culpa y el terrible dolor que fue una batalla diaria por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Encontró que el tiempo tenía poco sentido cuando la meta era sólo sobrevivir un día más en las calles.

Pero esa no era su vida. No fue así. Fue su decisión alejarse, aunque en el momento que no había sentido ni había querido sentir cualquier otra alternativa. Parecía tan tonto ahora, y estaba un poco avergonzada por su falta de voluntad al darse por vencida. ¿Podría alguien comprender el impulso de sus acciones?

Tal vez era el momento de cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y abrir otra puerta. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentarlo. Diamante conducía por la calle principal de Clyde, pasó su pub y giró en un camino pavimentado que subía por encima de la ciudad. Se volvió polvoriento y pedregoso después de una milla y pico, y miró curiosa a su alrededor mientras subían más alto.

"¿Vives aquí arriba?", Preguntó.

Él asintió. "No es mucho, pero me conviene."

Doblaron la curva por una carretera a un callejón sin salida en un claro. Ella contuvo la respiración al ver la magnífica cabaña. Tenía tal vez un acre de área despejada de hierba dividida por las rocas, pero más allá la zona estaba cubierta de densos bosques, una mezcla de álamos y pinos.

"¿No es mucho? ¡Es hermoso!"

Lanzó una sonrisa de lado. "Me alegra que te guste. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo alrededor antes de sacar la moto? "

Ella asintió con entusiasmo y abrió la puerta. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue del silencio. Sólo el rumor ocasional de las ramas de los árboles con una suave brisa perturbaba la paz y la tranquilidad que cubría la zona.

Ella respiró hondo, disfrutando el aire fresco con aroma a pino. Sin esperar a

Diamante, vagó hacia adelante, atraída por el porche de cedro y la mecedora que se balanceaba suavemente cada vez que una brisa soplaba ahí. A medida que se acercaba, oyó el leve ruido del crujir de la silla. Se detuvo en los escalones y bebió el hogareño, aire rústico de la casa, sentía que la envolvía a su alrededor y se dirigió más cerca.

Diamante llegó a pararse a su lado y acurrucó a su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Este es, hogar, dulce hogar, o el piso de soltero como mi madre lo llama."

"Es muy grande para ser un piso de soltero. No puedo esperar a ver el interior."

Se la llevó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta a continuación, hizo un gesto para que ella pasara delante de él.

"¿No cierras la puerta?" Le preguntó.

Él sonrió. "No hay razón aquí. Nadie se acerca a menos que esté de visita. Soy la única persona que vive en este camino. Debo tener la segunda mitad construida para que tengan acceso."

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala y tenía ricas artesanías en madera y una gran chimenea de piedra que era la pieza central de la acogedora área.

"Todo parece hecho a la medida. ¿Has diseñado y construido los detalles?"

Un toque de color sacudió sus mejillas. "Lo hice todo yo. Bueno, mis papás me ayudaron, pero yo diseñe e hice la mayor parte de la carpintería. Me tomó dos años, pero es exactamente como lo quería."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Es magnífico, Diamante. Tienes mucho talento."

Un sofá grande y suave le hizo señas. Se veía tan acogedor y confortable, no pudo resistirse a probarlo. Tan pronto como se sentó, los cojines la envolvieron y la chuparon hacia dentro del sofá.

Se quitó los zapatos y acurrucó sus pies bajo ella. Un suspiro se le escape antes de que pudiera retenerlo.

Diamante estaba a varios metros de distancia, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la miraba. "¿Puedo decir lo natural te ves sentada en el sofá de mi sala de estar, toda acurrucada como si estuvieras en casa?"

Era la primera vez que le había dicho algo directamente que insinuaba el deseo de que se quedara. La había besado— caray que besó—pero mientras que Malachite y Darien fueron más habladores y cercanos, Diamante estuvo callado. Hasta ahora.

"Me gusta verte aquí, Sere" dijo con voz ronca. "Perteneces a aquí."

Él se movió hacia adelante, lentamente, como si no quisiera asustarla. Luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se volvió hacia ella. Se llevó la mano un poco más a la rodilla y se inclinó hacia ella, deslizando su mano hasta su muslo.

"Bésame, Sere. Esta vez bésame tú."

Ella contuvo el aliento y luego miró hacia su mano aún apoyada en su muslo. Tentativamente extendió la mano y deslizó la palma hacia arriba por su brazo, y luego hasta la muñeca, donde comenzaba su tatuaje. Trazó las líneas con su dedo hasta que llegó a la manga de su camiseta.

"Me estás matando", dijo. "Bésame".

Usando el brazo para afirmarse, se inclinó hacia delante, nerviosa, pero fascinada por la intensidad de su mirada. Tenía una boca sensual. Labios gruesos que parecían totalmente besables. Y suficiente sombra de una barba en su mandíbula para hacerlo malditamente sexy.

Le tocó la mejilla con la otra mano y deslizo sus dedos para sentir el roce de la barba contra su piel.

Él cerró los ojos y se apoyó más, hacia su caricia justo cuando ella apretó los labios con la suyos en el más ligero de los besos. Él se tensó bajo sus dedos pero se mantuvo quieto, contento al permitir que ella fuera la instigadora.

"Quiero ver tu tatuaje" susurró contra sus labios.

"Quiero que veas mucho más que eso", murmuró.

Él se alejó y tiró su camiseta fuera de sus vaqueros y luego la enrollo sobre su cabeza. Los tenía en ambos brazos desde las muñecas hacia arriba. A juego los diseños se rizaban sobre sus hombros y lamían hacia su cuello. No era una imagen real—una imagen identificable—pero si una serie de intrincadas líneas y formas. Parecía exótico, pero desconocidos.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerte esto?" Preguntó mientras se remontaba por encima del hombro hasta que su dedo se detuvo en el hueco de su garganta.

"Rini y yo fuimos a la India y Nepal, un verano. Vimos un poco el incredible arte y los tatuajes. Callie tomó fotos y cuando volvimos, llevamos las fotos a un artista en Denver que incorporó los diseños a unos más grandes que eran el reflejo de todos los lugares que habíamos ido."

"Eso es increíble. Y que asombrosa experiencia. Eso debe ser muy entretenido."

"Rini es nuestro espíritu libre. Ella ha viajado mucho. Apesta cuando se va por mucho tiempo, pero ha estado en algunos lugares impresionantes."

Una vez más Serena repasó los patrones de colores con la punta de los dedos, pero esta vez se permitió vagar las manos sobre su amplio pecho.

Los músculos se apretaron y tensaron bajo sus palmas, y sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas. Él extendió la mano y le cogió ambas manos, sosteniéndolas por las muñecas, todavía sobre el pecho.

"Tengo una idea mejor", murmuró. "Voto porque abandonemos el paseo en moto y te lleve a mi dormitorio y te permita explorar mis tatuajes todo lo que quieras, mientras yo estoy dentro de ti."

**Continuara…**

**Omg! Calor! Uff jajaja sera? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, y su respiración se acelero hasta soplar pequeñas nubes de aire en el cuello de Diamante. El la observó, prestando atención, tratando de ver si se estaba moviendo muy rápido, muy pronto, pero no era miedo lo que veía en su mirada. Ahí había interés, Y deseo, un poco de vacilación pero no miedo. Sus manos temblaban mientras el la sostenía y se le puso la piel de gallina en el cuello y los hombros, haciéndolo querer lamer cada uno de sus poros.

El ardía por ella. Su piel picaba y estaba viva, y el sabía que no encontraría un alivio hasta que estuviera enterrado profundamente en ella. El quería sostenerla y calmarla y alejar las sombras, mirarla mientras ella se deshacía debajo de él.

"¿Quieres esto Sere?" le urgió. "¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo tanto como yo quiero hacerlo contigo?"

Ella tragó y luego lamió sus labios en un gesto nervioso que él encontró adorable.

"¿Que va a pasar con Darien y Malachite?" preguntó en voz baja. Sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto preocupado. "¿Como se supone que esto va a funcionar? Siento que les estoy siendo infiel a ellos."

Ella soltó sus manos y se las paso por su cara en un gesto frustrado. "No se como funciona esto. Que es lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero joderlo antes de que empiece."

El pecho de Diamante se tenso y luego lo relajo. El tomó su mano otra vez, quintándosela de la cara. Luego besó cada uno de sus dedos para suavizar la tensión que estaba fluyendo de ella.

"No hay una manera correcta o incorrecta Sere. Si estoy yendo demasiado rápido, dímelo. Solo se que cuando te vi tenia que tocarte. Y se que mis hermanos se sintieron y sienten igual. Si has hablado con Darien, y si el te explicó lo que te proponen, entonces sabes que ellos estarán bien con esto.

Tienen que estarlo. Es la única manera en que funciona. No les pediré permiso cada vez que quiera hacerte el amor."

"Tú dices ellos," dijo rápidamente. Se le quedo mirando. "Dijiste que ellos propusieron. No dijiste nosotros."

El suspiro. "Si, puedo ver lo eso puede parecerte a ti. Como si solo estuviera yendo con ellos y no estuviera completamente comprometido. A lo mejor no lo estoy en este punto. Es difícil decirlo. Las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido.

Lo que si se es que he tenido una atracción inmediata hacia ti. Yo no solía creer en eso del amor a primera vista. Mis padres dijeron que fue de esa manera con Mamá, pero nunca lo creí en verdad."

"¿Y ahora?"

El soltó el aliento. "Ahora se que puedes conocer a alguien y quererlo con cada respiración que das, mental y físicamente. ¿Es eso amor? No lo se. Tal vez. A lo mejor es el fundamento, el inicio. Las relaciones comienzan con mucho menos, eso es seguro."

"Tienes que usar condón," espetó ella.

El parpadeó, las mejillas de ella se colorearon pero en las líneas de sus labios la hacían tener un gesto determinado.

"No estoy protegida," ella se apresuró a decir. "Quiero decir no es algo que me he podido permitir y tampoco he tenido la necesidad, pero no quiero quedar embarazada. Así que no me arriesgaré."

Ahora había miedo en sus ojos. Diamante se alejo pero le sostuvo firmemente la mano. Se la apretó y masajeó tratando de suavizar su tensión.

"Pequeña, te voy a proteger," dijo gentilmente. "Claro que usare condón. Y estoy seguro que los condones no son 100% fiables, así que mañana te apartaré una cita en la clínica de la cuidad para que puedas acceder al control de natalidad si es lo que quieres."

Ella bajo la mirada, evitando la de él. "No tengo seguro, o manera de pagarlo."

La vergüenza en su mirada casi lo mato. Dios, él sufría por ella. Pero tenía que dejar claro desde el principio que ellos iban a cuidar de ella, y que lo último de lo que se tenía que preocupar era del dinero para estar protegida.

"Tenemos que tener ciertas cosas en claro, ¿okay Sere? Asumo que tu y Darien tuvieron una charla larga en la cual te hizo saber que él, Malachite y yo queremos una cosa. Tú. Y estoy seguro que te hizo saber que eso quiere decir que queremos ver a donde nos llevará esto. También asumo que accediste, o no estarías aquí en estos momentos. Parte del trato, si aceptaste, es que cuidaremos de ti. No lo haríamos de otra manera. Eso significa proveerte de tus necesidades tanto emocional como físicas."

Ella levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la suya. "Es fácil ver lo que yo

saco de esto. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Y Seth y Michael? ¿Qué es lo que tú podrías sacar

de esta relación que no puedes obtener en otra parte?"

El levanto su ceja. "¿Tú piensas que solo queremos sexo?"

Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo de nuevo. El situó su mano bajo su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo. "No, no pienso eso," dijo cuando el continuo viéndola. "Y si eso es lo que quisieras, podrías ir a buscarlo en otra parte."

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ese no es el punto. No me siento atraído hacia las otras mujeres que están afuera. Me siento atraído hacia ti. Si el sexo es todo lo que deseara, te tendría desnuda y debajo de mi en estos momentos en vez de estar teniendo una de esas conversaciones contigo del tipo que hacen que las bolas se le encojan a un hombre."

"Si acepte, cuando Darien me explico todo esto…sobre nosotros…todos nosotros, dije que estaba bien."

"Entonces nos tienes que dar una oportunidad," dijo Diamante mientras le pasaba la mano por su mejilla. "Y tienes que confiar en que nosotros cuidaremos de ti y te mantendremos."

Ella volteo la mejilla y beso su palma. "Trataré."

El sintió que su interior dio ese peculiar apretón, y el supo que ese momento el estaba a bordo por el largo camino. No, estaba seguro que no había considerado que compartiría una mujer con sus hermanos sin importar como habían crecido. Pero sus padres lo habían hecho funcionar, y el se estaba comprometiendo en hacer funcionar esta relación con Serena y sus hermanos.

"Estoy dentro, Serena. A lo mejor no estaba seguro antes, pero ahora lo estoy. No me iré a ninguna parte. Podemos hacer esto funcionar."

Los ojos de Serena brillaron y su sonrisa iluminó toda su cara. Ella estaba tan atónitamente hermosa que le dolió. Su mano acarició su cara, y de repente se dio cuenta cuanto quería hacerle el amor. Sexo no. Quería saborearla y apreciarla, amarla incondicionalmente.

"Cada vez que pienso que esto no puede funcionar y que soy una estúpida por intentarlo, uno de ustedes hace algo que me hace creer. Yo también quiero esto Diamante. Tanto que me asusta porque tengo miedo de que todo sea una fantasía de la cual me voy a despertar."

"Créelo Sere, esto no es algo que tomemos a la ligera. Nunca."

"También quiero que creas en mi," dijo ella. Su mirada sostuvo la suya y la sinceridad ardió e hizo brillar a sus ojos azules. "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes piense que me estoy lanzando a la primera oportunidad que tengo de salir de la vida que tengo y poder ser alguien. Eso no es, lo juro."

Él le cubrió su boca con sus dedos. "Shhh. No creo eso. Nadie de nosotros lo hace. ¿Queremos ayudarte y cuidarte y asegurarnos de que no pasaras ningún otro día en la calle? Claro que sí. Todo lo que quiero cambio eres tú. Solo tú. Es más que suficiente. ¿Porque tú y yo no pasamos e resto del día en el sofá? Miraremos una película o dos, o sólo estaremos aquí hablando. Llamaré a mis hermanos y les diré que cocinaré la cena para todos nosotros. Nos dará la oportunidad de estar todos juntos por primera vez y espero que te ayude. Malachite de seguro ya piensa que me escapé de la ciudad contigo de todos modos."

Serena sonrió y poso su otra mano en su boca para silenciar su risa. "Me gustaría eso. Me gustaría demasiado."

Llamo primero a Darien y este sonó sorprendido cuando Diamante le dijo que se quedaría con ella en su casa, a lo mejor era él quien pensaba que se iría de la ciudad con Serena. El ahogó una sonrisa y le dijo a Darien que llegara alrededor de las 7. Después llamó a Malachite.

"Hombre, ¿qué quieres?" dijo Malachite tan pronto descolgó.

"Estoy con Serena."

Hubo una ligera pausa. "Sí lo se. ¿Todo está bien?"

"Si, bien. No nos fuimos al final. Pasaremos la tarde aquí. Mirando una película o dos. Pensé que seria buena idea si tú y Darien vinieran y cenaran con nosotros. Y llamé a Darien y dijo que estaría aquí."

"¿Como esta su brazo? ¿Has cuidado eso?"

"Si, está bien. Estaba indecisa en como ustedes la hacen reaccionar. Creo que si podremos estar todos en el mismo cuarto seria diferente. Curaría alguna de sus inseguridades."

Malachite suspiro. "Así que esto significa que ya estas abordo. Mira, Diamante tienes que admitir que esto no sonó como la vez pasada que hablamos. Esta es la decisión más grande que tomaremos. Ya hice la mía. Creo que tú y Darien deberían de hacer la suya. Y ahora empieza la parte dura."

"Si ya te escuche. Llegare como a las 6 no tengo ninguna llamada. Dile a Sere… dile que la veré allí."

"Claro." Dijo Diamante mientras colgaba. Bajo el teléfono a la mesa de la cocina y se paro ahí por un largo momento.

Cualquier persona sana estaría deseando joder ahora, pero el estaba absoluta y completamente tranquilo con su decisión. No pensó por un momento que todo sería un camino de rosas y que vivirán felices por siempre. Pero lo que si sabía era que los Chiba creían en la familia sobre todo lo demás y ahora Serena era parte de la familia. El y sus hermanos irían tras ella todos los días de su vida.

Darien dejó la casa de sus padres temprano para ir al pueblo a ver a Haruka. Aparcó frente al departamento del sheriff, y antes de que lograra salir de su camioneta, Lacey estaba en la puerta de entrada, con una mano apoyada en su cadera mientras lo miraba.

"¿Quieres decirme porque no has venido a verme hasta ahora?", le preguntó.

"La noticia que llegaste ayer a la ciudad me llegó."

Darien sonrió y le tendió los brazos para un abrazo. "Tan mandona como siempre, ya veo."

Lo abrazó fuerte y luego casi lo arrastró a su oficina. Después de empujarlo a una silla, ella dio la vuelta a su escritorio y tomó asiento.

"No voy a andar con rodeos. Estoy seguro que tu padre te ha contado. Me gustaría que asumieras el resto de mi mandato. Voy a retirarme tan pronto como encuentre un reemplazo."

"Está bien."

Ella parpadeó y luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla, la sospecha oscurecía sus ojos. "¿Está bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a discutir y dar los diez motives de tú lista de que no eres la persona adecuada para este trabajo?"

Aguantó con una sonrisa. "No."

"Bueno, infierno. Estaba preparada para tener que pasar una hora dándote distintas razones, y tú entras me sigues el juego."

Esta vez se echó a reír. "Tan dramática como siempre, Haruka."

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con expresión seria. "¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de opinión? Alan me dijo que estabas poco dispuesto a tomarlo en consideración hasta ahora."

"Quiero volver a casa", dijo simplemente. "Mi trabajo es hacer aplicar la ley. Nunca me imagine que no siguieras como sheriff, pero si vas a retirarte, quiero el trabajo."

"¿Tu brazo está curado? ¿Va todo bien en Denver?"

El sonrió ante la nota de ansiedad de su voz. "Todo está bien. Deja de preocuparte. Encontré a alguien. Alguien con quiero empezar una vida aquí."

La mirada de Haruka se afiló. "¿Alguien que yo conozca?"

Darien negó con la cabeza. "No, y no vas a comprobar sus antecedentes, tampoco. Ella dice que no tiene ningún problema, y le creo. Pero, definitivamente, hay una gran cantidad de heridas en su pasado, y no quiero empujarla demasiado duro. Tengo que pisar una delicada línea con ella, todos nosotros tenemos que hacerlo. Su nombre es Serena", dijo Darien despacio. "Y debes saber, porque lo oirás más pronto o más tarde, y sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo, que Malachite y Diamante también están implicados con Serena."

Haruka se recostó de nuevo, sus ojos redondos por el shock. "Oh, mierda. ¿Esto es una broma?"

El negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, condenación", murmuró ella. "Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Ciertamente esto ha estado lo suficientemente bien para tu madre y tus padres, por lo que adivino que tu sabes que puede ser posible. Pero aún así…

Maldita sea."

"Haruka, siento lo de Dan. Papá me contó. ¿Cómo está?"

Su expresión se derrumbó por un momento antes de sonreír alegremente. "Lo está llevando bien. Hemos estado yendo y viniendo a Denver para que pudiera recibir tratamiento. Me gustaría mudarme allí, sin embargo, es cosa de él.

Además, tenemos ese lugar en la montaña y por el ritmo que lleva se ha convertido en más de lo que podemos mantener. Todos los niños se han ido, por lo que ahora tiene sentido que nos movamos."

"Si alguna vez puedo hacer algo, ya sabes que todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo."

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner su mano sobre la suya. "Lo sé, Darien. Y gracias." Entonces se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a los negocios. "Ya he hablado con el ayuntamiento sobre la posibilidad de que tu asumieras mi puesto."

El levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, tenía que prepararlos", dijo ella a la defensiva. "Nadie quiere meter a un forastero. Mis ayudantes son demasiado jóvenes y sin experiencia para ocupar el cargo, y Kevin demasiado viejo. El sólo quiere mantenerse otros pocos años antes de retirarse. Si quieres el trabajo, es tuyo. La votación sera sólo una formalidad, pero tú ya los tienes en el bolsillo."

"¿Para cuando?", preguntó en voz baja Darien.

"Tan pronto como rellenes tu solicitud, en ese momento será oficial. Hay papeleo que hacer y el Consejo celebrará una reunión para la votación. Me imagino que podemos hacerlo en unos días, y tú puedes asumir que sea en dos semanas. Esto me dará el tiempo suficiente para entregar mi renuncia y poner mis cosas en orden."

"Estaré triste por qué te vayas, Haruka."

Ella sonrió. "Volveré de visita. Siempre consideré a esta mi ciudad."

Darien hizo una pausa durante un momento y luego le echó nuevamente un vistazo "¿Piensas que mi relación… con Serena pueda causarme problemas en este trabajo?"

Haruka se echó hacia atrás y lo estudió por un momento. "Seré honesta, Darien. No lo sé. La mayoría de la gente por aquí están familiarizados con la forma en que creciste y de la relación de tu madre con tus padres. Hubo muchos chismorreos cuando se hizo evidente hace años, pero rápidamente se calmaron y la gente de por aquí tiende a no meterse en asuntos que no les incumben. Tu madre es muy querida, y tus padres son muy respetados en la comunidad. Tendrás a algunos que levanten una ceja, pero la mayoría lo tomará con calma, pero nunca se sabe.

Yo creo, que debes guardar silencio por el momento, termina mi mandato y para cuando seas candidato a la reelección, deja que las fichas vayan cayendo poco a poco. Si haces bien el trabajo, pienso que todo esto no tendrá importancia, y como he dicho, la gente de por aquí realmente, no desea que algún lince del exterior entre y se haga cargo de la ciudad. Tendrás dos años para demostrar tu valía. Luego dejarás que los votantes decidan."

Darien asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo que tienes razón. No voy a esconder a Serena como un sucio secreto, y se que mis hermanos se sentirán como yo. Si esto no funciona, voy a encontrar otra cosa que hacer, incluso echando una mano a mis padres en su negocio."

"Sólo haz tu trabajo, Darien. De verdad es todo lo que puedes hacer. Y tengo plena confianza en que obtendrás el apoyo de la comunidad en un corto plazo. Tendrás que tener en cuenta que algunos entrometidos lo considerarán su deber personal meter las narices donde no les importa, pero que se jodan. No se llega a ser sheriff aquí sin dejar a unos cuantos a lo largo del camino. Es la naturaleza de este trabajo."

Seth sonrió abiertamente. "Maldita sea, pero te voy a extrañar, Haruka."

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y se asomó la cabeza Amy. "Haruka eres necesaria en casa del anciano Witherspoon. Los perros de Grundy se escaparon otra vez y Witherspoon está armando la de Dios es Cristo y está apuntando con su escopeta."

Haruka suspiró. "Iré ahora mismo." Se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, pero se detuvo para abrazar a Darien. "Estoy tan contenta que regreses a casa. Me sentiré mucho mejor con mi retiro si sé que la ciudad queda en tus manos."

El la abrazó fuerte y sintió serpentear el primer cosquilleo de excitación por su columna. Su ciudad. Tenía una connotación que le gustaba. El conocía a cada uno de los que vivían allí. Había crecido en una comunidad muy unida. La idea de haber regresado a casa, y no sólo por sólo ese trabajo, por Serena… Como cambiaban las cosas tan rápidamente. Pero descubrió que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Malachite llegó conduciendo a casa de Diamante y aparcó a lado de la camioneta de Darien. Llegaba tarde y casi era de noche. Durante la tarde imaginó que podría salir temprano, pero a última hora el estuvo inundado de "emergencias".

Subió los escalones de la entrada, y sin molestarse en llamar, empujó la puerta principal. Fue inundado al instante por el olor de una buena lo que Diamante cocinaba, Malachite no podía esperar para comerlo. Su estómago rugió cuando echó un vistazo y vio a Darien y a Serena en el sofá.

Darien estaba recostado en su lado y Serena en sus brazos, con sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras Darien acariciaba la cadera de arriba abajo. Malachite no quería despertarla o molestarla, pero él quería tumbarse con ella.

Como si sintiese su presencia, Serena se movió y abrió sus ojos. Con su mirada fija en su cara y sus ojos se abrieron con placer cuando le reconoció.

"Malachite", susurró ella.

Se empujó hacia arriba y Darien tomó su mano para ayudarla. En un momento estaba en el sofá y al siguiente corriendo hacia Malachite. La sorpresa y el placer lo invadieron cuando ella voló a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Estoy tan contenta de que vinieras", le dijo cerca de su oído. "Pensé que no vendrías."

Colocó un rizo corto sobre su oreja y le besó en la sien, dejando que sus labios permanecieran allí durante en largo momento. Le aplastó que ella estuviera aquí con él y tan contenta por verlo. Que lo estuviese esperando. Se había preocupado de que no viniese.

"No me lo perdería, o a ti", murmuró. "Siento llegar tarde."

"Veo que llegó el doctor", Diamante arrastró las palabras desde la puerta de la cocina. "¿Por qué no dejan de nuevo a Serena acomodarse y vienen a ayudarme un segundo?"

Malachite echó un vistazo cauteloso en dirección a Diamante.

Cuando este estaba en la cocina, esta era su dominio. Nadie entraba.

Diamante movió la cabeza hacia la cocina, y Malachite se inclinó para besar a Serena de nuevo.

"Vete a ponerte cómoda. Tardaré sólo un minuto."

Lo agarró por un momento y le devolvió el beso antes de volverse hacia el sofá.

Malachite se quedó el tiempo suficiente mirando como se colocaba de nuevo al lado de Darien antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina para ver que pasaba con Diamante.

"Maldita sea si no huele bien, cualquier cosa que sea", dijo Malachite.

"Langosta étouffée, cocina Cajun, cortesía de la muestra a la que fui la semana pasada", dijo Diamante mientras movía el contenido de la sartén. "Estará lista en cuanto el arroz este hecho."

Malachite tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y se apoyó en la encimera de granito. Tenía que concedérselo a Diamante. Había necesitado dos años para construirse esa casa, pero estaba exquisitamente terminada y miró la cocina de gama alta y personalizada de arriba a abajo.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa? No dejas nunca a nadie entrar a la cocina mientras estás cocinando."

Diamante echó un vistazo hacia la entrada y dejó de moverse. "Eres amigo del doctor Taiki Kou de la clínica. ¿Crees que puedes mover algunos hilos y obtener una cita para Serena cuanto antes?"

Malachite frunció el ceño. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está peor su brazo? Maldita sea, yo sabía que nadie se lo estaba tomando lo suficientemente en serio."

Diamante levantó las manos. "So. Baja la velocidad. No tiene nada malo. Ella necesita acceder a control de natalidad."

La boca de Malachite formó una O.

"Ella me insistió, o adivino que usaremos condones. Parecía hacer hincapié sobre la posibilidad de poderse quedar embarazada. No puedo decir que la culpe. Estaba preocupada porque no tiene seguro, o dinero para esto."

Malachite juró por lo bajo. Diamante levantó una mano otra vez. "Yo me ocupé deesto. Le dije que nosotros estaríamos condenadamente seguros de cuidar de ella y que nos aseguraríamos de que tuviera todo lo que necesitara. No la quiero preocupada, por lo que esperaba que tú le consiguieras una cita en la clínica rápidamente, para sacarnos este asunto de encima."

"Sí, haré una llamada por la mañana. ¿Trabajas esta noche?"

"Se suponía que debería estar detrás de la barra, pero me cubre Rini y tengo a Seiya haciendo de gorila. No quiero que Rini se mezcle con ningún cliente más. Tenemos suerte de que sólo era un manojo de estúpidos estudiantes universitarios que no le hicieron daño."

"Yo esperaba que Darien pudiera hablar con ella, pero obviamente nos hemos concentrado en Serena."

"No estoy seguro de que ella se lo contara, de cualquier manera. Ha sido hermética desde que regresó a casa. Se que ella y Darien son muy cercanos, pero con Rini somos amigos y ella se cierra como una ostra cada vez que empiezo a hacer preguntas."

"Deseo como el infierno saber lo que le pasó."

"Tanto tú como yo, hermano."

Diamante recogió la tapa de la cazuela del arroz al vapor y luego la volvió a dejar caer para cerrar. El aplaudió y luego gritó hacia la sala de estar. "¡La sopa está lista!"

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo sutil que eres?" le preguntó Malachite.

Diamante sonrió. "La sutileza es un coñazo."

Los hermanos alzaron la vista cuando Serena entró en la cocina con Darien directamente detrás de ella. Ofreció tanto a Diamante como a Malachite una sonrisa vacilante, y Malachite le ofreció su mano.

Cuando ella la tomó, el la atrajo al taburete a su lado, y envolvió un brazo por su cintura. Se aproximó a su cabeza, inhalando su dulce olor.

"Te eché de menos hoy", susurró él.

Ella se volvió y le regalo con una amplia sonrisa y luego apoyó su frente en la suya. "Yo también te extrañé. Conocí a tu familia. Son todos geniales. Tienes suerte de tenerlos."

"Van a ser tu familia también", señaló él.

Sus ojos se ensancharon como si no hubiese considerado este aspecto. Había a partes iguales miedo y añoranza en su mirada. Y entonces ella sonrió otra vez. "Adivino entonces que esto me hace afortunada a mi también,."

"Párense, vosotros dos", se quejó Diamante cuando dejó caer los platos frente a ellos. "Es hora de comer."

Darien sacó el taburete al otro lado de Serena y se sentó, mientras Diamante terminaba de servir los platos. El se sentó al final al lado de Darien.

"Empezar chicos. Espero que este buena."

Serena dio un mordisco y dejó escapar un sonido de placer. "Esta maravillosa, Diamante. Creo que podría ponerme enferma por comerla toda."

"Esta muy bueno", coincidió Darien. "Es obvio que no heredaste la capacidad de mamá para cocinar."

Malachite soltó un bufido de risa mientras Diamante sonreía.

"Yo solía cocinar", dijo Serena en tono melancólico. "Me encantaba."

"Mi cocina es tu cocina", dijo Diamante. "Y todo lo que hay en la despensa es tuyo cada vez que quieras gastar tiempo aquí."

Darien se aclaró la garganta y todo el mundo miró en su dirección. "Hablando de cocinas y lugares. Tenemos que hablar de nuestro arreglo. Hablé con Haruka hoy. Voy a asumir su trabajo en un par de semanas tan pronto como todo el papeleo este acabado."

"Oye, eso es grande", exclamó Malachite.

Serena disparó a Darien una mirada perpleja. "¿No vas a volver a Denver?"

Darien sonrió en su dirección. "No. Estoy tomando la plaza de sheriff aquí en Clyde. Si vamos a comprometernos con esto, no puedo quedarme en Denver. Malachite y Diamante están establecidos aquí. Solo tiene sentido que yo me mude."

"Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta de dónde vas a vivir", dijo Malachite. "En realidad, donde vamos a quedarnos. Juntos."

"Aquí", dijo Diamante.

Serena parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban. Malachite puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó de modo tranquilizador.

"Es lo que más sentido tiene", continuó Diamante cuando nadie respondió. "Es más grande que tu casa, Malachite, y Darien no tiene alojamiento por aquí. Hay espacio para ampliarla, y lo que es más importante, es privada."

"¿Qué pasará con la casa de Malachite?", preguntó Darien.

"Podría convertirla en su clínica en vez de usar esa pequeña mierda de oficina que tiene en el pueblo."

La idea de Diamante era sólida. Malachite necesitaba realmente más espacio para su despacho, y la casa de Diamante era ideal para los cuatro.

"¿Qué piensas, Sere?", preguntó Darien. "¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?"

Malachite entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y echó un vistazo para ver tanto anhelo en la mirada de Serena que le dolió. El levantó su mano y le dio la vuelta a su presa para depositarle un beso en la palma.

"Quédate con nosotros, Sere. No te arrepentirás."

Serena, a su vez, miró a cada uno de los hermanos, el calor brillaba en sus ojos. "¿Estáis todos seguros de que queréis… a mí? ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis hacer esto?"

Tanto Diamante como Darien asintieron con la cabeza.

"Absolutamente", dijo Malachite.

"Está bien, entonces", dijo ella en voz baja. "Me quedaré aquí con vosotros, con todos vosotros."

Malachite no se había dado cuenta que su apretón era tan fuerte sobre su mano hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se estremecía. El la dejó en libertad de inmediato y luego le frotó los dedos en tono de disculpa.

Entonces echó un vistazo a sus hermanos, en silencio pidiendo su compromiso. Había determinación en sus caras, y su atención se centraba completamente en Serena. Pero cuando miró a Malachite, el sabía que cada trozo de ellos estaban tan comprometidos en esta relación como él.

**Continuara..**

**Bueno pués Serena decidió quedarse, ahora ya se pone más intéresante,, luego verán porqué.. jajajaja.. nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 18**

La cena fue divertida. Para Serena fue una anticipación de los días por venir, algo que la llenaba de esperanza y excitación. Los hermanos bromeaban y jugaban sin piedad, pero había un sólido vínculo de lealtad y amor. El mismo sentimiento que había tenido cuando había entrado por primera vez a casa de sus padres.

Deseó ser una parte de ello. Algo sólido. Ser parte de una familia unida de nuevo. Saber que había gente con la que podía contar.

Diamante se negó a permitirle ayudarle con los cubiertos, y en su lugar acorraló a Darien para que lo ayudara con las tareas mientras Malachite regresaba a la sala con ella.

Tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de la cocina, Malachite la detuvo y jaló a sus brazos. Sus caderas encontraron las de ella en un urgente y hambriento beso. Tibio y tan suave. Mordisqueó sus labios y después deslizó su lengua entre ellos, golpeando sensualmente su lengua hasta que pudo probarlo y sentirlo.

"Me estás volviendo loco hoy", murmuró él. "Sabiendo que estabas con ellos y sin poder estar contigo. Fue el maldito día más largo de mi vida".

"Estás conmigo ahora", dijo mientras le acariciaba con los dedos su sien y después a través de su cabello.

"Eres fascinante. Hubiera podido imaginar a Diamante con su imagen rebelled teniendo el cabello largo y tú con tu formal imagen de un hombre del rancho lo tuvieras corto, y siempre muy limpio". Le pasó los dedos por las puntas del cabello.

"¿No te gusta?" la probó.

"Me gusta. Es sólo que me sorprende. Me gusta, creo. Darien parece tan callado y enfocado y después tú apareces y fue como cuando te golpea un tornado. Y después Diamante. No puedo decidir, pero algo me dice que son más rebeldes que Diamante, y que de corazón, Diamante es realmente hogareño".

Él parpadeó sorprendido y después rió. "Nunca le digas eso a Diamante. Lo tomará como algo personal el que me encuentresmás excitante y peligroso que él".

"Bueno, no dije eso".

"Pero lo pensaste", dijo Malachite con una sonrisa. "Eso es suficiente para mí".

"Eres incorregible"

"No me llames cosas que no puedo deletrear".

Ella rió y se recargó contra él. Aún estaban en medio de la sala, pero podían estar en cualquier lugar y sería mágico.

Esa era la palabra – el sentimiento – en una palabra. Era magia. Un milagro que no merecía pero por el que estaba agradecida.

Tres hombres que parecían demasiado buenos para ser verdad. Tres leales, fuertes y devastadores hombres. Y todos la deseaban. Ellos deseaban tener una vida con ella.

"Pagaría mucho por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo".

Se dio cuenta de que sonreía – no, estaba radiante – de oreja a oreja. "Estaba pensando en ti, Diamante y Darien. Aún estoy procesándolo todo. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad".

"Créelo" dijo justo antes de capturar su boca de nuevo.

Oh, pero le dolió. Sus pechos se tensaron contra su pecho y sus pezones se endurecieron, rígidas puntas que rogaban por su toque – su boca. Su cuerpo se inundó de calor. Su piel brilló y el deseo bajó hasta su vagina, como fuego lento.

Se balanceó en sus brazos. Sus rodillas se doblaron mientras la tomaban de las muñecas, llevándola firmemente hacia él. Parecía que había pasado el día entero con añorándola. Quería hacer el amor con estos hombres, pero estaba perdida en cómo.

Puso los brazos alrededor de su nuca y deslizó su boca bajo su mandíbula hacia su cuello donde acarició y lamió el área sobre su pulso.

Él gruñó y se tensó contra ella, con los brazos como bandas de acero alrededor de su cuerpo. Su erección se abultó contra su vagina, y se ruborizó seductoramente, causando una dulce fricción entre ellos.

Se sentía viva. Eléctrica. Reviviendo después de un largo período de sueño. El pasado ahora olvidado. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Aquí, con esos tres hombres, se encontró a sí misma de nuevo.

Se volteó cuando escuchó un sonido y vio a Diamante y Darien parados en la puerta de la sala. Los ojos brillantes y la boca de Darien apretada en una línea recta. Podía sentir su necesidad cruzar la habitación. Reflejaba la suya.

No era como si ella hubiera experimentado con esta clase de cosas. Honestamente, la idea la aterraba. ¿Qué tal si se horrorizaban por lo que quería? Nunca estuvo en una posición tan precaria. Se sentía como que tenía un pie pegado en una pendiente en la que eso era su único apoyo.

Lentamente, se alejó de Malachite y sus manos se movieron nerviosamente hacia el dobladillo de su camisa. Antes de perder la compostura, levantó el material sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo.

Parecía importante para ella dar el primer paso – especialmente la primera vez que hicieran el amor para no tener que escoger entre los hermanos. Ahora, estaba contenta de que ella y Diamante no hubieran sucumbido al sobrecogedor calor y deseo entre ellos esa tarde.

Quería darse a todos ellos en igual forma. Quería mostrarles que aceptaba y deseaba a los tres y no a uno más que al otro.

Cuando sus manos cayeron hacia sus pantalones, sintió las súbitas inhalaciones a su alrededor. Los hermanos se miraban unos a los otros, aparentemente vacilando e inseguros como lo estaba.

Se quitó la ropa lentamente, sin apurar los movimientos hasta que finalmente estuvo de pie, desnuda y dolorosamente vulnerable en la mitad de la habitación.

Tres pares de ojos le quemaban la piel. Podía sentir la tensión cerniéndose pesada en el aire. Algo eléctrico de hecho le pasó por los oídos, calentando su cuerpo hasta el punto de la incomodidad.

Deseo. Lujuria. Necesidad.

Eran tangibles en todos los confines de la habitación. Pesados y casi sofocantes.

Inspiró aire por la nariz y después se pasó los brazos protectoramente alrededor de sí mientras esperando su respuesta. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Darien fue el primero en moverse. Se dirigió a través del cuarto y le desdobló los brazos que ella tenía como un escudo que la protegía del mundo.

"No tienes que hacer esto, amor", dijo suavemente. "No tienes que probarnos nada".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No entienden. Es lo que deseo. Juntos. La primera vez. Parece importante que lo hagamos juntos, ¿No creen?"

Darien se volvió hacia sus hermanos como midiendo sus reacciones. La mirada de Diamante ardía, con lujuria y deseo. Malachite parecía un poco más seguro, pero no había negación en la clara curiosidad – y excitación – de sus ojos.

Darien se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con las manos sobre sus caderas y después por debajo de sus pechos para tomar los pequeños montículos en sus palmas. Sus pulgares pasaron sobre los pezones hasta que ella se revolvió por la intensidad del deseo.

"Lo que creo que te deseamos de cualquier forma en que podamos tenerte, y que si es lo que tú quieres, entonces nosotros también", dijo él, su voz estaba llena de sensuales gruñidos vibratorios.

"No sé cómo", murmuró. "No sé qué hacer".

El corazón de Darien se ablandó mientras miraba a la valiente y hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él. Había arriesgado mucho tomando la iniciativa. Quería mostrarles a los tres que los aceptaba. Igualmente. Y para su suerte, se la hubiera comido primero si Malachite o Diamante le hubieran hecho el amor primero, sólo porque él había imaginado que ellos tenían un vínculo que de alguna forma lo excluía.

Esta forma... no sería la más convencional, y estaba malditamente seguro que no tenía ninguna experiencia con múltiples compañeros, pero era forzar la realidad de su nueva circunstancia.

Hubo muchas noches, que el recordaba a sus padres compartiendo la misma cama, y estaba malditamente seguro que no creía que estaban solo acurrucándose.

Sólo esperaba que no tuviera problemas de manejar la ansiedad justo ahora.

Esperando calmar sus inseguridades, se dobló y la tomó en sus brazos. Después se volteó hacia Diamante.

"Estará mucho más cómoda en una cama".

Diamante se puso en acción y comenzó a subir hacia la habitación principal. Malachite lo siguió, detrás de Darien mientras él llevaba a Serena al dormitorio. En el centro una magnífica cama king-size de cuatro postes. Darien la sentó gentilmente y la acomodó para que estuviera en el centro, pero la arrastró hasta que sus piernas colgaron sobre la orilla.

No iba a dirigir la maldita cosa. Sus hermanos podían imaginarlo por sí mismos. Todo lo que Darien sabía era que quería hacer sentir a Serena infinitamente querida, y que planeaba amar cada pulgada de ella.

Iba a ser exquisitamente amada, desnuda contra las sábanas, con su piel pálida, roja de deseo. Honestamente no sabía quién empezaría. Estaba cautivado quería probar cada pulgada de ella.

Sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para que pudiera ver la rosada y suave piel de su vagina. Se dobló y le tomó las rodillas, abriéndoselas más mientras ponía un beso en sus ingles.

Su reacción fue instantánea. Tembló y se retorció contra él.

Le besó todo el camino hasta los rizos que guardaban su feminidad y después cruzó al otro lado para besar de regreso hacia abajo, hacia su rodilla.

Ella gimió y se retorció contra él.

La cama se hundió y Malachite escaló al colchón junto a donde Serena estaba. Darien

miraba fascinado como su hermano tomaba un pecho y bajaba la cabeza para succionar el pezón.

La mano de Serena se enredó en el cabello de Malachite, acercándolo, sosteniéndolo para que se alimentara gentilmente de su pecho.

Darien bajó la cabeza una vez más y deslizó sus dedos sobre los labios de su vagina, empujando para abrirlos con insistencia.

La rosada y delicada piel lo llamaba. Quería probarla. Lamer cada parte de ella hasta que se retorciera y rogara piedad.

Besó la suavidad dentro de su ingle justo a un aliento de su vagina. Después la mordió ligeramente, en círculos mientras otro estremecimiento la recorría.

Usando sus dedos para apartar los pliegues, se movió en círculo sobre su clítoris, soplando aire tibio antes de finalmente cerrar su boca sobre él.

Sus caderas se arquearon de la cama y él succionó gentilmente, chasqueando la lengua sobre ese punto. Él cerró los ojos, saboreándola, la delicada dulzura que era una parte de ella.

Se hundió más abajo, lamiendo el camino a su pequeña entrada. Bordeó las orillas, probando con estocadas poco profundas metiendo su lengua, absorbiendo su esencia.

La cama se hundió de nuevo y Darien miró a Diamante sobre Serena al otro lado. Diamante cuidadosamente colocó un paquete de condones junto a las caderas de Serena, un leve recordatorio de lo protector que era.

Después Diamante se agachó para tocar la mejilla de Serena antes de bajar su boca hacia la de ella.

"¿Les dijiste?" Murmuró ella a Diamante. "Sobre los condones".

Diamante le acarició la mejilla con emoción suave y la besó de nuevo antes de decir. "Siempre te protegeremos, Serena. Tienes mi palabra".

Su sonrisea fue brillante e hizo cosas curiosas dentro de Darien.

Era un poco irreal, esta mujer se extendía por debajo de los tres, Malachite en sus pechos mientras Diamante devoraba su boca. Sus manos vagando de arriba abajo a sus lados, tomando sus pechos, sin dejar que sus bocas dejaran su piel mientras Darien permanecía entre sus piernas.

Sus ojos estaban somnolientos y brillantes, llenos de pasión. Hacía dulces sonidos de entusiasmo que estaban a punto de llevar a Darien más allá de su control.

Introdujo un dedo en ella, mirando cómo se abrían sus ojos. Golpeó las paredes de su vagina con la punta, abriéndose paso y hundiéndolo en su calidez.

No podía esperar a estar dentro de ella. Su miembro se levantaba y estaba tan malditamente hinchado que era un milagro que no hubiera ya regado con su semilla.

Había algo intensamente erótico sobre verla completamente entregada. Entregándose a su cuidado y al respeto de sus hermanos. Confiando en que no la lastimarían y que apreciaban su confianza.

Alcanzó un condón y arrancó a toda prisa el envoltorio. Después la dejó lo suficiente para arrancarse su ropa. Arrojó su camisa a un lado y rasgó sus pantalones, desesperado de pronto por sentirla contra su piel.

Se puso el condón, haciendo una mueca por lo tieso que se sentía el látex alrededor de su erección. Después se dobló sobre ella, acariciando su longitud de arriba abajo antes de situarse en su apertura.

Alcanzó su mano que descansaba junto a su cadera y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella justo antes de abrirse camino dentro de su caliente vagina.

Ella le apretó los dedos e hizo un sonido de placer alrededor de la boca de Diamante.

Era estrecha. Tan apretada. Que no quería lastimarla, pero con cada Segundo que pasaba, luchaba con la urgencia de hundirse en ella tan fuerte y profundo como pudiera.

Juntó los dientes hasta que la presión de su mandíbula le dolió. Retrocedió y después cuidadosamente presionó hacia delante de nuevo.

Su tejido sedoso e hinchado lo mojó, tratando de salirse y tomarse fuertemente para que no luchara con entrar y salir.

"Dulce Jesús, Sere, te sientes tan bien", murmuró. "Tan malditamente bien".

"Tómame" dijo ella lánguidamente, con tono aterciopelado. "No te detengas, Darien. No me lastimarás".

Él retrocedió una vez más, disfrutando abrir su vagina, y después se hundió fuerte y rápido, quemándose hasta que sus bolas estuvieron casi dentro de ella.

Ella gimió y se arqueó, sus músculos contraídos e inquietos hasta que la sostuvo y la mantuvo contra él. Sus dedos flexionados y hundiéndose en los suyos, y un extraño grito salió de sus labios.

Él permaneció ahí, dentro de ella, sintiendo sus contracciones y abrazo alrededor de él. Después quitó su mano de la de ella y la pasó sobre sus piernas que estaban sobre sus brazos, empujándola fuerte para tener un mejor ángulo de entrada.

Retrocedió y se hundió de nuevo. El fuego explotó, quemando su camino hasta sus bolas en la punta de su vagina. Su orgasmo comenzó, levantándose fuerte y rápido, hirviendo dentro de él hasta el punto del dolor. Cada terminación nerviosa gritaba. La electricidad arqueándose y fluyendo, calentando sus venas hasta que la sangre zumbó.

Comenzó a dar estocadas. Fuertes. Rápidas. Llevándola hasta que estuvo loca indefensa contra su creciente erección.

Estaba alerta de que sus hermanos la calmaban, la acariciaban, murmurando en voz baja mientras que adoraban su cuerpo. Pero para Darien, eran sólo él y Serena en este momento. Juntos tan íntimamente, él una irrevocable parte de ella.

La reclamaba. La poseía. Le decía sin palabras que era suya – que siempre lo sería – y que tenía su corazón y alma en la palma de sus manos.

Y después lo escuchó. Su nombre en sus labios. Saliendo de su garganta como una rápido liberación entre ambos. No era una cabalgata gentil de compenetración. Era como montar un tornado, tumultuoso y que te mareaba tanto que perdió toda conciencia excepto de ella. Serena. Su mujer. Suya.

Tiró contra ella, sus caderas bombeando espasmódicamente mientras el primer chorro de su liberación entraba en su vagina. Gritó. Era parte dolor y todo placer. Tan intenso que el cuarto se hizo negro a su alrededor.

Escuchó el vago sonido de sus hermanos quitándose la ropa, y se hundió hacia adelante, junto con Serena en sus brazos mientras continuaba penetrándola.

Lo rodeó con los brazos, acariciando de arriba abajo con su suave toque. Sus labios sobre la cicatriz de su hombro, lentamente mientras ponía pequeños besos sobre su piel. Siguió su boca con sus dedos, trazando líneas. Cuando él bajó su mirada, vio sus labios que bajaban mientras miraba la herida.

Bajó la cabeza para besarla y ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo con amor mientras los últimos vestigios de su liberación sacudían su cuerpo.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Calor! Uff!**


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Serena gimió cuando Darien se aflojó y se retiró de su cuerpo. Flotaba, en un mundo brumoso a su alrededor. Se sentía lánguida y completamente saciada. Sonrió en dirección a Darien, y después Diamante se movió entre ambos, bloqueando su mirada.

Los ojos de Diamante eran fieros, órbitas oscuras que se quitaban el aliento. Se inclinó, presionando su cuerpo con el de ella y sintió cada ondulado músculo contra sus pechos.

La besó una vez. Caliente y robándole el aliento. No era el beso de un hombre paciente que galantea a su mujer. No, este era uno que demandaba respuesta, y ella se la dio, poniéndole los brazos a su alrededor mientras que bajaba sus labios a los de ella de nuevo.

"Dime, Sere, ¿Puedes tomarme y a Malachite al mismo tiempo?" Habló rasposo contra su boca.

La excitación se enroscó y endureció su bajo vientre. Le dolieron los pechos, y sus pezones en pusieron duros en su pecho.

"¿Cómo?" Murmuró.

Se apartó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La sentó y después le pidió que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas.

Malachite se subió a la cama frente a ella, y vio con una primera mirada su largo y grueso miembro. El cuerpo de Malachite era una cosa hermosa. Todas las líneas de inclinación, tiesos músculos, estrechas caderas. Su erección sobresalía y se balanceaba frente a sus labios.

Mientras Diamante besaba su espalda, Malachite tomó su erección en su mano y lentamente lo guió hacia su boca.

Mojó sus labios y después los abrió mientras él entraba. Por un momento lo dejó ahí, con la cabeza apenas pasando sus labios. Después empujó más lejos y probó a explorar sobre su lengua.

Salado. Picante. Un toque de almizcle. Todo hombre. Fuerte y masculino como él. Aún tenía su mano alrededor de la base, y estaba tan dentro de su boca como podía.

Diamante jugaba con la línea de su trasero, recorriendo con sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo y después introduciéndolo en su vagina. Aún hinchado por haber hecho el amor con Darien, se estremeció cuando sus tejidos se juntaron alrededor de los tiesos dedos de Diamante como si fuera su miembro.

"Despacio, bebé", murmuró Diamante. "No te lastimaré. Vamos a tomarte suave y fácil. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarme, y si te lastimo, me lo dirás. Retrocederé inmediatamente".

Ella cerró los ojos y permitió a Malachite trabajar profundamente en su boca de nuevo. Era gentil y paciente, manteniendo sus arremetidas superficiales y lentas para darle tiempo a ajustarse.

Diamante metió su dedo dentro de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo con facilidad. Ella sintió el frío del lubricante deslizarse mientras él cuidadosamente movía sus dedos hasta que el pasaje estuvo completamente recubierto.

Entonces se alejó, y un momento después, la punta de su miembro infringía su entrada. Había algo quemando, extendiendo la sensación mientras empujaba hacia adentro. Aún con el lubricante, era un ajuste perfecto.

Pero era dolorosamente suave, moviéndose con incrementos de movimiento, dándole tiempo para ajustarse a su tamaño y su posesión. Ella se estiró alrededor de la base de su miembro hasta que estuvo increíblemente llena.

La inquieta y nerviosa sensación estaba de regreso. Se empujó contra él, queriendo más, esperando la deliciosa fricción de su miembro quemando a través de su vagina.

Sus caderas finalmente encontraron su trasero y se presionó contra ella, sosteniéndola firmemente por un largo momento.

Después retrocedió hasta que ella se retorció y trató de empujarlo de regreso nuevamente

Se balanceó hacia delante, tomando sus caderas para sostenerla en posición.

Malachite ahuecó su mandíbula y la alimentó con su miembro, con cada delicioso centímetro.

Los dos hombres se movían con ritmo, abatiendo su cuerpo entre los suyos.

Ella estaba vencida por ellos. Asombrada por ellos. Completamente consumida por su necesidad de ellos.

En cierto punto Malachite se salió, sus respiraciones se volvieron rachas fuertes.

Su pecho se movía con excitación, y sostuvo su miembro fuera mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra mano.

"Estoy cerca", murmuró. "Pero te quiero dentro cuando me venga. Quiero hacer que te vengas de nuevo".

"Bésame", le suplicó ella suavemente. "Bésame mientras Diamante me toma".

Malachite se bajó hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos. Ella se levantó para tomar su cara y después fusionar juntas sus bocas. Sus lenguas enredándose en duelo mientras Diamante la tomaba con más fuerza.

Los dedos de Diamante se hundieron a sus lados, más tiesos hasta que estuvo segura que la habían marcado.

Más rápido y más frenético, se empujaba dentro de ella hasta que sintió sus bolas golpeando su clítoris. Después se tensó todo, sosteniéndola profundo todo lo que podía. Un gran estremecimiento recorrió su gran cuerpo, y tuvo espasmos contra ella.

Se dobló y puso sus labios en el centro de su espalda. "¿Te lastimé?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No", murmuró. "Sé que nunca me lastimarías".

"Esto puede ser un poco incómodo", dijo, con arrepentimiento en su voz. Se dobló y después sacó su tieso miembro de su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que amenazaban con doblarse. Malachite la tomó de los hombros y gentilmente la volteó hasta que estuvo de espaldas de nuevo.

Bajó hasta que, medio cubrió, su cuerpo y carne tibios contra los de ella.

"¿Dónde te gustaría que te tocara?" Preguntó suavemente. "Dime cuánto placer te doy, Sere".

El calor le pasó por las mejillas, pero encontró su mirada, envalentonada por la aprobación y verdadero deseo de darle placer que encontró en sus ojos.

"Aquí", murmuró mientras se tomaba los senos y acariciaba las puntas de sus pezones. "Y aquí".

Apuntó hacia un lugar sobre su cuello debajo de sus orejas – la parte que la volvía loca cuando se la mordisqueaban. "Y aquí". Bajó la mano para meterla entre sus piernas y acariciar su clítoris.

"Mmmm. No puedo esperar para probarte en todos ésos lugares", dijo Malachite ronco.

Bajó la cabeza y pasó los dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta su cuello, hasta que a su cuerpo entero se le puso la carne de gallina. Mordió, succionó y besó, atormentándola sin fin hasta que se retorció incontrolablemente contra él.

Después puso atención en sus pechos, soplando sobre sus pezones y viéndolos levantarse y tensarse como pequeñas gotas.

Sacó la lengua y lamió gentilmente las puntas, tomando turnos con uno y otro. Ella se retorcía y levantaba su pecho, tratando de hacer que la tomara con la boca.

El se rió entre dientes y siguió jugando y probándola hasta que gruñó con frustración.

"Quiero que estés tan a punto que cuando me deslice dentro de ti, desfallezcas", murmuró contra su pezón.

"Oh Dios, estoy lista" dijo con voz extraña.

"No. Pero lo estarás".

Comenzó por su esternón y lamió todo el camino hasta su ombligo, montándola poco y después continuó hasta que besó la sensible piel justo sobre los suaves rizos entre sus piernas.

"Ábrete para mí, corazón".

Ella abrió las piernas, con la respiración atorada en su garganta cuando su oscura cabeza se sumergió y su boca la encontró, caliente y mojada. Le dolió la vagina por lo que hizo antes con Darien y Diamante, pero la boca de Malachite alejaba la molestia. Lamió y chupó, llevándola a una espiral que llegaba a otro orgasmo. Le lamió la entrada y se deslizó dentro gentilmente con pequeños empujoncitos.

Su boca era magia pura. Tenía una infinita paciencia y excelente instinto por lo que estaba haciéndola sentir bien y la volvía loca. Y estaba decidido a que fuera toda una experiencia para ella.

Sus dedos se doblaron sobre la sábana, y cerró los ojos cuando unas tibias manos pasaron de su vagina hasta sus pechos. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Darien y Diamante a cada lado, con sus manos mimando su piel.

Mientras Malachite continuaba su sensual festín entre sus piernas, Diamante y Darien bajaron sus bocas hacia sus pechos. Cada uno tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y succionó hasta que ambos comenzaron a jalar con un ritmo que la tenía completamente loca.

Estaba flotando en el borde, tan cerca de pasarlo, cuando Malachite levantó la cabeza. Ella murmuró en protesta y él le sonrió.

"Sólo un minuto, amor. Lo prometo. Te tengo que tener lista para tomarme. No quiero lastimarte".

Tomó el tubo de lubricante que Diamante había usado y vació una considerable cantidad sobre su mano. Se puso el condón con la otra y aplicó lubricante a la superficie entera de su miembro. Después puso sus dedos entre sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, llenando el pasaje con el gel remanente.

Cuando se metió en ella, se dio cuenta que era más grande que los otros, Darien y Diamante. Se extendió con experiencia, y ella contuvo el aliento mientras luchaba con el intenso placer y la anticipación tanto como con la incomodidad que su entrada le causaba.

Malachite se detuvo y se quedó quieto, pero ella pudo sentirlo tan grande e hinchado dentro de ella. "Respira, pequeña. Te tomaré lentamente. Mírame".

Ella encontró su mirada y le pasó los brazos sobre la cabeza. Se arqueó hacia arriba, empujando sus pechos más firmemente contra las bocas de Diamante y Darien. Sus sensuales movimientos, como de las de un gato, hicieron que Malachite gruñera. ¿Sabía ella siquiera cuán hermosa era? ¿Sabía que con solo una mirada él estaba completa y absolutamente perdido?

"Muévete conmigo", murmuró. "Vente conmigo, Sere".

Ella enredó sus piernas fuertemente a su alrededor y levantó las caderas para recibirlo más profundamente.

Lento. Tan suavemente que las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, Malachite la embistió. Cada empuje la estiraba para acomodarlo. Cada retiro tiraba de sus entrañas y su vagina se apoderó de él, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Diamante la mordió en el pezón mientras Darien succionaba fuerte. Malachite se metía más profundo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, cualquier movimiento para acercarse más era imposible.

Después deslizó sus dedos entre ellos y encontró su clítoris. Lo acarició, rotando duros círculos mientras se movía adelante y atrás.

La fricción de su duro miembro contra su suave tejido combinado con la presión sobre su clítoris y el asalto doble sobre sus pechos era más de lo que podía resistir.

Ella explotó de pronto, agudo e implacablemente. Cayó sobre el borde y comenzó una caída libre que fue vertiginosa por su altura y velocidad.

Soltó su crema sobre el miembro de Malachite, y de pronto él pudo moverse con mucha más facilidad. Embistió más fuerte y más rápido hasta que ella sollozó por la enormidad de su orgasmo.

El tiempo pasó más lento. El dormitorio se volvió borroso. Perdió la conciencia de todo excepto el increíble placer que bordeaba con el dolor real. Nunca antes fue tomada en una cabalgata sexual tan intensa. Su experiencia hasta ahora fue dulce. Suave. Amenazante. Cómoda, aún. Predecible.

No sabía que podía ser así. No se había dado cuenta que podía perder el control tan completamente.

Volaba. Esto era lo que se sentía en ser liberada y encarar al viento. No quería regresar nunca. Quería seguirlos tomando – a ellos – y quedarse así por siempre.

El aire sopló frío sobre su cara, y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban mojadas de lágrimas. Y aún quieta, no tenía idea de lo que la rodeaba.

Gradualmente, se dio cuenta de las suaves manos y gentiles voces que le decían cosas dulces. Era hermosa. Era increíble.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras absorbía el sentimiento de estar en paz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sentir que el agujero de su corazón se cerraba sólo un poco.

Sanar y olvidar eran necesarios en su vida. Y en los brazos de los hermanos Chiba, comenzaba a creer que justo tenía ambos.

**Continuara… **

**Uff que calor! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 20**

Serena todavía dormía profundamente, hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en un montón de almohadas cuando los hermanos se vistieron y se deslizaron silenciosamente de la habitación la mañana siguiente.

Malachite evitaba hacer contacto visual con Darien y Diamante mientras iban en silencio hacia la cocina. Diamante sacó los ingredientes para un desayuno rápido, mientras Darien se sentaba en la barra. El silencio era tan asfixiante que incluso el más mínimo ruido que Diamante hizo sonó como un cañonazo.

Malachite suspiró. "Bueno, ¿quién va a traerlo en primer lugar?"

"¿Traer el qué?", refunfuñó Diamante.

Darien echó un vistazo bruscamente a Diamante. "No seas un culo. Podríamos sacarlo de encima ahora, antes que Serena se despierte. Si tenemos problemas, ahora es el momento de hablar de ellos para que no causen problemas más tarde."

Diamante se encogió de hombros. "Mira, yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Siempre voy a querer hacer el amor con vosotros dos en el cuadro? Por supuesto que no. Pero dudo que desee más de lo que hicimos. Era importante para ella no mostrar preferencias haciendo el amor con cualquiera de nosotros en primer lugar. Si eso la hace que se sienta a gusto con la situación entonces estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz."

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo al cien por cien contigo, Diamante", dijo Malachite.

Darien asintió lentamente. "Yo también. Ahora mismo, haré cualquier cosa para hacer que ella esté más cómoda. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para ir arreglando los giros de esta relación a medida que vayamos avanzando."

"Así que, ¿qué tenemos en la agenda para esta mañana?", preguntó Diamante repartiendo tocino y los huevos en los platos.

Diamante fue siempre el planificador. Era por lo que tenía un maldito éxito en todo lo que intentaba. Planeaba hasta la saciedad, y lo llevaba a cabo. El no sabía lo que significaba la palabra fracaso. Si lo deseaba, el iba tras ello.

"Sere tiene que ir a la clínica, si puedes arreglarlo, Malachite, pero el problema es que no puedo llevarla. Tengo una reunión con mi contable que probablemente me tomará la mayor parte del día. Tengo que hacer cuadrar mis impuestos y quitármelos de encima, y tener ponerme al día con mis informes trimestrales ya que estoy en ello. Va a ser un día malditamente largo."

Malachite hizo una mueca. Diamante se ponía de mal humor cuando se trataba de dinero. Es curioso, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que parecía ser capaz de hacerlo. Tenía la capacidad de convertir en oro todo lo que su mano tocará en cuestiones empresariales. Podía tomar cualquier tipo de negocio, darle la vuelta o levantarlo de la nada. No todo el mundo lo sabía, pero el maldito Diamante poseía la mayor parte de Clyde de una forma u otra.

"Puedo probablemente hacer que la vean, pero estoy lleno de citas hoy. ¿Darien, puedes llevarla?", preguntó Malachite.

"Sí, podría llevarla, y de paso solucionar todo el papeleo necesario para el nuevo trabajo. En algún momento de esta semana, voy a tener que regresar a Denver para dar el aviso, dejar mi casa y mover toda mi mierda para aquí."

Diamante se frotó el mentón, pensativo. "¿Qué pasa si llamamos a mamá para que vaya con ella? Esto conseguiría un par de cosas. Una, Serena puede estar incómoda sobre la naturaleza de la visita, si uno de nosotros va con ella. Además, sé que se avergüenza por no poder pagar la factura. Si la lleva mamá. Si mamá la acompaña, puede relajarse un poco, después de todo. También le daría a mamá algún tiempo para pasar con ella, y quiero que Sere se sienta parte de la familia."

"No es una mala idea", dijo Malachite. "¿Por qué no la llamas mientras yo llamó al Dr. Kou? Podría ser esta tarde, cuando la pueda ver, pero estoy seguro que la verá si yo se lo pido."

"Yo podría acercar a Serena a casa de mamá para que no tenga que ir conmigo mientras relleno el papeleo", dijo Darien. "Probablemente se aburriría como una loca, y si Rini está alrededor, tal vez le gustaría ir a montar de nuevo."

Malachite frunció el ceño. "Ella no va a estar montando a caballo hasta que no compruebe su brazo de nuevo y me asegure de que la herida no está mostrando signos de infección. Juro que cada uno actúa como si no le hubieran disparado hace unos días."

"No vi que te preocupara anoche", dijo Diamante arrastrando las palabras.

"Vete a la mierda. Fui muy cuidadoso con ella."

"Ya basta, vosotros dos", dijo Darien.

Diamante y Malachite sostenían sus dedos medios al mismo tiempo y Darien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Juro que vosotros dos siempre compartieron el mismo cerebro torcido y demente."

Malachite levantó una ceja en dirección de Diamante. "Creo que está tratando de insultarnos."

Diamante se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que vamos a tener que aguantarnos, ya que fue el que trajo a Serena a nosotros. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá satisfecho por esto, ya que sin él nunca la habríamos encontrado.

"No había pensado en eso hasta ahora, pero tienes razón", dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

"Tú y tu boca", se quejó Malachite en dirección a Diamante.

Un ligero movimiento captado con el rabillo del ojo de Malachite hizo que se volviera en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Serena se quedó allí mirando con aspecto deliciosamente desaliñado. Sus ojos somnolientos miraron a los tres hermanos, y jugueteaba nerviosamente en la puerta. Era obvio que había desenterrado una de las camisas con botones de Diamante. El problema era que le colgaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y había enrollado las mangas varias veces sólo para conseguir tenerlas por encima de sus muñecas. Ella parecía tan malditamente adorable que Malachite tuvo que sonreír.

"Buenos días", le dijo. Le tendió la mano y esperó a que viniera a él.

Tanto Diamante como Darien se volvieron a mirar en dirección a Serena, quien les regalaba una sonrisa tímida.

Caminaba descalza por el suelo y cogió la mano de Malachite. El la atrajo a su lado y le dio un largo y pausado beso.

Cuando él se separó, le apartó el pelo de los ojos, arrastrándolo con sus dedos para meterlo detrás de sus orejas.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí. Maravillosamente. La cama es como dormir en una nube. No quería salir de ella."

En este momento, tanto Diamante como Darien arrugaron el ceño ante el recordatorio sutil de que pocos días antes ella estuvo durmiendo sobre un fino cartón. Apenas un obstáculo entre el áspero hormigón del callejón y ella.

La mandíbula del propio Malachite se torció porque recordaba con bastante claridad la vista de ella acurrucada en el callejón, y le asustaba a muerte. Puso a Dios como testigo, que nunca pasaría otro día sin protección ante las realidades más duras de la vida.

"Tengo que irme pronto", le dijo con pesar. "Tengo un día lleno de citas."

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo apretado contra ella. "Te echaré de menos. ¿Te veré esta noche? Quiero decir, no sé ni donde me quedaré o donde te vas a quedar."

"Tú te quedas aquí", gruñó Diamante.

"Sí, me verás esta noche", dijo Malachite, haciendo caso omiso del estallido de Diamante. "Vas a estar aquí al igual que Darien. Va a llevarme un poco de tiempo arreglar las cosas en mi casa, pero voy a estar cerca de seguro."

"Tengo una cita con mi contable que me va a tener atado la mayor parte del día", dijo Diamante a Serena. "Malachite va a llevarte a ver al médico en la clínica, y pensé que mamá podría acompañarte, así Darien podría rellenar todo el papeleo que necesita para comenzar en su nuevo trabajo.

Lily se puso rígida contra Malachite, y mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior.

"Yo no quiero molestarla. Podría ir yo sola. Quiero decir si Darien me acerca a la ciudad, podría esperar sola allí."

Malachite le frotó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda, aliviando un poco su tensión. "En primer lugar, no eres una molestia. Mamá estará encantada de poder pasar algún tiempo contigo. Si la conozco, te mimará, y te echará a perder en seguida con ayuda de nuestros padres.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de todos los arreglos, cielo", cortó Darien en voz baja.

"No hay absolutamente nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Yo pensé en llevarte con mamá. Si Rini está alrededor, tal vez las dos pudieran a montar otra vez, y después mamá podría llevarte a la ciudad cuando llegue la hora de tu cita."

Malachite sintió su vacilación, pero también vio el deseo de sus ojos. El la apretó contra él y la besó en la cima de su cabeza. "Nuestra madre va a quererte, Sere."

Ella sonrió. "Si estás seguro de que a ella no le importa, me encantaría ir a la casa y tal vez ir a cabalgar con Rini otra vez. Incluso te dejaré que revises mi brazo para que te tranquilices y veas que no está a punto de pudrirse."

El la golpeó ligeramente en el trasero. "Listilla. Y no pienses que no comprobare la herida antes de que te vayas. También voy a asegurarme que el doctor Kou la examine cuidadosamente cuando te vea esta tarde."

"Haz la llamada entonces y yo podré hablar con mamá y avisarle lo que esta pasando", apuntó Diamante. "Sere, ¿beicon con huevos fritos está bien?"

Ella olfateó y se lamió los labios. "Es perfecto. Me encanta el tocino. El beicon hace que todo sea mucho mejor."

"Chica alegras mi corazón," dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

Malachite sacó su móvil y llamó al número privado del Dr. Kou. Nunca pedía favores, y Malachite había tratado a los animales de los niños del Dr. Kou con un breve aviso en más de una ocasión, por lo que esperaba que le devolviera el favor ahora.

Mientras hablaba con el médico, observaba a Serena reírse y relacionarse con Diamante y Darien, y se maravillo de qué manera tan natural estaban jugando todos. Tal vez fue porque tenían tantos recuerdos de sus propios padres que reían y amaban de la misma manera, y se sentía correcto.

Después de obtener la garantía de que el doctor vería a Serena por la tarde, Malachite colgó. "A las dos y media", le dijo a Diamante.

Diamante recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de sus padres mientras los demás seguían comiendo.

"Hola, mamá", dijo Diamante. "¿Cómo estás?" Sonrió al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo y luego dijo: "Oye, ¿Puedes hacernos un favor? Darien pensó que podría llevar a Serena a tu casa para que pudiera estar allí, y tal vez ir a montar otra vez con Rini. Todos tenemos un día bastante ocupado y Serena tiene una cita esta tarde con el Dr. Kou ¿Crees que podrías acompañarla?"

Diamante sonrió y después de un momento dijo, "Gracias, mamá. Realmente apreciamos esto. Estate segura que se lo diré. Te veré más tarde. Te quiero."

El colgó y posó el teléfono. "Mamá dice que te dijera que estará encantada que vayas a visitarla y que le gustaría ir al médico contigo."

"Ella es tan agradable", murmuró Serena.

"Sí, ella es fabulosa", convino Darien. "No creo que haya mucha gente en el mundo como ella."

Serena robó una pieza de tocino del plato de Diamante y Malachite sofocó la risa ante la mirada de inocencia que puso cuando Diamante notó que su último trozo había desaparecido.

"¿Quién demonios me cogió el beicon?", exigió. El frunció el ceño a Darien quien era más cercano y luego miró fijamente a Serena que parecía decididamente culpable. "Tú pequeña ladrona", dijo él con una risa. "El robo de tocino es delito castigable con la muerte por estos lugares."

Serena miró a Malachite y, después, a su plato. "¿Vas a comerte ese ultimo pedazo?"

Su tono era tan optimista, que no podía decirle que sí. Lo recogió y lo acercó a su boca. Ella sonrió abiertamente justo antes de tomar un morisco grande de la tira.

Ella suspiró mientras masticaba. "Cielo. Esto es el cielo."

Diamante se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, ya sé cómo mantenerte feliz. Simplemente haciendo beicon todos los días.

Serena asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Malachite miró su reloj y luego se separó de la barra. "Tengo que irme, pequeña. Ojala no tuviera, pero esperan los pacientes. Entra en la sala de estar para que pueda echar un vistazo a tu brazo antes de irme."

La siguió al otro cuarto y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá. El desabotonó la camisa lo suficiente como para que pudiera deslizarse por debajo de su hombro. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la venda se había caído fuera o bien ella se la había quitado la noche antes.

Pero cuando examinó la herida, sólo estaba ligeramente rosada. La herida se había cerrado. El palpó el área alrededor, mirándola estrechamente buscando signos de malestar, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó un poco.

"Está bien", reconoció. "Parece que ya está mejor. Dejaré de preocuparme tanto ahora, y te dejaré en paz."

Ella sonrió, pero le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Me encanta que te preocupes por mí. Es algo agradable." Entonces se apartó y llevó su boca a la suya.

El la besó y saboreó su suave dulzura.

"Nos vemos esta tarde", dijo.

"Claro que sí. Ten un buen día con mamá, ¿de acuerdo?"

Malachite se despidió de sus hermanos y luego se dirigió al jeep. El aire de la mañana era frío y el cielo estaba nublado. Se veía como si fuera a nevar. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que nunca había llevado a Serena a comprar ropa. Las cosas habían ido mal al minuto que Diamante había entrado en el cuadro.

Necesitaba de todo, incluso un abrigo, ropas que la mantuvieran caliente y cómoda. No podía seguir usando las cosas viejas de Rini.

Al entrar en el Jeep, tomó su celular para llamar a su madre. Ella se haría cargo del asunto, y si conocía a su madre, Serena estaría equipada de pies a cabeza en tan sólo unas horas.

**Continuara…**

**Sorry Chicas hoy solo me dió tiempo de hacer este capi… pero si a la noche tengo tiempo les subiere otro..**


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Cuando Darien y Serena llegaron a la casa de los padres de Darien, Serena vio a Rini parada a distancia mirando la extensión de tierra debajo de la cabaña.

Darien apagó el motor pero se quedó sentado mirando a su hermana por un largo momento.

"Se ve triste," observó Serena.

Darien suspiró. "No estoy seguro de que es lo que esta pasando con ella. Algo pasó en su último viaje al extranjero, pero no habla. Odio verla deprimida. Ella siempre ha sido la alegre, la optimista de la familia."

"Tal vez solo necesita algo de espacio," dijo Serena despacio. "No es muy fácil hablar cuando las heridas todavía están frescas."

Darien volteo a verla a ella. "Serena, ¿es eso lo que paso contigo?"

Ella dudo y agarró la manija de la puerta. "Algunas heridas nunca curan."

"Sanarás," dijo tranquilamente. "Nos tienes a mi y a mis hermanos y a nuestra familia. La familia cura hasta las peores heridas."

El calor se propago por su corazón hasta que una sonrisa reflejó la alegría que sus palabras le causaron.

"Ese es un sentimiento hermoso, Darien. Y sabes qué, te creo. En serio lo hago. Siento… siento que todo estará bien nuevamente."

Él se agacho, le agarro las mejillas y la beso. "Puedes contar con eso, amor.

Ahora entremos y veamos a mamá. Ella ha estado ansiosa por verte."

Serena abrió su puerta para salir al aire frío. Estaba más frío que en la mañana. Ella miro hacía al cielo y lo vio blanco con nubes grises.

"Apuesto a que nieva antes de que se acabe el día." Dijo Darien.

Ella se estremeció pero en secreto esperaba que nevara.

Antes, cuando había vivido en las calles la nieve era un acontecimiento terrible. Sin alguna manera de mantenerse caliente, la nieve podría significar la muerte. ¿Pero aquí podría sentarse enfrente de la chimenea con chocolate caliente y mirar la nieve caer por la ventana? Ella no podría pensar en algo más glorioso.

Darien abrió la puerta y llamo, "¿Mamá? ¿Papás? Ya llegamos."

El apuró a Serena a entrar y cerró la puerta. Uno de sus papás entro a la sala,

¿Ziocite? Ella estaba casi segura que era Ziocite. Estuvo un poco perpleja y conmocionada la primera vez que los conoció, pero el fue el que les había preparado el almuerzo a ella y a Rini.

El sonrió gentilmente a Serena. "Hola Serena. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

"Oh, mi brazo esta bien. Malachite hasta me dio un certificado de buena salud esta mañana."

Ziocite sonrió. "Si lo obtuviste de Malachite, entonces a puesto a que estas bien."

"¿Donde está mamá?" preguntó Darien.

"Llegara en un minuto."

La mirada en los ojos de Ziocite, la hizo pensar que ella y Darien habían interrumpido un momento privado. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas un momento después cuando Selene entro a la sala, su cara estaba sonrojada y sus labios hinchados. Ziocite miro a su esposa, y la atrajo a su lado. La ternura y el obvio amor que reflejaban sus ojos hicieron que el corazón de Serena se derritiera.

Los ojos de Selene se incrementaron en cuando vio a Serena y se apuró a cruzar el cuarto con sus manos levantadas. "¡Sere! Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Esta bien tu brazo?"

Mientras hablaba, muy maternalmente paso su mano por la cara y pelo de Serena hasta su brazo. Serena no podía más que dejarse consentir por esa mujer. Había algo cálido y contagioso en ella.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Serena, sonriéndole. "Gracias por acompañarme, aprecio que te hayas ofrecido a ir conmigo a la clínica".

Selene miro a Darien y dijo. "Y tu. ¿Ya conseguiste todo el papeleo para que tu regreso a casa sea oficial?"

Darien sonrió y asintió. Selene se lanzó a los brazos de Darien. "Oh, estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa." Mientras se alejaba, lagrimas de alegría se asomaban en sus ojos.

"Aw, mamá no llores."

"Lloraré si quiero, odio que hayas estado lejos por tanto tiempo. Será maravilloso tener a todos mis niños de vuelta en casa donde pertenecen. Y rezo por que Rini no decida por regresar a sitios desconocidas."

Darien sonrío y rodó los ojos. "Admítelo mamá. Preferirías que todos viviéramos aquí bajo el mismo techo volviéndote a ti y a mis papás locos."

"Bueno, pues si. Y me rehusó a disculparme por eso."

El pecho de Serena se tenso mientras miraba el afecto y amor tan obvio que había entre ellos. Ella levantó la mirada para ver a Ziocite mirándola con esos cálidos ojos cafés.

Selene llevo a Darien a la puerta. "Okay, así que vete. Me sentiría mucho mejor si vas y llenas todo ese papeleo para hacerlo oficial. No te preocupes por Serena. Rini y yo la cuidaremos."

Darien se volteó y la beso en la mejilla. "Ya se mamá lo haré." Entonces miro a Serena y su gesto se suavizo. "Te veo después amor."

Serena sonrió y lo despidió mientras el cruzaba la puerta.

Selene se volteo a ver a Lilly. "Okay. Tu y yo tenemos unas compras que hacer."

"Oh diablos," murmuró Ziocite. "Las dejare hacer sus cosas."

"¿Que es lo que las dejaras hacer?" preguntó Armand mientras entraba al cuarto. El sonrió a Serena y se paró al lado de Selene.

El besó a su esposa hasta que ella dio un suspiro rasposo.

"Compras," dijo Ziocite por la forma en que lo dijo cualquiera supondría que Selene hubiera dicho que mataría a alguien.

Serena no pudo parar su risa cuando Armand dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Vosotros dos sois unos débiles," murmuró Selene. "Al principio, estaban gustosos y se ponían felices cuando le compraban cosas a su mujer."

"Eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en un deporte de supervivencia." Dijo Ziocite secamente.

"Lily necesita ropa, y Rini y yo la llevaremos a comprar lo que necesita. No los necesitamos de todas maneras."

"Las llevo sólo si no tengo que entrar con vosotras." Se ofreció Ziocite.

Selene giró sus ojos y miro a Serena. "Tu pensaras que después de unos treinta y tantos años podría conducir e ir yo sola alguna parte. Ziocite todavía se asusta cuando quiero ir al pueblo sin ninguno de ellos."

"El clima se supone que va a empeorar," dijo Armand con el ceño fruncido. "No es mala idea que el las lleve chicas. La nieve se supone que empezara a caer en una hora más o menos, y hay una gran probabilidad que empeore en el transcurso de la tarde. Podría haber un pie de alto de acumulación."

"Entonces dejare que Rini conduzca," dijo Selene.

"Te llevaré en el Rover," dijo Ziocite. "Hay gran espacio para todos y ustedes chicas pueden tomar su tiempo. No tengo prisa."

Selene miro a Serena mientras le decía, "¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?"

Serena trató de sofocar su risa pero aun así se le escapo.

Selene rodó sus ojos. "Solo espera, Serena. Si piensas que lo tendrás más fácil con mis hijos, empieza a pensar de otra manera. Están chapados a la antigua, y te diré que Malachite y Diamante son el peor par de cabezas duras con los que me he encontrado. Es un milagro que hayamos sobrevivido a su infancia."

"Amen," murmuró Armand.

"Pienso que esta todo muy bien," dijo Serena en voz baja.

"Y yo pienso que tu estas muy bien también. Si haces a mis hijos felices, esta familia te amara por siempre."

Armand frunció el ceño. "Serena necesita un abrigo. ¿Crees que tú o Rini le podéis prestar algo?"

"Oh, claro. Le daré uno del armario. Si alguno de vosotros le avisa a Rini, nos podemos ir."

Selene se apresuró, dejando a Serena en la sala con Ziocite y Armand.

"Avisaré a Rini y calentaré el carro," dijo Ziocite. "Dile a Selene que salgan cuando estéis listas."

Serena espero nerviosa por el regreso de Selene. Podía sentir a Armand mirándola.

"Serena," dijo Armand suavemente.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro.

"No tienes porque sentirte nerviosa a nuestro alrededor. Creo que encontraras que somos muy tranquilos por aquí. Tú eres importante para nuestros hijos, así que eso te hace importante para nosotros. Eres parte de esta familia así que eso significa que te apoyamos. Todos nosotros."

"¿Así como así?" susurró.

El sonrió y le dijo. "Si, así como así."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias. No se que más decir. Es todo tan difícil de creer. ¿Cómo es que tuve tanta suerte?"

"Creo que mis chicos dirían que ellos son los afortunados. Y no tengo ninguna razón para disuadirlos, ¿verdad?"

Ella rió y absorbió el maravilloso sentimiento de aceptación y de hogar.

"Creo que este te quedara perfecto, Serena" dijo Selene mientras regresaba a la sala. "A lo mejor te queda poquito grande, pero servirá mientras te encontramos uno apropiado en el pueblo."

Serena tomo la chaqueta, disfrutándola.

"No tienes por qué llevarme de compras, Señora Chiba," dijo. "Si solo me llevas a la clínica será suficiente."

"Primero, llámame Selene. Señora Chiba suena tan… viejo. Y segundo, necesitas ropa. Mis chicos me han dado estrictas instrucciones en las cuales me dicen que te compre lo que sea que necesitas. Entonces creo que te comprare todo lo que yo crea que necesitas, no lo que tu creas. Y como no quiero que mis chicos crean que no hice bien mi trabajo, estarás con un armario nuevo cuando terminemos."

Armand soltó un gruñido. "Gracias a Dios que Ziocite se ofreció de chofer."

"Y hablando, Ziocite dijo que saliéramos cuando estuvierais lista. Esta calentando el Rover."

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó . "Agarra tu abrigo y nos iremos. No quiero que

llegues tarde a tu cita."

Ziocite las condujo a la ciudad, y cuando llegaron a la casa de Michiru los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

Selene llegó a la entrada mientras Rini y Serena salían del carro.

"Michiru ha estado aquí desde siempre," explicó Holly mientras caminaban hacia la tienda. "Más tiendas han abierto a través de los años y te llevaré ahí también por ropa, pero este es el mejor lugar para conseguir abrigos, botas y jeans."

Rini sonrió. "En otras palabras, si quieres algo bonito, tendrás que ir a las boutiques de la calle principal."

"Deberías de saber que la idea de bonito de Rini no es como la de las otras personas," le advirtió Selene.

Serena sonrió. "Me gusta como se viste."

"Oh, me visto para encajar aquí," bromeó Rini mientras empezaban a ver los jeans. "Cualquiera que no ande en jeans, botas o camiseta de cuadros obtienen miradas de los residentes."

Selene agarró un par de jeans y los levanto, mirando a Serena con escepticismo.

"Puedes probarte estos pero me parece que están un poco grandes. Tienes una cintura más chica que Rini y yo. Así que creo que eres por lo menos una talla menos si no es dos. Empezaremos con estos, y veremos como te quedan."

Serena fue empujada al vestidor y nunca tuvo que salir. Rini y Selene seguían mandándole cosas para que se probara. En una hora, tenia un brazo lleno de jeans, dos abrigos, uno grueso y un ligero corta vientos, mas dos pares de botas y dos pares de zapatos comunes.

"Es demasiado," protestó Serena mientras Rini y Selene llevaban las ropas a la caja registradora.

Rini levanto una mano. "Oh por favor, esto es una gota en el mar comparado con uno de los viajes en los que he hecho a Darien llevarme. Están contentos que el recibo solo haya sido esto."

Selene sonrió pero asintió. "Rini nació comprando, demasiado para la consternación de sus papás y hermanos."

Serena se les unió en la risa, disfrutando del compañerismo de las mujeres. Amigas. Dios, como había extrañado tener esos momentos sociales. Salidas a comprar.

Selene miro su reloj. "Okay necesitamos ir a la clínica. Podemos ir a las boutiques después de tu cita, o, si confías en Rini para que te escoja unas pocas cosas para ti, puede ir mirando por ahí mientras nosotros estamos con el doctor."

Serena miró a Rini quien levanto sus manos en defensa. "Juro que lo haré bien para ti. Tengo un muy buen ojo para buscar lo que se vera bien en ti. Y me dará un inmenso placer ir a comprar con el dinero de mi hermano."

Serena sonrió. "Confío en ti. Estoy segura que tus gustos serán mejores que los míos."

Selene apresuro a las chicas para salir de la tienda y hacia la camioneta donde Ziocite esperaba. Pusieron sus bolsas en el maletero y se subieron.

"¿Compraron todo lo que necesitaban?" pregunto Ziocite.

"Llévanos a la Clínica," dijo Selene. "Rini hará unas compras en la tienda de enfrente mientras Serena esta en su cita."

Dos horas después, Serena y Selene salían de la clínica, Serena sosteniendo la bolsa con el paquete de pastillas y la prescripción que serviría por varios meses.

Rini esperaba en la camioneta con Ziocite mientras Selene y Serena subían.

"Tuve llamadas de mis tres hijos demandando saber como te fue en tu cita con el doctor."

"Oh, todo esta bien," dijo Serena. "Revisó mi brazo y dijo que estaba sanando bien. No había porque alarmarse. Ya ni siquiera me duele."

Ella no les iba a decir a ninguno de ellos cuál era la verdadera razón de su cita, aunque estaba completamente segura de que Selene tenía una buena idea.

Rini se acerco y descansó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Ziocite. "Voto por que vayamos a casa y que los papás nos preparen de cenar mientras Serena hace una pasarela para Mamá y para mi."

"Demasiado consentida, ¿no?" pregunto Ziocite secamente.

"No lo voy a negar," dijo Rini con una sonrisa.

Selene río. "Bueno, podría cocinar, pero de todos modos no creo que quieran eso."

"No, eso esta bien," dijo Ziocite. "Estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros estará más que contento de cocinar para nuestras mujeres." Miro de nuevo a Serena mientras comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento. "¿Los chicos te esperaban para cenar?"

"No lo se," dijo Serena. "Estaban tan ocupados ahora. Dijeron que me verían en la noche, pero no se cuando."

"No te preocupes," dijo Selene. "Ziocite los llamara y les dirá que vengan a ayudar. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos juntamos para cenar, y no puedo pensar de una mejor ocasión que ahora."

En verdad, Serena estaba emocionada. Ella sonrío y asintió y luego se recostó en el sillón, pasando sus brazos sobre su pecho y sostuvo su felicidad cerca, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir lejos de ella.

**Continuara..**

**Siento la demora chicas! Pero aqui estoy de nuevo con mas capis! Nos vemos…**


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Mannage****, ya están advertidas todas, Así que no admito reclamaciones por el contenido de la historia antes mencionada.**

**CAPITULO 22**

Darien y Malachite llegaron a casa de sus padres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto Malachite mientras salía del coche y caminaba hacia la parte frontal de la camioneta para encontrarse con Darien.

"Ya tengo todo. Hablé con alguno de los miembros del ayuntamiento. Están muy emocionados de que me haya unido. Programarán una reunión especial el lunes, pero es solo una formalidad."

"Estas conforme con la decisión."

Darien se paró por un minuto mientras miraba el lugar en el que había crecido.

"Si. Estoy bien. Contento de regresar a casa."

Entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por el sonido de las risas de las mujeres. Malachite intercambio una sonrisa con Darien mientras entraban a la sala para ver a Serena modelando en una pasarela imaginaria enfrente de Rini y de su madre.

Darien levantó una mano a Malachite para indicarle que se callara y se quedara ahí. El ver a Serena así sin preocupaciones, solo divirtiéndose era encantador.

La miro dar una vuelta y hacer poses mientras Rini y su madre la animaban. La cara de Serena estaba llena de placer, sus ojos estaban brillantes y contentos, y su sonrisa era de 10 mil vatios.

Sus padres se habían puesto en el corredor tras Serena, claramente en trance como Darien y Malachite estaban. Pero nadie se movió no querían arruinar el deleite de las mujeres.

"Oh demonios, están bebiendo," murmuró Malachite.

Selen y Rini se sirvieron vino de una botella casi vacía, y le dieron a Serena una copa y pusieron la botella abajo junto con las otras dos vacías en la mesa de café.

"Jesús, ¿y nuestros padres lo aprobaron?" susurro Darien.

"Se ven muy divertidas."

En medio de risas y de gritos de aliento, Serena posó una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo, vio a Darien y Malachite en el pasillo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y por falta de una palabra mejor, los miró horrorizada. Tropezó, luego se enderezó rápidamente y se dejo caer en un sitio en el sofá donde estaban Rini y su madre.

Los padres comenzaron a aplaudir, a lo mejor para romper el momento incómodo. Serena se volvió para verlos de pie en la puerta y su rostro solo se volvió más carmesí.

Entonces hundió su cara en sus manos y dejó salir un gemido. Rini se apresuró del sofá a la silla y la abrazó. Selene se paró, pero de todas maneras, se veía más que un poquito achispada. Ella movió su brazo en dirección a los padres y dijo. "Váyanse. Estamos teniendo un tiempo de chicas aquí. Lo último que necesitamos en un montón de Neandertales interfiriendo."

"¿No importa si los Neandertales cocinaron la cena y la tienen ya en la mesa?"

dijo Alan arrastrando las palabras.

Selene dudó. "Depende de lo que cocinaron."

"Buena respuesta, mamá," cantó Rini.

"A lo mejor tenemos filetes asados, patatas al horno y todos los ingredientes." Dijo Ziocite de manera casual.

"Es suficiente para mi," dijo Rini. "¿Estas lista para comer, Sere?"

Serena trató de pararse pero cayó de nuevo al asiento. Después se río y se pasó la mano por sus ojos para despejar las telarañas. Selene trato de ir a ayudarla, pero casi se cae con la esquina de la alfombra.

"Por amor de Dios," murmuró Armand mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a Selene. Miro a Darien y a Malachite. "Deberían de venir a ayudar a Serena para ir a la mesa. Creo que trataron de ver cuanto vino podrían tomar antes de vomitar."

Darien sonrió y empezó a ir hacia Serena mientras Armand le ayudaba a Selene a ir a la cocina.

"Hey, ¿y yo qué?" demandó Rini.

Malachite le pellizco la nariz. "El día que tu no puedas soportar el alcohol es el día en el que te internaré en un hospital."

Ella rodó sus ojos y se fue a la cocina después de los demás.

Serena todavía se veía apenada y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina mientras los padres ponían la mesa y los platos con los filetes.

Todos habían tomado su asiento y estaban por empezar a comer cuando

Diamante llamó desde la puerta principal.

"Aquí dentro, hijo." Le contestó Alan.

Diamante entro a la cocina y sonrió apreciativamente. Después su vista se fue hacia Serena y sin decir una palabra a alguien se fue hacia ella y se puso entre su silla y la de Malachite y la beso largo y duro.

"¿Todo va bien ahora?" murmuró.

Ella sonrió y asintió y luego Diamante se fue a sentar al final.

Selente tosió y todos miraron hacia donde estaba. "Solo quiero decir, antes de que comamos todos, que maravilloso es tener a la familia en casa otra vez. Extraño a mis chicos cuando no están."

"Y una gran bienvenida a la más nueva adición a nuestra familia," dijo Alan mientras levantaba un vaso en dirección a Serena. "Por Serena."

"¡Por Serena!" dijo el resto en coro.

Serena se veía como si estuviera peleando con las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban y agarró la servilleta de la mesa para limpiarse la cara varias veces.

La cena estuvo… como en los viejos tiempos. Ruidosa. Bulliciosa. Darien estaba un poquito preocupado por que al principio ellos abrumaran a Serena, pero ella se veía como si estuviera disfrutando de la misma mientras su miraba iba de un lado a otro entre las ruidosas conversaciones.

El regreso de Darien domino la conversación de la cena. Aunque su madre era la que más hablaba, era obvio que sus padres estaban igual de contentos de que él hubiera regresado a casa. Alan sonreía cada vez que miraba en dirección a Darien, y el puso un brazo alrededor de Selene y la sostuvo cerca mientras estaban en la mesa.

Hubo un momento, en que Alan se agachó y beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Selene y le murmuró algo al oído. Ella agachó su cara y sonrío hacia la mesa, su cara brillando de felicidad.

Darien miro a sus hermanos y miro la misma satisfacción en sus caras. La misma alegría.

Solo Rini parecía un poco apagada, su sonrisa era tensa. El podía ver las sombras bajo sus ojos y los signos de dolor en su interior.

Debería de ser duro cuando todos los demás estaban felices y ella estaba lidiando con lo que sea que la hubiera hecho ir en busca de refugio.

"¿Chicas están lo suficientemente sobrias para poder ir solas a la sala?" bromeó Ziocite.

"Oh, estamos bien," dijo Selene exasperada

"Odio comer e irnos," dijo Darien. "Pero en serio necesitamos irnos ya. La nieve ha empezado a caer muy fuerte y no queremos quedarnos atascados."

"A lo mejor seria mejor si se quedaran," dijo Alan en una voz seria y preocupada. "Esta oscuro y ha estado nevando ya por un rato."

"Nos llevaremos el Jeep de Malachite y dejaremos las camionetas de Darien y mía aquí," dijo Diamante. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar y un montón de cosas en las cuales trabajar. Los vendremos a visitar pronto."

Diamante se puso de pie y caminó para pararse detrás de Serena. El agarró sus hombros y los apretó suavemente. "¿Estas lista?"

Ella miro hacia Darien y luego a Malachite y asintió.

Hubo un coro de abrazos y despedidas, y Darien sonrió mientras Rini y su madre iban y mimaban a Serena. Las mujeres bromearon y rieron acerca de su tarde juntas, y luego Selene junto a los padres para que fueran y sacaran las cosas de Serena del Jeep y las trajeran.

"¿Estás seguro que habrá espacio para todos nosotros?" Diamante bromeo mientras él y Darien se paraban viendo todas las bolsas y cosas que estaban siendo acomodadas detrás. "¿Qué tanto de nuestro dinero gasto nuestra madre hoy de todas maneras?"

"Vosotros no queréis saber eso," dijo Rini. Y luego en voz baja dijo, "No regañen a Serena sobre esto. Era como si le hubiéramos estado sacando los dientes cuando la hicimos acceder para que comprara todo lo que necesitaba.

Diamante la abrazo y le beso la frente. "Gracias por hacerlo. Eres la mejor."

"Me gusta, Diamante," dijo Rini en voz baja. "También a mamá y a los papás. No jodan esto."

Darien sonrío a Diamante. "Déjaselo a Rini para que nos incluya a todos."

Malachite subió a Serena al asiento delantero y luego les hablo a Darien y a Diamante.

"Vamos vosotros dos, antes de que Serena se congele hasta la muerte."

Darien y Diamante se apresuraron a quitar la nieve de sus hombros y luego se subieron al Jeep.

"¿Te divertiste hoy?" le pregunto Darien mientras Malachite salía del estacionamiento a un camino lleno de nieve.

Serena se volteó y sonrió. "Sí, lo hice. Tu mamá y hermana son increíbles."

"¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?" pregunto Diamante. "¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?

Serena miro a Darien, Diamante y Malachite. "Sí, lo hice," dijo en voz baja. "Es buen momento de hecho. Empiezo a tomar las píldoras el domingo después de mi último periodo. Ese es el día después de mañana."

Darien agarró y apretó el hombro de Serena. "Mientras tu sientas que tienes lo que necesitas amor."

Tomó más de lo normal conducir a través del pueblo hacia la casa de Diamante.

Cuando llegaron al porche, empezaron a quitar la nieve de sus botas. Diamante abrió la puerta principal y dejó entrar a todos.

"Dame un minuto mientras enciendo la chimenea." Dijo Diamante.

"Haré chocolate caliente," dijo Darien.

"Eso nos deja a ti y a mi para acurrucarnos en el sofá," dijo Malachite a Serena.

Ella sonrió y se quitó los zapatos y los puso junto con los otros en la puerta. Luego se sentó en el piso y se recostó en los cojines de Diamante.

Darien calentó la leche y luego le agregó chocolate para los cuatro. No estaba seguro de si Malachite o Diamante querían una taza pero hizo suficiente para los cuatro. El se las arregló para ponerlas en una bandeja y las llevo a la sala donde un fuego ya se encendía.

Diamante y Malachite estaban sentados a cada lado de Serena, y ella se veía adorable pero perdida entre los dos y todos los cojines.

Darien puso la bandeja en la mesa de café y se las dio. Luego se recostó en el sillón y subió sus pies.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo, Darien?" preguntó Diamante

Darien asintió. "Si, regresaré a Denver mañana y ataré los cabos sueltos. No me debería de tomar más que un par de días."

Malachite se volvió hacia Serena. "¿Quieres venir conmigo a la oficina mientras Darien hace sus cosas? Hay muchos bichos para ver."

La cara de Serena se ilumino. "Eso suena muy divertido. Adoro a los animales."

Mientras Darien se sentaba y tomaba de su chocolate caliente, miró alrededor a su nueva familia y a pesar de las reservas iniciales, la esperanza y la anticipación y más que nada la satisfacción se apoderó de él.

**Continuara…**

**Siento la demora chicas!, la verdad tuve visita familiar que no me dejo adaptar muchos capítulos pero ya estoy aqui, nos vemos en el siguiente….**


	24. Chapter 24

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 23**

Tres días después, Serena sostenía al gato que maullaba lastimosamente en sus brazos mientras esperaba a que Malachite terminara su evaluación. Le pasó los dedos sobre las orejas y murmuró palabras sin sentido en un esfuerzo por hacerle sentir mejor.

La pobre cosita estaba desaliñada, con frío y protestando de hambre.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Preguntó Serena ansiosamente.

El gato había aparecido en la puerta de la clínica en una caja minutos después de que Malachite hubiera cerrado. Para cuando escuchó sus gemidos lastimeros, el gato estuvo medio muerto de frío.

Malachite sonrió. "La alimentaremos, nos aseguraremos de que está sana y que no tiene serios problemas y después le trataremos de encontrar una casa. Pero siendo honesto, recibo muchos de estos aquí y simplemente no tengo espacio para acogerlos a todos. Usualmente tengo que llamar al refugio que está en Gunnison".

"Pero ¿No ponen a los animales a dormir si no les encuentran casas?"

Trató de quitar el estrés de su voz porque sabía que Malachite no se sentía más feliz que ella, y que tenía razón, no podía tomar a todos los perdidos que aparecieran en su paso.

Los ojos de Malachite se suavizaron. "Tratarán de encontrarles casa primero. La eutanasia es el último recurso".

Serena bajó la mirada al bulto de pelo y sintió las lágrimas en la orilla de los ojos. Acarició al gato y sintió en respuesta la vibración de un ronroneo.

Después miró de regreso a Malachite, con expresión de súplica. "¿Podría llevármelo? Quiero decir ¿Llevarlo a casa? No quiero que muera sólo que alguien no lo quiere más".

Malachite soltó el aliento y después miró de ella al gato.

Entonces la miró de nuevo, con ojos atribulados. Le tocó la mejilla y suavemente la acarició.

"¿Es así cómo te sentiste, Sere? ¿Cómo que nadie te quería más?"

El dolor creció en su pecho mientras luchaba con sus emociones. "Tal vez no sentía que merecía que la gente me quisiera", murmuró.

"Oh, Sere. Tienes un gran corazón. No puedo imaginar a alguien que no te ame, es más, aunque fuera lo último que haga, me aseguraré de que no sólo sepas que lo mereces, sino que lo esperes".

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el gato acurrucado en sus brazos.

"Ella merece una casa y a alguien que la ame también".

"Tengo la impresión de que va a ser imposible ganar esta discusión", dijo tristemente. "No puedo pensar en una sola razón para decirte que no".

Serena pasó su mirada de regreso a Malachite. "Entonces ¿Puedo quedármela?"

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y después lo sostuvo por atrás haciéndose una cola de caballo. "Sí, puedes quedártela. Dios me ayude. A Diamante le dará un ataque."

"¿A Diamante no le gustan las mascotas?"

"No más que el pensamiento de un gato arañando sus muebles de madera", dijo Malachite con una sonrisa.

"La cuidaré bien y la mantendré lejos de los muebles de madera de Diamante", dijo Serena solemnemente.

Malachite jaló y le besó el cabello. "Sólo estoy bromeando, nena. La empacaremos después de terminar de examinarla. Necesitará calor y estoy seguro que deberemos tratarla contra las pulgas antes de llevarla a casa.

Tengo comida de gato aquí y podemos llevar algunas bolsas a casa para que tengas lo que necesite".

"¿Y una caja pequeña?" preguntó Serena. "No quiero que esté afuera en el frío. Necesita permanecer adentro".

"Y una caja pequeña", estuvo de acuerdo Malachite. "Podrá fijar su residencia en el cuarto de la lavadora".

Serena aplaudió con placer y después puso los brazos alrededor a Malachite, asustando al gato en el proceso. Brincó al mostrador cercano y observe sospechosamente mientras Serena bailaba alrededor de la habitación, abrazando fuertemente Malachite.

Malachite rió. "Tranquila. Estás haciendo que me maree".

"Gracias", exclamó Serena. Después se levantó y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

El la sostuvo contra sí, llevándole la cabeza hacia atrás con la mano y besándola. Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de sus labios, demandando entrar. Con un suspiro, ella la abrió y lo dejó. Su sabor aumentó en su boca y flotó a través de sus venas hasta que todo lo que pudo respirar, oler o probar era a él.

Cuando se alejó, sus ojos estaban mitad encendidos y mitad brillantes de deseo. Sus manos vagando sobre sus caderas y a ambos lados de sus pechos.

Después caminó de regreso hasta su pequeña espalda pegó contra la orilla de la mesa de exploración. Plantó las manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de ella, atrapándola con efectividad.

"¿No deberíamos irnos?" Preguntó Serena inocentemente.

"Bésame de nuevo, y los llevaré a ti y a tu gata de regreso a casa para cenar".

"Matón", se quejó, pero se derritió contra su pecho y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

Olía bien. Sabía aún mejor. Metió los dedos en su cabello, dejando que los mechones se deslizaran por las puntas mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Ambos tenían hambre y estaban sin aliento. Su excitación presionó en su vagina, dura y urgente.

El gato maulló y saltó sobre la mesa de examen para correr hacia el lado de Serena. Malachite maldijo cuando el gato le hundió las garras en el brazo.

Serena rió y se recargó contra Malachite. "Llévanos a mí y a mi nuevo gatito a casa y aliméntanos. Tenemos hambre".

Serena llenó los envases con comida y agua y se aseguró de que el lecho estuviera bien situado antes de mirar al gato en el cuarto de la lavadora, dejándolo allí hasta que conociera mejor los alrededores.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Malachite estaba frente al sillón, con ojos oscuros. Inmediatamente se puso alerta. La excitación y el deseo se sentían pesados en el aire. Grueso, tan grueso que se le erizaba el cabello en la nuca.

Se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano descansando en el marco. El la miraba como si estuviera a punto de saltar. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se atoró en su garganta hasta que le quemaron los pulmones.

Apuntó en su dirección. El poder de su mirada y la orden en sus ojos hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda.

Sus piernas se volvieron de goma, dio algunos pasos vacilantes hacia él, deteniéndose apenas en pie frente a él.

"Dime, Sere", dijo con voz sedosa. "¿Qué tan agradecida estás porque traje tu gato a casa?"

Luchó por sonreír, pero siguió el juego. Después se paró de puntillas y le dio un inocente beso en los labios. "Gracias, estoy muy agradecida".

"Entonces arrodíllate", gruñó él.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el fuego bajó a su vagina y tensó cada músculo en su ingle. Imágenes eróticas le pasaron por la mente mientras imaginaba precisamente lo que quería hacer.

Nerviosas burbujas le pasaron por el estómago mientras lentamente se arrodillaba frente a él. Su expresión era fiera, demandante, su cara con líneas duras.

Lentamente se desabrochó los vaqueros, el sonido rompiendo el silencio. Aflojó la cintura, bajándoselos hasta las caderas y sacando su miembro.

Dejando que sus pantalones cayeran justo bajo sus caderas, extendió su mano libre y la tomó por detrás del cuello.

"Puedo ser dominante, Sere", murmuró. "Me gusta controlar. Aunque, no debes dejarte acobardarte por mí. Si voy demasiado lejos, dímelo. Retrocederé".

El calor le pasó por el cuerpo, debilitándola en el punto donde se unían sus rodillas. Las palabras salían de su garganta, tan eróticas y sensuales. Lo miró, toda la confianza que tenía en él brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba muy intrigada por la demanda en su voz. Su mano masajeó su nuca, pero su agarre nunca cedió. Sus dedos eran firmes, aplicando presión mientras guiaban su miembro hacia su boca.

"Abre", dijo rasposo.

Tan pronto como abrió los labios, entró en su boca, profundo y rudo. Un gruñido de réplica quedó en su garganta y vibró contra su miembro. Sus labios encontraron sus nudillos y después él deslizó los dedos de alrededor de su miembro, debajo de su barbilla mientras que introducía su erección aún más profundo en su boca.

"Traga, nena. Traga su cabeza. Ordéñalo."

Ella obedeció, fue extraño al principio, pero después rápidamente trabajo magistralmente su garganta contra su enorme miembro. Un chorro de presemen llenó la parte de atrás de su garganta, que se deslizó de su sedosa punta.

Sus manos le tomaron el cabello, acercándola. Después se deslizaron a los lados de su cabeza y la sostuvo en el lugar mientras comenzaba a darle estocadas más fuertes en la boca.

"Demonios, ¿es a esto a lo que voy a regresar a casa cada noche?"

Malachite se detuvo, con su miembro quemando en su boca. Serena miró a ambos lados para ver a Diamante de pie, en la puerta de la sala. Sus ojos eran vidriosos, y juzgando por la protuberancia de su ingle, no deseaba postergar lo más mínimo la quemazón que el miembro de su hermano provocaba en la boca de Serena.

Malachite salió para darle un respiro aunque mantuvo sus manos en la cabeza. Empujó profundo, manteniendo su boca abierta y arrastrando las palabras perezosamente en dirección a Diamante.

"Me está mostrando agradecimiento por mi generosidad".

"¿Oh? y ¿qué hiciste para merecer una mamada?" Demandó Diamante.

"Le dejé traer un gato a casa".

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

Serena se estremeció por el tono en la voz de Diamante, pero Malachite la atrapo y deslizo sus manos sobre su cara, aún con las caderas atrás y adelante en pequeñas estocadas.

"Somos los orgullosos propietarios de un gato dejado en la puerta de la clínica", explicó Malachite.

"Bien, demonios", murmuró Diamante. "¿Qué te poseyó para traer algo con garras a la casa? La maldita cosa destruirá mis muebles".

Malachite se retiró y le acarició la mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre su labio. "Serena pensó que necesitaba una casa, y yo estuve de acuerdo. Encuentro que nuestra chica aquí tiene una manera de pedir que hace imposible rechazarla".

Serena miró a Diamante, preocupada de que estuviera verdaderamente enojado. Tal vez mostraba algo del miedo en sus ojos, porque la expresión de Diamante se suavizó inmediatamente y después se volvió rápidamente calculadora.

Fueron el brillo y la lenta sonrisa lo que le indicó a Serena que estaba en problemas. Diamante avanzó, con ojos brillantes de la luz de un depredador.

"Me parece que no fui parte del arreglo y que debes mostrar un poco de gratitud conmigo también".

"Su boca está ocupada ahora", dijo Malachite. "Tengo planes para ella por algún tiempo".

"Pero no para su vagina", ronroneó Diamante. "Desnúdate, Sere. No veo razón para que no puedas acomodarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo".

La carne de gallina recorrió su piel a gran velocidad. Cada terminación nerviosa brincó. Sus pechos se hincharon y sus pezones se pusieron tan tensos que la blusa aplastaba la punta dolorosamente.

"Ya lo escuchaste", dijo Malachite. "Desvístete y arrodíllate sobre el sillón".

Él bajó la mano para ayudarla y lo tomó fuertemente, esperando que sus rodillas no se atoraran al levantarse.

Sus dedos fueron hasta los botones de su camisa. Varias veces lo intentó y volvió para desabrochar alguno. Mientras se quitaba la falda, caminó hacia el sillón que parecía una gran otomana.

Se quitó el sostén, lo tiró y después se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Con una nerviosa mirada sobre el hombre, cuidadosamente trepó sobre el cojín, posicionándose para que su boca y trasero estuvieran fácilmente accesibles.

Malachite caminó a su alrededor frente a ella mientras Diamante se acercó por atrás y le pasó las manos sobre las nalgas. Después bajó y le pasó la lengua por la línea entre ella hasta su pequeña espalda, enviando un escalofrío a través de ella.

Malachite puso la mano bajo su barbilla y levantó la cabeza mientras tomaba su miembro con la otra mano y la llevaba a sus labios. Por un momento, jugó con ella, pasándola la punta sobre la boca, de un lado al otro.

Más pre-semen se deslizó por la punta, mojando sus labios. Sacó la lengua, y lamió la sustancia. La respiración de Malachite escapó en un siseo, y ella sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaba la erótica imagen de ella lamiendo sus fluidos con los labios.

Diamante le pasó el pulgar y le abrió la vagina, después metió sus dedos hasta que encontró su clítoris. Ella cerró los ojos y meneó las caderas mientras él le acariciaba el dulce punto justo como a ella le gustaba.

Después puso su miembro en su apertura y empujó un poco. Su vagina estaba cerrada, protestando por la invasión. Le acarició las nalgas y continuo encajando su miembro mientras engañaba a su cuerpo para que lo aceptara.

Malachite agarró su mandíbula y guió su miembro para pasar sus labios dentro de su boca una vez más. Entonces, tan pronto como estuvo en posición, bajó las manos hasta sus pechos.

Pellizcó gentilmente sus pezones con dos dedos. El cuerpo de ella se tensó y comenzó a mojar el miembro de Diamante con su líquido.

Con un gemido, se deslizó más dentro hasta que estuvo rodeándolo completamente y sus bolas descansaban contra su montículo.

"Diablos", Murmuró Diamante. "Lo que sea que estás haciendo, síguelo hacienda porque acaba de soltar su crema en mí, y está a mi alrededor completamente".

Malachite continuó con los pulgares retorciendo cuidadosamente los pezones mientras se metía más y más profunda, más y más fuerte en su boca. Ella estaba tan a apunto que la habitación se comenzó a nublar a su alrededor. Estaba montando una nube de caliente intensidad sexual, y cada estocada la llevaba más y más alto, más cerca del borde.

Ninguno era pequeño. Estaba completa y totalmente llena. Sobrecogida por su poder y atrapada por sus manos. Empalada con sus miembros mientras se movía entre ellos.

Sabían cómo tocarla. Sabían sus lugares dulces y jugaban sin piedad con ella, determinados a llevarla hasta el último placer.

Pasó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Malachite mientras él retrocedía. Hizo un ruido extraño, se detuvo, pero después regresó para tocar su lengua. Ella tragó como él le había enseñado, tomándolo más profundo y trabajando en la parte de atrás de su garganta para rodear su cabeza.

"Jesús. No puedo durar, nena. Dios, eres tan dulce. Tan buena. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno".

Él retrocedió y sacó su erección de sus labios. "Te voy a montar salvajemente, Sere. Y quiero que te bebas cada gota. Aunque te sostendré. La decisión es tuya. Si te abrumo, o no te sientes cómoda, puedes retroceder en cualquier momento".

Lo miró y después lentamente se lamió los labios, su mirada tan sofocante como podía. Bombeó su erección una vez más en su mano y después la guió de regreso a su boca. Le dio un momento, como si quisiera estar seguro de que ella estaba lista, y después comenzó a bombear en su boca rápida, conestocadas fuertes.

Diamante se metía dentro de su cuerpo y después le sostuvo fuerte las caderas, sosteniéndose contra ella mientras Malachite trabajaba en el frente. Diamante continuó deteniéndola, absorbiendo las emociones de atrás contra la fuerza de la estocada de Malachite.

Necesitaba venirse. Estaba desesperada por liberarse. Pero sabía que mientras Diamante permaneciera quieto, permanecería en la orilla.

Malachite se sentía enorme. Estaba tan rígido que era como una barra de acero amontonándose en su garganta. Sus manos encontraron de nuevo sus pechos, moldeándolos mientras sus caderas trabajaban espasmódicamente.

El primer chorro caliente de semen golpeó atrás de su garganta. Lo tragó mientras él daba una estocada de nuevo y se esparcía por su lengua llenando su boca más rápido de lo que ella podia tragarlo. Ella se sostuvo, permitiendo que cubriera su miembro y lubricara su eje.

Él se movió más lento y sus movimientos se aligeraron hasta que su eje fue más lento y mesurado. Ella tragó el remanente de su liberación y succionó gentilmente mientras lamía los restos de su suave erección.

Cuando finalmente se alejó, Diamante retrocedió moviendo su hinchada vagina. Se impulsó hacia delante, deslizándose como un cuchillo sobre mantequilla.

Malachite continuó acariciando sus pechos, y capturando sus pezones entre sus dedos, torciéndolos y jalándolos ligeramente mientras le llegaba el orgasm con rápida y agresiva intensidad.

"Por favor", suplicó. "No te detengas".

"No me estoy deteniendo", gruñó Diamante. "Ven a mí, Sere. Báñate con mi calor. Quiero sentir cómo te vienes alrededor de mi miembro".

Las palabras explícitas le dieron la fuerza para llegar. Su cuerpo completo se tensó. Malachite tiró fuerte de sus pezones y con un fuerte grito, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó frenéticamente contra Diamante mientras ola tras ola de intenso y agonizante placer le recorría el cuerpo como una marejada.

Tan pronto como su orgasmo llegó, Diamante comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte y rápido, sus dedos hundidos en sus caderas. Era tan grande, y estaba tan dura. Sentía que la partía, cada onda, cada estocada hasta que estuvo sobre excitada.

Mientras su orgasmo disminuía, gimió contra el miembro de Diamante sobre su piel hipersensible.

"Shhh, nena" suavizó él, pero se levantó y la penetró más gentilmente aún en la agonía de su propio orgasmo.

Se dobló sobre ella y trabajó lento dentro y fuera, cuidando de no lastimarla. Se sacudió una última vez y se sostuvo dentro de ella mientras las manos vagaban por su cuerpo, tocando, acariciando.

Y después se alejó, y ella no pudo más que colapsarse sobre el sillón, su cuerpo pesado por el esfuerzo.

Malachite le quitó el cabello de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, besándola gentilmente en la oreja. Después juntó sus brazos y la levantó, columpiándola para llevarla al baño.

"¿Porqué no tomas un baño en la bañera o una ducha caliente mientras hacemos la cena?" dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella gimió en sus brazos por un momento antes de permitirse deslizarse hasta sus pies y golpear el suelo.

"Sólo una ducha rápida", dijo con voz acuosa. "Si entro en la bañera, me dormiré en dos minutos".

Malachite sonrió. "Bien, entonces. Tómate tu tiempo. Estaremos en la cocina".

**Continuara..**

**Que calor! Jaja**

**Siento mucho la demora chicas pero anduve ocupada y me dí un mini breack de adaptar, pero ya estoy de vuelta, el domingo les podré nuevos capis **


	25. Chapter 25

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 24**

Serena se quedó en la ducha y el abrió al agua fría para librarse del calor persistente que aún cocía a fuego lento sus venas. Estaba deliciosamente dolorida, y todavía podía sentir la huella de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Su vagina palpitaba y pulsaba, y su clítoris estaba tan hipersensible que incluso el pasar de la esponja sobre ella enviaba fragmentos de réplicas a través de su ingle.

Se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que el agua cayera encima de su cabeza y espalda mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse y aliviar un poco la tensión de sus músculos.

Cuando el agua se volvió demasiado fría, salió temblando de la ducha y rápidamente se envolvió en una toalla para calentarse.

Se secó el cabello con la toalla y pasó un peine por los rizos hasta que su apariencia tuvo un cierto orden. Luego se vistió rápidamente, con ganas de regresar con Malachite y Diamante.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina, inhaló el aroma de lo que cocinaban y se le hizo agua la boca.

"Huele muy bien. ¿Qué tenemos?" Preguntó mientras se movía al taburete al lado de Malachite.

"Spaghetti", dijo Diamante. "No es muy elegante, pero llegué a casa más tarde lo que quería. Esto es algo fácil de preparar."

"Mmm, huele delicioso y me estoy muriendo de hambre", admitió. "Malachite me prometió comida. No dijo nada acerca de querer que le sirviera."

Mantuvo una sonrisa jugando en su rostro mientras Malachite volvía su caliente mirada a ella.

"Servirme. Me gusta eso. Tal vez debería hacer una regla que tengas que servirme a intervalos que variaran durante el día."

Diamante resopló. "Te vas desgastar."

"Al contrario. Tengo la sensación de que ella me habrá agotado antes", bromeó Malachite.

"Y ¿Cuándo puedo tener tu servicio?" Preguntó inocentemente.

La mirada de Diamante ardía. "Cada vez que malditamente lo desees, dulzura. Estoy a tu entera disposición en cualquier momento que encuentres necesidad."

Tendría que estar muerta no responder a eso. Sus pezones se apretaron de nuevo y el deseo en ella creció completamente satisfecho agrupándose en su hinchado vientre y saliendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Diamante finalmente bajó la mirada y sacó unos tallarines de la olla de agua hirviendo para probarlos. Luego tomó el bote y se fue al fregadero para verter el líquido en el colador.

"Darien llamó y dijo que estaría aquí esta noche", dijo Diaman.

"Oh, ¡Eso es maravilloso!" Exclamó Serena. "Creo que me quedaré despierta para verlo. ¿Dijo a qué hora iba a llegar? Y ¿Si consiguió todo lo que necesitaba en Denver?

No se había dado cuenta de lo ansiosa que sonó hasta que Malachite movió la mano por encima de su hombro y lo apretó tranquilizándola.

Diamante sonrió mientras servía tres platos hondos con espagueti y colocando la espesa salsa en la parte superior.

"Será en algún momento después de la cena. Lo hacía cuando yo salía del pub. No tenía mucho material que mover así que remolcará el tráiler con su camión. Dijo que dejó el apartamento y le dio las llaves a su propietario, por lo que parece que volverá para siempre."

Serena aplaudió de alegría, de y gozo tan profunda que le apretaba el corazón.

"Estoy muy contenta. Ahora todos podremos estar juntos."

Malachite y Diamante intercambiaron sonrisas. "Sí, dulzura. Todos vamos a estar juntos ", dijo Diamante.

Ya era tarde cuando Darien entró en la casa de Diamante. Aparcó a un lado y ni siquiera se molestó en desenganchar el remolque. Estaba cansado y más que impaciente por ver a Serena después de haber estado fuera durante tres días.

Salió y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. La luz exterior se había quedado encendida para él, pero el interior parecía oscuro. La decepción se apoderó de él ante la idea de que ya estuviera dormida.

Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Una lámpara estaba encendida en la esquina y fue allí con la suave iluminación que vio a Serena enroscada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada suavemente en el brazo de este.

Él sonrió. Lo estuvo esperado, pero se había quedado dormida.

Se llenó de ternura mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Por un largo instante, se quedó de pie, simplemente observando la ligera subida y caída de su pecho.

Entonces, como si sintiera su presencia, ella se agitó y abrió los ojos. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar y lo calentó. Su rostro se iluminó, y saltó hacia él antes de que pudiera estirar una mano para detenerla.

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa", susurró. "Te extrañé tanto."

La abrazó y sólo la sostuvo, disfrutando de la sensación de ella contra su cuerpo. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y puso la mejilla contra su pelo.

"Yo también te extrañé, nena."

Para su sorpresa, ella se apartó y luego se inclinó para tomar su boca en un feroz y posesivo beso. Tenía la boca caliente y húmeda y luego se movió para besar la ruta de su mandíbula y cuello.

Ella hundió sus dientes en la columna de su cuello y mordisqueó su camino más abajo a su pecho. Apartó con impaciencia su camisa, como si no viera la hora de tocarlo.

"Quítate la ropa", instó con voz ronca, llena de pasión. "Rápido".

Ya era difícil y doloroso, y no perdió tiempo quitándose los zapatos, pantalones y camisa.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su ropa interior, ella estaba allí, moviendo sus manos en su cintura y tirando hacia abajo para liberar su pene.

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a su longitud y su boca, caliente y exuberante, cubrió la cabeza, chupando profundamente.

Movió la mano en su pelo para mantener el equilibrio. Sus rodillas se sacudieron tanto que era un milagro que no cayera al suelo.

Ella se hundió en el sofá, tirando de sus caderas hacia delante y él se quedó en su boca. Se inclinó, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá para sostenerse a sí.

"Maldita sea", murmuró. "Si este es el tipo de regreso a casa que puedo esperar, voy a hacer un esfuerzo y salir más a menudo."

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, por encima de su trasero, acariciando ese lado y luego de regreso atrás, apretando y amasando mientras lo chupaba malvadamente.

"¿Tienes condón?" Preguntó con voz ronca alrededor de su pene.

"En el bolsillo trasero", consiguió decir.

Lo dejó el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el condón de sus vaqueros y luego lo empujó hasta el sofá. Lo tendió contra los cojines, con las piernas extendidas y su pene erecto mientras se recostaba sobre su vientre.

Se arrancó la camiseta larga que llevaba y para su deleite, no usaba ropa interior debajo. Su mirada estaba clavada en su pequeño cuerpo, con curvas, caderas redondeadas y regordetes pechos pequeños que sólo rogaban por su boca.

Ella le lanzó el condón, y no perdió tiempo abriéndolo y rodándolo por encima de su miembro. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se arrastró al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos.

Uso sus hombros como apalancamiento, y se levantó para luego agacharse y guiar su pene a su vagina.

No hubo juegos leves, ningún trabajo hasta el gran momento. Lo tomó fuerte y rápido, y él estaba en su interior tan rápidamente que perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento de todo, excepto su calor líquido que lo rodeaba y lo tomaba como en un puño.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a cabalgar, exprimiendo lo que estaba ansiosa de tener con cada parte de su ser.

"Vas a tener que reducir la velocidad", jadeó. "No voy a durar mucho tiempo así, y quiero que sea bueno para ti."

"Es bueno para mí", dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para fusionar su boca con la suya.

Movió su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder extenderse más eficazmente, llegando con sus pies hasta el suelo. El movimiento lo envió más profundo y ambos se quedaron sin aliento por la plenitud exquisita.

"Maldita sea, Sere, no quiero hacerte daño".

"Necesitas preocuparte de que yo vaya a hacerte daño", murmuró.

Ella tomó un puño de cabello de su nuca en la mano y tiró de él hacia sí, sosteniéndolo con salvaje abandono. Ella tenía hambre y era salvaje, su vagina estaba desesperadamente aferrada a él con cada embestida.

Se echó a reír, la luz del sonido en el aire. "Hazme daño. Por favor. Desata tu lado perverso conmigo. No voy a quejarme. Te lo juro. Soy tuyo".

"Oh, sí, eres mío", suspiró ella. "Todo mío."

Se retorció encima de él, tomándolo mientras resistía más sus caderas. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza, sus respiraciones se tornaron rachas fuertes, desiguales.

Con una mano en su hombro, movió la otra mano entre ellos, sus dedos encontrando su clítoris.

"El último es un huevo podrido." La miró, con ojos brillantes de intense excitación.

La agarró por las caderas y la bajó. Fue rápido, y ella estaba resbaladiza. Su preocupación de lastimarla había desaparecido mientras sentía el conocido empuje.

Sus dedos se movieron más rápidamente sobre su clítoris y apretó a su alrededor.

"Oh no, no lo harás", murmuró.

Su risa gutural corrió por su piel, friendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La sentía en lo más profundo de sí mismo. Con un grito, él llegó al clímax, justo cuando ella dejo escapar un grito intenso por su cuenta.

Su liberación explotando en su ingle, tan rápido y furioso que perdió la concentración. Él actuó por instinto, sosteniéndola, siendo su dueño de la forma más primitiva en que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer.

Sin embargo, era obra suya la posesión. Ella tenía su corazón en sus manos. Era dueña de su alma.

Él se arqueó una última vez. Sus manos volando hasta los hombros y con dedos dolorosamente hundidos en su piel, su cuerpo temblando y temblando violentamente sobre él.

Luego reunió con fuerza en sus brazos y cayó hacia atrás contra el sofá. Estaban tendidos, siendo una maraña de cuerpos, brazos y piernas, y luchando para recuperar el aliento.

"Creo que tenemos que llamarlo un empate", dijo entrecortado.

Ella sonrió contra su cuello y luego besó su pulso. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"Gracias a Dios. No me gustaría pensar que tendríamos que hacerlo de nuevo. Casi me mataste", gruñó.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de risa, pero no hizo un esfuerzo por moverse.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Te extrañé".

Estuvo de repente tan abrumado por la profundidad de sus sentimientos por esta mujer. Los días que estuvo fuera lo llevaban todos a eso. A Su regreso, a sus brazos. Había un sentido de lo correcto y de pertenencia que se encontró diciendo las palabras a borbotones.

"Te amo, Sere".

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero en estalló la alegría de su expresión con el resplandor de un amanecer sobre las montañas de Colorado. Si vivía hasta los cien años, nunca olvidaría el brillo de sus ojos mientras los miraba sin decirle nada.

No había salido como lo deseaba. Hubiera preferido un momento mejor en el que poder poner palabras a sus sentimientos y su satisfacción total. Pero ahí estaba, a raíz del mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Su mujer, en sus sudorosos brazos, cálida y con amor. Tal vez no había mejor momento que aquí y ahora.

"Oh, Darien", Susurró.

Lo abrazó, aferrándose a lo único que valía la pena. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y lo apretó hacia ella. Podía sentir la emoción bullendo dentro de ella mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Por alguna razón le satisfizo aún más.

Ella no respondió a sus palabras, y no se sintió amenazada por eso. Él sabía que tenía mucho en que trabajar. Bastaba con que le hubiera ofrecido el regalo de sí mismo. Con tiempo ella llegaría a confiar en su ofrecimiento y se lo devolvería completamente.

Continuara…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!, uff que calors!


	26. Chapter 26

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 25**

"¡Sere! Estoy tan contenta de verte", exclamó Selene mientras abría la puerta.

Serena sonrió, ya muy acostumbrada a los abrazos exuberantes de la otra mujer.

"Entra, entra, hola hijo", dijo Selene a Darien y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Tus padres te están esperando en el granero. Necesitan ayuda para redondear las cosas que está necesitando Malachite para empezar a trabajar en su casa."

"Sé cuando he sido despedido", dijo Darien con una sonrisa. Se inclinó para besar a Serena.

"Probablemente estaré fuera todo el día. Diamante va a reunirse con nosotros por ahí después de que la muchedumbre del almuerzo se vaya en el bar."

"Oh, voy a cuidar bien de ella", dijo Selene.

"¿Dónde está Rini?" Preguntó Serena después de que Darien se hubo ido.

"Todavía está durmiendo. No salió del trabajo sino hasta después de las dos de esta mañana. La dejaré dormir todo lo que quiera. No es bueno para ella seguir funcionando con sólo unas pocas horas de sueño cada noche", dijo Selene con el ceño fruncido.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda y trabajó en su valor para preguntarle a Selene: "¿Tendrás un cuaderno o papel en blanco y tal vez algunos lápices de colores? O incluso sólo un lápiz."

Selene la miró con curiosidad. "Oh, estoy segura de que tenemos. Todavía tengo un montón de cosas que quedaron cuando los chicos y Rini eran niños. Los chicos se burlaban de mí acerca por no tirar nada, pero imaginé que algún día tendría nietos y todo eso sería muy útil."

Serena se estremeció y confió en que Holly no oyera su exhalación rápida de aire.

"Me encantará todo lo que tengas", dijo en voz baja.

"Toma asiento y dame un minuto. Lo tengo todo en cajas en uno de los armarios de almacenamiento."

Selene se alejó y Serena se dejó caer en uno de los sillones en la sala de estar. A su alrededor había señales de la gran familia bulliciosa. Fotos, toneladas de ellas, todos riendo. Envueltos de amplias sonrisas y miradas de amor. Todo el mundo parecía tan feliz. Ella quería eso. Ahora más que nunca.

Y luego sonrió porque estaba la amaba. Malachite y Diamante la deseaban. Los quería. Estaba bien ser feliz. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que sus mejillas dolieron por el repentino ataque.

No sólo tenía a tres hombres maravillosos, deliciosos, sino una familia grande y unida que parecían no dudarlo cuando se los necesitaba.

Eso era lo que las familias eran. No huían a la primera señal de adversidad y no se culpaba a nadie.

Después de unos minutos en los que Serena se dejó caer en el sofá y abrazó su nuevo conocimiento como un mullido oso de peluche, Selene regresó con un montón de papeles, cuadernos, libros de arte y una caja llena de lápices de colores, ceras de colores y marcadores.

Los posó en la mesa del café frente a Serena y le dijo: "Son todos tuyos."

Serena aferró una hoja grande de papel en blanco. Un libro de arte para niños. Pero era lo que quería. Entonces agarró un puñado de lápices de colores, examinando las puntas de cada uno.

"¿Te importaría demasiado si bajara al prado de Rini?" Preguntó Serena. "Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Rini."

Era obvio que Selene se estaba muriendo por hacer al menos una docena de preguntas, pero sonrió y dijo: "Por supuesto. Sabes el camino. Eso sí, no te vayas demasiado tiempo. Voy a tener el almuerzo listo para cuando Rini se levante."

Serena levantó una ceja.

Selene frunció el ceño con ferocidad. "Bueno, bueno, Armand hizo el almuerzo y me lo dejó para que lo calentara".

Serena se echó a reír y luego Selene se unió a ella.

"Uno pensaría que después de más de treinta años iba a aprender a cocinar, pero creo que mi marido está determinado a que nunca suceda. Tiene demasiado miedo de que vaya a quemar la casa o le dé algún veneno."

"Me gusta cocinar. Era bastante buena en eso."

"Ah, entonces tú y Diamante deben divertirse. A ese chico le encanta crear nuevas obras como las llama. Siempre está experimentando y poniendo cosas nuevas en el menú del bar. A los lugareños les encanta ir a probar sus nuevas recetas."

Serena recogió sus cosas y se levantó del sofá. "No tardaré mucho tiempo".

Selene sonrió. "Ten cuidado."

Serena salió a la luz del sol. Aunque pocos días antes el suelo estuvo cubierto por una capa de nieve, ahora era como si la primavera hubiera estado siempre aquí. Flores creciendo a lo largo del camino de piedra en espiral hacia debajo de la propiedad de los Chiba y los árboles tenia hojas nuevas. Algunas de las especies que floreaban ya tenía botones abriéndose.

Cuando llegó a un ligero alto de la pradera, se detuvo y se sentó sobre una gran roca al lado del camino. La vista era simplemente perfecta, y la pradera se extendía ante ella, cubierta de flores silvestres. Los picos de las montañas sobresalían en todos los lados, aún cubiertos de nieve contra el cielo azul brillante.

Durante mucho tiempo se limitó a mirar, absorbiendo la paz y la belleza que parecían cubrir todo el paisaje. Entonces comenzó a dibujar. Estaba totalmente centrada en su creación. De vez en cuando se detenía y murmuraba en voz baja y después fruncía el ceño, cuando una línea no se veía bien. Dio especial atención al color, mezclando cuando no tenía lo que necesitaba.

Le dolía la espalda, pero siguió adelante. Una vez iniciado, no podía pararlo. Era una compulsión. Sus dedos se sentían vivos. Su mano volaba a través de la página.

Su muñeca estaba rígida y tenía los dedos tensamente enroscados en torno a los lápices, y aún así siguió adelante, en búsqueda de la perfección.

El sol había empezado a desvanecerse en el horizonte cuando escuchó su nombre que se elevaba el viento. Ella se enderezó y casi se cayó cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaron en señal de protesta.

"¡Sere!"

Estaba mucho más cerca. Ella frunció el ceño. Sonaba como Diamante. Él llegó desde tras, ella frotando una torcedura de nuevo y cuando trató de levantarse, sus rodillas se doblaron y se dejó caer hacia abajo sobre la roca.

"Demonios", murmuró.

"¡Sere!"

Sonaba como Malachite.

"Estoy aquí", gritó de nuevo.

Y después recogió los lápices dispersos que ahora yacían en el suelo, bajó de la roca y se hincó, metiéndose las cosas que en sus bolsillos.

"¿Sere?"

"Aquí", dijo ella de nuevo. "Sólo un minuto. Ya voy."

Ella estaba cerrando de golpe el libro de arte cuando ambos Diamante y Malachite dieron la vuelta a la esquina.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?", exigió Malachite. "Todo el mundo ha estado muy preocupado por ti."

Diamante levantó la voz y dijo: "Ya la encontramos. Está bien."

Ella parpadeó con confusión. "Tu mamá sabía a dónde iba."

Diamante frunció el entrecejo con exasperación. "Sere, eso fue hace horas. Te perdiste el almuerzo."

"¿Lo hice?"

Malachite levantó la mano hacia el cielo que estaba en llamas con tonos rosa, púrpura y oro.

"Has estado fuera durante más de seis horas."

"Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento. No tenía idea."

Diamante echó un vistazo a la libreta que tenía en sus brazos. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Sólo pasando del tiempo", murmuró. "Quería darle una sorpresa a Rini."

Malachite ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué diablos puedes haber estado haciendo por Rini que te hizo perder la noción del tiempo, para que se te pasaran seis horas?"

Ella agachó la cabeza y movió sus pies, pero cuando lo hizo, los lápices se derramaron de su bolsillo y cayeron al suelo.

Tanto Malachite como Diamante se inclinaron para recogerlos y Serena retrocedió un paso, con el labio inferior firmemente atrapado entre sus dientes.

"Sere", preguntó Malachite con suavidad. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Estaba dibujando", dijo en voz baja. Tan bajo que los hombres se inclinaron para escuchar. "Quería dibujar la Pradera de Rini para Rini. No es mucho. No soy muy buena, pero sé que ella la ama, y pensé que podría levantarle el ánimo."

"¿Puedo ver?" Diamante pidió con cautela, extendiendo una mano hacia la libreta.

Vaciló por un largo momento, pero luego le entregó el cuaderno, aguantando las náuseas de su estómago. Ellos lo odiarían. Pensarían que era una pérdida de tiempo. Y que había preocupado a su madre por nada.

Todo mientras hacía algo frívolo.

Diamante lo abrió con Malachite mirando sobre su hombro y ambos se congelaron. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y, después Diamante miró por encima del borde a Serena, con la boca abierta.

"No debería dárselo, ¿verdad?" Serena se precipitó a decir. "Voy a romperlo. Fue una idea estúpida de todos modos."

"Santo Dios," sopló Malachite.

"Sere, esto es increíble", dijo Diamante en el temor. "Absolutamente increíble. ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Todo hoy?"

Se sentía como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no sabía qué decir pero asintió con la cabeza en su lugar.

Malachite tomó el cuaderno de Diamante y lo examinó de nuevo, con una expression incrédula.

"Este es el dibujo más hermoso que he visto", dijo Malachite. "Se ve exactamente como la pradera. Los colores, el paisaje, los árboles y montañas. Es como mirar una fotografía. Es malditamente perfecto."

Ella se sonrojó hasta que las mejillas le quemaron, y agachó la cabeza mientras la timidez se apoderaba de ella.

Diamante metió los dedos por debajo de la barbilla y le dio un empujón. Sus ojos la cuestionaban, y la ira se escondía en sus profundidades. "¿Por qué no querías que lo supiéramos?"

"No es muy bueno", dijo sin convicción. "Y se enojaron porque preocupé a su madre. El tiempo simplemente voló. Lo cual tiende a hacer cuando estoy dibujando. Sé que es una tontería."

Diamante le puso las manos en los brazos y la guió hasta sentarse en la misma piedra donde se había sentado por tantas horas.

"Tenemos que arreglar un par de cosas al aire libre aquí. En primer lugar, no necesitas nuestro permiso o aprobación para hacer una maldita cosa. Si quieres sentarte en los alrededores y pintar todo de púrpura, esa es tu prerrogativa. En segundo lugar, tienes un talento increíble. El dibujo es absolutamente brillante."

"En tercer lugar, no dudes o te preocupes de que no vamos a aprobarlo. Estoy tan malditamente orgulloso de ti que en este momento podría estallar. Ni siquiera puedo ordenar mi cabeza con el hecho de que hayas venido aquí y hayas creado esta réplica espectacular de un pedazo de tierra que significa mucho para esta familia. Pensaste que podría gustarle a Rini. Infiernos, ella se va a morir cuando vea esto. No tienes idea de lo que ese pedazo de propiedad significa para ella o para todos nosotros. Ella nació aquí. Se crió aquí, corriendo por todas estas montañas. Y has encontrado una forma de encapsularla para que pueda verla, no importa dónde se encuentre y lo lejos que esté de casa. Serena, este tipo de regalo no tiene precio."

"Oh", suspiró ella.

"Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ", Dijo Malachite con una sonrisa.

"Siento haberlos preocupado", murmuró. "Le prometí a tu mamá que estaría de vuelta para el almuerzo. Probablemente piensa que soy una completa tonta o que hice algo estúpido como perderme".

"Estuvimos todos preocupados", corrigió Diamante. "Danos un descanso. Todavía no estamos acostumbrados a tenerte, y todavía nos preocupamos de que huyas en cualquier momento. El viejo dicho de ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad es mi paranoia."

Ella sonrió entonces y se puso en pie, dando un paso adelante para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Diamante.

"No voy a ninguna parte. Se lo prometo."

Le apretó la espalda y luego se alejó, mirando con cautela el dibujo que seguía en manos de Malachite.

"¿De verdad crees que es bueno? ¿Qué no es una pérdida de tiempo?"

Malachite negó con la cabeza. "No sé de dónde sacas ésas ideas, Sere, pero te voy a meter algo de sentido en esa cabeza tuya. No me importa si fue el peor de dibujo hecho a mano. Si te gusta y te da placer, entonces ciertamente no es una pérdida de tiempo."

Su sonrisa fue más brillante esta vez y la tensión alivió su pecho. Las mariposas revoloteaban dando vueltas y vueltas en su vientre hasta que se sintió mareada con la sensación.

"Así que… ¿Creen que se lo deba dar a Rini? Pensé que podría enmarcarlo o algo así."

"Creo que Rini va a quedarse tan boquiabierta que no va a tener palabras", predijo Diamante. "No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando se lo des."

La radio de Diamante crujió y la voz irritada de Darien habló por el receptor.

"Maldita sea, Diamante. ¿Dónde diablos están todos? Dijiste haberla encontrado. ¿Está todo bien?"

Malachite se rió entre dientes. "Será mejor regresar antes de que a Darien le de un ataque y les informe a los de búsqueda y rescate".

Echó un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena y luego, con cuidado le entregó de nuevo el dibujo. Luego la besó en la sien y la apretó contra su costado.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Darien se paseaba un lado a otro delante de los escalones del porche, arrastrando la mano por su pelo. Cuando se volvió y los vio acercarse, se acercó, con expresión sombría.

"¿Dónde diablos han estado?", exigió.

Serena frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó beligerante.

Diamante y Malachite se echaron hacia atrás la cabeza y se rieran mientras Seth

parpadeaba sorprendido y se detenía a medio paso.

Pero Selene corrió detrás de Darien, y el ceño fruncido de Serena desapareció. Pasó junto a los hombres y se apresuró hacia Selene, a pedirle perdón antes de que llegara allí.

"Lo siento mucho", espetó ella. "He perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. No tenía la intención de que se preocuparan. Fue desconsiderado de mi parte".

Serena la sorprendió con risa. "Les dije a tus chicos que probablemente solo estuvieras disfrutando de la vista, pero perdieron sus cabezas y sacaron a sus padres en tu busca. A Rini y a mí no nos preocupaba. No me pareces del tipo que pasea y te pierdes."

Metió el brazo en el de Serena y la guió hacia la casa, dejando a sus tres hijos con la boca abierta en el patio.

"Apuesto a que tienes hambre ahora, ¿no?"

"Muerta de hambre", admitió Serena.

"Ziocite estaba poniendo la mesa cuando Darien salió a buscarte. Rini y yo terminamos, así que podemos sentarnos a comer."

Serena se sonrojó. "Siento que todos salieran a buscarme."

"Me alegro de que no fui yo esta vez", bromeó Selene. "Soy un poco un torpe, y he tenido algunos accidentes antes."

"Serena está de vuelta", dijo Rini mientras daba vuelta a la esquina de la cocina.

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de poco."

"Quería darte algo primero," dijo Serena con timidez.

Rini se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida. "¿A mí?"

Serena abrió lentamente el libro de arte y cuidadosamente arrancó el papel de su unión.

Entonces se lo entregó a Rini.

Con un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos, Rini tomó el papel y luego, cuando bajó la mirada hacia el dibujo, se quedó estupefacta.

En ese momento, Malachite, Darien y Diamante entraron corriendo junto con sus padres en la cocina. Malachite y Diamante sonrieron a sabiendas y levantaron un dedo cuando los demás se dieron cuenta del aspecto aturdido en el rostro de Rini.

Las lágrimas se reunieron y se agruparon en los ojos de Rini. Las manos le temblaban, haciendo que el papel saltara y se tambaleara de su alcance.

Luego levantó la mirada a Serena.

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?", Preguntó con asombro. "Se ve igual. Es perfecto."

Los padres, Selene y Darien se reunieron alrededor, mirando lo que Rini sostenía. Sólo Diamante y Malachite se quedaron atrás. Diamante levantó el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras que Malachite movía el suyo alrededor de su cintura.

"Te lo dije," Le dijo Malachite al oído.

Serena se agitó entre ellos mientras los demás miraban con asombro estupefacto.

"Oh, Rini," Selene dijo en voz baja. "Es tu prado." Miró a Serena. "¿Tú dibujaste esto? ¿Es por eso que querías papel y lápices de colores?"

"Sí", murmuró Serena. "Sería mejor con óleo o lápices aún más vívidos. Tuve que mezclar un poco los colores para conseguir el tono adecuado. No es mi mejor trabajo".

"Es perfecto", dijo Alan tan bruscamente que Serena saltó.

La emoción brillaba en los ojos de los Chiba mayores que se quedaron mirando el dibujo en las manos de su hija.

"Ahí es donde nació nuestro bebé", dijo Ziocite.

"Simplemente pensé que, puesto que a Rini le encantaba tanto, podía llevarlo consigo dondequiera que fuera y poderse sentir cerca de casa", dijo Serena.

Rini cuidadosamente entregó a su madre el dibujo y luego se acercó a Serena y tiró de ella para darle un abrazo.

"Gracias", susurró. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Voy a guardar este tesoro para siempre."

La cara de Serena se calentó bajo el elogio franco y abierto de los Chiba. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Rini. "Estoy tan feliz que te haya gustado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que dibujé algo. Lo extraño", dijo con nostalgia.

"Vas a tener todos los suministros que necesites en el futuro", dijo Diamante ferozmente.

"Incluso si tengo que conducir a Denver para conseguirlos. Quiero que hagas una lista de todo, hasta qué tipo de pinceles, lápices y pinturas. Tienes un talento increíble, Sere. Y es obvio que te hace feliz."

"Lo hace," ella dijo en voz baja. "No recordaba cuánto hasta ahora."

"Vamos a comer", dijo Selene, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. "Entonces, pueden llevar a Serena a casa. Se ve como si estuviera a punto de caer."

**Continuara..**

**Que capi tan emotive! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! **

**N/A: Chicas hoy tuvieron suerte ya que me pude dar el tiempo para adaptar este capítulo, no les aseguro que mañana o el resto de la semana pueda poner más capis asi que sigue en pie lo de actualizar hasta el Sábado o Domingo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 26**

Fiel a la palabra de Diamante, a la tarde siguiente, había tantos materiales de pintura apilados en la oficina de la casa, que Serena estaba pérdida en cuanto a por dónde empezar su clasificación.

"Necesitamos el dormitorio extra, sin embargo, la oficina será un studio perfecto para ti", dijo Diamante que llevaba la última caja. "Mucha luz natural, con ventanas y claraboyas. Tan pronto como consigamos que Malachite transforme y convierta su casa en una nueva clínica, vamos a hacer que añadan un cuarto a esta."

"Puedo usar el sofá," dijo Serena. Entonces se sonrojó. "Eso será en las noches en que no esté con ninguno de ustedes."

Diamante sonrió. "Como si eso fuera a pasar. Tenemos dormitorios suficientes hasta que podamos añadir otro. Alguien será el tercero en discordia, y cuando quieras estar sola, entonces uno de nosotros puede dormir en el sofá."

"Yo siempre quiero estar con ustedes", dijo en voz baja. "No quiero estar sola. He estado sola durante mucho tiempo. Ya sé lo que es. Estoy cansada de estar sola."

La sonrisa de Diamante se desvaneció y sus ojos se nublaron cuando la tomó en sus brazos. "Nunca tendrás que estar sola otra vez, Sere. Tienes la última palabra aquí. Puede tener tanto o tan poco de nosotros como desees. Nunca vamos a empujarte más allá de tus límites."

Lo besó con avidez, acurrucándose aún más en su abrazo. Le encantaba la sensación de la pared sólida de sus músculos. La hacia sentir tan protegida y querida. Amada.

"Te voy a dejar con esto", dijo Diamante. "Que te diviertas con todas tus cosas y usa todo el espacio que necesites. Tengo que correr a encontrarme con mis padres en casa de Malachite rápido. Quieren que les eche un vistazo a sus planos."

"Voy a estar bien. Suelo perder la noción del tiempo cuando estoy jugando con mis cosas de arte. Probablemente voy a seguir estando aquí cuando vuelvas."

Diamante le dio un rápido beso, le dio unas palmaditas en el culo y luego salió de la oficina.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dio la vuelta en un círculo. Realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, pero estaba dispuesta a bucear y sumergirse en la alegría de poner en el lienzo las imágenes que había guardado durante las largas semanas y meses en las calles.

"Papá, ¿tienes un minuto?", preguntó Diamante a Alan.

Alan dejó la cinta métrica y miró a la puerta. "¿Supongo que porque esperaste hasta que tus hermanos se fueran de la habitación para hablar, que es un asunto privado?"

"Ya lo captaste."

"Sal a caminar conmigo", dijo Alan.

Los dos fueron al otro lado de la casa y salieron por puerta lateral hacia el patio que daba a un pequeño valle a la izquierda.

"¿Todo va bien con Serena y tus hermanos?", Preguntó Alan.

Diamante suspiró. "Sí. Realmente mejor de lo que había imaginado. Para ser honesto, tengo esta gran oportunidad que malditamente quiero hacer que funcione, y para ser más franco, hubo una pequeña parte de mí que no quería que funcionara porque la quería para mí mismo. Pero es bueno. Francamente bueno, pero puedo decir honestamente que estoy contento con el arreglo."

"Mientras tú y tus hermanos... y Serena... sean felices, hijo."

Diamante se agitó incómodo. "No es eso. Dios, sueno como un cobarde de primera clase. No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación con mi padre, por el amor de Dios."

Alan se rió entre dientes. "No puedo esperar a escuchar esto".

"Antes, cuando tu y los otros padres conocieron a mamá. Sé que todos dijeron que era ella. Sabían que era la única. Nunca te arrepentiste, bla, bla. "

"Bueno, yo no lo llamaría, bla, bla," dijo Alan secamente.

"¿Pero cuando supiste que la amabas? ¿Fue instantáneo? ¿Cuando se lo dijiste?"

El dolor aumentó en el rostro de su padre, y Diamante lamentó haberle hecho esa pregunta.

"No, yo no se lo dije de inmediato", dijo Alan en voz baja. "Esperé hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La amaba. Sabía que la amaba, pero una parte de mí pensaba que si se lo decía demasiado pronto de alguna manera se devaluaba. Como si se necesitara tiempo para que significara más."

"Sí, eso es lo que siento", dijo Diamante. "Me siento estúpido pensándolo, y mucho mas al decirlo. Nunca lo había creído, enamorarse tan rápido y fuerte. Sé que tu y mis otros papás han hablado de eso, pero para ser honesto, siempre pensé que era un montón de mierda sin sentido."

Alan sacudió la cabeza. "Juro hijo, que no sé de quién eres hijo, pero me apuesto a que debes ser mío. Bueno, excepto por los tatuajes y los malditos pendientes. Todavía me desconcierta como el infierno de donde demonios viene. Solía jurar a tu madre que te encontró en alguna parte. Pero piensas como yo y eres tan cabezota y tan terco como yo. Déjame darte un pequeño consejo, y puedes hacer con el lo que quieras. No esperes hasta sentir que con el tiempo será más legítimo. Me contuve porque me preocupaba rebajar el momento si lo decía antes de tiempo. Y tal vez me había convencido de que todavía no era realmente amor. Lo único que sé es que estuve a punto de perder a tu madre sin decirle cuánto la quería. Todavía me arrepiento de ese maldito día en que fui demasiado testarudo para decirle esas las palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde."

"Me siento un poco ridículo. Nunca me he sentido así por una mujer antes. No tan fuerte y rápido y profundo. Me siento como que estoy caminando por encima de mi cabeza."

Alan sonrió. "Sí, conozco ese sentimiento. Pero Diamante, ¿qué estás esperando, de todos modos? ¿Aprobación? ¿De quién? Nunca te ha importado ni un culo de rata lo que cualquiera piensa de tu vida, incluyéndome a mí y a tu madre y tus otros padres. Siempre has ido a tu manera, marchando al ritmo de tu propio tambor y jodiendo a todo el que trata de decirle que eres diferente. No me puedo imaginar que te detiene, porque estás preocupado sobre el tiempo o algo igualmente absurdo."

"Sí, sí, tienes razón," se quejó Diamante. "Y sí. Nunca me ha preocupado lo que piensen los demás. Hasta ahora. Me importa lo que piensa Serena. No quiero estropear esto, papá."

Alan le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Diamante. "No, hijo. Serena parece una chica tan dulce. Es obvio que se preocupa mucho de ti, Darien y Malachite. Ella tiene un corazón de oro, pero ha sido golpeada por la vida. Depende de ti traerla de vuelta y hacer que se levante. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ofrecerle algo que ella necesita más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? Tu amor."

Diamante exhaló un aliento. "Odio cuando tienes razón. Es aún peor cuando haces que todo tenga más sentido."

Alan se rió entre dientes. "Enfurece también a tu madre. No es que llegue a estar en lo cierto con demasiada frecuencia a su alrededor, tu sabes."

"Tu y los papás me enseñaron mucho al crecer", dijo Diamante en voz baja. "Si puedo ser la mitad del hombre que eres tu y los padres, sé que podemos hacer que esto funcione. No pude haber pedido una mejor infancia. No sé si te lo he dicho últimamente, pero te quiero, papá. Yo no cambiaría nada acerca de nuestra familia."

Alan trago con dificultad, y sus ojos brillaron con recelo mientras arrastraba a Diamante en un enorme abrazo de oso. Dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Mejor que dejemos esta mierda cariñosa antes de que los demás nos encuentren. Sabes que nunca dejarían de fastidiar."

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa. "Gracias, papá. Por darme la perspectiva, supongo. Y tienes razón. No hay una razón muy buena en el mundo para esperar cuando sé lo que hay en mi corazón."

Empezó a girar la cabeza para volverse y encontrar a los otros cuando su padre lo tomo del brazo.

"Diamante, se que yo, Armand y Ziocite te dimos un tiempo difícil con la mierda que tuviste cuando eras joven, pero quiero que sepas algo. Sabía que eras especial desde el día en que naciste. Nos diste un susto de muerte y le diste a tu madre todo tipo de problemas durante el parto. Y desde ese día en adelante, nunca fuiste fácil. Pero no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Creciste fuerte e independiente con un firme sentido de valores, y eres ferozmente leal. Tienes un sentido firme de la justicia, y siempre supimos que cuando amaras, amarías con todo tu corazón, sin reservas y te entregarías por completo. De todos mis hijos, siempre he sabido que eras el más constante. Te quiero, hijo".

"Bueno, maldita sea, papá. Si me haces llorar, voy a patearte el culo."

Alan se echó a reír y luego empujó hacia la puerta de Diamante. "Vamos a buscar a tus hermanos y ver si podemos terminar con esto por el día. Tengo una repentina urgencia de ir a buscar a tu madre y decirle cuánto la amo."

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas siento la demoara, solo me alcanzo el tiempo para este capi.. nos vemos el proximo S**ٔ**ábado o Domingo.. espero compensarles mas esos dias.. **


	28. Chapter 28

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 27**

"Toc, toc!"

Serena apartó la pila de materiales de arte que estaba organizando para ver a Selene en la puerta de la oficina de Diamante. Incluso el gato inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, pero luego rápidamente se hizo un ovillo apretado en el suelo junto a Serena antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

"¡Hey!", Dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

"Espero que no interrumpir", dijo Selene.

"No, por supuesto que no. Vamos entra. Si puedes encontrar el camino entre todo este desorden."

Selene se abrió paso en torno a unas cuantas cajas y llegó al lado de Serena. "Con todos los chicos ocupados en los detalles de construcción de Malachite, pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda y alguna compañía."

Fue todo lo que Serena pudo hacer para no abrazar a la otra mujer hasta ahogarla. "Gracias. Sólo la compañía es agradable. "

"Veo que Diamante se pasó un poco", dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

Serena hizo un gesto triste. "Sí, todo son cosas geniales, sin embargo. He estado pensando y dándole vueltas a todo eso. No esperaba que hiciera esto. ¡Está loco! "

Selene se echó a reír. "Encontrarás que Diamante no hace nada a medias. ¿Has comido? Si quieres tomar un descanso, me di cuenta de que Diamante dejó el almuerzo en el refrigerador. Incluso puedo arreglármelas para calentarlo en el horno."

Serena comprobó el reloj en el escritorio de Diamante, y abrió mucho los ojos. Ya eran pasadas las dos. "Sí, podría comer. He estado perdida en mi propio pequeño mundo aquí."

"Vamos entonces. Vamos a abordar el horno juntas, y prometo no quemar la cocina de Diamante."

Serena se rió y siguió Selene fuera de la oficina y entraron a la cocina.

"Siéntate, siéntate", instó a Selene. "Quiero ser capaz de decir que preparare a mi nuera por lo menos una comida. Me da derecho a presumir la próxima vez que mis maridos hagan bromas pesadas sobre como cocino."

La manera informal que dijo nuera sacudió Serena. Se congeló consiguiendo sentarse el taburete y miró a la otra mujer, pero Selene siguió como si lo que había dicho fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Selene se volvió en ese momento y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué está mal?"

Serena se acomodo en el taburete y miró sus manos por un momento.

Selene se volvió al horno y metió la cazuela en el interior y luego se dirigió caminando hacia Serena.

"Serena, ¿qué pasa?"

"Me dijiste nuera", gruñó ella.

El rostro de Selene se suavizó y luego sonrió suavemente mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador.

"Sé que me estoy adelantando, pero conozco a mis muchachos. Conozco a sus padres. Cuando se enamoran, aman apasionadamente. Con todo su corazón. Hasta ahora, nadie les había robado el corazón. Hasta que llegaste tu."

Serena trago mientras su pecho se apretaba tan lleno de emoción y completamente pesado. Ella ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Selene se inclinó sobre la barra y puso sus manos sobre Serena. "Voy a preguntarte algo que no es de mi incumbencia, y no dudes en decírmelo. Sé lo que mis hijos sienten por ti. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú al respecto?"

Serena levantó la vista para ver la preocupación y la consternación en los ojos de Selene. Pero también la comprensión. Fue esa comprensión la que hizo a Serena ser completamente honesta, incluso cuando la idea de decir en voz alta todo lo que estaba en su corazón la aterrorizaba.

"Los amo", susurró. "¿Es tan estúpido? ¿Quiero decir, a tres hombres?"

"No, cariño" dijo Selene con suavidad. "No es estúpido, pero mira a quién le estás hablando."

Serena se echó a reír al darse cuenta de cuán tonta la pregunta realmente fue.

"Oh Dios, Selene. Estoy tan aterrada. Me siento como si estuviera en el borde de un acantilado con un pie en el aire, a punto de caer por encima del borde."

Selene caminó alrededor de la barra y se deslizó en el taburete junto a Serena. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó.

"Yo podría ser la única mujer en el mundo que sabe exactamente cómo te sientes."

"Mi corazón me dice que los amo, pero mi mente se pregunta cómo es posible amar a tres personas tan diferentes, al mismo tiempo."

"El corazón tiene una capacidad infinita de amor," dijo Selene. "Como una mujer que ama a su familia, sus hijos, especialmente a sus hijos, sus amigos, y amas a tu marido o amante. ¿Quién dice que no puedes amar a tres hombres con todo tu corazón y alma? Quiero decir, realmente, ¿quién hace las reglas? "

"Darien me dijo que me amaba", exclamó Serena.

Selene sonrió. "No me sorprende que él fuera el primero. Podría ser el de más edad, pero es tan diferente a mi Alan en ese sentido. Alan... es difícil a veces, y no es fácil que comparta lo que está en su corazón. Darien es más abierto y honesto. ¿Diamante?" Ella suspiró al momento que mencionó su hijo menor. "Ese muchacho es completamente impredecible. Y Malachite es tan intenso y centrado. Él tiende a ser más analítico."

Serena asintió. "Todavía me siento como que estoy conociéndolos a todos ellos y sus personalidades. Es por eso que me pregunto cómo puedo saber que los quiero."

"Te voy a decir una cosa ahora mismo. Si espera a conocer por completo a alguien, vas a esperar para siempre. A veces hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón. Incluso después de tantos años, todavía mis maridos hacen cosas que me sorprenden. Yo no los conocía mucho tiempo más de lo que has conocido a mis hijos, pero me arriesgué. Di el salto y nunca me he arrepentido. Ni una sola vez. La vida se trata de tomar riesgos. A veces te muerden en el culo, pero a veces encuentras la pura perfección."

"Esto va a sonar estúpido," dijo Serena en voz baja.

Selene se echó a reír. "Creo que ya establecimos que no hay nada sobre cómo te sientas o reacciones a esta situación que sea estúpido. Normal, sí. Estúpido, no."

"Yo no le dije que lo amaba."

Selene hizo una pausa, esperando que Serena continuara. Cuando Serena guardó silencio, Selene le frotó la mano de arriba a abajo sobre brazo de Serena.

"¿No le correspondiste porque no estabas segura?"

"Aquí es donde viene la parte estúpida" murmuró Serena. "Yo no se dije por dos razones. Bueno, tal vez tres. Uno, no quería que él pensara que lo estaba diciendo porque él lo dijo primero. Dos, estaba tan sorprendida. No esperaba las palabras y casi me desmayo. Y tres... me sentía culpable."

"¿Culpable?"

"No quería decírselo a él primero. Quiero decir antes de decírselo a Diamante y Malachite. No quiero que sientan como si mis sentimientos fueran más Fuertes hacia Darien. Todo esto suena tan ridículo, pero los quiero a todos o al menos me siento cercana de ellos en una manera que nunca me he sentido sobre alguien jamás. Y es diferente pero la misma cosa. No tengo un favorito. ¿Van a creer eso? ¿Que los quiero de forma diferente, pero por igual?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Algo de eso tiene sentido?"

Selene abrazó Serena. "Tú podrías ser yo hace más de treinta años, querida. Y sabes, en realidad era más difícil para mí emplazar mis sentimientos con cada uno de mis maridos individualmente. Hay un montón de confianza que tiene que entrar en una relación como esta. Tienes que confiar en que todos van a hacer un firme compromiso contigo y que van a amarte con cada parte de sí mismos. Pero a su vez, tienen que confiar en que vas a amarlos con todo lo que tienes, individual y colectivamente. ¿Tiene sentido? Es lo máximo que debes hacer. El resto depende de ellos. Ámalos. Tienen que aceptar que el amor y la confianza va de eso."

Serena sonrió. "Tiene perfecto sentido. Gracias. He estado tan preocupada, no sobre la relación misma. Ellos hacen que parezca tan... normal. Pero me he preocupado por manejarlo de la manera correcta. ¿Qué pasa si cometo un error? Me parece tan importante hacerlo bien al principio."

"Oh, vas cometer errores", dijo Selene con alegría. "Y créeme, también ellos. Es en gran medida un proceso de descubrimiento al que hacer frente en el camino. Pero lo más importante es que estéis comprometidos a hacer que funcione. Mientras cada uno resuelva eso contigo, que eso es lo que quieres y que vas a hacer todo lo necesario para que funcione, el resto se hará cargo por sí mismo."

"Probablemente debo revisar el horno," dijo Lily mientras olfateaba el aire.

"¡Oh, mierda! De seguro me distraigo. Te digo que es por eso que me quedo fuera de la cocina."

Selene se apresuró en ir al horno y sacó la cazuela. La colocó en un salvamanteles grande sobre el mostrador y se inclinó para inspeccionarla.

"¡Creo que esta perfecta! Tú eres mi testigo, Serena. No sólo no quemé la cocina, también la cazuela está a la perfección."

Serena se echó a reír, y en ese momento el sol parecía brillar un poco más a través de la ventana de la cocina. Estaba bien. Era feliz. Podría hacer que esto funcionara. Su futuro había dado un giro abrupto desde hace tan sólo unas semanas. Y los únicos obstáculos a supercar eran los que se imponía ella misma.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente capi!**

**N/A: Aprovecho para decirles que en Cuanto termine esta adaptación, les subire otras Adaptaciones, en lo que termino de Adaptar el Siguiente Libro de Los Colter que se titula La Hija de los Colter, También Esperen la Adaptación del Tercer libro de los Señores del Var, y Otras Nuevas Adaptaciones y Continuaciones de Series que ya he Adaptado. **

**Saludos y besos! **


	29. Chapter 29

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 2**

Malachite se limpió con el brazo su frente sudorosa y dejó el martillo que estuvousando. Una ojeada a su reloj le dijo que estaba retrasado. Él, sus hermanos ysus padres habían pasado toda la semana tirando y reconstruyendo.

Reorganizó todas sus citas para las mañanas para así poder tener las tardes para trabajar con su familia en la nueva clínica, y como resultado estaba cansado y hasta el punto de necesitar un descanso.

Necesitaban otra semana por lo menos para terminar la parte delantera, se convertiría en la nueva zona de recepción. Tenían una sala de examines terminada y el resto se podría construir con un horario más relajado ya que Malachite podría utilizarlo de forma temporal.

Él apenas había visto a Serena durante esos días, una situación que planeaba poner remedio rápidamente.

"¿Has parado de martillear?", preguntó Ziocite.

"Sí, creo que todos deberíamos tomarnos el día libre," dijo Malachite. "Estoy listo para ir a casa, ver a Serena y tal vez cenar juntos."

"No es mala idea." intervino Armand. "Las cosas se han vuelto tan desesperadas que Selene y Rini se han apoderado de la cocina."

Ziocite se estremeció y todos se echaron a reír.

"No hay razón para matarnos", dijo Alan medio de acuerdo. "Malachite todavía tiene la clínica en la que ha estado trabajando esta ahora."

Malachite asintió. "Serena esta sola en casa en este momento. Diamante está trabajando en el pub para darle a Rini una noche libre y Darien ha estado metido en reuniones con sus ayudantes durante todo el día. "

"Entonces yo diría que es mejor que lleves tu culo a casa y cuides de tu mujer", bromeó Ziocite.

Pasaron los siguientes quince minutos guardando el equipo, y luego Malachite se despidió de sus padres y se metió en su Jeep. Él tamborileó con los dedos con impaciencia en el volante mientras conducía por la ciudad más allá del pub hacia el desvío que conducía a la casa de Diamante. Su casa. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse al hecho de que la casa de Diamante era ahora su casa. De todos ellos.

El crepúsculo estaba cayendo sobre la casa cuando se detuvo para estacionarse. Darien no había llegado a casa aun, y estaba contento de esa probabilidad a pesar de que no debería estarlo.

Pero él no iba a perder el tiempo sintiéndose culpable de tener unos momentos a solas con Serena. Diamante y Darien ambos habían tenido sus momentos, mientras que Malachite estaba pasando entre sus consultas medicas y la construcción de su nueva clínica.

Cuando entró en la casa, lo primero que notó fue que olía absolutamente increíble. Su estómago gruñó. Hacía horas que había comido por última vez, y estuvo babeando con el aroma especiado en el aire.

Siguió el olor a la cocina donde encontró a Serena tarareando mientras ponía una sartén en la estufa. El gato estaba en el mostrador lamiendo su pata y mirando a Serena con interés. De vez en cuando, Serena hacía una pausa y se inclinaba para rascar las orejas del gato.

Sonriendo, se arrastró detrás de ella y luego deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus labios fueron a su cuello.

"Mmmm, hola", dijo mientras se retorcía en sus brazos.

Ella le ofreció su boca, y él no se resisto ser derribado en un dulce beso.

"No estoy seguro de que es lo mejor, el olor o tu sabor", murmuró.

Ella sonrió. "Llegas a casa temprano. No estaba segura de cuándo tu y Darien llegarían, así que empecé, pero podía esperar para siempre."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pollo y gumbo de salchichas. ¿Te gusta?"

Suspiró. "Me encanta. Huele fantástico y me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Le tocó la mejilla y alisó su palma sobre la rugosidad de su barba ensombrecida por la noche. "Ve a ducharte y relájate. Voy a servir tan pronto como hayas terminado."

La besó otra vez y se aferró a ella durante un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando del placer de volver a casa con su mujer cocinado para él. Probablemente lo hizo convertirse en un Neandertal de la edad de piedra, pero infiernos, ¿qué hombre no estaría completo y totalmente satisfecho?

"Dame quince minutos y estaré de vuelta", dijo mientras se alejaba.

Corrió a ducharse, asombrado de cómo se sentía revitalizado por hecho de saber que iba a pasar la noche con Serena. La facilidad con la que habían aceptado todos los arreglos de su nueva vida todavía lo sorprendía.

Era como si Serena hubiera sido siempre una parte de ellos. O que tal vez la habían estado esperando todo el tiempo.

Él negó con la cabeza esa cursilería. ¿Quién era él para discutir con el destino?

Regresó a la cocina donde Serena había puesto dos cubiertos en el mostrador. Estaba sirviendo el gumbo de delicioso aroma en cuencos de arroz cuando se deslizó en su taburete. Ella echó al gato del mostrador y luego puso los vasos.

"Y, ¿cómo va la construcción?", preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado. Esperó a su respuesta, saboreando la primera cucharada del caldo caliente picante. "Maldita sea, esto esta bueno."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. Me alegro que te guste."

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, todo va bien. Más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Mis padres han estado geniales. Han dedicado casi todo su tiempo al proyecto, y Darien y Diamante han ayudado cuando podían. Ni siquiera habría pasado la etapa de planificación, si no fuera por ellos."

"Es bueno tener tantos hombres que son buenos con las manos", dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se rió de la insinuación juguetona. "Suerte para ti, que ese es el caso."

"Te he echado de menos", dijo simplemente.

Bajó la cuchara y la atrajo hacia él, besándola, con la lengua caliente por el gumbo. "Te he echado de menos. Es por lo que estoy en casa ahora. No podia esperar más a verte."

Su sonrisa era tímida, pero sus ojos se iluminaron de placer. Su estómago dio un vuelco de satisfacción al darle ella tanta alegría.

"Debes estar dolorido", dijo en una voz casual, ya que siguió comiendo. "Pensé que tal vez después de la cena podemos ir a la sala y podría darte un masaje."

Si alguien encendiera una cerilla bajo su culo, no sería nada comparado con el calor que le quemaba el cuerpo al imaginar sus manos sobre su piel.

"¿Por qué, Sere?, ¿estás tratando de seducirme?"

Sus ojos se abrieron inocentemente. "¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? Sólo estoy tratando de ser una buena chica y ofrecerle a mi hombre un poco de consuelo después de un duro día de trabajo."

Él sonrió al escuchar el tono insolente de su voz. Se había relajado mucho en el tiempo que estuvo con él y sus hermanos. Había bajado la guardia, sus ojos llenos de problemas, y las sombras se habían desaparecido por la nueva luz. Se burlaba de ellos y dejaba atrás la mierda del pasado. Se había repuesto a como era ella.

Fue algo increíble de ver. Ella había florecido delante de sus ojos.

Se apresuró con su comida, lo que era un crimen, en realidad, dado lo excepcional del sabor, pero había perdido todo el interés en comer en el minuto en que hablaron de masajes.

Ella, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo, y él sabía que lo estaba torturando deliberadamente.

"Solo para que lo sepas, no me enojo, soy vengativo," le gruñó al oído mientras se levantaba para llevar su cuenco al fregadero.

Ella se echó a reír, pero no parecía excesivamente preocupada.

Se puso de pie al lado, esperando hasta que terminó. Tan pronto como alejó su cuchara, recogió el cuenco y puso también el suyo en fregadero.

"Probablemente debería lavar los platos", dijo, lanzando una mirada dudosa en el fregadero. "No me gustaría dejárselos a Diamante para que los limpie cuando llegue."

"A la mierda con Diamante," dijo Malachite. "Hay cosas más importantes que atender. Como a mí."

Sus ojos bailaban cuando ella pretendía considerar el asunto, y luego con un exagerado suspiro, dijo: "Está bien, está bien. Entra en la sala de estar y ponte cómodo."

Se empezó a sacar su ropa arrojándola tan pronto como llegó más allá de la puerta. En el momento en que llegó al sofá, estaba desnudo. Detrás de él, Serena se echó a reír.

"¿Qué clase de masaje crees que es esto?"

"Quiero tus manos por todas partes", gruñó.

Ella se paseó, con una sonrisa atrevida curvando sus labios. Luego se pasó la lengua y su polla subió hacia arriba.

"¿Dónde… oh, por dónde debo empezar?"

"Tengo una buena idea", dijo esperanzado.

El Club de las Excomulgadas

"Date la vuelta y estírate", dijo.

"¿Quieres que me de vuelta con una erección del infierno?"

Ella apretó los labios y sus ojos brillaron. "Bueno, sí. Sin duda, se puede meter en alguna parte."

"Yo voy a decir donde la puedo meter", dijo misteriosamente.

Se frotó las manos. "Volvamos al principio. A menos por supuesto que prefieras no recibir el masaje."

Colocando protectoramente sus partes sensibles, rodó con cautela y acomodó su cuerpo boca abajo, extendiéndose a lo largo del sofá.

Serena se movió suavemente por detrás y le puso una rodilla entre sus piernas. "¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo el buen culo que tienes?"

Él soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

Luego colocó ambas palmas en el centro de su espalda, y él se estremeció de puro placer. Presionando suavemente, sus manos se alisaron sobre su espalda hasta los hombros y hacia fuera, amasando los músculos cansados, tensos.

Su calidez se extendió por su piel mientras continuaba frotando y masajeando cada parte de su espalda. Contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos pasaron por encima de su culo y luego se detuvieron y tomaron sus cachetes.

Su polla se había convertido en una parte permanente de su estómago tan duro como él. Era cada vez más incómodo. Sus bolas dolían, y su pene temblaba contra el encierro al estar atrapado entre el sofá y su vientre.

Luego se inclinó y besó la parte baja de la espalda. Sólo un, dulce y suave, beso. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella con ternura.

Durante media hora frotó y moldeo, tocó y confortó hasta que fue una masa sin huesos, sin espinas en el sofá.

Entonces, finalmente, se levantó y le dijo que él diera la vuelta.

Con cuidado, el hombre se irguió y se volvió a un lado y luego de nuevo a su espalda.

"Whoa", dijo mientras miraba a su turgente erección.

"Sí," murmuró. "Me pongo de esta manera a tu alrededor."

Ella sonrió y volvió al sofá, esta vez a caballo entre las rodillas de manera que sus piernas permanecieron juntas. La posición erecta su polla aún más fuerte, y se quedó mirando como si estuviera a punto devorarlo. Dios, esperaba como el infierno que fuera exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Lenta y deliberadamente, bajó su boca hasta que la cabeza estuvo a pocas pulgadas de sus labios. Y sopló sobre él, enviando frío en lugares que no creía que fuera posible tener frío.

Luego saco su lengua, lamiendo suavemente la punta. Su polla se balanceaba en respuesta y se tensaba hacia arriba, tan duro que estaba al punto de la agonía.

"¿No hay instrucciones para mí?" Ronroneó ella. "Pensé que te gustaba tener de control."

"Oh, infiernos no", gruñó. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien sin mi intervención. Es mi política no involucrarme en una larga discusión cuando estoy en una posición vulnerable."

Ella se rió suavemente y lamió la punta de nuevo, esta vez trazado alrededor de la cabeza rodeándola.

"Jesús, Sere. Me estás matando aquí."

Ella frunció los labios alrededor de la corona y con mucho cuidado empezó a chupar su longitud en la boca, pulgada a insoportable pulgada.

Él se arqueó, tratando de obtener más de su boca, pero lo mantuvo a raya sujetando la base con la mano y apretando.

Ella continuó su asalto bajando, lamiéndolo por la vena gruesa en la parte inferior de su polla. Cuando llegó a mitad de camino, se deslizó de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la punta. Antes de que él se alejara de su boca, ella bajó de nuevo, esta vez le chupó tan profundo que se dio de bruces contra la parte posterior de su garganta.

Tragó, ordeñándolo, trabajando la garganta alrededor de la cabeza hasta que sus manos se curvaron en el sofá, desesperado y frenético.

"Esto podría ser un récord", dijo gimiendo. "Estoy cerca de dos segundos de correrme."

Ella sonrió en torno a su longitud, pero se detuvo, permaneció quieta, lo llevo a profundidad. Ella acarició sus bolas, ahuecándolas y las balanceó en su mano mientras se echaba hacia atrás, dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio.

"Tienes la boca más asombrosa", dijo con voz tensa. "Jodidamente caliente, mojada y apretada."

Su mano se deslizó de sus bolas alrededor de la base de su polla de nuevo. Lo agarró, lo trabajó de arriba a abajo con la mano mientras sostenía la punta en la boca. Y entonces fue por ello, tirando con fuerza y profundo, moviendo la mano al ritmo con la boca.

Rápido. Duro. Profundo. Una y otra vez hasta que él gritó su nombre. Su liberación hirvió profundo en sus bolas y se disparó la polla como un volcán en erupción. Su grito fue salvaje y gutural mientras tomaba todo lo que le daba y se sujetaba con avidez hacia abajo para obtener más.

Se derramó en su garganta, empujando más chorros con cada embestida. Tragó y siguió deslizando su boca caliente apretada sobre su polla palpitante hasta que su orgasmo término.

Él se dejó caer en el sofá, tan saciado y perdido que no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Serena limpió cuidadosamente el resto de semen de su polla y luego suavemente dejó ir su flácida erección.

"Ven aquí", dijo con voz ronca, llegando por ella.

La atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que ella estuvo encajada al ras contra él, con las caras muy juntas. Se apartó los rizos de la frente y le acarició el pelo, maravillado en este momento perfecto en el que todo el mundo parecía correcto.

La emoción latía en su pecho, apretándolo, abrumándolo. Trató de encontrar las palabras para expresar todo lo que ella significaba para él, pero no obtuvo nada de sus no cooperadores labios.

Finalmente se las arregló para dejar salir lo único que sabía por encima todas las cosas. Dos pequeñas palabras que él nunca le había dicho a otra mujer.

"Te amo", susurró.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y brillaron en la penumbra. Había tanto amor en su expresión, que su corazón se movió de un tirón en el pecho.

"También te amo," replicó ella en voz baja.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la aplastó contra su pecho, temblando por la magnitud del momento. Apretó los labios firmemente en su sien y simplemente se mantuvo allí, muy tembloroso, demasiado asustado para hacer algo más que abrazarla.

**Continuara…**

**Mañana domingo les pongo 2 capis mas… nos vemos…**


	30. Chapter 30

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 29**

Envalentonada por su declaración de la noche anterior, al siguiente día Serena era una mujer con una misión. Se despertó con una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción, del tipo que la gente aguarda durante toda la vida.

Bailó a lo largo de su rutina matutina, duchándose y vistiéndose. Logró salir justo a tiempo para despedirse de Malachite con un lujurioso beso y murmurar un Te amo.

Luego se abrazó a si misma y casi sucumbió a la tentación de dejar salir un chillido instintivo.

Se le ocurrió, mientras estaba tomando un desayuno rápido, que si bien tenía un plan de ataque entre manos, no tenía forma de llevarlo a cabo. Ella frunció el ceño. Bueno, ella no dejaría que algo tan simple como el transporte la frenara en su misión.

En caso de duda, prevería un plan B.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Selene. Ella se quedó un poco desconcertada cuando un hombre contestó al teléfono. No supo de inmediato que Chiba era y dudó, su lengua de repente no cooperaba nada.

"¿Hola?"

"Uh, hola" dijo en voz baja. "Soy Serena."

"Serena, ¿cómo estás?"

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era la voz tranquila de Alan la que estaba al teléfono.

"Estoy bien" acertó a balbucear. "Tenía la esperanza de hablar con Selene.

¿Está ahí?"

"Iré a buscarla para ti. Dame sólo un minuto" dijo amablemente.

Serena esperó unos instantes y luego la voz alegre de Selene resonó a través del receptor. "¡Hola Serena!"

"Hola, Selene. Me preguntaba si te importaría ser mi socia en el crimen de hoy."

"Ahora eso suena intrigante. Estoy dentro. Sea lo que sea, estoy dentro."

Serena se echó a reír. "Necesito alguien que me lleva a la oficina de Darien y luego necesito que me lleven al bar. No pasaré mucho tiempo en ningún lugar."

"Puedo estar lista en media hora."

"Gracias. Lo aprecio."

"En cualquier momento, Serena. Me alegro de hacerlo."

Serena terminó de arreglar su cabello e incluso se aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje, que Rini había escogido. Terminó poniéndose brillo de labios y revisando su apariencia en el espejo.

Se quedó mirándose durante un buen rato, paralizada por lo cambiada que estaba. Atrás quedaba la mujer triste, sin hogar y miserable de hace unas semanas. En su lugar había una mujer joven, llena de amor y felicidad en sus ojos. Esperanzada.

Ella se sonrió a sí misma y luego se apresuró a buscar sus zapatos y su chaqueta ligera. Aunque la primavera parecía haber llegado finalmente, las mañanas y las tardes eran todavía frescas.

Cuando Selene llegó a la casa, Serena se encontró con ella en los escalones de la parte delantera de la casa.

"Te ves positivamente radiante hoy", dijo Selene mientras las dos mujeres se montaban en el Rover.

"Tengo una misión", dijo Serena. "Pasé un poco de tiempo con Malachite anoche,

pero Diamante y Darien están trabajando ahora mismo, y no puedo esperar un minuto más. Tengo que decirles algo. Así que voy a ir a donde están."

Selene se echó a reír, encantada. "¡Oh, qué maravilloso! Me gustaría poder ver la expresión de sus rostros. Será absolutamente impagable. ¿Quieres que almorcemos después de sorprender a tus hombres?"

Serena miró y sonrió a Selene. "Me encantaría. Me gustaría mucho."

Selene sonrió en respuesta. "Genial. Y si no te importa, llamaré a Rini para que se reúna con nosotras. Es bueno para ella salir. Pasa demasiado tiempo encerrada en la casa, cuando no está trabajando. "

"Es realmente agradable tener buenos amigos," dijo Serena en voz baja.

Selene se acercó y le apretó la mano.

Se dirigieron primero al departamento del sheriff, en la calle principal. Había unos cuantos coches aparcados en la parte delantera y Serena estaba a punto de perder los nervios. ¿Qué pasaba si Darien estaba ocupado o estaba enfrascado en una reunión? De repente lo que había planeado no parecía apropiado.

"Vamos", le instó Selene. "Darien se alegrará de verte."

Tragando saliva fuertemente, Serena salió de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella no había visto todavía el interior del departamento y no estaba segura de lo que esperaba encontrarse.

En el interior había un área de recepción y una pequeña sala de estar con dos personas sentadas, mientras que uno estaba hablando con la mujer de personal en la mesa. Serena estaba de pie, sintiéndose torpe, a un lado, mientras esperaba a que el hombre terminara su asunto.

Cuando por fin se alejó, la recepcionista se giró, con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, en su dirección, mientras Serena daba un paso adelante.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Me gustaría ver al Sheriff Chiba," dijo ella, en voz baja.

"Creo que está al teléfono en este momento. ¿Tal vez hay algo en que pueda ayudarla yo? "

"Si le dices que Serena está aquí, querrá verme", insistió ella en voz baja.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "Si tomas asiento, le haré saber que estás aquí."

Tan pronto como Serena tomó asiento, la puerta de una de las oficinas del fondo se abrió, y Darien apareció por la puerta, viéndose tan deliciosamente espléndido con su uniforme, que Serena casi tuvo que limpiarse la baba de la barbilla.

"¿Sere? ¿Está todo bien?"

Ella se puso de pie y se apresuró, a ir detrás del mostrador de recepción, hacia él. Él se volvió a meter en su oficina y una vez que ella estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, apretándola contra él, para estabilizarlos a ambos.

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró a través de sus ojos vidriosos, con confusión y una chispa de lujuria en sus profundidades.

"Whoa, ¿qué es eso?"

Lo besó otra vez y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándole contra ella tan fuertemente como pudo.

Él abrazó su espalda, y ella absorbió su fuerza constante. Cerró los ojos durante un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando de la conexión. El sentimiento de lo correcto. Que éste era el lugar a donde pertenecía.

"Sere, cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?", preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se apartó y le regaló una brillante sonrisa, permitiendo que toda su alegría y amor fluyera desde las profundidades de su alma.

"Te amo", dijo ella con fiereza. "Sólo quería decírtelo."

Entonces salió de sus brazos y sonrió tímidamente de nuevo.

"Eso es todo lo que quería. Tu madre me está esperando. Te veré esta noche."

Se volvió y salió de su despacho, dejándolo con una expresión desconcertada, torpe, pero cuando volvió a mirar una vez más, él tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de las montañas de Colorado.

Serena salió corriendo de la oficina, segura de que su rubor traicionaría el propósito de su visita. Se deslizó en el Rover con Selene. Mientras Selene salía de la plaza de aparcamiento, mirando de reojo a Serena.

"¿Y bien?"

Serena sonrió, y descubrió que no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se dirigían hacia el bar.

"Digamos que le di a tu hijo algo en que pensar."

Selene se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Pobre muchacho! Probablemente será un incompetente el resto del día."

"Uno hecho, ahora por el otro. "

Selene condujo hacia los dos bloques del bar, pero tuvo que aparcar en la calle.

La clientela del almuerzo ya estaba empezando a reunirse.

"Espero que no esté demasiado ocupado", murmuro Serena.

"Oh, probablemente estará en su oficina. Tiende a hacerse cargo de las cosas de negocios por la tarde y luego se pone detrás de la barra cuando Rini no está trabajando. Por supuesto, si están muy ocupados para el almuerzo, arrimará el hombro, pero creo que es lo suficientemente temprano para que puedas atraparlo en la oficina."

"Está bien, entonces", dijo después de una inspiración profunda. "Allá voy".

Serena hizo su camino a través de la gente que iba hacia el bar y echó un vistazo hacia el interior que estaba lleno. Tres camareras se afanaban alrededor de las mesas, dejando los pedidos de bebidas y las bandejas de comida. Sólo dos personas se sentaban en la barra, y un hombre mayor estaba limpiando el mostrador, mientras ellos bebían una cerveza y comían nachos.

Ella irguió los hombros y se dirigió a la oficina como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar allí. El anciano arqueó una ceja hacia ella, pero no dijo nada cuando pasó a su lado.

Ella puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para entrar, y entonces cambió de opinión. Tal vez Diamante no estaba solo. Eso podría ser embarazoso si le interrumpiera.

Así que se dio un paso atrás y llamó.

"Está abierto", se oyó decir a Diamante.

Ella respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para ver Diamante en su escritorio, con la cabeza abajo mientras examinaba una pila de recibos.

Él miró hacia arriba y se sobresaltó. Luego salió disparado de su asiento.

"¡Sere! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está todo bien? "

Tomando valor con ambas manos, atravesó la distancia que los separaba y abordó a Diamante. La cogió en el aire, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

Su boca encontró la suya, caliente y hambrienta. Lo devoró. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y se hundió en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas, que estaba contra la pared, con su cuerpo todavía rodeándole.

Ella enmarcó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó salvajemente, a continuación, bajó hasta la línea de su mandíbula y más abajo hacia su cuello. Ella le mordió y luego hundió sus dientes en la carne de la curva de su columna justo debajo de la oreja.

"Santo infierno", murmuró.

"Te amo", dijo ella con fiereza.

Él se quedó total y absolutamente inmóvil, con sus músculos tensos. Sólo una ligera contracción de su mandíbula, mientras la miraba intensamente, traicionando cualquier movimiento.

Ella tocó su rostro, acariciándolo con tiernas caricias.

"Te amo", dijo otra vez. "No podía esperar un minuto más para hacértelo saber."

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero la dejó abierta. Y luego la apretó contra él, sujetándola tan firmemente que apenas podía respirar.

"Dios, también te amo ", susurró contra su cabello. "Tanto que duele. He luchado muy duro durante los últimos días, queriendo y necesitando decírtelo. Esperando el momento perfecto. No queriendo abrumarte o decirte palabras que no estabas dispuesta a escuchar."

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió contra ella, y alternó entre abrazarla hasta ahogarla o acariciar su espalda con manos urgentes.

Entonces la soltó. "Ven aquí", gruñó mientras la arrastraba hacia un beso que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

Metió los brazos por debajo de su culo y la levantó, poniéndose de pie, sin ningún esfuerzo, con ella todavía en sus brazos. La llevó hasta su escritorio y entonces barrió con un brazo todo el contenido del escritorio, tirándolo al suelo.

Se cayeron con estrépito, y la soltó mientras su boca se fundía acaloradamente contra la suya.

Le arrancó la ropa y se arrancó la suya. Ella todavía no estaba segura de quien se desnudó primero. Tomó sólo el tiempo necesario para ponerse un condón y luego abrió sus piernas y la arrastró hasta el borde de la mesa, con sus manos sosteniendo su culo.

Él estaba dentro de ella antes de que pudiera procesar el que el estaba desnudo, en su despacho, a punto de tener sexo salvaje y alocado.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la penetró por completo.

"Recuéstate", dijo con voz áspera. "Recuéstate y sujétate con tus manos."

Ella se reclinó, echándose hacia atrás, hasta que sus manos se deslizaron por la superficie pulida de la mesa. El colocó sus piernas por encima de sus antebrazos y se introdujo en ella.

El escritorio crujió y se quejó, pero él no paró. Una y otra vez se sumergió, penetrándola tan rápido y duro que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de su liberación apenas un minuto después.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, manteniendo su profundo ritmo, y su boca se encontró con sus pezones, tirando de ellos con los dientes. Los mordió y luego calmó el brote tenso con su lengua. Presionó besos tiernos y luego volvió a mordisquearla abruptamente, hasta que ella era un simple cuerpo retorciéndose de locura.

Sus dedos se engancharon en su culo, sosteniéndola. Luego se echó hacia atrás, deslizándose completamente fuera. La abrió, completamente, con sus manos y se impulsó de nuevo hacia delante, balanceándose hasta que ella perdió su agarre.

Su espalda golpeó el escritorio, y él se inclinó con ella, nunca dejándola sola, sus caderas bombeaban con urgencia mientras se enterraba en ella una y otra vez, hasta que estuvo mareada y excitada por la alta intensidad sexual que nunca había experimentado.

Ella se estaba emborrachando de la pasión. Su orgasmo era como cuchillas afiladas, construyéndose y luego explotando sobre ella como un fogonazo abrumador. Rápido. Intenso.

Ella comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero él deslizó una mano sobre su boca, evitando el grito ronco de placer exquisito.

Ella ni siquiera sabía si él había terminado. Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía alrededor de su pene. Dejó escaper pequeños gemidos con cada embestida que enviaba ondas de placer, atravesando su cuerpo devastado.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando sus labios en los suyos. "Shhh, nena.

Está bien. Te tengo. Te amo."

Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, pero podía sentir el pulso de su polla mientras bajaba de su propio orgasmo. Ella yacía sobre su escritorio, extenuada, incapaz de moverse. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre en este momento.

"Oh Dios, me mataste", gruñó él.

"Uh, huh. Esa era mi intención", dijo, arrastrando las palabras fuera.

Él se levantó cuidadosamente y se retiró de su cuerpo tembloroso. A continuación, extendió una mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ella recogió su ropa, pero no parecía conseguir que sus manos funcionaran. Diamante suavemente cogió sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa y la vistió lentamente con manos tiernas. Cuando terminó, la tomó en sus brazos y apretó sus labios sobre su frente.

"He querido decírtelo", susurró. "Lo siento, tuviste que ser tú la viniste a mí, primero. Debería ser yo. Necesitaba habértelo dicho antes. Estaba demasiado empeñado en que fuera el momento perfecto, el momento perfecto. "

Ella le sonrió. "Ahora es perfecto."

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando cada uno de sus dedos, antes de acariciar con su boca la palma de su mano.

"Eres perfecta. Te amo."

"También te amo", susurró.

Y entonces ella miró el reloj. "Oh, diablos, me tengo que ir. Tu madre me está esperando en el coche. "

Su mirada de horror era cómica. "¿Viniste aquí y follamos como locos mientras mi madre estaba esperando en el coche?"

"Bueno, en mi defensa, sólo tenía previsto decirte que te amaba."

Cerró los ojos. "Oh Dios. Esto es raro."

Serena se echó a reír. "No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Creo que establecimos un récord para una follada rapidita".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Tengo la intención de ponerle remedio a eso más adelante."

"Y yo lo espero con mucho interés."

Se puso de puntillas. "Te veré más tarde. Sólo espero como el infierno que pueda caminar."

Su risa la siguió al salir por la puerta.

**Continuara….**

**Uff si que hizo calor! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Siento mucho la demora con esta historia pero desafortunadamente como ya saben solo puedo actualizar Sábados y Domingos. Pronto vendrá otra Adaptación **


	31. Chapter 31

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 30**

Serena echó una ojeada al pollo en el horno y se frotó las manos con alegría. La comida de esta noche iba a ser el colofón de un día absolutamente perfecto. Tarareaba y sonreía en su camino, alrededor de la cocina, mientras removía con distracción las patatas y después comprobaba las verduras.

Era tan agradable tener gente para la que cocinar, otra vez. Le encantaba cocinar. Adoraba estar en la cocina. Era la segunda cosa después de su amor por el dibujo, y aquí... aquí podría disfrutar de ambos, sin problemas.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella consideró que el pollo estaba perfecto y lo sacó del horno para que descansara en la estufa, mientras terminaba con las patatas y las verduras las ponía a fuego lento.

Ella miró el reloj y dijo un silencioso, ¡sí! Los chicos llegarían a casa de un momento a otro y tenía todo listo.

Ella se apresuró a colocar los platos y los cubiertos perfectamente en su lugar. Luego llenó los vasos con hielo y puso la jarra de té a poca distancia, para que se pudiera alcanzar con facilidad.

Después de que todos los otros alimentos estuvieron expuestos, trasladó el pollo de del horno a una bandeja y la llevó a la mesa para cortarlo.

Antes de insertar el cuchillo en la carne, oyó que la puerta se abría y el murmullo de voces masculinas.

Sus hombres. Solo el sonido de ellos le envió un escalofrío a través de su espalda. Dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa y miró con anticipación, esperándoles a que dieran la vuelta a la esquina, hacia la cocina. Malachite fue el primero, seguido por Darien y Diamante.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" dijo Malachite mientras él llegaba a su alrededor y se acercaba para mordisquear su oreja.

"Huele maravilloso", dijo Diamante con un gemido.

"Pollo asado con miel, glaseado de albaricoque, junto con patatas de ajo y hortalizas", anunció Serena.

Darien se puso la mano en su estómago y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Serena sonrió y le entregó el cuchillo a Malachite.

"Tomar asiento, muchachos. Tan pronto como Malachite reparta, estamos listos para comer. "

"Ya está echándonos a perder irremediablemente", dijo Diamante.

"No más de lo que vosotros me habéis echado a perder a mí."

Ella se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento junto a Diamante. Y cometió el error de mirarle y ver el fuego en sus ojos. Ella se sonrojó e incluso sintió una oleada de calor sobre su cuero cabelludo.

Él se rió por lo bajo y luego extendió la mano entre ellos para darle un apretón a su mano.

Darien se colocó a su otro lado y deslizó su mano sobre su rodilla, subiéndola hasta el muslo. Se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna y luego apretó con más fuerza, transmitiendo deliciosamente la emoción que ella veía en sus ojos.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, inhalando su aroma. "Sí, lo sabes."

Los labios de Darien encontraron los suyos, en un suave beso. "También te amo ", susurró. "Y eres bienvenida a maltratarme en mi oficina en cualquier momento que desees."

Ella se echó a reír, pero no pudo mantener el calor de sus mejillas al recorder la imagen mucho más explícita que había tenido lugar en la oficina de Diamante, en el bar.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo que me he perdido aquí?"

Preguntó Malachite, levantando una ceja, mientras colocaba porciones de las rebanadas de pollo en cada plato.

"Visité a Darien y a Diamante en el trabajo hoy", dijo con una sonrisa inocente. "Pero no te quejes. Tuviste una atención especial anoche, antes de que ellos llegaran a casa."

Las cejas de Diamante se alzaron. "¿Oh? Cuéntanoslo."

"Un masaje", dijo Malachite con aire de suficiencia. "Después utilizo su forma perversa conmigo."

"¿Y tú crees que eres el único que falta?" Darien le preguntó.

"¡Oh silencio!", Serena regañó. "Puedes tener un masaje en cualquier momento que quieras."

"Sólo quiero que ella venga a la oficina todos los días para el almuerzo", sonrió Diamante.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron para mirar a Diamante y Serena lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.

Todos se rieron juntos, y la dulzura del momento surgió como la miel atravesando la sangre de Serena. Comieron, bromearon. La risa llenaba el aire.

Diversión. Y alegría.

Ella suspiró mientras les miraba. Perfección.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Diamante se levantó y recogió todos los platos. Los metió en el lavavajillas sin ni siquiera aclararlos. Serena negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó.

"No se ponen los platos con comida adherida en el lavavajillas", dijo con exasperación.

"¿Por qué diablos no? Se trata de un lavavajillas. Lava los platos. Si fuera a lavarlos a mano, no sería necesario el lavavajillas."

Malachite y Darien se rieron, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

"Además, ahora estoy cansado y podemos pasar a cosas más importantes", dijo Diamante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"Por ejemplo tú, desnuda, en la sala de estar."

"Oh, infiernos sí", murmuró Malachite.

"Eso consigue mi voto", ofreció Darien.

"¿Es todo en lo que ustedes piensan?" Preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

"¡Sí!", fue la respuesta de los tres.

Ella se rió y se giró, con los dedos ya en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se apresuró a llegar a la sala, seguida de cerca por los otros.

Cuando llegó al centro, se detuvo y se giró para verles parados justo en la puerta, con los ojos clavados en ella.

"¿Qué?", preguntó.

"Estamos esperando", dijo Malachite.

Sus dedos se sacudieron, no de nerviosismo, ella se desnudó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo con cada pieza de ropa que sacaba de su cuerpo.

Ella lanzó de una patada lejos sus zapatos y los pantalones vaqueros y se puso delante de ellos, vestida sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. Sus miradas la abrasaron, produciendo fuego en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sus pezones se endurecieron, empujando contra el delicado encaje de su sostén.

Ella extendió sus manos detrás de ella lentamente para desenganchar el sujetador y luego dejó que los tirantes cayeran de sus hombros. Prolongando su anticipación, se tomó su tiempo, protegiendo las copas con sus brazos antes de, finalmente, permitir que el resto del sujetador cayera, enseñando sus pechos a sus miradas ávidas.

"No estoy haciendo un striptease en solitario," dijo ella, con voz ronca. "Y no pueden hacerme el amor con la ropa puesta".

Sus palabras los empujaron a moverse. Se separaron, desvistiéndose con tal velocidad que le divertía. Vaqueros, camisetas y un uniforme fueron arrojados en todas

"Oh, diablos" murmuró ella, direcciones, y entonces tres hombres desnudos y muy excitados la acecharon. mientras se alejaba.

Malachite dando una vuelta por la sala, se puso detrás de ella, atrapándola entre él, Diamante y Darien. Se presionó contra su espalda, con su erección deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la zona de su culo, antes de venir a apoyarse en la parte baja de su espalda.

Extendió la mano para rodear sus pechos, apretándolos hacia afuera, ofreciéndoselos a ellos como premios individuales.

"Inclínate" ordenó. "Ahí mismo en el brazo del sofá."

La excitación se agitó en el fondo de su pecho, y su coño se tensó fuertemente con la necesidad.

Él se inclinó con ella, presionándose sobre ella, obligándola a doblarse hasta que sus manos se aseguraron contra los cojines. Todo el tiempo, Darien y Diamante estaban de pie, observando, con sus ojos brillantes por la excitación.

Sólo hubo un breve momento de vacilación. Ella oyó el crujido del envoltorio de un preservativo y luego su mano rozó su culo. Un momento después, él encontró su calor, colocando la cabeza ancha de su polla en la entrada de su coño.

La embistió, completa y dolorosamente, estirándola hasta acomodar su miembro. La penetró una vez más, alzando su culo un poco más alto y luego embistiendo de nuevo, hasta el fondo, tan profundo que ella quedó sin aliento ante la increíble sensación de estiramiento.

"Tráeme el KY", dijo Malachite a uno de sus hermanos, con su voz firme y ronca al pronunciar la petición.

El suave sonido de unos pasos le dijo a ella, que uno de ellos estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido. Su mente estaba repleta de posibilidades, llenándola de curiosidad. La anticipación besó su piel, dejándola un hormigueo vivo e inquieto.

Con las palmas de su mano, él abrió sus nalgas, abriendo su abertura un poco más para su invasión. Luego acarició con su pulgar su orificio anal, deteniéndose a la entrada y haciendo círculos en el estrecho orificio.

"Tengo una definida fantasía sobre estar dentro de tu culo", dijo con voz áspera. "Tú totalmente apretada alrededor de mi polla, tratando de empujarme fuera. Dime, Sere, ¿quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me introduzca en las partes más profundas y oscuras de tu cuerpo? ¿Quieres ese tipo de posesión, en la que estás indefensa debajo de mí, siendo mía para hacer lo que me gusta? "

"Hijo de puta", murmuró Diamante desde el lateral.

"Sí", susurró ella. "Yo soy vuestra, Malachite. Confío en vosotros. Dios, os quiero."

El sofá estaba delante de ella. Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Diamante estaba allí, a pocos centímetros de ella, su polla totalmente erguida hacia arriba, mientras bombeaba fuertemente su erección, con su mano.

"Levántate", ordenó Diamante "Quiero tu boca alrededor de mi polla mientras él te folla el culo."

Ella cerró los ojos, temblando por la fuerza con que las imágenes bombardeaban sus sentidos.

Pero ella hizo lo que dijo, alzándose a sí misma, mientras él se movía, hasta que su pene estuvo justo debajo de su boca.

Darien regresó, y ella oyó el sonido que hizo al extraer el lubricante y luego sintió el pegote fresco y húmedo sobre la apertura de su culo. Malachite insert suavemente un dedo, extendiendo más gel dentro de su apertura.

Él entraba y salía, lo que facilita su camino en el interior, añadiendo más.

Darien se detuvo a su lado para dirigir su mano hacia la curva de su columna vertebral y luego hacia la nuca, donde masajeó suavemente mientras que Diamante guiaba la cabeza hacia abajo sobre su polla.

Darien dio un paso atrás, y Diamante y Malachite tomaron el relevo.

Diamante agarró la base de su pene y se guió a sí mismo más profundamente, mientras su mano sustituía a la de Darien en la nuca y empujaba suavemente.

Malachite se retiró de su coño y entonces instaló su polla sobre la apertura de su culo, dando un impulso experimental.

Ella jadeó y su cuerpo instintivamente se tensó, rechazando la invasión.

Malachite gimió, la sostuvo con firmeza, impidiéndole alejarse. Empujó, persistiendo en su avance. Estirándola hasta el punto de dolor y por un momento, Diamante se retiró de su boca, permitiéndola que respirara más fácilmente, mientras Malachite se impulsaba sin descanso hacia adelante.

"Casi estamos," soltó Malachite. "No te muevas, nena. Permítanme hacer el trabajo. No será tan incómodo cuando esté dentro de ti."

Ella cerró los ojos, inundada de sensaciones contradictorias. Malestar. Un poco de dolor. Ardor. Y una excitación oscura e inquieta que circulaba por su cuerpo. Ella temblaba, sus brazos temblaban mientras trataba de sostenerse.

"Apoya tu cabeza en mi regazo", dijo Diamante en voz baja. "Relájate. Te tengo. Pon tus brazos hacia abajo y deja que cuidemos de ti."

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando su mejilla sobre su muslo firme, y plegó sus brazos debajo de ella.

Malachite siguió impulsándose hacia adelante, y ella se estiró prietamente a su alrededor, no estaba segura de cómo él iba a lograr su objetivo. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no podía aguantar más, cuando se impulsó y su cuerpo cedió a su alrededor.

Ella gritó, en parte en estado de shock y en parte con alivio mientras el ardor disminuía. Diamante le acarició la mejilla, mimándola y ofreciéndole tranquilidad y comodidad.

"Estás tan jodidamente apretada", se quejó Malachite. "Dios, Sere, no te puedes imaginar lo bien que se siente."

Empujó más hasta que sintió que sus bolas se detenían frente a su coño. Luego Diamante levantó la cabeza e introdujo su polla en su boca una vez más.

"Te tengo", dijo Diamante nuevamente. "Te tengo. Sólo relájate."

Él se deslizó dentro de su boca, con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza mientras empujaba hacia dentro, introduciéndose a si mismo tan profundamente como Malachite estaba.

Entonces Malachite se retiró un momento, y ella se echó hacia atrás buscando su pene, y su ano arrastrándose hacia él. Los dos hombres comenzaron a un ritmo suave, empujando y retirándose. Malachite la agarró por detrás, extendiéndola, estirándola y abriéndola cada vez más mientras empujaba de nuevo en su interior.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a la doble invasión, se retorció inquieto, extasiado por como la excitación nerviosa chisporroteaba dentro de ella, despertándola hacia placeres nuevos.

Como si sintieran su disposición, Diamante y Malachite comenzó a moverse más rápido, sus impulsos eran más profundos y más contundentes. La mano de Diamante se enredó en su pelo, sujetando los mechones, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cuello, sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras le follaba la boca.

Los dedos de Malachite se clavaron en su culo, y él comenzó a bombear duro y profundo contra su cuerpo. Luego se retiró, manteniéndose sólo la punta dentro de su cuerpo, antes de embestir hacia delante en una estocada contundente que la dejó gritando alrededor de la erección de Diamante.

Necesitaba correrse. Tenía que correrse. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y estirado, sus músculos demasiado apretados y necesitados, y ella se encontraba a un punto del dolor.

Un grito ronco desgarró la garganta de Malachite, y comenzó a follarla con golpes despiadados, hasta el fondo. Más duro. Más rápido. Sus caderas golpeaban contra su culo una y otra vez. Estremeciéndose hacia delante contra ella y después inclinándose hacia adelante, sosteniéndose a sí mismo mientras su orgasmo estallaba a través de su cuerpo.

Durante un largo momento descansó contra ella mientras Dillon continuaba la deliberada follada de su boca. Entonces Malachite se retiró con cuidado, dejándola dolorida y deseando más.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de alivio cuando Darien se movió detrás de ella y metió su polla dentro su coño. Ella elevó su culo más alto, queriendo y necesitando su posesión. Se deslizó en su interior y de inmediato comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra ella como si él estuviera cerca de su culminación.

Alzándose a si misma hacia arriba, se inclinó hacia abajo, deslizando sus dedos sobre su montículo hacia su clítoris. Tan pronto como ella se tocó a si misma, sintió un orgasmo explosivo estallando en su interior.

Si Diamante no estuviera sujetando tan firmemente su cabeza, la habría girado sobre sí misma mientras gritaba su clímax. Éste la extenuó y la atravesó con una increíble intensidad. Le pareció que volaba hacia cuarenta direcciones distintas y perdió la conciencia de todo, excepto de su liberación final.

Ella se dejó caer sobre Diamante, pero la sujetaba, con sus dedos acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras sus empujes se suavizaban. Ella tomó conciencia de los dos hombres se continuaban empujando dentro de ella, Darien con más urgencia que Diamante.

Con un grito gutural, Darien se corrió, sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas mientras la sujetaba contra su palpitante y pulsante polla.

Debajo de ella, Diamante se puso rígido y empezó a empujar hacia arriba, sujetándola con firmeza. Esperma caliente se derramó dentro su boca, saliendo a borbotones con cada empuje.

Ella tragó con rapidez, tomando todo lo que él tenía para dar, queriendo más mientras su erección se deslizaba sobre sus labios.

A continuación, para su sorpresa, Malachite volvió, esta vez empujando dentro de su coño hinchado, su erección no tan rígida como la última vez, pero todavía dura y vigorosa. ¿Cómo se podía recuperar tan rápido?

Ella gimió cuando la polla de Diamante se deslizó fuera de su boca y una vez más acunó su cabeza en su regazo, calmándola y acariciando su rostro con las manos suaves, mientras esperaba a que Malachite acabara.

Malachite no tardó tanto tiempo esta vez. Él empujó contra ella sin la paciencia que había exhibido cuando había follado su culo. Después de varios empujones más, embistió profundamente y se aferró a ella mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sus caderas se tensaban.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó sus labios en el centro de su espalda antes de retirarse con cuidado.

Diamante inmediatamente la arrastró fuera del brazo del sofá y la acercó a sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Ella aspiraba el aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la increíble culminación. Se acurrucó contra Diamante mientras él presionaba besos en la parte superior de su cabeza y acariciaba con sus manos, de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, con movimientos suaves.

Después de un momento, la maravillosa euforia comenzó a desvanecerse y fue más consciente de su entorno. El ruido tranquilizador del latido del corazón de Diamante contra su oído, la confortaba. La hacía sentirse segura y protegida.

Después ella se movió, levantando sus piernas para poder acurrucarse un poco más cerca de Diamante, y sintió el cálido fluido pegajoso entre sus piernas.

El pánico la atravesó el pecho, y su pulso se aceleró, golpeando y palpitando en su pecho. Se retorció para liberarse de Diamante y se agachó, deslizando su mano entre sus piernas. Luego se llevó la mano hacia arriba para ver el semen brillante entre sus dedos.

"Oh Dios", susurró. "¡No! ¡No, no, no!"

**Continuara..**

**Porque se habrá asustado Serena? Lo sabremos pronto! Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	32. Chapter 32

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 31**

Serena se puso de pie, sin bajar la mano, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

"Sere, cariño, ¿Qué tiene de malo?" exigió Darien mientras se acercaba a ella.

Diamante saltó del sillón, para llegar a sus pantalones.

Su mano temblaba mientras miraba sin decir nada la humedad, la mancha de sus dedos.

"¿Usaste condón?", exigió con una voz casi chillona. Se volvió hacia Malachite.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Oh Dios, iba a sentirse enferma. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió ahora, y Diamante la envolvió con sus brazos, tratando de acercarla, pero ella se zafó, con su mirada fija en Darien y Malachite.

"Sí, lo hice," dijo Darien. "Por supuesto que lo hice. No te haría eso, Sere. Dijiste que los deseaba".

"Yo también", dijo Malachite con voz tensa.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, estirando la mano hacia adelante. Darien juró. "Uno de ellos debió haberse roto." Corrió hacia el basurero a sólo unos metros de distancia y miró dentro. Luego sacó con cautela uno y le devolvió la mirada a Serena con pesar y disculpa en los ojos.

"Se rompió, cariño," dijo en voz baja. "Uno de ellos se rompió. Lo siento."

Ella corrió hacia el baño, entró y cerró la puerta. Se dio vuelta a la ducha, sabiendo en su corazón que no importaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Pero aún así, se metió en ella y trató de limpiarse, enjugándose la mayor cantidad de esperma que pudo.

¿Cómo podía saber si el control de natalidad era ya efectivo?

Era la razón por la que había insistido en que usaran preservativos. No podía, no quería arriesgarse. ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba?

Oh Dios, no podía quedar embarazada. Sin duda, el destino no sería tan cruel.

A medida que el agua se vertía sobre ella, cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas mezclándose con el calor y el vapor. Débilmente tomó el paño con la mano y se lavó de nuevo en un esfuerzo inútil para quitarse el esperma depositado en su cuerpo.

Inclinó la cabeza, sus hombros temblaban mientras dolor y la culpa hervía en la superficie, explotando hacia el exterior.

"¡Sere! Sere!"

"Dios mío".

"Sáquenla de la ducha."

"Sere, amorcito, tienes que parar. Te estás frotando muy duro."

Manos fuertes la agarraron por los hombros y otra mano la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia arriba y obligándola a dejar caer el paño empapado.

La sacaron de la ducha. Alguien cerró el agua, y estuvo envuelta en toallas calientes.

No sabía quién la sostenía, quién la secaba o le hablaba. Se había perdido. A la deriva su mente rota de dolor y pena por haber estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en un escudo de entumecimiento.

Le secaron el cuerpo y el cabello. Incluso uno la vistió con una floja camiseta. Todo el tiempo hablaban en voz baja y urgente, pidiendo, rogándole que dijera lo que estaba mal.

"Sólo quiero estar sola", finalmente logró decir con voz devastada por las lágrimas. "Por favor", susurró. "Déjenme en paz un rato."

Ellos no estuvieron contentos. Ella sintió su frustración e impotencia, pero por el momento, no podía pensar en reconfortarlos cuando ella misma estaba inconsolable.

Uno por uno fue desapareciendo, saliendo del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella se acurrucó en la cama entonces, con el corazón roto y tan pesado que cerró los ojos y rezó por olvido.

"Hijo de puta. Hijo de puta ", juró Darien mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de estar. Apretó el puño y lo estrelló contra la pared con furia impotente.

"¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder aquí?", exigió Malachite.

Diamante juró y se pasó la mano por el pelo quitándoselo de su rostro mientras sacaba el aliento. "Esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo. Ella fue tan firme con el hecho que usáramos preservativos. Dijo que no quería quedar embarazada. Yo lo acepté. Pero esto va mucho más allá."

"Nunca dio a entender nada sobre su pasado", dijo Malachite. "No la hemos presionado, ni lo queríamos. Creo que tenía miedo. Y tal vez pensé que podia dejarlo pasar y si la hacíamos feliz ahora, con eso era suficiente. Pero maldita sea, no podemos seguir así."

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Estaba contento al ser paciente. Sé que ha tenido mucho dolor en su vida. Le dije que esperaría hasta que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que pasó y por qué estaba sin hogar."

"No podemos seguir así. Ella no puede seguir así ", dijo Malachite de nuevo. "Tenemos que saber con lo que estamos tratando. No podemos continuar hasta que averigüemos su pasado, cualquiera que éste sea."

"¿La viste?", Preguntó con voz ronca Darien. "¿La viste? La estaba vigilando. Estaba aquí y pero en realidad no lo estaba. Quedó atrapada en una pesadilla horrible que sólo ella conoce. Y maldita sea, no puedo ayudarla si no sé cómo hacerlo."

"Dale tiempo. Sólo un poco. Vamos a hacer lo que nos pidió. Por ahora", dijo Diamante sombrío. "Pero mañana se acaba. Aunque me tenga que sentar sobre ella, vamos a averiguar lo que la está haciendo sufrir tanto."

Serena miró por la ventana desde su posición en la cama. El amanecer estaba arrastrándose lentamente sobre el horizonte. No se había dormido. No fue capaz de hacer nada más que se quedarse allí y existir en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Sus pecados estaban a sus pies. Era inevitable.

Su agitada y llena vejiga protestó. Consideró quedarse recostada más, pero su necesidad se hizo más persistente, hasta que finalmente se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Cuando terminó, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y descartó la cama, odiándola de repente y la comodidad que ésta ofrecía. En silencio, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, se detuvo un momento para ver a los tres hombres tirados a intervalos en el sofá y las sillas.

El dolor en su corazón se intensificó, y arrastró sus pies sin sonido, todavía vestida con sólo la camiseta que habían puesto sobre ella la noche anterior.

Por la parte de atrás, empujó la puerta corrediza de vidrio y se estremeció mientras la brisa fresca de la mañana soplaba sobre su piel. Salió con los pies descalzos, y miró a su alrededor con desinterés.

Su atención se concentró al ver el banco de madera encaramado en un álamo a varios metros de distancia desde el lugar en que se encontraba. Caminó mecánicamente, deteniéndose y mirando la madera desvencijada.

Se volvió de nuevo y lo acarició, sus manos moviéndose sobre la superficie rugosa antes de encrespar los dedos alrededor de los bordes tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, no estaba segura. Se centró en la cima de las distantes montañas y en lo accidentado del terreno circundante, tratando de absorber la paz que parecía tan común, no importando en qué dirección mirara.

Luego miró al cielo mientras las lágrimas que no quería derramar picaban y llenaban las esquinas de sus ojos. "Por favor", susurró. "No puedo pasar por eso otra vez. Si estás escuchando, te lo pido por favor. Lo siento mucho. No merezco perdón, pero por favor, dame tu misericordia."

El sol brillaba, una esfera luminosa que se cernía sobre el horizonte, se arrastraba más alto a cada segundo que pasaba. Los rayos la bañaban con su calor y sin embargo, nada podía llenar el vacío, el vacío de dolor en su interior.

"Sere, Dios mío, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella se volvió para ver a Diamante corriendo, Darien y Malachite estaban pisándole los talones.

"Vas a morir de frío", Malachite dijo despacio. "No estás vestida, por amor de Dios."

Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las frías manos en las suyas. "Cariño, tienes que entrar. Por favor. Tenemos que hablar de esto. No podemos ayudarte si no sabemos lo que está pasando."

Él se veía borroso delante de ella mientras las lágrimas escurrían en silencio por su cara. La frotó suavemente, con ojos tan llenos de preocupación que ella se estremeció.

Sin otra palabra, sin pedir o exigir nada, simplemente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la casa. La llevó a la sala, la puso en el sofá e inmediatamente la envolvió en la calidez de una manta.

Diamante y Malachite estaban de pie en la distancia, con la preocupación grabada en sus frentes.

Ella acercó sus piernas contra su pecho y se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante, orando por fuerza para decirles lo que había escondido tan profundamente dentro de su corazón durante tanto tiempo.

Ellos se merecían saberlo. Tendría que habérselo dicho mucho antes de ahora. Podía ser que no la quisieran después de que supieran la verdad. Estuvo demasiado involucrada en la fantasía, la alegría y la satisfacción absoluta que había encontrado en su relación.

Pero no podía durar. El pasado siempre te atrapaba sin importar lo mucho o rápido que corrieras.

Malachite se movió al sofá junto a ella. Diamante se pasó al otro lado y Darien se agachó frente a ella, con su mirada suplicante de que hablara con ellos.

"Estuve casada antes", empezó a decir con voz entrecortada. Vio la sorpresa en sus expresiones, pero se quedaron quietos, esperando a que continuara.

"Era estudiante de arte, no me faltaba mucho para graduarme. Era diferente. Hacía mis propias cosas. Amaba pintar y dibujar. No le prestaba mucha atención al mundo a mí alrededor. Conocí a Seiya en mi último año. Parecía estar tremendamente atraído por mí. Amaba mis caprichos e idiosincrasia."

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Antes de darme cuenta, estaba embarazada. Era joven e irresponsable. Estaba muerta de miedo de decírselo a Seiya. Era mayor. Tenía un trabajo establecido y bien remunerado como planificador financiero. Yo no tenía porqué preocuparme. Él estaba muy emocionado. Quería casarse conmigo, y pensé que era lo correcto. Estaba medio enamorada de él y me emocionaba la idea de que fuéramos una familia. Insistió en que dejara la escuela. No estaba de acuerdo con mi elección de carrera o mi deseo de pintar y dijo que no era necesario ya que él podría mantenernos a mí y al bebé. Quería un ama de casa. La esposa y madre perfectas para mantener su casa, cocinar sus comidas y ser una compañera en cenas y fiestas. Me encantaba cocinar y era demasiado joven y enamorada para resistirme a dejar de lado mi arte. Las pocas veces que me aventuré en las labores de la casa, desdeñó mis esfuerzos y vio mal que me tomase tiempo en mis obligaciones reales."

"Suena como un burro de primera clase," gruñó Diamante.

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Tuve un buen embarazo hasta el final. Me diagnosticaron preclampsia y tuve que estar en reposo en cama las últimas semanas antes del nacimiento. Estaba cansada y agotada y muy preocupada de que algo le sucediera a mi bebé. Seiya estaba trabajando largas horas, así que estaba sola en casa. Entré labor de parto y di a luz a una niña perfectamente sana. Rose," dijo en voz baja.

"La llamé Rose, porque era como una flor perfecta de la primavera, cuando los pétalos son tan vibrantes y empezaban a desplegarse. Tuve un parto largo y estaba agotada. Me enviaron a casa después de dos días, pero nunca parecía ponerme al día. Era un mundo totalmente nuevo para mí. De repente no tuve la casa limpia ni cocinaba. Tenía a este nuevo bebé, que dependía de mí veinte y cuatro horas al día, y siete días a la semana. Le daba leche materna y, a veces comía todo el día, al parecer."

"Recuerdo que pensé: si tan sólo pudiera descansar una noche. O incluso tomar una siesta. Sólo unas pocas horas con las que pudiera dormir e iba a estar bien. Podría lograrlo. Seiya estaba trabajando más horas. Nunca estuvo en casa. Una noche entró a las diez y le rogué porque se llevara al bebé solo durante unas horas para poder dormir. Me dijo que tenía una reunión a la mañana siguiente y que, dado que él trabajaba y yo no, el bebé era mi responsabilidad".

"Jesucristo", murmuró Darien.

"Existí de esa manera durante ocho semanas. Ocho de las más largas semanas de mi vida. Pasé de alimentación a alimentación, de cambio de pañal a cambio de pañal. Ella no podía dormir por la noche y estaba inquieta durante el día. Había días en que lloraba mientras trataba de calmarla, pero estaba tan desesperada que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué clase de madre ni siquiera podía consolar a su propio hijo? No me di cuenta en el momento de que le estaba dando alas con mi estrés y ansiedad."

La mano Diamante se movió por su nuca y comenzó a darle masaje, ofreciéndole consuelo en silencio.

"Hubo una noche en particular, que no pude dormir en toda la noche. Ella lloró y se movió, y yo la acunaba y calmaba. Seiya se fue a la habitación de abajo para no ser molestado. Al día siguiente estaba desesperada por dormir una siesta. Estuve tan feliz cuando después de alimentarla, me las arreglé para hacerla dormir en su cuna. Recuerdo su mirada fija y pensar, gracias, Dios. Y luego me acosté en el sofá de dos plazas de su habitación. Sólo quería treinta minutos. Tal vez una hora si dormía mucho tiempo."

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cuello se hinchó tanto que apenas alcanzaba a pronunciar las palabras. "Estaba tan cansada. Necesitaba solo unos minutos. No podía hacerlo por más tiempo. Sólo unos minutos."

"Me desperté cuando Seiya entró. Estaba preocupado porque no nos había oído a ninguna de los dos. Yo estaba horrorizada por cuánto tiempo había dormido y Rose estaba todavía dormida en su cuna. Recuerdo levantarme del sofá sintiéndome culpable porque no había cocinado. No había limpiado. Me acerqué para comprobar a Rose pero ella estaba completamente inmóvil."

"Oh, Dios", susurró Malachite. "Oh Dios, Sere".

"Estaba muerta," Serena se atragantó. "Estuvo muerta por lo menos una hora", dijo. "Mientras yo dormía en el sofá, mi bebé murió. La maté. Oh, Dios mío, la maté porque no estuve despierta. No la oí. No estaba allí cuando me necesitó."

Dejó caer la cara en sus rodillas mientras sus sollozos pasaban por su cuerpo. Derramó su pecho, desgarrando su garganta.

"Él me culpó. Me gritó. Me quedé allí en la cuna mientras que llamaba al 911, y me gritó todo el tiempo que la había dejado morir. ¿Cómo me atreví a dormir? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a nuestro hijo? Y yo sólo la miraba fijamente, tan insensible, tan desconectada. No lo podía creer. La toqué y estaba fría. Su piel ya estaba rígida. Pero aún así, lo intenté. La levanté y le di RCP. No paraba. No podía aceptar que se había ido. Los paramédicos llegaron y me di cuenta por sus rostros que lo sabían, pero había empezado el RCP y tenían que seguir y fui en la ambulancia, sabiendo todo el tiempo que no podrían salvarla."

"Seiya estaba tan enojado. No pudo perdonarme por lo que hizo. No podría perdonarme a mí misma. Fui a su funeral. La vestí. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien más la tocara. Le puse su manta favorita y su pequeño oso de peluche que había traído a casa del hospital."

"Recuerdo haberla visto, tan sola, mientras bajaban el pequeño ataúd a su tumba. Seiya estaba tan furioso. Ni siquiera podía mirarme. Cuando volvimos a casa, me arrojó los papeles del divorcio y me dijo que firmara. No quería seguir casado con una mujer que cuidaba tan poco de su hijo. Los firmé y salí. Seguí caminando. No sabía a dónde. No importaba. Todo lo que me importaba en la vida había desaparecido."

"Dulce Madre de Dios", juró Darien.

"Ese hijo de puta", dijo Diamante. "Ese hijo de puta sin valor."

Ella saltó por la vehemencia de su voz y se acurrucó aún más en las mantas.

Malachite estaba callado. Había tanta furia en sus ojos que Serena tuvo que mirar a otro lado. La ira vibraba en ondas.

"Sere", Comenzó Darien. Tuvo que calmarse y mirar hacia otro lado por un momento, mientras se recobraba. "Sere, cariño, no fue tu culpa. Dios todopoderoso, no fue tu culpa."

"Yo era responsable de ella," dijo Serena en voz baja. "Si no me hubiera ido a dormir. Si hubiera estado observándola. Muerte súbita de bebé, lo si hubiera estado allí, podría haberlo evitado. Estaba dormida mientras que mi hija moría".

Lo último lo dijo en un lamento mientras la pena se hinchaba en su garganta y la echaba fuera en una angustiosa onda. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Darien le dio un tirón de los brazos y la meció adelante y atrás, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar por los sollozos.

"No fue tu culpa, nena. No fue tu culpa."

La sacudió hasta que sus sollozos acabaron. Se quedó sin fuerzas contra él, toda su fuerza se había ido. Poco a poco y con cuidado inclinó la espalda contra el sofá y Diamante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Diamante le dio un golpe a su barbilla hasta que se vio obligada a mirarlo. Había terrible dolor en sus ojos, e ira. "Sere, escúchame y escucha bien. Ese hijo de puta de tu ex-marido es una pieza inútil de mierda. Tendría que haberte ayudado. Tendría que haber estado cuidando de su hija igual o más de lo que tú lo hacías en esos primeros días cuando estabas tan cansada y abatida. No hay excusa para que hubiera abdicado de su responsabilidad. Me importa un carajo si él era el president del mundo de mierda. Su primera responsabilidad era sólo para ti y para su hija. Punto final. No hay excusas. Y, además, el hijo de puta en realidad tuvo las pelotas para culparte, culparte por la muerte de Rose sólo demuestra que es un inservible de mierda. Nena, estuviste a punto de la ruptura. Te tomaste una siesta. No sé de una madre viva que no ha dormido mientras su bebé duerme. Recuerdo a mi madre durmiendo cuando Rini tomaba sus siestas. No hacía guardia en la cuna de Rini para vigilar cada respiración. No podías hacer eso. No eres una máquina. Deberías haber tenido ayuda. Tu esposo muy bien te podría haber apoyado. Es un cobarde de mierda y era su culpa lo que lo hizo arremeter contra ti. Él te culpó porque sabía la mierda que era."

"Yo sólo quería descansar. Sólo por un rato. Oh Dios, Diamante, no podia soportarlo más. Estaba tan cansada. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué?"

Las lágrimas se filtraron en la camisa de Diamante mientras la abrazaba.

"No lo sé, cariño. Me gustaría tener la respuesta. Lo que sí sé es que no fue tu culpa. No tuviste la culpa. A veces los bebés mueren y no hay absolutamente nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Incluso si hubieras estado al pie de su cuna, hubiera muerto. La muerte súbita es un asesino silencioso. No hay explicación. Simplemente sucede."

Ella cerró los ojos contra su pecho, queriendo su calor, aunque se sentía indigna de ella.

"Así que ¿Te quedaste en la calle? ¿Durante todo ese tiempo?", preguntó Malachite, su tono de voz apretado de ira. "¿Nunca te buscó el hijo de puta? ¿Nunca se aseguró que tuvieras lo que necesitabas?"

"Sólo quería estar lejos del dolor," dijo ella en voz baja. "Soy una cobarde. Era la única manera de apagarlo. No quería volver. No quería vivir. Así que existía. Día a día. En las calles, donde nada importaba. A nadie le importaba quién era. No les importa cuáles son tus pecados o lo que tu pasado es. No eres más que otra persona sin nombre, sin rostro, que nadie ve."

"Oh Dios, no, nena", susurró Malachite mientras la llevaba del abrazo de Diamante al suyo. "No eres una cobarde. Eres una de las personas más malditamente valientes que conozco. Cómo has sobrevivido es un milagro, pero estoy tan condenadamente agradecido porque te trajo a mí, a nosotros. Y no vamos a dejarte ir, Sere. No sé qué demonios estás pensando ahora mismo, pero no somos de los que te permitiremos irte. Vamos a estar aquí. Contigo. Siempre. Vamos a pasar esto. Siempre nos tendrás para cuidar de ti. Siempre nos tendrás para confiar en nosotros."

"Siempre," Darien dijo en voz baja confirmándolo.

Se movió y levantó la cabeza, captando cada una de sus expresiones. Sus ojos ardían con propósito e intensidad.

"¿Me quieren?", preguntó ella con voz chirriante, incrédula. "Después de lo que les he dicho, ¿aún me quieren?"

"Por supuesto que te queremos," Diamante dijo. "No somos tu pasado- culo de ex marido, Serena. No lanzaremos acusaciones débiles y nos esconderemos detrás de la culpa. Vivir con nosotros no siempre será fácil pero maldita sea si no damos todo lo que tenemos. Te amamos sin condiciones, y siempre, siempre tendrás todo nuestro apoyo."

"Incluso ¿Si no deseo tener más hijos?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Malachite la apretó con más fuerza y le rozó la boca en su frente. "Cariño, no puedo imaginar el horrible dolor que sentiste con tu pérdida. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. No voy a decir que entiendo, porque nunca he experimentado algo de esa magnitud. Pero incluso si no tenemos hijos, aún te amaremos y quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Con el tiempo, y cuando algo de la crudeza se haya ido, puedes decidir si los niños son algo que desees. Y vamos a apoyarte al cien por cien. Podemos cambiar pañales, hacer eructar y alimentar bebés como los mejores. Cada uno de nosotros echó una mano en la crianza de Rini."

"Será diferente esta vez, Sere," dijo Darien. "Nunca jamás deberás temer quedarte a solas al cuidar a un bebé. Si decides en el futuro que los niños son algo que queremos, entonces les haremos frente como una unidad. Como una familia. No sólo nos tendrás a nosotros, sino que tendrás a mamá y a Rini y a los papás. Tienes una gran familia que te ama ahora. Te apoyamos incondicionalmente. Eso es de lo que la familia se trata."

"Oh Dios", susurró. "He tenido tanto miedo. Había encerrado todo porque no quería que lo supieran. Sabía que tendría que decírselo con el tiempo, pero cada día me decía que sólo quería un día más. Y luego se convirtió en un día más y otro y otro. Me decía a mí misma que más tarde. Se lo diría más tarde, pero no quería arruinar algo tan perfecto y la primera alegría real que había sentido desde el nacimiento de Rose."

Malachite la besó de nuevo y Diamante le pasó la mano por la espalda.

"Ahora sobre el preservativo", Darien comenzó vacilante. "Cariño, tienes que saber que lo sentimos malditamente. Nunca haríamos nada para hacerte daño o ir en contra de tus deseos. Pero necesito que sepas algo ¿Ok? Mírame."

Su mirada se desvió a Seth, a la fiereza en el rostro.

"Necesito que escuches esto. Si quedas embarazada, si tu control de natalidad no fue efectivo, vamos a estar allí para ti cada paso del camino. Vamos a manejar esto juntos, y te garantizo que no habrá escasez de personal para velar por nuestros hijos cada minuto del día, para que puedas descansar y recuperarte. Te lo juro, Sere. Por mi vida."

Diamante y Malachite asintieron y la terrible tensión de ambas partes disminuyó sólo un poco en el pecho.

"Está bien", susurró. "Les creo."

**Continuara..**

**Bueno chicas hoy Sábado me vi generosa con esta adapta ya 3 capis! Se los debia jajaja esta historia ya se esta por terminar pero, después hare la adaptación del siguiente libro, voy a ver si empiezo mañana, les quiero dejar suficiente material de lectura.**

**NOTA: Les aviso que el proximo fin de semana no podre actualizar ya que aqui en Estados Unidos es festivo es Memorial Day, y saldre fuera sin embargo tratare de dejarles capis hoy Sabado y Mañana Domingo.**


	33. Chapter 33

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 32**

"Ha estado de esta manera durante una maldita semana", juró Diamante.

Los tres hermanos se reunieron en la cocina mientras que Serena se había recluido en la oficina de Diamante a pintar. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus días allí, saliendo para la cena, incluso sonriendo y teniendo alguna conversación informal. Pero había sombras bajo sus ojos, y el dolor todavía acechaba en sus profundidades.

"Quiero casarme con ella", dijo Malachite sin rodeos. "Tan pronto como sea posible. Creo que deberíamos pedírselo ahora."

Darien levantó una ceja. "¿De verdad ahora es buen momento?"

"Es lo que todos queremos", dijo Malachite. "Y es lo que quiero hacer ahora, antes de saber si está embarazada o no. Si resulta que está llevando a nuestro hijo, no quiero que piense nunca que nos casamos con ella por cualquier otra razón que amarla y querer pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con ella."

"Planteas un buen punto", dijo Diamante. "Prefiero hacerlo ahora, antes de saberlo de una manera u otra. De esta forma podemos afrontar juntos los resultados."

Darien hizo una mueca. "Espero que no esté embarazada. Tiene una gran cantidad de recuperación que hacer antes de que podamos pensar en niños. No tengo ninguna duda de que la habría apoyado a cada paso del camino, pero quiero que tenga a nuestro hijo porque eso es lo que desea, más que nada. No porque un maldito condón se haya roto."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Malachite en voz baja.

"Parece que tenemos un anillo que comprar, y tenemos que averiguar la mejor manera de hacer la pregunta", dijo Diamante. "Tengo que admitir que nunca me esperaba que el día que le preguntara a una mujer si quería casarse con conmigo fuera un esfuerzo de grupo".

Darien resopló. "He oído eso. Pero no me arrepiento, y tal vez los dos necesiten escuchar esto, porque va a tomar un montón de infierno en paciencia y sacrificio de todos nosotros. Me encanta Serena y sé que a los dos también. Estoy bien con eso. Nunca pensé que lo estaría. Voy a ser honesto. Pero ella es increíble. La quiero y quiero que sea feliz. Y creo nosotros tres podemos hacer eso."

"Bien maldición", dijo Diamante. "El Hermano mayor está hablandando. Me vas a tener llorando en un minuto. Creo que me siento a punto de caer."

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres un idiota."

Malachite se echó a reír. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Diamante y Malachite Contra Darien. Es un milagro que sobrevivieran hasta la edad adulta."

"Todavía puedo patear a la mierda a vosotros dos cabezas huecas", amenazó Darien. "Y ahora no tienen a mamá para ocultarse como un grupo de malditas niñas".

Diamante levantó el dedo medio.

"Está bien, vosotros dos, es suficiente. Tenemos un anillo de comprar y una propuesta en la que trabajar. Quiero que esto sea perfecto para ella. Su primer marido fue un completo patán", dijo Malachite.

"Uno de nosotros tiene que ir a Denver para conseguir el anillo, y nos veremos malditamente sospechosos si vamos todos, por no mencionar que no quiero dejar a Serena sola en este momento."

Diamante asintió a la declaración de Darien.

"Diamante tiene el mejor gusto cuando se trata de joyas," dijo Malachite astutamente. "Usa todos esos pendientes tan lindos. Creo que debería ser el que fuera a buscarlo."

Diamante le disparó una mirada sofocada y Malachite rió.

Darien sonrió y se volvió a Diamante. "Parece que está nominado. Lleva tu trasero a la carretera mañana temprano para que puedas estar de vuelta. Malachite y yo trabajaremos el resto."

Serena garabateó sobre otro dibujo, frustrada por su incapacidad de llevar al papel la imagen de su cabeza. Tenía que ser perfecto, sería perfecto antes que terminara.

En los últimos días que había trabajado con la concentración de una sola mente, dibujando y volviendo a dibujar y luego tirándolo, cuando la imagen no cumplía con sus expectativas.

Suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, estirando sus músculos de su cansada espalda.

Probablemente les parecería a los chicos como si los estuviera evitando. Al igual que ella buscaba la soledad para revolcarse en su dolor. Pero la verdad era que estaba enojada.

No sólo molesta, sino furiosa.

Lo había pensado mucho. No hizo nada más que sumergirse en su arte. Y cuanto más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo si alguna vez iba a seguir adelante.

Un golpe de luz en la puerta la sobresaltó, y se giró en su asiento para ver a

los tres hombres de pie en la puerta. Rápidamente bajó un pedazo de papel en

blanco de encima de su dibujo y centró su atención en ellos.

"Tenemos una sorpresa para ti," dijo Malachite. "¿Puedes darnos un par de horas? Tenemos algo planeado."

Intrigada y con ganas de salir de casa, ella asintió y se detuvo, frotándose las tensiones del cuello.

"Tendrás que cambiarte de jeans y traer tu chaqueta ligera," dijo Darien.

Ella asintió lentamente. "Está bien. Darme cinco minutos y me reuniré con vosotros en el frente."

Corrió a la habitación donde estaba guardada toda la ropa en el armario y sacó uno de sus nuevos pares de pantalones vaqueros. Se los puso y luego eligió una de las camisetas más bonitas que Rini le había escogido.

Sus rizos estaban más rebeldes de lo normal porque no había tenido tanto cuidado los últimos días, pero después de mirarse al espejo, consideró que eran aceptables y se fue en busca de sus botas.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal, los tres hermanos estaban de pie alrededor del jeep esperando. Malachite se movió al asiento del conductor, mientras que Diamante sostuvo la puerta del copiloto abierta para Serena.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento y Malachite le devolvió su mirada itinerante de la cara.

"Esa es la primera sonrisa que te he visto en días. La había extrañado, Serena. Te he echado de menos."

Ella alargó la mano para tocarle el brazo. "Lo siento. Sé que he sido difícil. Todos ustedes han sido tan pacientes conmigo."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, nena. Simplemente me gusta verte feliz y sonriente. Eso es todo."

Ella le regaló otra sonrisa.

A medida que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al camino, le preguntó: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Eso sería arruinar la sorpresa", dijo Diamante.

Algo de la pesadez le hizo levantar la cabeza. Lo había pensado mucho y hizo un montón de búsqueda en su alma diciéndoles a los chicos la verdad sobre su pasado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

Pasaron por el conocido camino de la ciudad y empezaron a subir la montaña y el zigzag que llevaba a casa de sus padres.

Ella sonrió un poco más ampliamente, cuando la casa de los Colters apareció

a la vista. Cuán rápido la habían considerado de la familia. Su familia. Ella ya

los amaba. La habían aceptado y les mostraban nada más que su amor y

apoyo incondicionales.

Los chicos salieron y Dillon abrió la puerta, tendiéndole la mano para

ayudarla a salir.

"Estás siendo muy galante hoy", dijo mientras se retiraba.

Él sonrió. "Espero ser galante todos los días."

"¿No vamos a entrar?", preguntó cuando evitaron el porche y se dirigieron hacia el establo.

Darien puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la empujó hacia adelante. "No".

"Oh."

Ella siguió detrás de Malachite y Diamante, el brazo de Darien siguió a su alrededor. Todos estaban siendo tan solícitos con ella. Y cuidadosos, como si fuera muy frágil y temieran romperla.

Y en cierto modo, suponía que el miedo estaba justificado. Su derrumbe fue monumental. Pero la liberación fue de una manera que nunca habría imaginado.

Cuando llegaron al establo, Darien se quedó con Serena mientras que Diamante y

Malachite entraron. Unos momentos más tarde, regresaron, cada uno llevando dos monturas.

Echó una mirada sospechosa a Darien. No había manera que hubieran ensillado los caballos que esa rapidez. Lo que significaba que fueron preparados antes de su llegada.

Diamante se detuvo frente a Serena y Darien le entregó las riendas del caballo en el que había viajado la vez que había ido con Rini. Entonces Diamante la levantó a su silla y Darien le entregó las riendas.

Ella esperó a que los hombres montaran, y luego Malachite se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba al Prado de Rini. Diamante hizo señas para que ella siguiera a Malachite, y él y Darien irían por detrás.

Tomaron un ritmo pausado y Serena estuvo encantada con los cambios que habían tenido lugar desde que ella y Rini habían pasado por el mismo camino.

La primavera había surgido en su totalidad. Los campos estaban cubiertos de exuberantes flores en una gran variedad de colores que eran tan brillantes,que exigían plasmarlos en un lienzo. Se quedó mirando la belleza de la pradera, tratando de retener todos los detalles en su memoria. Tuvo la necesidad de actualizar el dibujo de Rini. El prado estaba vivo con nuevo crecimiento, lleno de vitalidad que le encantó.

La corriente, que pasaba por la pradera gorjeaba y era rápida e iba desde la fusión de la nieve en los picos cercanos. El sonido se mezclaba con los graznidos de las aves y los sonidos de los insectos, el espíritu y la vida del paisaje.

Malachite cabalgó hasta el arroyo y desmontó, lo que le permitió a su caballo bajar la nariz a la corriente y beber. Darien bajó de su caballo y luego extendió la mano a Serena.

Dejaron los caballos en el agua y se acercaron una pequeña pendiente que estaba particularmente llena con flores silvestres. Ella no había notado hasta ahora que Malachite llevaba una cesta en una mano y tenía una manta enrollada debajo de la otra.

Era un día perfecto para un picnic, y estaba encantada de que hubieran pensado en su sorpresa con un gesto tan dulce. Después de estar encerrada en su improvisado estudio toda la semana, a solas con sus pensamientos y sus dibujos, estar fuera, rodeada por la belleza de la primavera, era un bálsamo para su alma hecha jirones.

Malachite entregó la canasta a Diamate y luego desplegó la manta. La brisa la atrapó y la elevó. Malachite la tuvo que acomodar en dos ocasiones, organizándola sólo antes de tirarla al suelo. Diamante puso la cesta en una esquina para que mantuviera presionada sobre la tela mientras que Malachite presionaba por el otro lado.

Luego se volvió hacia Serena y le indicó adelante.

Darien la acompañó en la manta y se sentó en la orilla. Entonces llegó hasta ella para acercarla a su lado. Diamante se estableció en su otro lado, mientras que Malachite se sentó frente a ella.

"¿Tienes hambre?", Preguntó Malachite.

"Muero de hambre."

Malachite sonrió. "Diamante trajo pollo frito. Hice ensalada de patatas, y Darien hizo brownies. Diamante también metió algo de su colección de vinos de gran valor y trajo con sigo una botella que ha estado guardando sólo para la ocasión."

Ella casi se quejó. "Todo suena fantástico."

Malachite sacó los platos duros de plástico y servilletas de papel y los pasó alrededor. Entonces sacó el recipiente en donde estaba el pollo y lo colocó en el medio, seguido por el recipiente que contenía la ensalada de patatas.

Le entregó el vino a Diamante para que lo abriera y luego Malachite distribuyó el líquido en las copas de vino.

Era increíble. Habían pensado en todo.

"¿Ala o carne?" Malachite le preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "Las dos cosas. Quiero un muslo y un ala".

Dejó dos piezas de pollo en su plato y luego repartió una saludable porción de ensalada de patatas y se la entregó.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y no tardó en disfrutar del delicioso pollo, perfectamente sazonado. Era tan bueno que se lamia los dedos después de cada bocado.

Comieron en un silencio sociable. Serena miró hacia el cielo, hipnotizada por el brillante azul que no estaba manchado por una sola nube.

"Me recuerda tus ojos, murmuró Darien.

Sorprendida se volvió a mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

"El cielo. Hoy me recuerda tus ojos. Hermosos y vibrantes".

"Nunca sé qué decir cuando dices cosas tan maravillosas", dijo en voz baja.

Él sonrió. "Mantener a una mujer sin palabras no es lo peor del mundo."

"Ooohhh, tuviste que continuar y arruinarlo", dijo, mientras hacía un movimiento de apuñalarlo con el tenedor.

Malachite rió entre dientes. "Supongo que dormirás el sofá esta noche."

Serena bebió el vino, saboreando el sabor con su lengua. Tomó el último bocado de su ensalada de patatas y posó el plato con un gemido.

"Seguramente ¿Ya estás satisfecha? Todavía tenemos brownies que comer ", dijo Diamante.

"Tendría que estar muerta para declinar el chocolate", dijo.

Malachite tomó una lata de metal y la abrió. Inmediatamente, el rico olor a chocolate flotó en la brisa, jugando con su nariz y el delicioso olor.

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró. "Sírveme".

Darien se echó a reír. "Dale a la mujer su chocolate. Suena un poco diabólica."

Ella tomó el pedazo de brownie de Malachite y hundió sus dientes en él. "¡Oh

dulce madre, esto es el cielo!", se quejó.

Seth se inclinó para rozar su cuello. "No es tan dulce como tú."

"Bueno, estás perdonado por decir que dejas a una mujer sin palabras", dijo magnánimamente.

Su expresión se tornó grave. "Hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo."

Su estómago se hizo un tirón completo y miró con cautela a Diamante y Malachite.

"La estás asustando, idiota. Deja de sonar tan grave ", dijo Diamante.

"Tenemos algo que preguntarte," corrigió Malachite.

Malachite Lllegó a la cesta de picnic y sacó una pequeña caja. En realidad parecía nervioso y hasta un poco pálido mientras se movía hacia ella y le tendía la cajita en la palma de su mano.

Ella llegó a él, sus dedos temblando.

"Ábrela", instó Darien.

Quitó la tapa y encontró una cajita de joyería en el interior de terciopelo. Le dio la vuelta para sacudir la más pequeña, y que aterrizó en la palma con un plop.

Su estómago era una gran bola de nervios cuando levantó la tapa. Cuando por fin lo tuvo abierta, diamantes brillaron con el sol, imponentes con su brillo deslumbrante.

Se quedó con desconcierto absoluto por el hermoso anillo de diamantes de corte princesa. En medio cuatro diamantes de corte cuadrado, juntos como si fueran un solo diamante de gran tamaño. Y después a ambos lados de la pieza centrales había cuatro pequeños diamantes, una vez más dispuestos juntos como si fueran piedras más grandes. Luego más diamantes pequeños que se incluían en la banda hasta el fondo a los lados.

Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto nunca, y era exactamente algo que hubiera escogido para sí misma. Simple, pero muy elegante.

No sabía qué decir. Estaba completa y totalmente abrumada y sin palabras.

Darien tomó el anillo de su contenedor y lo movió suavemente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

"¿Te casarás con nosotros, Sere?" Preguntó Diamante, su voz de terciopelo sobre su piel.

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros y nos amarás tanto como te amamos?", preguntó Malachite.

"En la enfermedad y en la salud," Darien le susurró a su lado. "¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?"

Estaba en sus labios decirle que sí. Sí, sí, mil veces sí. No había duda en su mente o su corazón que era lo que quería. Que los amaba con cada parte de su alma y su corazón le pertenecía sólo a ellos.

Pero también sabía que se les debía llegar a ellos completa. Sanada. Libre de su pasado. Se lo debía a sí misma.

Así que se mordió los labios, porque no podía decir que sí. Todavía no. Oh, lo haría. No había duda. Pero primero... primero tenía que hacer la cosa más difícil que jamás podría enfrentar en su vida. Tenía que enfrentar su pasado. Y entonces tenía que perdonarse.

"Los amo", dijo con fiereza. "No quiero que lo duden nunca".

Miró cada uno de ellos mientras decía las palabras.

"No tienen idea de lo mucho que quiero esto."

Tomó el anillo y con cuidado lo devolvió a la seguridad de la caja de joyería de terciopelo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, se volvió hacia ellos, no queriendo que creyeran ni por un momento que estaba rechazándolos o su amor.

"Darme unos días", preguntó. "Sólo denme eso y luego me vuelven a preguntar. Hay algo que debo hacer. Por nosotros. Y por mí. Pregúntenme entonces y me pondré ese anillo, y nunca me lo quitaré. Hasta entonces, esperen por mí. Y no se den por vencidos."

"Oh, cariño, eso nunca va a suceder", dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba.

Había esperado argumentos de ira tal vez. De inseguridad o que pensaran que estaba rechazando su propuesta. Pero todos la miraban con amor y comprensión en sus ojos.

Ninguno la sentenciaba. No había enojo. Nada más que amor. Puro, amor incondicional.

El sol se deslizó sobre su piel y la calentó. Volvió la cara hacia arriba, con un brillo de lágrimas al cielo haciéndose un poco más brillante. Había pasado mucho tiempo hablando mal de Dios. Preguntándose por qué. Pidiendo un milagro. Durante todo ese tiempo había pensado que Él hizo oídos sordos para con ella. Que la había olvidado o que no era digna de su gracia y misericordia.

Ahora sabía que estaba equivocada.

Le había enviado el mayor milagro de todos. Tres maravillosos, cariñosos hombres, pacientes con una capacidad infinita de lealtad y amor.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Rose se dio cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir. Y no sólo podría sobrevivir, sino que podía volver a ser feliz.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo Con 2 capis de esta adaptacion y los 3 primeros capis del Segundo libro de la saga Hell Yeah! Vaquero Ardiente…**


	34. Chapter 34

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 33**

Serena cuidadosamente enrolló el dibujo para que la imagen no se estropeara de ninguna manera y entonces se la metió en el bolsillo. Era perfecta. Así como lo había imaginado.

Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros. Eso era todo. Iba a hacerlo.

Escribió una nota para los chicos y la dejó en la barra donde tendrían que verla. Luego tomó las llaves del coche de Darienque le había dejado en caso de que necesitara un vehículo ya que desde ahora conducía una SUV que era su vehículo oficial, cuando estaba en servicio.

No llamó a Selene antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de los Chiba. No quiso explicarlo a través del teléfono. Simplemente era demasiado complicado. Sólo esperaba que Selene y Rini estuvieran en casa, porque si bien gran parte de lo que estaba haciendo tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, necesitaba el tipo de apoyo que las mujeres Chiba le darían.

Estacionó y vio la gran variedad de vehículos que eran conducidos por Selene,

Rini y los esposos de Selene. Sí, los coches indicaban que todos estaban en casa.

Recopilando su valor, salió y llamó a la puerta.

Alan le abrió, y aunque hubo sorpresa en sus ojos, su sonrisa era cálida y acogedora. Extendió sus brazos y la tomó en un abrazo rápido, sorprendiendo a Serena.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?" Le preguntó suavemente.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien, Diamante y Malachite le habían dicho, probablemente, a su familia lo que había sucedido. No estaban enojados con ella. Los Chibas eran muy unidos y pareció la cosa más natural del mundo haber hablado con sus padres sobre su situación.

Ella le sonrió. "Estoy bien. ¿Están Selene y Rini aquí? Me gustaría hablar con ellas, si es posible."

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no entras? ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo té y limonada."

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo ella con timidez.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, Armand levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado

en el sofá leyendo un libro. Se puso de pie cuando vio a Serena, con la

preocupación dibujada en la frente.

"¿Está todo bien Serena?"

"Oh, estoy bien", dijo a toda prisa. "Solo vine hablar con Selene y Rini."

"Las iré a buscar", se ofreció a Alan. "La última vez que las vi, estaban escondidas en la habitación de Rini haciendo compras por Internet. Que Dios nos ayude."

Serena ahogó su risa cuando Alan salió de la habitación, pero luego se puso de pie torpemente, quedando ante el escrutinio de Armand mientras esperaba.

"Toma asiento", ofreció. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás disfrutando de tu arte? "

La tensión de Serena se alivio y sonrió, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que su rostro se iluminó y brillaba. Pero Armand lo vio. Él sabía el increíblemente talento que tenía la joven muchacha. También sabía que había sufrido mucho dolor en su joven vida. Le recordaba mucho a Selene la primera vez que llegó a él y a sus hermanos. Un pájaro herido que necesitaba un lugar para sanar y poder extender sus alas otra vez.

Él esperaba como el infierno que sus hijos demostraran ser exactamente lo que Serena necesitaba. Sabía con certeza que ella era precisamente lo que ellos necesitaban.

Alan volvió un momento después con ambas, Selene y Rini pisándole los talones. Armand también se preguntaba si Serena no sería la clave para calmar algunas de las heridas que veía en los ojos de su propia hija. Serena... era especial, y supo desde el día que la conoció que iba a hacer una gran diferencia en su familia.

Ya estaba arraigada en muchos sentidos. Selene la quería, y Serena había Ganado el corazón de Rini el día en que le había dado el hermoso dibujo de prado a Rini.

"Serena" exclamó Selene.

Selene era más obvia de lo que Alan y él mismo fueron. Ella envolvió sus razos alrededor de Serena y la abrazó fuertemente, meciéndola de un lado a otro al igual que a una niña que necesitaba consuelo.

"Oh, cariño, he estado muy preocupada por ti. Qué terribles momentos has tenido que pasar. Pero estás en casa ahora. Tienes una familia que te quiere."

Serena le dio a Selene una sonrisa afectuosa que sacudió el corazón de Armand. Él miró a Alan, y Alan asintió en dirección de la puerta.

Armand se puso de pie para salir, le dio un abrazo Serena que le nació de dentro.

Ella siempre parecía un poco más incómoda a su alrededor que con los otros, pero siempre le habían dicho que no era un tipo fácil con quien relajarse. Pero él quería que Serena se sintiera querida y acogida. Parte de su familia.

Pareció sorprendida por el gesto y entonces lo abrazó de regreso, brevemente apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí", dijo simplemente.

"Gracias" susurró.

Él se apartó. "Te dejamos con las señoras. Alan y yo estaremos en la granja si nos necesitan."

Tan pronto como los hombres se habían ido, Selene casi arrastró a Serena al sofá y se sentó entre ella y Rini.

" ¿Cómo estás, realmente?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Serena. "Vine porque, por que..." Ella suspiró. "Es complicado. Necesito su ayuda."

"Dilo", dijo Rini. "Sea lo que sea, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos."

Serena se inclinó para apretar la mano de la otra chica. "Estoy tan agradecida de tenerte como amiga."

Rini sonrió. "La sensación es totalmente recíproca. Ahora dinos. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito que vengan a Denver conmigo", espetó ella.

Los ojos de Selene se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Hay dos cosas que quiero... necesito... hacer. La primera puede parecer una tontería."

Mientras hablaba, sacó el papel que había puesto en su bolsillo y lo desenrolló cuidadosamente. Las otras dos mujeres se inclinaron para mirarlo.

"Es hermoso", murmuró Rini. "¿Son ellos verdad? Darien, Malachite y Diamante".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Serena preguntó con asombro.

Rini sonrió y apunto la primera banda circular, entremezclada con cuatro colores. Un vibrante azul, verde, marrón y un quemante naranja. "Estos son ustedes cuatro. Unidad. Sin fin. Este símbolo es para Malachite, el sanador," dijo ella, señalando el intrincado caduceo3 que Serena había dibujado en la banda. Luego señaló que el escudo que estaba a la misma distancia de los otros dos símbolos incrustados en la banda de colores. "Y este es Darien, el protector".

Selene señaló a la espada, el último símbolo en la banda. "Este debe ser Diamante,el luchador".

"Fiereza", murmuró Serena. "Él es fuerte y leal".

"Y luego tu," dijo Rini en silencio mientras trazaba las líneas de la delicada lirio en espiral en medio del círculo, floreciendo, con los pétalos desplegándose.

Serena sonrió. "¿Crees que es estúpido?"

"Creo que es impresionante," dijo Rini. "Absolutamente increíble. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? "

"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje".

La boca de Selene quedó abierta, y los labios de Rini se dividieron en una

amplia sonrisa. "Oh, Dios mío, ¡eso es perfecto! ¡Absolutamente perfecto!

¿Dónde? Tienes que decirme dónde."

Serena pasó sus dedos sobre su cadera. "Aquí. Quiero que sea privado, pero quiero que sea algo que ellos vean. Y que sepan que somos nosotros. Estoy un poco asustada y no tengo ni idea de a dónde ir. Es por eso que esperaba que me acompañaran. Diamante dijo que fuiste con él cuando se tatuó en Denver."

Rini dio unos aplausos de alegría. "Conozco el lugar perfecto. El tipo es un artista increíble. Casi me hago un tatuaje cuando estuvimos ahí. Me lo hubiera hecho cuando Diamante se lo hizo, pero él lo convirtió en un lío y no me dejó hacerlo".

"Como debió hacer", dijo Selene.

Rini rodó los ojos.

"¿No lo apruebas?", preguntó Serena a Selene. Lo último que quería era arrastrar su futura suegra a un salón de tatuajes si la idea le horrorizaba.

"Oh, no es eso. Rini era mucho más joven entonces y no tenía un porque para hacerse un tatuaje. Lo que haga cuando sea mayor es su asunto. Y voy con las dos. Suena como a mucha diversión."

Sus ojos brillaron y Rini y Serena se rieron ante la idea de Selene dejándose caer en un salón de tatuajes.

"Oh Dios", se quejó Rini. "No podemos decirle a los papás lo que estamos haciendo. Les dará un ataque y nos ataran a una silla por el resto del día. "

Selene puso una mano sobre su boca, pero asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Hay otra cosa," dijo Serena en voz baja.

"Continua", animó Rini.

"Necesitamos estar allí durante la noche. Quiero tener mi tatuaje primero. Pero después... después voy a ir a ver a mi ex-marido."

Rini contuvo el aliento y la sonrisa de Selene se oscureció. Ella se acercó y tomó la mano de Serena en la suya, apretándola.

"¿De verdad crees que es prudente? Te ha hecho daño, cariño. No le des otra oportunidad de herirte de nuevo. "

"De eso se trata," Serena respiró. "Le dejé hacer y decir todas esas cosas. Nunca me defendí porque no sentí que mereciera algo mejor. Creía en mi corazón que todo lo que decía era cierto y que estaba justificado. Pero estaba equivocado", dijo con fiereza. "No tenía ningún derecho. Se equivocó, y no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Tengo dejar mis demonios descansar, si quiero seguir adelante conuna nueva vida con Darien, Diamante y Malachite. Quiero mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo hijo de puta que fue por decirme que maté a nuestra hija."

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Estaba enojada. Furiosa, incluso. Pero el sólo decir las palabras. A su hija. La hizo volar por su dolor una y otra vez.

Rini la abrazaba por un lado, mientras que Selene envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambas chicas y las mecía atrás y hacia adelante.

"Te enojaras, cariño. Te cabrearas. Tienes razón. Es un hijo de puta chupa pollas por lo que te dijo."

"¡Mamá!" Rini espetó.

Serena sacudió los hombros de risa ante el shock en la voz de Rini sobre el lenguaje crudo de Selene.

"Bueno, lo es," Selene resopló. "¿Qué clase de idiota le echa la culpa a su mujer cuando no fue lo suficientemente hombre para reforzar y ayudar a aliviar sun carga? Espero que no te culpes más, Serena."

Selene se apartó y le acarició con los dedos los mechones del cabello de Serena.

"Tienes que saber que no fue tu culpa. Lo que sucedió fue una cosa terrible, terrible que ninguna madre alguna vez tendría que soportar. Pero no fue tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa."

"Sé eso ahora," dijo Serena en voz baja. "Por mucho tiempo, no sentí que mereciera el perdón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que primero tengo que perdonarme a mí misma. Y que tengo que enfrentar al hombre que me traicionó en una manera que ninguna mujer jamás debiera ser traicionada. No puedo dejar de enfrentarlo. He estado pensando en esto toda la semana. Es algo que tengo que hacer por mí. Para estar completa de nuevo."

Alterno su mirada entre Rini y Selene. "Los muchachos me pidieron que me casara con ellos."

Toda la cara de Rini se iluminó. "¿Y? les dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?"

"Les pedí que me lo preguntaran de nuevo en unos días", dijo Serena en voz baja. "Tengo que hacer esto primero para poder llegar a ellos libre de mi pasado. Sin ningún tipo de carga. Así podremos tener un nuevo comienzo."

Selene puso de pie. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Llevemos a esta chica a Denver para que pueda regresar y librar a mis hijos de su miseria

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!, Ya se acerca el final de esta historia, pero no se preocupen que durante los fines de semana que tengo libres empezare a adaptar los capis de la siguiente historia que es La Hija de Los Colter, **

**Para aquellas que me han preguntado Contrato Blindado la Terminare, para el proximo fin de semana, y despues de esa vendra otra adaptacion ya veran..**


	35. Chapter 35

**La historia no es de mi propiedad pertenece a la Escritora ****Maya Banks,**** el Título del libro es: ****La Dama de los Colter**** yo la adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon, cuya creadora es la Gran ****Naoko Takeushi****, El Fic Es ****Rated M**** Debido a su Alto Contenido de ****Lemmon Y Manage****,YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS ASI QUE NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA…**

**CAPITULO 34**

"Eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería," dijo Serena mientras ella, Selene y Rini salían de la sala del tatuaje.

Se frotó en la cadera, sintiendo la venda a través de la mezclilla de los vaqueros. "Yo esperaba algo mucho peor."

"Lo hiciste muy bien", la felicitó a Rini. "Creo que se ve impresionante, y que mis hermanos pensaran que es bastante sexy. Serán como hombres de las cavernas con esto. Para ellos será como si te hubieran marcado. Su sello de propiedad, por así decirlo. "

Serena se echó a reír. "Voy a dejar que piensen eso, de todos modos."

"Ahora los atraparás", dijo Selene, mientras subían al Rover.

Rinise inclinó desde el asiento de atrás. "Así que, uhm, mamá, ¿qué le dijiste a los papás que estábamos haciendo, de todos modos?"

Selene salió del tráfico y emprendió el regreso hacia el hotel. "Simplemente les dije que iba a pasar un tiempo de calidad con mis dos hijas, y me pude haber pasado un poco en el sentido de que los dejé creer que necesitabas a una madre, Serena."

"Eres tan mala, mamá. Me gusta," dijo Rini con voz alegre.

"Una chica siempre puede usar la maternidad", dijo Serena mientras Selene la miro con agradecimiento.

Selene se acercó y le apretó la mano. "Ya lo sé, cariño. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar al hotel para que te puedas relajar un rato. Entonces, ¿qué dicen si pedimos al servicio de habitaciones? Nos ponemos los pijamas y comemos algo de deliciosa comida, mientras que organizamos un plan de ataque para la mañana."

"Servicio a la habitación suena divino," dijo Rini. "Algo delicioso y tiempo de chicas solo lo hacen mejor. Quiero volver a mirar a tu tatuaje cuando volvamos al hotel, Serena. El artista hizo un excelente trabajo. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme algo. Sólo que no se todavía cual es el dibujo correcto. Tal vez me puedas dibujar algo."

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me encantaría. Siempre que tengas una idea de lo que quieres, sólo házmelo saber y veremos lo que podemos hacer."

Un empleado estacionó en el hotel y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la suite que Selene había reservado.

"Pónganse niñas su pijamas y díganme lo que quieren comer. Para pedirlo ",dijo Selene.

"Escoge por mí", dijo Serena. "Voy a comer cualquier cosa."

"Lo mismo para mi mamá. Sabes lo que me gusta. Sólo consigue mucho de eso."

Selene sonrió. "Muy bien, entonces. Voy por ello. Voy a hacer nuestro pedido."

Rini siguió a Serena al segundo dormitorio de la habitación que compartían.

"¿Puedo verlo de nuevo?"

"Claro," dijo Serena.

Se bajo el cierre de sus jeans, despegándoselos de la piel y las dejó caer al suelo. Luego se tendió de un lado en la cama y con cuidado retiró la venda.

"Es increíble, Serena. En serio. Tienes mucho talento. Sé que el tipo te tatuó, pero este es tu diseño. Es tan intrincado. Debe haberte tomado horas para conseguir poner todo en ese diseño. "

"Invertí días," dijo Serena con tristeza. "Es en todo lo que he trabajado durante la última semana. Dibuje y ponderé todo lo qué quería decirle a Seiya."

Rini hizo una mueca y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a Serena. "Te admiro por hacer esto. Me gustaría... me gustaría tener las pelotas paraponerme de pie y decir, a la mierda estás equivocado."

"¿Fue eso lo que te pasó?", preguntó Serena suavemente. Remplazó el vendaje que el artista le había dicho que se dejara durante unas horas.

Rini vaciló durante un largo rato. "Sí, supongo que podrías decir eso. Yo... yo sentí mucho por alguien. Pensé que el sentía lo mismo. Me equivoqué. Él tomólo que quería y entonces se fue sin decir una palabra."

Serena se levanto y luego abrazó a Rini. "Lo siento. Eso debe doler mucho."

Rini la abrazó devuelta. "Estaré bien. Corrí a casa para lamer mis heridas, y para ser honesta, no he tenido deseos de irme de nuevo. Tal vez eso va a cambiar o tal vez yo he cambiado. Siempre he sido muy inquieta. Lista para tomar el mundo. Conocer nuevos lugares. Conocer gente nueva. Ahora me gusta estar rodeada de mi familia, gente que se que me quiere y que nunca me haría daño. Eso es reconfortante, ¿sabes?"

Serena apretó. "Sí, lo sé. Pequeña, sí que lo sé. Me he sentido así desde que conocí a tus hermanos y fui acogida en tu familia. Nunca seré capaz de expresarle a ninguno de ustedes lo mucho que significan para mí."

Rini sonrió. "Va a ser divertido tener una hermana."

"Oh mierda, me vas a hacer llorar", dijo Serena lloriqueando.

"No podemos hacer eso. Tenemos que mantenerte fuerte esta noche para que mañana puedas ir a la casa de tu ex-marido y patearle su lamentable culo. "

"Mi casa", dijo Serena en voz baja. "O al menos lo que solía ser."

Rini se agazapó a ella. "¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo que estuviste sin hogar, que el hijo de puta se quedó viviendo en tu casa?"

"No podía volver allí. Mañana será la primera vez que vuelvo desde el funeral de Rose." El dolor todavía dada, vuelcos en el pecho mientras se imaginabavolviendo atrás. Ahora. Después de tres años. Parecía que toda la vida y al igual que ayer, eran uno.

"Me gustaría ir contigo para poder darle una patada en las bolas," dijo Rini con una mueca feroz.

"Chicas, la comida esta aquí", llamó Selene de la habitación de alado.

"Oh mierda, hemos estado charlando y todavía no nos hemos cambiado," dijoRini mientras subía corriendo.

Se apresuraron en ponerse sus pijamas y luego entraron en la habitación de alado donde Selene ponía los platos en el pequeño comedor.

"Tengo que decir, mamá, que no cocines no importa, pero si conoces de buenacomida," dijo Rini mientras recorría la gran variedad de platillos.

La boca de Serena se hacia agua mientras miraba desde el filete mignon a la cola de langosta, a la brocheta de camarones a la parrilla y el camarón gigante frito en un plato aparte. Había verduras al vapor, arroz y pan. Y la pieza calórica: tarta de queso con caramelo.

Serena se dejó caer en la silla. "Oh Dios, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Todo parecemaravilloso."

"Es por lo que probarás un poco de todo", dijo Selene.

"Una muy buena idea," dijo Rini mientras se inclinaba para tomar un camarón. Las mujeres apilaban los alimentos en sus platos y charlaban mientras comían. Serena se alegró de pedirles que vinieran. No es que Darien, Dillon y Michael no habrían llegado en un instante, pero quería darles una sorpresa con el tatuaje. Más importante aún, quería enfrentarse a Seiya por su cuenta, y estaba bastante segura de los chicos no le permitirían acercarse aél. Ellos querrían ser los que lo enfrentan, y probablemente sería con los puños.

"¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?", preguntó Selene gentilmente.

Serena emergió de sus pensamientos y miró abajo, a su plato medio comer. Probablemente parecería como si estuviera distraída y tal vez preocupada por la próxima visita a su pasado. Pero de un modo extraño, estaba en paz. Ya hizo la parte difícil.

"No estoy nerviosa por enfrentarlo. Estoy más nerviosa por ver el lugar donde mi hija nació y pasó las primeras semanas de su vida," dijo Serena en voz baja. "Es importante para mí no quedar como una loca furiosa. No quiero pensar que Seiya tiene algún poder sobre mí. Tengo que estar tranquila y racional cuando le diga lo equivocado que estaba. Quebrarme dañaría mi credibilidad".

"Lo vas a hacer bien", dijo Rini con firmeza. "No me cabe duda ni por un momento. Cuando pienso en todo lo que has sufrido y el hecho de que todavía tienes un espíritu cálido, amoroso y generoso... Simplemente me sorprende. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero sobreviviste y no te perdiste en el proceso. Les has dado tanto a mis hermanos. A nuestra familia. A mí," agregó.

"Chicas tienen que parar o todas lloraremos", dijo Selene.

Serena sonrió. "Estoy muy contenta de tenerlas como familia. Cuando pienso en el pasado, me doy cuenta de que conocer a Darien fue un regalo del cielo. Sinceramente, creo que Dios lo envió a mí," dijo en voz baja. "O tal vez me envió a ese comedor, ese día. No era un lugar al que fuera a menudo, pero ese día estaba sola y hambrienta y sólo por un rato quería estar en algún lugar que se ocuparan de ambas necesidades."

"Y se me ocurre pensar que Dios te ha enviado a nosotros", dijo Selene mientras le apretaba la mano a Serena. "Nos trajiste de regreso a casa a Darien, y por eso siempre estaré agradecida. Nos ha unido de nuevo, Serena. Mis hijos son felices."

"Mam-ma, para", se lamentó Rini. "Por el amor de Dios, tú eres la que dijo que íbamos a llorar. Si seguimos así, vamos a ser una masas hormonal de trastornadas mujeres."

"De acuerdo con tus padres, ya lo somos", dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es el plan de mañana, Serena?", preguntó Rini. "¿Quieres que te lleve a tu antigua casa?"

Serena sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "Preferiría que se queden aquí. Voy a tomar un taxi. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Han hecho más de lo que nunca sabrán sólo por estar aquí conmigo y ofreciéndome su apoyo."

"Está bien, entonces. Vamos a estar aquí esperándote en el vestíbulo y si nos necesitas para algo, cualquier cosa, nos llamas y estaremos allí."

"Gracias, Selene. Creo que puedo hacer esto."

Selene se levantó y besó a ambas a Riniy Serena en la frente y les acarició con mano el pelo. "No te quedes hasta muy tarde. Serena necesita descansar. Mañana va a ser un día difícil. Iremos a celebrar después de que regreses de decirle a tu ex que te bese el culo."

La risa resonó por la habitación, y Serena sintió al coraje levantarse en su firme abrazo.

**Continuara….**

**Por razones personales no podre actualizar el proximo sabado sino hasta el domingo 15 de Junio, Nos vemos ese dia para los 2 ultimos capitulos de esta historia…**


End file.
